Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: When you're granted an offer to change the past, would you take it? When you're granted power surpassing that of the King, would you accept it? Lelouch vi Britannia, formerly the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, has returned to the day when it all began... and he intends to change everything. Time-Travel Fic
1. Stage 0: A New Lease On Life

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 1: Rebirth of the Demon King**

"The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed!" –Lelouch vi Britannia

Stage 00: A New Lease on Life

Lelouch vi Britannia.

It was the name of the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Before he ascended to the throne, he was the eleventh prince of Britannia and seventeenth heir to the throne, and a loving brother to his younger sister Nunnally. He was the oldest child of Marianne vi Britannia's children.

And all knew him as the Demon Emperor, for he was nothing short but a dictator. He slaughtered millions, and had done so with a smile on his face, his eyes flickering in amusement. There were many who thought him to be evil incarnate, a true monster on the face of this planet.

While it was true that he did this on purpose, there was also another reason, a reason that only a handful of people knew. In short, the deaths of millions were all apart of a plan to bring about a new world, a world of eternal peace.

This plan, devised by him and his loyal knight and lifelong friend, Suzaku Kururugi, was known as the Zero Requiem.

With all the hatred in the world place upon his shoulders, his death would open the doorway to peace. Lelouch would give his life to bring about this world, and he knew that from the moment he obtained the power known only as Geass that there was no turning back.

And, while the number of people who knew the true intentions behind the Zero Requiem was few, the number of people who knew what drove Lelouch to this was even fewer.

This peaceful world... was all for his beloved sister Nunnally.

Even as the blade jammed deep into his abdomen sharply, the other end poking from his back, Lelouch felt no pain, and his eyes lingered on the sight of his sister, who was bound in chains with large eyes. Though he knew it was necessary, he felt as if his heart had been torn from his body when she looked at him with such disgust and contempt in the past months.

And he never once hated her.

"You're punishment... shall be thus..."

Lelouch's breath was so low that he doubted anyone could hear it other than Suzaku, who was the one in the attire he once wore. His purple eyes stared into the green orbs hidden behind the black mask that had struck awe and fear into the hearts of people.

The title of Zero was not given to just anyone, it was given to the one who knew the burden of the mask, and the burden of the world. Lelouch could not think of anyone better than his friend to take on the name, to keep the peace that would come.

"You shall forever wear that mask... and strive to protect those without power... as one who upholds justice..."

"This Geass... I solemnly accept."

Lelouch smiled softly, feeling no pain at all as the blade was wrenched out from his body. He could already see the tears forming in Suzaku's eyes behind the mask of Zero. His body was limp, so cold that he could swear as if he had been dumped into a body of ice-cold water. He took only a few steps before he tumbled down the ramp, his blood streaming down from the red carpet.

It was there that he lay still, barely able to keep his eyes open. All he could do was stare upwards at the azure sky, beautiful white birds flying overhead with the sound of their wings flapping in his ears as if it were music. He heard the rattling of chains and the shuffling of clothes before his eyes fell on Nunnally, who stared at him with sorrow and confusion.

She took one of his hands in hers, and her eyes widened. All he could do was chuckle softly. _'So... you figured it out...'_

"Y-you mean... this was all..."

Tears began to form in the girl's eyes before she buried herself in his chest, sobbing loudly as her hands gripped the fabric of his clothes tightly.

"Oh brother, I...! I love you!"

Had Lelouch not been so weak right now, he would have smiled an angel's smile, ironic considering all the blood that had been spilt on his hands through all of this. As his eyelids began to droop down, he could weakly mutter out, for only one person to hear.

The girl who had idolized the name of Zero, the one who took his words as truth and fought for him, not Lelouch vi Britannia.

"I destroyed worlds... and remade them... anew..."

And with that, his eyes closed for good, never to open again.

The Zero Requiem had come to fruition.

Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia, was dead.

Lelouch's eyes fluttered open, however it was a brink of confusion at first. He couldn't tell where he was, even as his eyes had become adjusted to the lighting and opened fully. He had expected him to return to the collective subconscious, otherwise known as the World of C. To those that entered the Thought Elevators, the World of C was nothing but a single platform resembling the exterior of a building from the era of Greece with a yellowish-orange tinted sky that would appear as if it was sunset, only the ball of light was not present.

However, this was not what greeted Lelouch. Rather, the pillars and roof was gone, in fact that ground he stood upon looked like the surface of a still body of water, streams of white clouds smeared across the azure blue sky while towering white pillars stood in a single line on either side, reaching to the high heavens above. The now deceased Emperor also saw white roses floating along the surface, a few black roses also present with them.

"Where am I?"

Lelouch's voice echoed across the place, with ripples of water spreading outward from his feet.

"_You would know it as the World of C, though what you see before you is its truest form."_

Lelouch's eyes widened and his body tensed, removing the lens from his eyes and allowing his power of Absolute Obedience to soak into his eyes completely, the sigils of Geass appearing in both of his deep purple irises as he whirled around.

What greeted him was surprising to say the least.

"Suzaku?"

What stood before Lelouch was Zero, however he quickly noted that this was different from the garb that he and his loyal Knight of Zero wore. Zero composed of a black cloak with a high collar bearing gold trims, a slim-fitting purple suit underneath with a white cravat around his neck, and a regal black mask with five prongs, and a purple orb at the center.

The Zero that Lelouch saw had reversed colors. The cloak was white, the suit dark blue, and the mask tainted light gray, the orb now an azure color.

"_It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Lelouch vi Britannia."_

Lelouch scanned the being before him. His voice was a mix of his own and Suzaku's, as if the two were speaking in complete unison. He could sense no hostility towards the being, though he wondered what exactly the being was. He could tell that it wasn't human that was sure.

It was when he recalled that the being stated that this was the World of C in its truest form. That gave him a clue, and then came his statement just now.

"I assume you're the collective subconscious?"

It wasn't a question per say, it was more like a statement.

"Zero" chuckled, evident by the lifting of his shoulders.

"_I am called by many names. God, Yehowa, Brahman, Satan, Shiva, Vishnu, Angel, Devil, but none do justice. You may call me whatever you wish."_

"Very well. Why do you look like-"

"_Zero?"_

The collective subconscious cut him off, however he made it sound as if his appearance was obvious.

"_On the day the Zero Requiem had been completed, Zero had become what you had hoped: an avatar of peace and justice, standing at the side of one who would balance this world."_

Lelouch smiled inwardly. So Suzaku had been doing his job well then, he supposed. However, the being's words made him falter, and his face marred by a confused frown.

"How long have I been here?"

"_In the World of C, time is meaningless."_

The collective subconscious' words held finality, so Lelouch relented.

"So, will I be condemned to Hell? After everything I have done, I doubt that Heaven would accept me."

He was prepared for that outcome. While his actions may have been just, he knew that his sins weighed more heavily. No matter how much he wish he could, he was unable to wash away the blood the stained his hands. In fact, even now in a place such as this, which looked every bit as tranquil as it appeared, Lelouch knew that he was soaked in an ocean of blood.

He expected the collective subconscious to confirm his thoughts, but to his surprise, it didn't.

'_On the contrary. I have come to give you an offer."_

Lelouch raised an eyebrow in wonder, looking at the being with curiosity. What exactly was it offering?

"_The Wheel of Fate is absolute. There is no one who can stop it; it is as inevitable as time itself. All those who dare try to stop its course shall be trampled underfoot. The day you gained the power of Geass. The day you wore the mask of Zero. The day you established the Black Knights. The day you learned of Suzaku Kururugi being the pilot of the Lancelot. The day you decided to make Japan an independent nation. The day Euphemia li Britannia became known as the Massacre Princess. The day you began the Black Rebellion. The day you became a tool to Charles zi Britannia. The day you once again became Zero. The day you once again challenged Britannia. The day you were betrayed by your allies. The day Rolo Lamperouge died trying to protect you. The day you asked of me to erase Charles and Marianne vi Britannia from existence. The day you and Suzaku Kururugi had thought of the Zero Requiem. The day the plan succeeded... All of these events were ordained."_

The former prince's eyes widened considerably. All of that had been planned? Suzaku becoming his enemy? His Geass running rampant? Euphemia slaughtering Elevens?! The Black Knights betraying him?! F.L.E.I.J.A?! Him and Suzaku beginning the Zero Requiem?!

ALL OF THAT WAS SET UP?!

"_However, the one downside to the Wheel of Fate is that it runs the same course as the Wheel of Time."_

Lelouch's revelation was interrupted by the collective subconscious' speech.

"_So then, I ask of you... what would happen if you turned back the clock?"_

"...what?"

That was all Lelouch could say, his eyes staring at "Zero" as if he were a madman. It didn't matter if he was the collective subconscious, what in the world was this thing babbling about?

"_This is my offer to you, young man: if you accept, you shall be granted another chance to change the world. Deny, and you shall join those before you, becoming a resident here in the World of C."_

Lelouch looked at the roses, realizing that every one of them was actually a person's soul that had entered this place. He looked up, his eyes bearing into the blue orb of "Zero's" mask.

"Tell me, when you say 'another chance to change the world', what do you mean by that?"

"_Exactly what I mean, Lelouch vi Britannia."_

The collective subconscious' voice had changed somewhat. A third voice had joined, the voice of C.C. Lelouch's thoughts when to the pizza-obsessed immortal had learned of his plans. Just as she had done before, she continued to stay by his side, and yet even from the beginning, Lelouch wanted her to turn away.

She had been through enough grief to last a lifetime a hundred times over.

"_The day the Wheel of Fate was set in motion was the day you obtained the Power of the King. However, if you were to return to that time, with your experience and memories, then the course shall be different than what you had seen last time. You could prevent the death of your friend's father, the massacre of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, the betrayal of Suzaku Kururugi: everything can be changed."_

Lelouch's eyes widened even further, and felt as if his legs would give out. If the being's offer was true, then... he could save everyone. He wouldn't have to watch Shirley suffer anymore, she could be happy and lively as she always had been since the day he met her. The decision to erase her memories of him had been by far the worst yet, a decision that continued to weigh his heart. He could also stop the order of Euphemia's Geass; she wouldn't have to kill a single life. She would simply be Euphemia, a girl who renounced her nobility to stay with Nunnally, and a happy life with Suzaku was assured! Rolo wouldn't have to die for his sake either! While it was true that Lelouch had initially despised the boy for trying to steal Nunnally's place, he had been so blind in that hate that he just didn't see how devoted, how dedicated Rolo had been to him. He could prevent that from happening! He could even prevent Shirley's death; Rolo wouldn't have the need to kill her if she wasn't a threat! Hell, he could even prevent the betrayal of the Black Knights and the F.L.E.I.J.A bombing!

He could even stop the Zero Requiem. He could bring about a world of peace without slaughtering millions of people!

"_Should you choose to accept, you shall be granted a gift of sorts. You could say... that it is the 'True' Power of the King!"_

"True Power of the King? I thought that was the Code that C.C. and V.V. carried?"

Lelouch frowned, wondering what exactly he was talking about. Honestly, he thought that the Code his bastard of an uncle and the pizza-obsessed immortal was incredible: they never aged, they never died (he considered it more to be a curse than anything else) and they were immune to the effects of other Geass. If that wasn't the true form of Geass, then what was?

His answer came with the collective subconscious' roaring laughter.

"_On the contrary, young man! The Code is but an offspring to Geass, it doesn't even bear a fraction of the power that one can truly beheld! No, what I grant unto you is the ultimate form of Geass. For you, it would be fitting of your power of Absolute Obedience."_

"How do you mean?"

"_The limits of your power are these: you require direct eye contact, and specific lens contacts and eyewear such as sunglasses obstruct your power. There is also a set distance, and works once on a single subject. However..."_

Lelouch could swear that, if the collective subconscious had a face underneath that mask, it was grinning from ear to ear.

"_The power of True Obedience does not have such limitations!"_

Lelouch blinked, taking a moment for all the information to set in... And his mouth promptly hung open with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Are you telling me that this 'True' Geass will allow me to control a person as many times as I want without looking them in the eye?"

He knew how much trouble his Geass' limitations were, in fact when he lost control over it, it had become an even greater pain, protective lens be damned. However, upon hearing the collective subconscious' words, he could scarcely believe it. If what he said was true... he could control anyone! He would be able to select his target, and the best part was that it didn't matter if it had been used already! There was an unlimited usage!

"_Correct! The Power of True Obedience is the Ultimate Power of the King, a power that not even Charles zi Britannia could have ever hoped to achieve! You should feel proud of yourself, Lelouch vi Britannia. You are the only one amongst the number of contractors to wield this power, assuming you wish for me to turn back time."_

Lelouch had wanted many times to turn everything back to the moment of when it began. This offer would enable him to do just that, to re-write all the wrongs he had committed.

However...

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to warrant such gratitude?"

He didn't understand the logic behind it all.

"I slaughtered millions of people, the reasons behind it are no excuse."

He, the feared and despised Demon Emperor of Britannia...

"Though the order was unintentional, I ordered my own sister to slaughter thousands of people."

Why was _he_ being offered a second chance? Why should _he_ be given this opportunity?

"Answer me, why?!"

Though he didn't mean for it to happen -perhaps on reflex from so many times of his emotions getting the best of him- his Geass flared to its limits.

And yet the collective subconscious just chuckled like his attempts were funny.

"_Because, I am in your debt, Lelouch vi Britannia, and above all else, I am _interested_."_

Lelouch blinked, his Geass receding. What the heck did that mean?

"_When your father and mother planned to use the Sword of Akasha, I will admit, I was fearing for my life, but above all else, I was furious. Man's hands alone should decide man's conscience, not by others who try to play God. I myself leave their fate up to themselves. And then, a young prince came along, and had asked of me to erase their very being from existence. You did not order me to erase them, and even more than that, you had asked of me to allow the stream of time to continue. You did not order, you just _asked._"_

Lelouch felt uncomfortable underneath the collective subconscious' gaze. He also didn't know whether or not he was being judged or praised.

"_In all the time I have watched humanity progress, I have never once met encountered a human such as yourself. You were told that the power of Geass would condemn you to a life of eternal solitude, however you were not as such to be sentenced to that fate. You had clawed your way out of that pit of despair, and for that..."_

"_You bear the soul of a King. You are more than worthy to be granted a second chance."_

There were not many people in this world that could close Lelouch's mouth, however the collective subconscious had just joined the list of the few who could leave the former prince and recently deceased Emperor speechless. His cheeks tinged red in embarrassment, realizing that the closest thing there was to a God had just praised him.

However, in the midst of this, a thought had struck him.

"Tell me, will I be the only one to recall these memories leading up to the Zero Requiem, or will there be others?"

Sadly, the collective subconscious shook his head.

"_Unfortunately, no. That right affects only you."_

Before Lelouch had a chance to fall into a brief sadness, he could swear he saw a _smirk_ on the being's "face".

"_However, that is another perk to the True Geass I shall give you. You can revive the memories of any individual you see fit, even those who have perished in the original timeline."_

Lelouch's eyes widened before he lowered his head, his bangs hid his purple orbs. For a while, it was nothing but silence, and the rings spreading outwards from the many roses that floated idly by.

However, that silence was broken by a small giggle, followed by a chuckle, then full-blown laughter. He threw his head back while his left hand went to his face, looking every bit of the madman people had thought him to be before he looked at the collective subconscious with a confident smirk of his own, and his eyes blazing with determination.

"Very well then! I accept your offer!"

It was the collective subconscious' turn to laugh before spreading his arms out in the same fashion that Zero had done so many times before.

"_Now that's what I wanted to hear! And thus, I grant unto you, Lelouch vi Britannia... __**the chance to begin anew**__!"_

And with that, the Wheel of Fate had been swept back, and time spun once more.

Lelouch vi Britannia, formerly the 11th prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and 17th Heir to the Throne, lives again.

"All men are not created equal." –Charles zi Britannia


	2. Stage 1: The Day A Demon Is Reborn

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 1: Rebirth of the Demon King**

"If a king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" –Lelouch Lamperouge

Stage 01: The Day a Demon was Reborn

"What do you think, school boy?"

When Lelouch opened his eyes, a familiar sight greeted him. He did everything he could to suppress his devilish smile from appearing as he looked over from the still body of C.C. to the bodies of the dead Elevens. Standing in front of him were several armed soldiers with guns, all aimed at him.

It appeared that the collective subconscious had upheld its end of the bargain. To be honest, Lelouch believed the being was crazy from all the years it had been alive, but upon entering this scene, the day where he gained Geass, he couldn't help but let out a maniacal laugh as he stood to his feet, his head reared back.

The soldiers looked startled, in fact a few had thought him to be mad, but the man in front, the Lieutenant, was beginning to feel dread creep down upon him as Lelouch's hand moved over his face, hiding both of his eyes.

"Here's a question for you: how should a Britannian who hates his country live out his life?"

The Lieutenant jumped at the sound of the boy's voice before he glared at him, holding his gun steady.

"Are you some kind of radical?!"

"What's wrong? You're opponent is just a schoolboy, isn't that right? So why don't you shoot?"

The lieutenant didn't understand what was going on, even as Lelouch's hand fled from its place, and a smile that should have belonged to the devil plastered on his face.

"Or perhaps you finally realized... that the only ones who should kill..."

And that was when they saw something terrifying. The boy's eyes had gone from rich purple to glittering red, and a strange sigil appearing in both of his eyes.

"Are those prepared to be killed!"

Lelouch noted that the sensation of this new Geass was...exhilarating. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, hell even better than the first time he used it!

"Now, I order you, in the name of Lelouch vi Britannia..."

The Geass soaked into his eyes, and the demonic grin growing ever wider. It was time to test if he truly didn't require eye contact this time around.

"**Die."**

Looking only the Lieutenant in the eye while focusing his power on the others, Lelouch felt the Geass sigil fly out from his eyes and into the man with his own will overwrite his. Whenever he did this, it would always feel like he was having an out of body experience and was sent tumbling down a tunnel with streams of light following him everywhere before he looked at what appeared to a puzzle of some sort. He knew exactly where each piece went, and as soon as he felt himself return to his own body, the Geass had taken affect.

He still received such a feeling, despite not looking the other soldiers in the eye. He felt his grin growing again as the Lieutenant began to laugh wildly before he and the other soldiers aimed their guns at their jugulars, meaning a quick death.

"Happily, your Highness!"

Was it wrong to feel like a giddy child whenever he heard someone say that to him?

"FIRE!"

And only a second later did the sound of gunshots ring out in perfect unison, a splatter of blood splashing against his cheek. With the soldiers dead, Lelouch chuckled lightly as he wiped away the blood with his sleeve. It felt good to be back in his school uniform, regardless of how suffocating it could be.

"That felt refreshing the second time around."

Lelouch took a quick second glance around, as if searching for someone before he looked at C.C. Despite having been shot a few seconds prior (ironic considering she had been shot so many times before in the past, both past and future) she still looked beautiful. Lelouch would be a fool not to think so, in fact she was like a piece of artwork that should have been preserved in an art museum. Of course, her attitude required a little work...

The sound of rumbling brought Lelouch out of his thoughts, turning sharply on his heel to face the _Sutherland_ now standing before him. _'Right on time, Viletta Nu.' _

Viletta Nu. Back during his early days, she was a member of the Purist Faction, one of the most influential groups within the Britannian Military, and knight to Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald. Lelouch had to admit, Kaname Ohgi was a very lucky man to have a woman like her in his life, both personality and appearance wise. Long silver hair, bright golden eyes, and dark brown skin, a man could drool over her in lust if wearing the correct outfit.

Provided Ohgi didn't kick the crap out of them first. It was actually partially because of Ohgi that Viletta chose to keep an eye on him during the time his memories were altered and Rolo acting as his younger brother. She wanted to see what the teaching experience was all about, since Ohgi was a schoolteacher in his early years.

Lelouch wasn't willing to test the limits of his newfound power, nor did he want to restore her memories at this point in time anyway, so he chose to stick with the script he played out the last time around.

"You there, what happened to the soldiers?"

"I demand you come out of that Knightmare this instant!"

"You...! Who do you think you are, ordering me around?! Who are you?!"

"My name is Alan Spacer, my father is a duke! I request your immediate protection! My ID is in my pocket!"

He smirked inwardly as he watched the cockpit slide open with a hiss, revealing Viletta in her full glory. He was actually being truthful when he thought she looked better in her teacher outfit than her military uniform, and he was sure that Ohgi would agree with that assessment.

"Stay where you are! I'll be confirming your ID!"

"Yeah, sure..."

He watched Viletta step off the ladder and took out a handgun, aimed steadily at Lelouch. She hadn't even noticed the strange gleam in his eyes until it was too late.

"**By the way, I'll be taking over that Knightmare."**

Immediately, the Geass took affect. Lelouch had to say, this improved Geass of his was incredible, he hadn't even looked the woman in the eye, similar to what he had done with the soldiers a few minutes ago. Like many under the effects of Geass, Viletta developed red rings around her eyes before she lowered her gun and handed him the keys to her Knightmare, telling him the code.

"Well, second time's the charm, or so they say."

Lelouch looked back at C.C.'s body before he wondered if she had remembered anything. While the collective unconscious said that he would be the only person to recall the events of the original timeline, he couldn't help but wonder if this applied to Code-Bearers like herself and V.V. He was thankful that his bastard uncle had died and his Code transferred to Charles if his theory was correct, otherwise he would have to revise his plans.

Sighing, he shrugged his shoulders before hoisting the immortal woman unto his back and placing his foot on the stirrup, the ladder moving him up towards the cockpit.

"Well, as the old saying goes... second verse, same as the first."

Kallen Stadtfeld, birth name Kouzuki. As her name suggested, she was half Britannian and half Japanese, and unbeknownst to her 'friends', she was a member of a resistance cell that was originally led by her older brother Naoto Kouzuki, up until his death. The leadership shifted to their lifelong friend since Japan was invaded, a former schoolteacher named Ohgi. Kallen was attractive in her own right, with her pale red hair and her fiery sapphire eyes. At school, she would play the part of a weak, naive girl, as much as she hated the role. However, outside of this, she was hot-tempered, hardheaded, and the shoot-first-and-ask-questions-later kind of person.

"Crap, only thirty minutes left..."

Kallen scowled, looking briefly over her shoulder and at the rear monitor, showing two _Sutherlands_ speeding after her. Despite having only an one-armed _Glasgow_, she could take on one of the damn blue machines, however two was a suicide mission.

She would need a miracle to survive this.

"The west entrance."

Kallen's head snapped towards the front at the radio taped to the dashboard. The voice was unfamiliar, and it didn't belong to anyone in Naoto's group.

"Head to the west entrance and jump onto the tracks."

"Who is this? How did you get this frequency?"

Kallen questioned the newcomer. Because of her personality, she didn't take it kindly to someone ordering her around, with the exception of Naoto and Ohgi, of course.

"Do you want to win?"

Kallen froze for a moment, a brief wonder filling in her mind. This person sounded so sure of himself, so full of confidence, however she could also tell that they were confident in her as well. Why? They had never met... had they?

"If you follow my instructions, you will win."

Kallen's eyes widened. She didn't know what possessed her, but she gripped the controls tightly and leaned forward, pushing the land spinners to their limit as she turned the corner, heading towards the west entrance as she had been instructed. Before the _Sutherlands_ could catch up to her, she fired her slash harkens at the edge of the tracks and allowed the wires to pull her machine up.

"Okay, now what?"

"Since you listened, victory is assured. Now, keep going straight ahead. There's a train coming in front and will collide in thirty seconds. Jump on it."

She looked back to see the _Sutherlands_ following her. _'Damn they are persistent.'_ Kallen thought, slightly impressed before recalling that one of the pilots was the leader of the Purist Faction, Jeremiah Gottwald. Out of all the members, he was the most discriminate about Numbers, specifically the Japanese.

It really made her blood boil.

She looked back ahead to see the train that the person on the radio had told her about. Before it slammed into her, she slammed her foot down hard, and as if following its pilot's motions, the red _Glasgow_ bounced up, its feet touching against the roof. The land spinners popped back out and strode the Knightmare away from the _Sutherlands_. Once she was at a safe distance, she whirled back around to see one of her pursuers about to jump on and take her down.

However, to her surprise, two slash harkens slammed into its chest and arm unit. The cockpit ejected and shot into the air before the Knightmare exploded. Kallen's eyes widened at the sight before following the retracting slash harkens back to another _Sutherland_ hiding in a ruined building. Her mind instantly went back to the voice from earlier. Could that be him?

"You there, what's your unit? Our target is the woman in the _Glasgow_!"

His answer came in the form of gunfire. The left land spinner was destroyed, and the right forearm blasted off. Kallen wished she could see the look of shock and disbelief on Jeremiah's face right now at the sight of someone in a _Sutherland_ attacking him and aiding her resistance group. Before Jeremiah could retaliate, Kallen fired off her own slash harkens. Like before, the pilot ejected before the Knightmare was blown into smithereens.

"Thanks, whoever you are. But, how did you get your hands on a _Sutherland_?"

"Let's just say there was a Britannian who was kind enough to let me borrow it."

"Yeah, sure..."

Kallen chuckled at the man's words before she watched the _Sutherland_ head down to street level. Before she had a chance to try and ask him questions, she saw Ohgi and the others running up toward her.

"Kallen, you ok?!"

The redhead opened up the hatch, climbing out and jumping off without the use of the stirrup. She landed gracefully in front of her friends, though her thoughts were still on the person inside the _Sutherland_ from earlier.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, you guys heard that guy too?" 

"Yeah, but who was he?"

As usual, it was Tamaki who said the obvious. However, before anyone could make fun of him, the radio on Ohgi's waist sparked to life.

"Are you the leader of the resistance?"

Ohgi looked a bit startled and uncomfortable. It was no secret that he still had doubts about him being the leader of the resistance led by Kallen's older brother, but everyone knew that Naoto trusted him to look after everyone, so they had no complaints.

"Uh, y-yeah."

"Look inside the freight cars. Think of them as insurance for your victory."

Tamaki and Yoshida looked at each other, obviously sketchy about this newcomer before they and a few others opened up the doors to the three freight cars at the very back. However, as soon as light filled in the dark spaces, everyone's jaws went slack when they saw fully loaded, sleek, and brand-spanking-new _Sutherlands _crouching inside.

"Holy..."

"Man, there's tons of 'em!"

"How the heck did he get this many?!"

"I dunno who this guy is, but I'm liking him already!"

Kallen couldn't help but agree. _'Whoever he is, he's brilliant!'_ she thought in amazement, staring at the _Sutherlands_ in awe. _'Not only did he save me, he manage to give us a fighting chance against Britannia! Who _is _this guy? Is-is he with the Japan Liberation Front?'_

"Woman in the red _Glasgow_."

Kallen jumped when her radio was next to spark up with the mystery man's sudden appearance.

"Y-yes?!"

"Recharge your energy filler. You and your unit will be running decoy. I'll contact you again in ten minutes about the mission plan."

"Wait a second, who are you?"

It was Ohgi who asked the question everyone had been wondering. It wasn't out of curiosity, but rather out of gratitude. After all, if it wasn't for him, Kallen and everyone else would likely be worm food at this point.

"You saved a good friend of mine. Are you with the JLF, by any chance?"

"No, I am not, nor am I working with any other resistance group such as the Yamato Alliance."

'_So, he's a new face here in Area Eleven...'_ Kallen thought, absorbing the information. _'Not only that, but we're the first group he's working with. I don't know why, but I kind of like that.'_

"So, uh, what's your name?"

Everyone snickered at Tamaki's nervousness, it was clear that he was treating the man with some respect. Of course, Kallen and Ohgi were leaning in somewhat, not wanting to miss the name of their savior and possible miracle worker.

"I am..."

Lelouch had to admit; he rather missed the stuffy and stale air of the cockpit of a Knightmare, even if it wasn't his Shinkiro. The controls were easy to remember, and the feeling of watching a machine blow up further increased the sense of nostalgia. He no longer needed to guess possible outcomes and variables; he knew the battlefield inside and out. He supposed it was one of the many perks to having a photographic memory, one that had saved him so many times before in the past.

"If I change things up too much, I won't know what will happen. Better to stick to the original script as closely as possible, but..."

Lelouch pursed his lips in thought, his brow creasing into a thin line.

"Since I know all of Suzaku's strengths and weaknesses, I can easily hack down his pattern and take out the Lancelot. Though if I take too much away, Euphy won't choose him as her knight. Everything hinges on that point, besides..."

He let out a small chuckle. It was strange, he was so adamant about having Suzaku as his sister's knight, though he had already begun to fulfill that role when Nunnally became Viceroy of Area 11 and he the Knight of Seven.

"They make a cute couple."

"You know, you have a bad habit of speaking out your thoughts."

Lelouch smiled inwardly as he looked over his shoulder to see C.C. staring at him, the blood missing from her forehead. He noticed a small red smirch along the left sleeve of her prison uniform.

"Awake now are we?"

"Why did you save me?"

Lelouch frowned. Her tone of voice was exactly how it was before and during the events of the Black Rebellion, emotionless and close to apathy. He had rather missed her teasing and mature nature from when he resumed his role as Zero. However, he recalled the collective subconscious' words regarding one of the new features to his Geass, and chuckled.

"What's so-"

Before she could say more, Lelouch looked into her golden irises, and his Geass appearing in both eyes. She had even seen the grin on his face as his lips moved.

"**Remember who you truly are, ********."**

C.C.'s eyes widened when he had spoken her true name, and saw the Geass' sigil fly straight into her eyes. She was startled by this, never having known that his Geass could affect someone with a Code, however her thoughts were brought to a halt when memories began to flood in her head.

For a while, there was nothing but silence. The Geass faded away from his eyes, and violet orbs met butter yellow. There was a look of great shock plastered over the immortal woman's pale face, her eyes wide and her mouth forming a perfect 'o', however after a few seconds it quickly faded and spoke with a newfound tone, one he was happy to hear again.

"You know, normally I would be surprised, but this is you we're talking about."

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh at C.C.'s statement. Yes, this was the girl he had come to know and befriend, the immortal woman who had granted him the power to change the world.

"I would explain it all, but unfortunately, I don't have that luxury right now."

"Let me guess... collective subconscious?"

"Yup."

"Why am I not surprised?"

C.C. grumbled that last part before she leaned against the wall, her eyes looking down at the spot where her beloved yellow abomination plushy would normally be as Lelouch began speaking once again with his comrades that would soon be at his side once more.

'_Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki... It's good to hear from you all again.'_ Lelouch thought warmly, a smile spreading across his face. He did have some resentment against them initially, but after the Sword of Akasha incident, he realized it was his own fault for not being so trusting of them from the beginning. If only he had told them about his Geass... if only he had told them about his true identity sooner!

"...recharge your energy filler. You and your unit will be running decoy. I'll contact you again in ten minutes about the mission plan."

"Wait a second, who are you? You saved a good friend of mine. Are you with the JLF, by any chance?"

"No, I am not, nor am I working with any other resistance group such as the Yamato Alliance."

"So, uh, what's your name?"

Lelouch paused for a moment, thinking about it briefly before shrugging his shoulders. He supposed there was no harm in telling them the name of the man of miracles at this point. Besides, after everything is said and done, he would show them the trust he had been foolish about hiding since the day he donned the mask.

"I am... Zero."

"I wish the world were a gentler place." –Nunnally Lamperouge


	3. Stage 2: Once More, With Feeling!

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 1: Rebirth of the Demon King**

"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." –Theodore Roosevelt

_Stage 02: Once More, With Feeling_

Lelouch played out every scene in his head ahead of time as he issued orders left and right, eyes flicking back and forth across the monitor.

"It won't be long before Suzaku enters the fray. I can think of several strategies that can pin him down, but..."

"But?"

C.C. raised an eyebrow, both of her arms wrapped around the man of miracles as she looked at him curiously, his brow once again forming into a thin crease as his hand moved to his chin.

"The Lancelot is the central point for all future generation Knightmares such as the _Vincent_. If I were to destroy it, then the timeline would be altered. I want to try and stick as close to the original plan as possible..."

That was when she saw his trademark grin.

"At least until Narita, I already have something in mind for that."

"Planning far ahead, are we?"

C.C. teased him somewhat with her own grin before the two looked back at the monitor.

"You know, I have no idea why, but seeing Kallen in that _Glasgow_ just doesn't seem right."

Lelouch remarked, an eyebrow raised. He was used to seeing her in her personal machine, the one he had entrusted her with. Back then, he gave the _Guren Mk-II_ to her because he knew she could bring out its fullest potential, however there was also another reason, albeit one he was too ashamed to admit.

He couldn't read the damn manual properly.

"You're just used to seeing her in the Guren. Speaking of Kallen, are you going to restore her memories?"

"Yes, as soon as I can, actually. However..."

That was when an unsettling silence came about, Lelouch's head lowered with his bangs hiding his beautiful violet orbs. He had no idea how Kallen would react to seeing him alive, despite now being in the past. Would she forgive him for what he had done? Would she still think of him as Zero, and follow him without fail? Would she still think of him as a friend? Would she even believe him when he would tell her about the collective unconscious granting him another go? The more Lelouch thought about it, the more scared he became.

However, as if sensing his doubts, C.C. broke the silence.

"I suppose I should mention this to you before you start second guessing yourself. They learned about the Zero Requiem."

Lelouch's head snapped up and whirled on the green haired witch, his eyes wide in disbelief. They learned about the plan he had kept secret for the last two months before his death?! How in the hell did they manage to-

"Kallen figured it out all on her own, and Nunnally confirmed it for them. Suzaku even unmasked himself in the throne room a few months after your funeral."

Lelouch just stared at her, but he knew that she wasn't done yet as she continued on with her explanation.

"Tohdoh had his suspicions alongside Ohgi, so they asked to see Nunnally. When they found out about it, they looked absolutely devastated. I never thought I would see the day when Kyoshiro Tohdoh broke into tears. Ohgi and Villetta looked the worst out everyone, they blamed themselves for not trusting you. Nunnally was heartbroken for a while, but she managed to move on, Suzaku helping her along the way. Kallen swore on your grave that she would live for your sake. Everyone at Ashford learned about it too."

"You mean..."

"Yeah. Rivalz wasn't seen at school for the rest of the school year, and Milly would stop by at the clubhouse every day, as if she was expecting to see you there. Gino and Anya are still attending, and I see that blonde buffoon visiting your grave every chance he had, always talking about how things were at Ashford, about how everyone was doing, and at the end, thanking you for everything you had done. Anya came with him every now and then, and when she did, she would break down in tears."

Despite how morbid she was being, C.C. cracked a small lecherous grin that Lelouch could swear she learned it from Milly.

"I think she grew quite the crush on you, little playboy."

Lelouch's cheeks flushed as he averted his eyes away from her, unable to look her in the eye before a look of shame came across his face, his hands going limp around the controls. C.C. continued on, regaining her morbid tone.

"The remnants of the Four Holy Swords, the core members of the Black Knights, Gino and Anya, Kallen, Villetta... They were all heart-broken. They blamed themselves for what you did for them, they all believed that it was because of their betrayal that you created the Zero Requiem."

"No, they're wrong."

C.C. blinked, staring at Lelouch before noticing the look of pain and grief that came over him as his shoulders trembled.

"I was the one who betrayed them. I was so wrapped up in my own problems that I trusted only Kallen with my secret, because I knew that she would follow Zero and not Lelouch vi Britannia. I was obsessed with trying to destroy Britannia and fighting to get Nunnally back that I never once tried to let them in. No, it was more like I didn't want to let them in."

"Because you were afraid."

C.C.'s eyes softened as she placed one of her hands over his, halting the tremor that passed through him.

"You were afraid that, if you let them in, you would lose them... just like how you lost Euphemia."

Lelouch gritted his teeth, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as his other hand grasped hers tightly as if it were a lifeline, as if he were afraid of her disappearing.

"After I gave her that order... I was terrified. I swore that I wouldn't be like Mao and let my Geass go berserk, but I couldn't keep that promise. I used it carelessly, and in the end, it made Euphy try to kill the people she wanted to help, just so I wouldn't have to fight anymore... just so she could make the world that Nunnally wanted to see."

"And when she died, you began to fear that if you tried to let someone in, they would find out about your Geass..."

"...and they would end up like Euphy."

C.C. didn't even try to stop him from sobbing as she felt something wet drop down on her hands, sliding across the back of her hand and falling to the base of her palm before dripping unto the ground. Ever since she had met him, she had slowly begun to reawaken to those human emotions she had thought she lost years ago. Back then, she desperately wanted to end her life, to finally lose the curse that had made her into a bitter being of apathy, however when she met Lelouch, that was the turning point.

At first, she thought of him as a tool for her to use, but at the same time, she thought him to be her savior. His skills, charisma, and strength... it was unlike anything C.C. had ever seen. Over time, she thought that he would be the one to save her from this curse. As time went by, she began to even think of him as a friend, along with many others within the Black Knights, and even the Student Council from Ashford Academy.

Lelouch vi Britannia was not a tool for her to use to rid herself of her immortality, nor was he some kind of God that could grant salvation. No, he was a friend who had the aspects of a king, one who had shown her the true meaning behind the Code, as well as Geass.

'_Geass doesn't force you into a life is solitude and isolation, nor does it make you lonely...'_ C.C. thought warmly as she rested her head against Lelouch's shoulder, listening quietly to his crying. _'Rather, it helps you grow as a person, shows you a new perspective... and gives the power to change the lives of everyone around you.'_

'_And you were the person who taught me that, Lelouch...'_

* * *

><p>Jeremiah Gottwald. He was probably by far the most loyal subject in all of Britannia, following orders down to the very letter. He passed the academy at the top of his class, and within that same year, became a member of the Royal Guard. It wouldn't be at least two or three years later when he first met that beautiful woman, that one girl who could truly be called a Goddess of Victory. Yes, that woman named Marianne Lamperouge, or rather, Marianne vi Britannia.<p>

She had chosen him personally to be her Knight, despite the fact that she herself was well capable. She was, after all, the previous Knight of Two. That one decision was probably the most influential in Jeremiah's life, as he grew attached to her children. The little scamps had quickly taken a liking to him, with Nunnally calling him "Jerry" since she was so young, and Lelouch challenging him to chess matches whenever the chance arose. Jeremiah would lose, but he did so with a smile, knowing that the prince wanted to beat his older brother one of these days, as playing against Euphemia and Clovis was a poor excuse of a game.

However, on the day Marianne was murdered, by her own countrymen no less, Jeremiah had changed. What was once a kind-hearted and devoted man had become cold and driven, spending the few days after the incident searching for her killers alongside Cornelia. He knew that Lady Marianne had asked of her to relieve the guards of their duty for the evening, but that was what raised the flag about the culprit. It had to be someone Marianne trusted, someone other than the Emperor, her husband and lover.

It was a Britannian that killed her, and it made him sick. How could the people he was sworn to protect kill someone who was so kind and gentle, while at the same time fierce and strong? She was born of commoner blood, true, but many had admired her. She was living proof that she even those without blue blood in their veins could succeed. It was little wonder why the Emperor had fallen in love with her, as did Jeremiah.

When he heard about Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally's banishment to Japan, he was livid. It took his closest friends at the academy, Kewell and Villetta, to calm him down from his anger, but his resentment had not faded. He couldn't understand it, how could the Emperor not demand justice for his wife when he knew that it was one of his own subjects that had done the deed? To make matters worse, only a month since the two's exile, that same man had declared war on Japan for its Sakuradite resources.

Jeremiah, along with fourteen other guardsmen that were loyal to Marianne alone, went to Japan after the war had ended. They searched high and low for the two, believing that they were still alive. In his heart, the Margrave knew that the young Prince and Princess had not died. The proof lied within the Kururugi, who looked after them. Their oldest son, Suzaku, was very close to Prince Lelouch, and had told them they had parted ways after the war ended. This was all the motivation they needed to continue the search.

Now, it was just down to him and Villetta. He looked at the spot where the _Glasgow_ woman had dispatched him after that terrorist in the hijacked _Sutherland_ dismantled him, scowling as he did so.

"Damn, of all the times..."

Jeremiah groaned, rubbing his sore neck. The jolt from the parachutes ejecting right as he flew a good feet away from the two had not been very nice.

"To think someone had managed to steal a _Sutherland_... They're good, I'll give them that."

He was about to call for help when he saw a familiar sight emerge from the corner, a rifle in its hand. Jeremiah's eyes widened, recognizing it as the _Sutherland_ that had attacked him. It made no move to attack him, however he wasn't about to take any chances. He undid the holster on his gun and pulled it out, aiming it. If he was going to die, he would at least do it with honor, fighting these damned terrorists to the last breath.

"As headstrong as I remember you to be, Margrave Jeremiah."

The teal-haired Purist blinked, the voice of the terrorist reaching his ears. It was a boy, and from the sound of it, a very young one too. He couldn't be at least any older than 16 or 17. Still, how did he know who he was? He hadn't made any public appearances so far, unless news about him was leaked to the media.

He was about to question the terrorist when the hatch to the cockpit slid open. The young man in question stood from his seat and took hold of the small stirrup that descended down to ground level. As Jeremiah thought, he was young with black hair and purple eyes, wearing a black uniform with gold trims and decorations. _'A Britannian student?'_ Jeremiah thought, bewildered. _'What the hell is a Britannian doing with a bunch of Eleven terrorists?'_

"I see you haven't changed."

The Britannian student walked forward. Jeremiah was impressed, this boy was very bold. Then again, it was to be expected from someone of his country. Still, he couldn't forgive the fact that he was with people who stood against Britannia. He steadied his gun, aiming it at his head.

"You're pretty courageous, for a student."

"Come now, will you really shoot me?"

Jeremiah frowned. He looked closer at the boy, seeing familiar features. Had he seen him somewhere before?

"Jeremiah Gottwald, the leader of the Purist Faction. You're a group that believes that only true Britannians should be allowed to hold power and rule instead of Honorary Britannians such as Numbers. Of course, you only created the Purists simply because you wished to learn about the death of the woman you loved... Marianne vi Britannia, correct?"

Jeremiah's eyes widened. _'How in the Hell does he know about that?! Who is this kid?! And why does he know about me?!'_

"You! Who the hell are you?!"

"Have you truly forgotten me?"

The boy sounded amused by Jeremiah's question before developing a grin.

"Then again, that is to be expected. After all, the last time we ever saw each other was seven years ago at the Aries Villa, was it not?"

And that was when Jeremiah finally recognized the boy. The gun threatened to fall from his hand while his very body trembled, eyes unable to look away from the young Britannian who stood before him in all of his full glory.

"Y-you're...!"

"Correct."

The Britannian smiled as he placed his left arm over the right side of his chest, his right arm moving down to his left knee as he kneeled, giving the shell-shocked Purist an introduction befitting his status.

"Eleventh prince of the Holy Empire, seventeenth heir to the Imperial throne, and eldest son of the late fifth consort, Marianne... Lelouch vi Britannia."

The young prince's eyes gleamed as he gained a fiendish grin on his face, staring Jeremiah dead in the face.

"I have returned from the depths of Hell, in order to change everything. But, first things first..."

Before Jeremiah could say anything, he saw the boy's eyes change from rich purple, which he had inherited from his mother, to glittering red with some kind of sigil appear around his pupils.

"_**I need you to remember the 'real you', Knight of Orange."**_

The sigil, which resembled a bird of some kind, emerged from the Prince's eyes and flew straight into Jeremiah's own orange irises. Memories he knew that were not his own flooded his mind, and he knew that they were familiar.

The arrest of Suzaku Kururugi to allow the Purists to gain power.

The Orange Incident, which caused dissention within the Purists.

The attempts to capture the masked revolutionary named Zero.

The revelation that 11th Prince Lelouch was Zero.

The F.L.E.I.J.A bombing that had wiped out a vast majority of Area 11.

The prince's ascension of becoming the Emperor.

The Zero Requiem, the plan that he and Suzaku Kururugi had created.

As these memories began to sink and subside, the red rings that had appeared around Jeremiah's eyes faded away. Once he realized that it was the supposedly dead Emperor standing before him, he immediately dropped the gun and kneeled before his king.

"F-forgive me, you're highness! I did not realize that it was-"

That was when Jeremiah stopped. He remembered that his prince had been killed for the sake of creating a new world where everyone, including his beloved sister Nunnally, could find peace. And yet here he stood before him, alive and well, and wearing his school uniform no less! He could also recall his most recent memories, which confused him greatly.

He looked to see Lelouch standing back at full height, offering his hand.

"You may want to stand, Jeremiah. This is going to take a lot of explaining..."

* * *

><p>"So, this collective consciousness, which the late Emperor and Lady Marianne planned to destroy through this Sword of Akasha... it offered you a second chance?"<p>

After the explanation, Jeremiah was reeling in from the shock. Had he been any other person, he would have thought those words to be crazy. Of course, he was no ordinary person, for he knew about Geass, as well as the true identity as Zero.

"Indeed. Of course, I'm going to require your assistance in this."

Jeremiah couldn't help but smile as he kneeled, his hand over his heart and his head lowered in respect. His loyalty as the Knight of Orange, as Jeremiah Gottwald, belonged to no one else but his highness, the man who had changed the world.

"I would be honored, your highness."

"I thank you, Jeremiah."

"If I may ask, have you revived anyone else's memories?"

"Only C.C. for the moment. I plan on resurfacing Kallen's and Villetta's on a later note."

"Only them?"

"No, there are others, but that will be for a later time. Suzaku, maybe, but that all depends on how this will go."

"I understand, your highness."

"Please stop calling me that, Jeremiah. I'm not the Emperor of Britannia anymore, I'm simply Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Ah, forgive me, your highness-er... Lord Lelouch."

Lelouch sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, that's better than anything else."

"So, what are my orders?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Clovis' transport, inform me of any changes. I want to stick the original script as much as possible before I create some major changes."

"Understood."

Jeremiah smiled. _'I shall do whatever it takes to protect you and Empress Nunnally, Lord Lelouch.'_ he thought with resolve. _'After all...'_

"_All is for my lord."_

* * *

><p>Suzaku Kururugi. He was the son of the late former Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, as well as a lifelong friend to Lelouch. They never got along at first until Nunnally came into the picture, and before either of them knew it, they were the first real friends each other had. Back then, he used to be rebellious and fought against anything that didn't agree with him. But, all of that changed when he killed his father, who called for a do-or-die last battle against Britannia shortly after they invaded. He couldn't allow any innocent people to be dragged into this.<p>

And that was why he was currently inside a white and gold Knightmare named _Lancelot_, the only machine of its kind. He had to admit, the machine was incredible. He could move the machine as if it were a true human being. Then again, this is what he expected from the machine that was known as the seventh-generation Knightmare Frame.

"With this... I can put a stop to all this pointless fighting!"

The _Lancelot_ maneuvered like water, destroying _Sutherland_ after _Sutherland_ in real-time. With each fall of the terrorist Knightmares, Suzaku's desire to bring an end to this fighting only grew. With the fall of the last of the enemy, he opened up his factsphere, scanning the area for remaining enemies. He found a _Sutherland_ painted in the colors of the Purebloods moving about, taking a quick glance at the _Lancelot_ before stopping, the rifle aimed at the machine.

"You there, state your name and unit!"

Suzaku breathed a sigh of relief. _'Thank Kami, an ally.'_

"I'm Private Suzaku Kururugi, an Honorary Britannian! I'm currently working with the special unit A.S.E.E.C!"

"I would ask why they allowed an Eleven to pilot a Knightmare, but I'm not complaining. I need to deliver a message to the Viceroy immediately. I can't risk using the radio, the enemy has been able to intercept IFF signals."

"Understood, I'll accompany you."

"No, focus on your efforts to eliminate the terrorists! We need every able body man, regardless of status! Good luck Private!"

"Yes, sir!"

The signal ended there, the _Sutherland_ resuming its path. Still, Suzaku could have sworn he heard that voice before. It sounded very much like-

He shook his head.

"As if it could be Lelouch."

* * *

><p>Lelouch sneezed. He looked back at the <em>Lancelot<em>'s retreating form while C.C. looked rather amused.

"I see someone is talking about you behind your back."

Lelouch ignored her for the moment, forcing the green-haired immortal to pout. He knew she was only teasing him, but he also knew that she was probably right. _'How people never seem to wonder that me and Zero had the same voice, voice muffler be damned, is beyond me...'_ he thought wryly before noticing he was receiving an incoming communication.

"Lord Lelouch, it appears nothing has changed."

Lelouch grinned from ear to ear. _'You have impeccable timing, Jeremiah.'_ C.C.'s eyes moved to the monitor and then back to Lelouch, gaining a teasing grin which had earned her more infamy as Zero's Mistress.

"Ah, so you woke up Orange Boy?"

"Ah, lady C.C. Good to see you again."

"You too, Gottwald. How's being a Purist feel again?"

"In honesty? I'd rather return to the Black Knights."

Lelouch actually started to laugh at his knight's remark. To think he would see the day when Jeremiah Gottwald said he wanted to return to the Black Knights than return to Britannia. It only came to show how deep his loyalty to the prince was. _'Marianne never deserved the faith you showed us all these years, Jeremiah.'_ the former Demon Emperor thought fondly, recalling a conversation between him and the Knight of Orange.

"_**In all those seven years, I never once believed you and Lady Nunnally perished, my prince. I spent every day, every month, every year searching for you."**_

'_Hard to believe we became enemies at one point...'_ Lelouch mused before responding.

"Have patience, Jeremiah. I assume that a vast majority of Clovis' guard has been removed?"

"Indeed, my Lord. Shall I continue keeping watch?"

"Yes, continue observations."

"Understood. All is for my lord."

With that, the signal cut off. Lelouch raised an eyebrow, hearing that phrase before from Jeremiah earlier while C.C. looked amused.

"Look's like he's developed a new catchphrase."

"So it would seem."

Lelouch wasted no time in contacting the soon-to-be Black Knights, already informing them of the _Lancelot_.

"Q-1, P-1, P-5, a new unit has appeared on the battlefield. It will be heading towards your positions. It's an experimental Knightmare, the first 7th-Generation. Retreat immediately, focus on saving the civilians."

"What?!"

"It's just one Knightmare, right? We can take it!"

C.C. sighed, shaking her head.

"An idiot as always, Tamaki..."

Had C.C. not been whispering, Lelouch was sure Tamaki would tear his ear off with another rant of his. He was starting to think the man loved the sound of his own voice.

"Negative. Focus on evacuation efforts. That is, unless of course, you would sentence innocent people to death at the hands of Britannia?"

There was a disturbing silence on the other side before Ohgi cut in.

"You heard him! Everyone, pull back!"

"Thank you, P-1... No, Kaname Ohgi, correct?"

"H-how'd you know that?"

"You took over the Kouzuki resistance cell after the previous leader was executed, Naoto I believe his name was... I heard he was a good man."

"He was, and still is."

It was Kallen who said that. Lelouch smiled thinly, but hearing her voice reminded him of that feeling he had earlier. Despite what C.C. told him, he was still scared of her reaction after he would restore her memories.

"Hey, Zero..."

Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts, hearing Ohgi's voice again.

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks. For saving our hides, I mean."

"It was my pleasure, Ohgi. I'll contact on a later date."

"Right!"

With that, the line went dead. Lelouch sighed heavily, not realizing that the _Sutherland_ had just arrived at his older half-brother's transport.

"I don't believe I have ever felt this tired in all of my life."

C.C. actually giggled at his remark, causing him to frown as he turned towards her over his shoulder.

"Not even when you were Zero?"

"Not even then... Besides, this time, I have no intention of allowing innocent people to die."

His eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Not ever..."

"It's all just one big performance to him..." –Diethard Reed


	4. Stage 3: Losing Regrets

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 1: Rebirth of the Demon King**

"Sometimes, it's better to distance yourself from the people you love." –C.C.

_Stage 03: Losing Regrets_

Lelouch sighed in nostalgia as he stepped inside the building owned by the Student Council, his temporary place of residence before and during his time as Zero until he became Emperor.

"Far too long..."

He muttered softly as he stepped inside. It had only been several hours since he had, for the second time, killed Clovis. Still, he wished he could have made the blonde bastard he once called a brother suffer more. Simply pumping him full of bullets hadn't been enough for Lelouch: no, he wanted that man to experience the same pain he forced C.C. into ten-fold.

Lelouch sighed as he walked into the living room, which connected the ballroom to both his room and Nunnally's. He had expected Sayoko to have gone home for the night, and Nunnally asleep in her room, probably cuddling with the stuffed white rabbit he had bought her when she was twelve.

"Ah, welcome home, young master."

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch stopped dead in his tracks, his feet firmly planted to the ground. Sayoko was standing near the oven with her hands on an empty tray, likely putting it back. However, what really left him cold in his tracks was his sister, smiling as gently and heavenly as he last saw her do, the first true genuine smile he saw in so long.

"We were worried about you, so we stayed up for a while. We actually just finished dinner. Leftovers are still in the fridge, if you want some."

Sayoko gave him her routine smile, clasping her hands together as she did so before performing a bow. However, Lelouch was oblivious to this, he stared at his younger sister with large eyes before feeling his body beginning to shake, and his eyes watering.

Before he had even realized that his body was moving on its own accord, Lelouch ran over to Nunnally and tightly wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her close. What he held back finally came loose, and tears openly fell from his cheeks, burying his face in her neck.

"L-Lelouch?"

"I-I'm sorry, Nunnally..."

He repeated over and over, refusing to leg go as he sobbed. He had squashed his emotions down during his time as the Demon Emperor, however that did not mean he regretted his actions. At Damocles, he had wanted to tell Nunnally everything, about what happened at the Special Zone Massacre, about why he became Zero in the first place, about why he had become the Emperor of Britannia... And yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Do matter what he did, he had to see the Zero Requiem through to the end.

And yet, hearing his sister calling out for him from behind, seeing her glaring at him in hate and disgust, and hearing her declaration of love in his final moments had shaken his resolve. He never believed he would be able to see her again, a fate he was ready to resign to, if that was what it meant to bring her happiness.

And now, here she was once again, eyes closed once more, yet still blissfully unaware of the harsh reality that lay beyond the school. His normally calm and cold facade had shattered in a mere instant, emotions flooding out all at once.

Nunnally was stunned for a moment, having never seen her brother act like this, but she quietly waited for him to finish, donning her smile once more as she gently stroked his back. Sayoko was surprised by the events, but upon seeing the look of relief and joy at seeing his sister from the moment he walked through the door, she realized that something must have happened.

"You will have to forgive the waterworks, Lady Shinozaki. Lord Lelouch had been caught up in quite a mess, and was worried he wouldn't see Lady Nunnally again."

The maid instantly became alert, whipping out a pair of kunai and flicking them in her hand. Standing in the doorway was a young man with teal hair slicked back and styled, a pair of calm and calculating orange eyes watching the scene with a smile on his face. Of course, it was his face and his clothing that earned him her hostility. The man wore what could only be described as elaborate clothing fit for a high-ranking military soldier.

The man was Britannian.

"And you are?"

The man smiled as he bowed to the woman, stunning her. A Britannian had never acted like that towards her, and she couldn't sense any hostility nor ill-intent from him at all.

"Ah, pardon me for intruding. My name is Jeremiah Gottwald, Margrave in the military. I saw to escort Lord Lelouch back home."

She didn't miss how he referred to the two siblings earlier. At this point, Lelouch had managed to calm down and stood back up, wiping the tears away with his sleeve and turning to the maid/ninja

"Sayoko, it's fine, he's a friend of the family."

Sayoko's eyes widened, staring at her lord for a while before nodding, retracting her kunai and apologizing for trying to harm him.

Jeremiah, however, waved it off, saying he would likely do to the same if he were in her shoes. Nunnally tilted her head, obviously hearing the man's voice before, but not quite remembering where she had heard it.

"Lelouch, who is he?"

"It's been a long time, Lady Nunnally. It's no wonder you don't remember me. It has been seven years, after all."

"Seven years?"

Nunnally frowned, trying to recall someone matching Jeremiah before a light bulb lit up above her head.

"Oh, were you at the Aries Villa?"

"Indeed. I was actually assigned to look after your mother. You used to call me Jerry."

"Oh, I remember you now! You used to play chess with big brother whenever he was about to play with Schneizel!"

"Indeed, and every time, I would lose."

"At least you put up a good fight, Jeremiah."

Lelouch pointed out to him.

"Nine times out of ten, you managed to make Clovis out to be a sore loser and blamed me for giving you advice."

Jeremiah couldn't help but grin at the memory, recalling how the third prince of Britannia would throw a temper tantrum after the former guardsman would defeat him in a game of chess before blaming his loss at Lelouch, claiming that he was giving Jeremiah the tactics to defeat him.

And, as Lelouch had always said:

"It's not cheating if you don't get caught, correct?"

Lelouch laughed. Jeremiah had hit the nail right on the head.

* * *

><p>"I see... so that is what happened."<p>

After Lelouch and Nunnally left the room, Sayoko and Jeremiah had sat down to discuss what had occurred today in regards for Lelouch's late return home. Needless to say, Sayoko couldn't have been more stunned and amazed by how far her master was willing to go to protect the people he cared about, along with the lives of innocent people, regardless of nationality.

"I must thank the young master for saving my people. I had not realized that he was caught up in all that chaos."

"It was more like the wrong place at the right time, Lady Shinozaki. However, Lord Lelouch intends to go much farther than this."

"Oh? How do you mean?"

"Lord Lelouch is going to set out what he swore to do."

Sayoko fell silent. Ever since she became Lelouch's personal maid to look after his crippled sister, she had seen the blazing anger and hatred that burned in his beautiful purple eyes. In truth, it had shocked her to her very core. Before becoming a servant to the Ashfords, she had been distrustful towards Britannians, in fact she had killed many that had either slandered her family or those close to her. She wasn't exactly the most pleasant person when she was hired by the Ashford family to look after two children of nobility, however her opinions quickly changed when she saw how vengeful the boy's eyes were.

It was right around that time that Sayoko learned just who she was serving, along with what had sparked that level of hatred in her master's very soul. To know that a prince of Britannia wanted to destroy his own country was surprising enough, but to know that his own father had disowned and banished him for accusing him of his mother's murder?

Sayoko swore that, if she ever got the opportunity, she would kill that worthless excuse of a human being that was known to all throughout the Empire as the Emperor of Britannia.

"I assume you will be there to aide him?"

Jeremiah nodded sternly.

"I had swore an oath to loyalty to no one but Lelouch vi Britannia, and no one else. Even if I am a member of the Purist Faction, that will not deter me from my position. Actually, regarding the Purists, I believe it is safe to assume that they will be attempting something."

Sayoko frowned, obviously not liking where this was headed.

"How do you mean?"

"Lord Lelouch killed the Viceroy, and he covered his tracks well. It would be impossible for them to even find a killer. The logical thing they would do is set up a scapegoat, someone to take the downfall. Of course, there is a reason why we're called Purists in the first place."

It didn't take long for the maid/kunoichi to know what he was talking about.

"You mean... they intend to use a Japanese as their scapegoat?"

Jeremiah nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid so. And, to make matters worse, it's an Honorary Britannian I'm sure you know well. He joined the military not too long ago, but before that, he was the son of the late Prime Minister."

And that was when Sayoko's calm mask broke, shooting up from her seat with large eyes.

"They intend to use Suzaku Kururugi?!"

"Because of his position, the Purists can literally eliminate Honorary Britannian citizenship entirely. Thus, they will be forced to return to the ghettos, stripped of their rights, and return to being mere Numbers."

"Those bastards... Suzaku Kururugi was the young master's closest friend during the Britannian invasion! How _dare_ they try something like-"

Jeremiah developed a grin as he held up his hand to stop here.

"You seem to be forgetting something very important here, Lady Shinozaki. What makes you think Lord Lelouch intends to let them go through with this?"

At this, Sayoko's eyes widened, realizing the truth in the former Purist's words. Lelouch would never allow them to hang his best friend, and possibly surrogate brother, up from the gallows for everyone to see. In fact, if he was actually desperate and insane enough, he would go and rescue him by himself with no aide whatsoever.

Of course, it was then when Jeremiah informed her about his new allies that the faithful warrior knew that her master was _far_ from alone.

* * *

><p>The second Lelouch fell to his bed, he felt all the exhaustion from his body fall all at once, leaving nothing but sore limbs. C.C. sat at the edge of the bed, holding a slice of pizza in her hand.<p>

"Nice water show there, Lelouch."

"Bite me, witch."

C.C. gave a playful smirk, but beneath it, she was happy for him. She had seen how tormented and conflicted he was during the initial stages of the Zero Requiem ever since he learned that his sister had survived the F.L.E.I.J.A bombing of Area 11. Suzaku had even said that there was some talk about abandoning the plan all together, but Lelouch chose to continue. The pain in his eyes was clear, but C.C. couldn't help but marvel at how he was doing everything he could stay sane. After all, he was going to be fighting against the very girl he had been destroying the world for!

"I wish that damned collective subconscious had included the power to negate the effects of other people's Geass..."

C.C. heard him mumble, despite the fact that his face was buried in his pillow.

"You know, you could always restore her memories."

The moment C.C. said that, she immediately regretted it when she saw Lelouch's body stiffen, and his fingers twitch. _'Oh, nice work, moron!'_ she scowled as a chibi-version of her was pounding away at her skill inside her head. _'You just told him to return the memories of when he was called the Demon Emperor! Baka! Stupid! Inconsiderate jerk!'_

"I... had planned to..."

C.C. stopped dead in her tracks, her head creaking towards her contractor. She couldn't see his face, but the look of dread and grimace was certainly there in his body. Was he actually serious?

"Lelouch... are you really going to do that? You had practically talked about abandoning the Zero Requiem when you found out she was still alive. For heaven's sake, you looked miserable when you returned from the Damocles, hell I could swear I heard you crying in your room!"

"I was NOT crying."

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure."

"I wasn't dammit!"

"Whatever you say, boyo."

Lelouch growled in frustration, lifting himself up from his position, clearly displaying his annoyance.

"Look, my reasons for this are the same as with Kallen's. I want to know if..."

His annoyance vanished, her eyes turning away and looking down at the corner. C.C.'s eyes widened when she realized what he was referring to, and mentally sighed. Even after that special pep talk she gave him during the Shinjuku incident, he was still scared of what people thought of him after they found out about the Zero Requiem. In honesty, she wanted the stupid idiot to just do it so he could see for himself that they didn't hate him or want to kill him. Rather, she knew that, if he restored the memories of the Black Knights, they would go through heaven and hell before they would ever think about betraying him again.

"Listen, Lelouch, Nunnally could never hate you. You were her reason to continue, she had even told me herself that she never wanted a gentle world where she could find peace. She wanted to be with her brother forever, consequences be damned. For goodness sake's, what happened to the arrogant and prideful git I made a contract with?"

"Pardon, but who are you calling arrogant? I seem to recall that you weren't any better. Need I remind you of that little incident during my reign as Emperor?"

Lelouch had regained his trademark fiendish grin while C.C. fumbled with her slice of pizza, her face bright red.

"I thought you promised to never bring that up again!"

Lelouch let out a laugh while C.C. gave him a cute glare, taking one last bite of her pizza before realizing that he was finally back to his old self. Still, if he planned on getting all emo on her every time he thought about bringing back old memories, she was personally going to kick the crap out of him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after getting dressed and having breakfast with his sister, Lelouch arrived in the clubroom, surprised to see that he was the first one here. <em>'I'm a bit early...'<em> he thought as he took his usual seat at the table, taking out a small book to read while he waited for his friends.

Of course, to the average person, the book just appeared to be some kind of old worn notebook, one that Lelouch had used regularly during the weeks before a test. However, while people saw a notebook, Lelouch saw blueprints for plans written along the pages in the form of words. It was rather ingenious, really. That Roman inventor was truly a genius, a shame that most of his works didn't survive the flames.

'_After the hotel hijacking, I'll have to prepare for any sort of deviations. The only real difference this time was that I wanted to know who was responsible for killing mother, however this time I don't have such goals. Now, all I have to focus on is taking down the Emperor one more time.'_ Lelouch grinned to himself. _'Topping a king is much more fun in life than it is during a match between some snobbish nobleman and me.'_

His thoughts strayed to the Saitama ghetto incident, and then back at Narita. _'Cornelia has been searching for Marianne's murderer since the day me and Nunnally were exiled, and her loyalty to Britannia is as solid as a slate of steel. However, if I can plant some sort of doubt in her mind, then perhaps I can turn that loyalty elsewhere. C.C. is already working on the plans for 'that', so that will already be a deviation. Once I revive Suzaku's memories, things will go a bit smoother.'_

The second he thought about his friend, he recalled the time he saw him washing his gym shirt down at the courtyard, as someone had taken spray paint to it and wrote "Go Back To Your Ghetto". His grip tightened on his book, and his features turned hard. _'Not this time.'_

The second he heard the door slide open, Lelouch snapped the book shut and slipped it back into his pocket before flashing a kind smile at Rivalz and Shirley. He could feel his emotions starting to rise back up, but he squashed them back down just as easily. The very last thing he wanted was Milly having potential blackmail material to spread around the school.

There had been a reason why Milly Ashford was called the Perverted She-Devil.

"Lulu!"

The former prince was nearly sent out of his chair when Shirley wrapped her arms around him tightly, inadvertently smashing her assets into his chest, forcing a subatomic blush to bombard his face while also struggling to breath. He never knew his friend had such a strong grip before.

"Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?!"

"Oh man, we were worried about you! Shirley had been calling you nonstop!"

Lelouch gasped for air as soon as Shirley let go of him, his hand at his throat. _'Best make sure that I don't do anything to worry her again...'_ he thought warily. _'I don't want to make a habit of being strangled.'_

"S-sorry. Getting caught up in a terrorist attack wasn't exactly something I could call to talk about."

"Yeah, kind of figured. Still, how did you make out of there alive? The whole place had been blocked off!"

"I ran into a couple of soldiers when I was looking for a way out of that craziness. One of them almost shot before another saw that I was a Britannian student and stopped him. When they found out I was inside that truck, they took me in for some questioning, but they let me go."

"Really?"

"There were eye-witness accounts to verify it, so yeah."

Shirley breathed a heavy sigh of relief as her shoulders slumped down, a hand over her chest before smiling at him. Lelouch did whatever it took to keep a look of pain from appearing on his face. Seeing her alive and well in front of him, after having died in his arms while telling him how much she loved him, had made him want to hold her tightly and tell her everything, his reasons for becoming Zero and why he had done them, he wanted to let her know everything.

He couldn't though. He didn't want her to suffer any more pain that she already went through because of him. He had just hoped the plans C.C. were sending to Rakshata concerning the Radiant Wave Surger would actually lessen the casualties regarding Narita.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Lulu!"

"The Student Council wouldn't be the same without you, Lelouch!"

Smiling back at them and giving them thanks for worrying about the, but also telling them they really didn't need to worry about him so much. A short while later, the remaining other members of the Student Council arrived. Nina offered a silent apology for having him going through all that like she had a hand in it, and Milly just gave him a mischievous grin, her way of showing relief for seeing him alive and in one piece.

"Man, why exactly do we have to do this again?"

"Because, if we don't balance the budget, Rivalz, then we're going to hear about it later from a bunch of idiotic jocks."

"But with how little money the spend, one would think the budget was fine."

"I say we do this later some other time, maybe a few days later, perhaps?"

"Doubtful."

Lelouch was mildly surprised by how the conversation was going. Then again, he supposed it was because that he didn't call Shirley this time around, having no need to since his memories were intact, and even recalling what had occured during the events of Shinjuku.

However, he knew exactly what was coming, and plugged both of his ears with his fingers.

"GUTS!"

"That whole guts spell thing again, Madam President?"

"Hey, it helps get you motivated, right?"

"I've been motivated, roaring to go Madam President!"

"Supple and willing, I like that."

"I've been training hard in the swimming club."

"That isn't what I meant."

"Eh?"

"You're a ten from what I've been seeing in the girls' bathroom. You've been growing in all sorts of places."

Rivalz gained a perverted gleam in his eye as he leaned back a bit, looking at Shirley's assets while said girl quickly covered her chest, her face as red as Kallen's hair.

"W-what are you talking about, you big perv?!"

Lelouch couldn't help but grin. Maybe this was a sign that he had been around C.C. for a bit too long?

"She means you've been filling out in all the right places, and I'm inclined to agree with her."

His words had surprised everyone in the room, himself included. _'Yep, been around C.C. too long.'_ he muttered inside his head as all eyes were upon him. Milly looked stunned, Rivalz looked like he had just been slapped in the face by Milly, Nina had stopped typing and was staring at him with large eyes, and Shirley's face had become a new shade of red.

"L-LULU?! WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"Hey, I'm speaking in earnest here. Is it wrong to admire such a beautiful woman?"

Finishing off his sentence with a wink, a large amount of steam flowed out from Shirley's head, and her eyes turning into swirls before falling over in her chair.

"S-Shirley!"

"D-did you just... flirt?! Who are you, and what have you done with Lelouch Lamperouge?!"

"Well, seems like I've been outdone."

"B-b-b-b-beautiful..."

Lelouch couldn't help but give out a grin that belonged on C.C. Elsewhere, the green-haired immortal felt a smirk appear on her face as she finished with her origami crane, handing it to Nunnally.

'_My work here is done.'_

* * *

><p>The next day had gone about the same as usual, except for the occasional stares from the other students. Apparently, Lelouch had become the talk of the entire campus ever since he had given out a compliment towards Shirley, albeit going overboard. At least now he knew why C.C. love to tease others so much, it was absolutely fun.<p>

Once Lelouch took his seat, Rivalz turned around and gave him a quick look over, as if making sure it was him.

"Dude, what happened to you yesterday?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Quite playing dumb, man! In all the time I've known you, you have never once tried to flirt! Plus, there's this... air of confidence around you..."

Rivalz gave off this strange thinking pose before slamming his fist into his open palm, a light bulb flashing over his head.

"Aha, you finally lost it!"

"Lost what?"

Warning bells went off in Lelouch's head. _'Something tells me this isn't going to be pretty.'_

"Don't play coy with me, Lelouch! You went and got laid, didn't you?"

As soon as those words left his friend's mouth, Lelouch felt his face go hot, and the grip on his pencil fumble. Though Rivalz's guess was off base, the thought of his losing his virginity was enough to cause some strange thoughts to enter his head, only to immediately banish them. _'Cripes, I've been around C.C. for FAR too long!'_ he thought, his face becoming redder by the second.

"N-no, I haven't gone and lost my innocence, Rivalz. Why do you say that? Did you lose your virginity last night?"

Rivalz tried to respond, but no words left his mouth. He scowled and turned around, muttering something like "cocky bastard" under his breath as class started. Lelouch took a quick look at Kallen, who had returned to school. In the original timeline, he had used Geass on Kallen to know whether or not she was the pilot of the red _Glasgow_ during the Shinjuku ghetto incident. He didn't know his Geass could only be used once, so he used it again on Kallen, telling her to not mention Shinjuku. It inevitably led to her gaining suspicions about whether or not he was Zero, which took place in the bathroom.

As much as he knew C.C. would love it and probably tease him for it, that would probably be his chance to restore her memories. Of course, the thought was enough to nearly force his thoughts to shake. Despite what the immortal woman told him, he was still unsure as to whether or not he should go through with restoring her memories at all.

He could still remember the look of shock and betrayal portrayed on her face on the day he was impaled by Suzaku's blade.

He shook his head violently, focusing back on the lesson and squashing his doubts now. He would find out soon enough. Still, he couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what Milly would do if she found out that the two were meeting inside of a bathroom while the half-Britannian was taking a shower.

Lelouch prayed to the collective subconscious that such an event would never happen, and he hoped to whatever god out there was listening. The very last thing he needed to suffer was humiliation on levels that would make even Cornelia li Britannia die of embarrassment.

As soon as class had ended, Lelouch stood up from his seat and walked over to Kallen's desk. Her friends gave hushed whispers with blushes on their faces as he approached while Kallen looked at him in intrigue, having heard of him before as the handsome vice-president of Student Council.

"Ah, Miss Stadtfeld I presume?"

Kallen looked a bit surprised that he would know her name, but figured it was natural, considering her family's status.

"Y-yes. You're Lelouch, right?"

"Indeed I am. If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to speak with you."

Every girl in the class looked at the two as if they were seen as a walking scandal while Kallen's friends squealed, the half-Britannian looking surprised by his actions.

"Relax, it isn't anything serious. It's actually in regards to your status as a student, though I'm sure you'd like to discuss it in private."

Kallen nodded wordlessly and stood up, leaving the classroom with him. Rivalz stared at the two with a look of wonder in his eyes before recalling something Milly had said when she found out that Kallen had returned to school today.

"Damn, he moves fast!"

* * *

><p>"I didn't even know this place existed."<p>

"It's the clubhouse that the Student Council uses. When we're not using it ourselves, it's mainly used for parties and balls and such. Of course, being a member of the Student Council lets you have access to special privileges that normal students or faculty members don't have."

Kallen looked genuinely interested, her eyes focused on him. Lelouch grinned mentally. _'Hook, like, and sinker.'_

"I'm sure you've heard about my little escapades with Rivalz, despite that us having left school grounds several times without getting caught. There's an underground tunnel beneath the school, which connects to the main road. That's what we normally use."

"I see... interesting..."

"Thinking of joining?"

"H-huh?"

"It's actually required of students to join at least one club during their time here at Ashford Academy. The president was actually thinking of asking you herself, considering it's doubtful that you wouldn't join any other clubs because of your condition, right?"

He didn't miss the cringe on her face. Lelouch knew how much she hated this fake persona of hers. While her true nature was feisty and hot-tempered, she was forced to act sickly, weak, and frail: in other words a total opposite of what she truly was. She hated acting out the role of an invalid; in fact Lelouch recalled her saying so before.

"Yes, it's quite bothersome."

"Well, if you choose to join, I should warn you, the president can be quite a hassle... especially when she goes into She-Devil mode."

"She-Devil?"

Lelouch gave her the 'you don't want to know' look. It was a miracle that she had never had to face Milly when she got like that. In fact, Lelouch wondered how in the nine hells this woman had managed to avoid Milly in that state. Did she have the devil's luck or something?

Oh, wait, he was a demon, so he was her good luck charm... How the hell does that work?!

"Oh, I found it!"

Lelouch and Kallen looked up at the top floor, seeing Nina and Shirley up there with the autumn-haired girl handing something to the glasses-wearing girl, Rivalz entering shortly after.

"Oh, thank you, Shirley."

"Oh, no problem!"

"Man, we'd be in serious do-do if we lost that!"

Just like last time, Milly came in wheeling a cart of food.

"Did you find it?"

"Yup!"

"Took you long enough, Madam President."

"Oh hush, Lelouch. Still, you work pretty fast. I didn't think you'd wheel her in so quickly."

As he expected, Milly flashed a lecherous grin and looked at Shirley, who came down with the others.

"Looks like Shirley has some competition."

"E-eh?!"

"Now, now, Milly. No need to antagonize her."

Lelouch admonished his old friend. The blonde Ashford gave a mock pout before smiling at Kallen, who looked a bit unnerved by all the attention she was receiving now.

"Allow me to introduce you. This is Milly Ashford, the Student Council President, and the granddaughter of the principle."

"Pleased to meet you."

Kallen couldn't help but shudder when Milly looked at her up and down. _'I feel naked all of a sudden...'_ the red head thought, noticing the blonde looking at her assets. _'Does she swing that way?'_

"Rivalz Cardemonde. He's the treasurer. He may not look like much, but don't underestimate him. Oh, and he's the only member here with a driver's license."

"Hey there!"

"That's Shirley Fenette, a member of the Swimming Club. She made it to the finals in last year's regional competition."

"Wow, really?"

Shirley blushed at Lelouch's praise, her fingers tapping together. She could still hardly believe that cold and stoic Lelouch Lamperouge, who was renowned as the prince of Ashford Academy, had actually _flirted_ with her!

"I-I'm not that good..."

"And last, but not least, Nina Einstein. She has the highest grades in the entire school, and is in charge of our finances."

"N-nice to meet you."

Kallen nodded her head, putting on a smile for them all before responding with a regular greeting. It was right around then that Nunnally came in, carrying a tray of cupcakes.

"Hey, Shirley, can you help me out with these?"

"Oh, sure!"

Kallen winced when she saw Nunnally, much like how she had last time. Even if the child _was_ Britannian, it was still heart-rending to see someone in such a state.

"This is our honorary member, Nunnally Lamperouge. Before you ask, yes, she is my sister, and do take note that if you try anything with her, I will kill you."

The red head blinked, looking at Lelouch before taking a step back by the look he was giving her. _'W-w-what the hell is THAT?!'_ she screamed, seeing what could only be described as a hannya mask appearing from behind him with blooding eyes and a forked tongue slithering out of its mouth. (A/N: Ten points to whoever guesses this reference!) _'Goddamn overprotective brothers...'_ Kallen groaned mentally, remembering how Naoto was.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Kallen snapped back to reality, realizing that Nunnally was speaking to her. She performed a quick bow, not wanting to piss off the former prince.

"I-it's a pleasure!"

"Well, now that that's done, let's get this party started!"

Lelouch repressed his grin when he saw Rivalz bust out the wine. _'And on with the show...'_

* * *

><p>"This is why I hate Britannians."<p>

Kallen growled as she rubbed soap along her arms and legs before taking the shampoo into her hair and scratching it against her scalp. Honestly, she was going to kick the crap out of Lelouch for that little stunt of his. First that stupid boy Rivalz busts out a bottle of champagne, then tosses it around, and right when that boy caught it, the cap bursted off and the contents spilling on her.

Kallen took a quick whiff of herself before recoiling in disgust, grabbing more body soap. _'I still smell like wine...'_ she thought in disgust. She tried to think back to the Shinjuku ghetto incident from a few days ago, specifically when she encountered that mysterious voice, that man calling himself Zero. She could still hardly believe what he had pulled off, able to force the Viceroy into calling a ceasefire and then knowing who they were. He had called Ohgi by name, and even knew that he took over after Naoto passed away.

Actually, now that she thought about it...

'_Lelouch and Zero... they have the same voice.'_ Kallen realized. _'Is it possible that they're the same person? But... that doesn't make any sense. What could a Britannian stand to gain for helping us out? More importantly, why is a Britannian fighting against Britannia? The more I think about it, the more confused I get...'_

Kallen let out an irritated sigh, resuming her attempts to wash off the stink before hearing a knock at the door.

"Kallen? It's me, Lelouch. I brought you some clothes."

'_That was fast.'_ the half-Britannian noted before replying.

"The curtains drawn."

She heard the door open. Looking over her shoulder, she saw his slender frame walk over to the counter and place what she guessed to be her clothes on the counter.

"Sorry, but these are mine. Shirley's spares are still being washed."

"It's fine. That was pretty fast. Did you go to the boys' dorms?"

"No, I live here."

Kallen stopped her fingers, looking through the curtain in surprise. She didn't know that students could live on the campus.

"It would be hard for Nunnally to move between the girls' dorms and the school, and the Ashfords are old friends of the family, so they were kind enough to let us stay here after our parents died."

"I... I see..."

Kallen lowered her gaze, staring at the shower floor. _'So, he's lost someone important to him too, huh?'_ she thought, about to give him her sympathies before recalling her earlier thoughts regarding Lelouch and Zero. Since the two were alone, and with privacy no less, it was possible for her to get the truth.

"Hey, can you grab my pouch for me?"

"Huh? What do you need with your pouch inside of a shower?"

'_He's smart.'_ Kallen noted.

"Nothing, really. Just something important."

"Well, whatever."

She saw his slim form move from the counter to the curtain, his arm sliding through the small gap. Kallen immediately grabbed his wrist in a vice-grip, forcing him to drop the pouch out of surprise.

"Mind if I ask what you're doing?"

Kallen's suspicions grew as she bent down to pick up the pouch, clicking the small button located on the side. The blade hidden inside emerged with a 'click!'

"Answer me... are you the one from Shinjuku?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

Kallen growled, the pouch/knife edging closer towards the curtain, ready to stab him if need be.

"You and Zero have the exact same voice. Now, talk."

There was an uneasy silence. Perhaps she was wrong and that Lelouch wasn't Zero. If this were the case, she had inadvertently blown her cover and would have to kill him. However, when the thought crossed her mind, her hand shook. The face of that girl, Nunnally, crossed her mind. Could she really do that? Could she really take away someone's brother away, like Britannia had with her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle.

"Well, it's about damn time you noticed... Q-1."

Kallen's eyes widened. _'So, he is-!'_

"_**Remember who you are, Kallen Kouzuki."**_

When Lelouch spoke again, she noticed that his voice had obtained a strange tone to it, serene and calm while a strange sensation had vibrated through her, her eyes beginning to stain. Suddenly, her skull began to pound painfully as a flood of memories flashed by. They were hers, seeing herself in all of them, seeing the world as she saw it, but she saw unfamiliar sights and scenes. However, the most vibrant of them was seeing Lelouch in vibrant white clothing being impaled through the chest by a purple blade, run through by a man wearing a mask.

No, it wasn't a man in a mask... it was Suzaku Kururugi, masquerading as Zero in order to bring the Zero Requiem into fruition. She heard her own scream rip out from her throat as she watched Lelouch fall to the ground, the life ebbing away in his eyes. And yet, despite being on the brink of death... he had a smile on his face.

When the memories subsided, Kallen's grip on the former prince's arm vanished, and the pouch fell back to the floor. Her hand shook while tears threatened to fall from her face, slowly pulling the curtain away as if she were afraid to see for herself. And yet, there he stood, alive and well with a grimace marring his regal features.

* * *

><p>This was the moment of truth for him. He expected her to be yelling at him, screaming at him and throwing punches, kicks. Hell, he had even expected her to grab her knife and kill him on the spot. What he didn't expect was for her to lung at him, her arms wrapping around his frame. The force of the lunge sent them both to the floor, Kallen atop him with her soaking wet skin pressed against his clothes. Needless to say, it left a very interesting feeling while his face burned bright red.<p>

"K-Kallen-"

"I'm sorry!"

He stopped dead. His voice died in his throat, and his body trembled in her arms. What had she just said?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I-I should have stayed with you; I should have been with you! I... I...!"

Kallen's grip on him tightened, her face burrowing deeper into his neck while tears fell from her eyes and onto his skin. It took several seconds for Lelouch to register what had happened, and his arms slowly laced themselves around her waist, closing his eyes as he waited for her to finish. For a long time, she continued to sob, repeating sorry over and over again and refusing to let go of him, as if she were afraid he would disappear.

He didn't deserve this. Not after all he did.

'_I'm the one who should be saying sorry, Kallen...'_

"Geass is like a wish, huh... Suzaku?" –Lelouch vi Britannia

_**I apologize if this chapter is crap, I have been swamped with school work for days on end, so I had little time to review. Anyway, a quick message to any fans of Durarara! and the Shin Megami Tensei series, I have a crossover up and ready titled "Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind"! Please take a look if your interested! Also, someone asked me whether or not I was the original writer. I will say this: I do not own Code Geass, as my inspiration for this was Once More, With Feeling and Suzaku of the Remix.**_


	5. Stage 4: Once More, Enter Zero!

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 1: Rebirth of the Demon King**

"Those with power fear us! And those without it rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones to deliver judgment unto this world!" –Zero (Lelouch vi Britannia)

_Stage 04: Once More, Enter Zero!_

Lelouch rubbed the spot on his cheek as he walked down the hallway with a red-faced Kallen.

"Was that slap really necessary, Kallen?"

He asked her, still cringing in pain. He never realized how strong the slap of a woman was.

"Of course it was, baka! Do you have any idea how worried you made us?!"

Kallen wasn't looking at him as her eyes were closed, but she didn't bother hiding her true nature.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I said I was sorry."

"And sorry doesn't cut it! You're a stupid friggin moron, Lelouch! Honestly, why didn't you tell us about that damned Zero Requiem in the first place anyway?!"

"If I had told you, this would be how you would react."

Kallen didn't retort, mostly because she knew that he had just nailed it, but even still, she was fuming. Of course, her current anger wasn't what warranted the slap that was stained on his cheek. Rather, the slap came from the fact that she had been on top of him in the bathroom stark naked.

"Stupid prince..."

Kallen muttered, though she failed to see the small smile that appeared on Lelouch's face. Truly, he didn't deserve her gratitude, or her pleas for forgiveness. _'My actions were my own, I fully accept that.'_ Lelouch thought as the pain in his cheek dulled a bit. _'Even still... I can't help but feel thankful for everything that's happened. Maybe it was a good thing the Zero Requiem happened. After all, if it hadn't... then I wouldn't have gotten the chance to see everyone again.'_

"Hey, Lelouch."

Said exiled prince removed himself from his thoughts and saw that the red in her face had vanished, now replaced by a look of curiosity.

"Other than me, who else did you awaken, so to speak?"

"The only people who have recalled their memories are C.C. and Jeremiah. I intend on restoring Suzaku's after Zero makes his debut once more for all the world to see."

"Will you have him join the Black Knights this time? I remember Suzaku mentioning that, if he had accepted your offer, then things would have turned out quite differently."

"Indeed they would have."

'_If Suzaku had joined the Black Knights, he would never have met Euphie, nor would he have become the Knight of Seven. He would be a terrorist through and through, something I wouldn't wish for him. Hard to believe I tried so hard to make him see reason when I knew how stubborn that moron was.'_

"However, I have no intention of allowing Suzaku to join. He's better off staying with the military. Besides, I'd like to think that Asplund would be pissed knowing he just lost the only person capable of piloting the _Lancelot_."

"Hm, true... Speaking of Knightmares, when can I expect my _Guren_ back?"

Lelouch almost bursted out laughing when he saw the look on Kallen's face. She really was attached to that crimson behemoth, but then again, he supposed it was natural, considering how long the two had been together through the thick of it all.

"C.C. is already sending some plans to speed up the _Guren_'s development, though first we have to win Kyoto's support. I believe we can expect it possibly after the Kawaguchi Hotel Incident. By the way, I never asked Jeremiah or C.C. this, but exactly how much timed passed after the Zero Requiem occurred?"

"In total? About a year."

Lelouch's eyes widened.

"A year? That long?"

"Yep. Chiba finally proposed to Tohdoh-san, and she was rather forceful."

"I can only imagine..."

Lelouch shivered upon the memory of the woman. Stubbornness, her name was Nagisa Chiba.

"Guilford managed to work up the courage to propose to Cornelia. God, you should have seen it! His face was a brighter shade of red than the _Guren_!"

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh. Those two were actually quite a good fit for one another, especially considering that the two had been through heaven and hell. Guilford had absolute loyalty towards Cornelia, and he'd be damned before he lost that loyalty ever.

"Rivalz and Milly finally got started to dating. They got married about a month ago."

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yup."

'_What sort of magic did you work on her, Rivalz?'_ Lelouch wondered in amazement, as Milly had turned down every one of his advances. Perhaps this was another perk to the Zero Requiem?

"Nina started going out with someone too, can't remember his name for the life of me though. Kind of a pretty boy."

"Do I smell a crush here?"

"N-no! God, you're starting to sound like C.C.!"

"I know, and that is somewhat beginning to worry me."

"You're a horrible liar, you enjoy teasing people now."

"...Maybe~"

Kallen sighed while Lelouch grinned, the two conversing about what had occurred in the past. Apparently, the child that would have belonged to Ohgi and Villetta had died during childbirth, causing the two much grief. However, the two resolved to move on, though they still wished they had a child every once and a while. Tamaki had apparently decided to take up the food industry, and opened up his own restaurant. Ironically, he had chosen to name it "The Black King" out of respect for the Demon Emperor. Suzaku still continued his duties as Zero, and quickly earned a reputation as the Black Demon of Britannia due to both his cunning strategies (no doubt the works of Tohdoh, Lelouch knew that Suzaku couldn't think of a strategy to save his life) and his versatile strength. Nunnally was considered to be the Angelic Empress due to her kindhearted nature, abolishing the aristocracy system and announcing that all Areas within Britannia become Special Zones, effectively restoring order. Kaguya helped out with the restoration of Japan alongside the Prime Minister, and Xingke directed the military alongside Tianzi.

All in all, the world the Demon Emperor created through destruction was bearing fruit from the ashes it arose from.

"So, how have you been?"

Lelouch's question made the red-haired ace of the Black Knights stop in her tracks, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"W-what the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Lelouch frowned. He didn't understand why she was getting so flustered.

"I mean, you've been talking about everyone else, but I haven't heard anything about you. Did you and that Weinberg finally get together-OW!"

Lelouch yelped in pain when Kallen punched him in the shoulder. An annoyed scowl marred the features of the beautiful heiress of the Stadtfeld family.

"Baka! As if I would be interested in that flake!"

"Then just say so! Yeesh! Honestly, women..."

He made sure that she didn't hear that last part. The very last thing he wanted was for him to be mutilated by an angry woman. If there was anything he learned from his time as Zero, it was that you never pissed off a woman. Especially redheads, he learned that the hard way.

Once they entered the ballroom, Lelouch could see everyone in Student Council looking at the TV screen, all of them looking shocked and horrified.

"So, Clovis' death is released now?"

Kallen looked at Lelouch, though she already saw his grin. She sighed.

"I'll call Ohgi and tell him where we'll be meeting up with you. I take it you only need me and him for this?"

"Yes, the two of you will be enough like last time."

"Are you going to revive Ohgi's memories?"

"Possibly, I'm not quite sure yet. I do intend to show everyone my Geass though."

Kallen's eyes widened.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, from what you told me, you're Geass doesn't need eye contact to work anymore, and you can use it as many times as you want on a person."

"I know, and I still intend to show them."

She couldn't almost believe what she was hearing. Still, when she thought back, she supposed it had made sense. After all, Geass was the primary reason that the Black Knights had betrayed him in the first place. Him being a Britannian prince, they could deal with that, but the thought of them being forced to follow him loyally? That had shaken their resolve tremendously.

"You really thought this through, huh?"

Lelouch chuckled.

"I don't really have much of a choice. After Narita, we'll have to prepare for things we can't see."

"Like what?"

"For one thing, we'll have to worry about the Knights of the Round. I will bet you anything that Weinberg and Anya will be the ones to arrive."

"And you're sure of that?"

Kallen wondered why he thought those two in particular would appear, and not someone. Though, there was a part of her that was hoping it would be that flake and that nearly emotionless girl. The very last thing she wanted to deal with was that damned vampiric freak Luciano Bradley.

"Anya has been carrying Marianne inside of her for the last seven years, so naturally she will appear to see how things are progressing with the situation of we defeat Cornelia several times, Narita and Saitama being such examples."

"And the flake?"

"Why do you call him a flake?"

"Because, every chance he got, he would skip school to come visit you."

At first, he didn't understand what she meant until he remembered what C.C. told him back at the Shinjuku ghetto.

"So, he really did come to my grave after attending Ashford as a full-time student."

"Yeah. After he found out about the Zero Requiem, you had practically become his best friend in spirit. It was kind of annoying, actually."

Lelouch chuckled.

"Well, let's hope he'd be willing to cooperate then."

"Please don't tell me you're gonna-"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I have no intention of reviving Gino's memories unless something happens. For now... let's focus on saving Suzaku."

* * *

><p>As they had planned, Kallen had managed to convince Ohgi and the others to come with her. She almost bursted into tears when she saw Minami and everyone else with them, as most of the original members of the Kouzuki resistance cell had perished in the Black Rebellion. She had yet to inform them about the plan regarding Suzaku, knowing that Lelouch had intended to tell them himself in person. So, the scene played out like it had last time, with the cell phone drop off and the call. The only difference was that the train was mostly empty, hinting that Lelouch ordered them to leave the train.<p>

"Man, this is place is deserted."

"Ya think there'd be more people around."

"Is that Zero guy really gonna meet us?"

"Who knows? I just know that he's someone we can trust. I mean, didn't you hear how he was talking about Naoto?"

"You have a point there."

"He doesn't even know Naoto! What he said really pissed me off! Where the heck does he get off doing that crap?!"

"Calm down, Tamaki."

"Tch..."

Kallen sighed. She had hoped that Lelouch would at least restore Tamaki's memories. She rather missed her friend when he chose to become the owner of a restaurant. He had given her and any members of the Black Knights free meals, which was a total bonus in her book. _'Wait, shouldn't have Lelouch called me by now?'_ she wondered, realizing that she had received only one call thus far. _'What are you planning, Lelouch?'_

Once they had reached the front car, there he stood with his back turned to the group. Kallen couldn't hold back her smile when she saw the familiar black cloak that hugged his body tightly.

"Are you Zero?"

Lelouch did not answer. He was waiting for when the train entered the overpass to greet them.

"Oi, answer us already!"

And answer he did. As soon as the train became dark, Lelouch whipped around, revealing him in his full glory. The cloak bore a high collar with gold trims, concealing a purple pilot suit with a white cravat at the neck, and covering his face was the regal black mask.

'_Lelouch could pull off Zero more than Suzaku could...'_ Kallen thought warmly, recalling that Suzaku had taken up the silent hero look, both physically fit and capable in close-quarters combat. Lelouch was charismatic, able to rally people at his side, while physically lacking.

"**I trust you enjoyed my tour thus far, members of the Kouzuki Resistance?"**

Kallen noted that Lelouch's voice sounded quite different, no longer his voice but with a strange warped sound to it. Rather, it was garbled up and mixed with others, as if there were several voices speaking in unison.

"Tour?"

"C'mon, it can't be this joker..."

"But, he knew who we were, so he has to be Zero."

"Why the hell's he wearing a freaking mask?"

Lelouch spread his arms out as the train returned to the outside world, the views of each city spread out for all to see.

"**I wanted you to realize the difference..."**

His left arm extended outward toward the Britannian Settlement.

"**The Settlement, which is built on the corpses and sacrifices of those who fought to preserve the very memory of Japan..."**

Then his right, extended towards the ruined Shinjuku ghetto.

"**And the ghetto, a desolate remnant that is continuously decaying and being bled dry."**

Ohgi stepped forward, his expression stern and fierce, one befitting that of a leader.

"We know the difference, and it's a harsh one. That's why we-"

"**Resist them?"**

Lelouch cut him off.

"**What you call 'resistance' is nothing but a childish nuisance to them. Britannia will not fall against such meager struggling."**

"What do you mean by 'fall'?"

"**Exactly what I mean, Kaname Ohgi."**

At this point, Zero had begun to resurface for the future members of the Black Knights to see.

"**It is a war that must be waged, but not on the innocent! Take up your blades, and fight for justice! To defeat those who would dare harm your loved ones, to truly protect what you hold dear, stand against Britannia itself!"**

"Nice little speech and all, but why the heck should we trust you?!"

"Yeah, you only say that because you're hiding behind a mask!"

"You know what? How 'bout I just RIP IT OFF YA!"

Kallen panicked as she tried to stop Tamaki, but failed. He ran straight forward, about to deliver a hard strike to Lelouch and possibly knock of his mask. However, to her surprise, he didn't even get that far as something dropped down in front of him, and knocked him off of his feet, sending him back to the group.

Kallen looked at the figure in shock. It was a young woman with black hair and sharp brown eyes, wearing what could only be described as a kunoichi outfit with armor along the biceps and a scarf around her neck, padded greaves that appeared to be light, and a pair of kunai strapped to her leg. It was the mysterious maid, Sayoko Shinozaki.

"You will not lay a finger on Zero."

"Ugh... D-dammit, w-who the hell...?"

Kallen grinned from ear to ear at Tamaki's dumbfounded expression while Minami resisted the urge to laugh at seeing the man being put in his place.

"**That is enough, Shi. No need to go and kill the people we could be working with."**

(Fun Fact: "Shi" means 'Death' in Japanese.)

Sayoko nodded and took a step back, standing at Lelouch's side. The group stared at the woman in shock, wondering where she had been hiding all this time and how she did that while Kallen could only stare in amazement. _'Did he restore her memories?'_ she wondered. _'Or, did he tell her about what he had planned?'_

"**I understand why do not trust me. However, instead of showing you my face, I will show you my power."**

"Your... power?"

"**Correct. I intend to rescue Suzaku Kururugi from his execution."**

"What?!"

"Is this guy nuts?!"

"There's no way he can pull that off!"

Ohgi looked startled by Zero's words, but he was more shocked to see Kallen take a step forward.

"What do you have in mind, Zero?"

"K-Kallen?"

"Ohgi, this man saved our lives. I think we should at least give him the benefit of a doubt. You know as well as I do that Naoto would agree with me."

She had them. Everyone looked at each other, and nodded before looking back at Zero, waiting to hear his plan. Tamaki grumbled, rubbing the spot on his chin where Sayoko had kicked him before nodding reluctantly, getting back up on his feet."

"**I thank you, however, I will require only Kallen Kouzuki and Kaname Ohgi for this. The two of them alone are sufficient enough for this task. However, if you do wish to help me..."**

* * *

><p>Suzaku stiffened when he heard footsteps approach his cell, likely a soldier that was going to ridicule or beat him. Either way, he steeled his body for any punishment he was about to receive from the Britannian.<p>

He didn't expect his visitor to be Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald.

"I hope they weren't too rough with you, Private Kururugi."

His words took the Honorary Britannian off-guard. Was he... actually being sincere?

"O-oh, no, it isn't like that, Lord Jeremiah!"

The man smiled softly as he entered the cell, the Plexiglas shutting behind him.

"No need for formalities, Private. I came here to talk is all."

Suzaku frowned as the man grabbed a chair and sat down, both hands on his knees.

"About what, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It is in regards to Lord Lelouch and Lady Nunnally vi Britannia."

Suzaku stiffened. _'Shit, does he know that they're alive? This isn't good, if Britannia finds them-'_

"I wanted to thank you and your family for looking after them."

His words made Suzaku look at Jeremiah as if the man had just grown a second head, and stared at him in disbelief. Had he heard that correctly?

"I heard that the Kururugi family looked after the two when they were sent to Japan. You should know that I was once a former member of Lady Marianne's personal guard, tasked with protecting her."

"I-I didn't know..."

"It doesn't surprise me. Still, the fact that my allies decided to use you as nothing more than a scapegoat sickens me."

"Scapegoat?"

"We were never able to discover the true murderer of Prince Clovis, and with the public breathing down our necks, we needed to find a solution, and fast. Then we found you, the son of Japan's late Prime Minister."

"So they want to use me for their own use?"

Jeremiah nodded grimly.

"This trial will allow the Purists to completely eliminate Honorary Britannian citizenship entirely. As a result, any who chose to accept Britannia as their ruler will be sent back to the ghettos, forced to leave their jobs."

Suzaku's eyes widened in horror, and his fists clenched together. This wasn't fair! He had been working so hard to try and change Britannia from within, to make it a better place for Lelouch and Nunnally! And now... this happens...?

Jeremiah stood up, bowing his head to the Honorary Britannian before placing the chair back and leaving the cell.

"I still have yet to repay my debt to you, Suzaku Kururugi, for looking after the Prince and Princess when I could not. You should know that you will be left in capable hands before your court martial starts."

Suzaku wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw a giant grin on Jeremiah's face as he left.

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

Lelouch slipped on the black fabric that hid the lower half of his face from the world and placed the black mask over his face, which soon enveloped his head. He had missed this, the feeling of the cool metal touching his skin.

Truly, this was the only time he could truly express his real self, the side that was born to be a leader, one who to forsake his needs for the needs of others. He was the living personification of the knights themselves. This was why he named his organization "The Black Knights".

"We're all set, Lelouch."

He looked at Kallen, who grinned in anticipation. He grinned back through mask before tapping his foot on the roof of the vehicle, giving it the signal to move. His eyes flicked over to the VTOLS that were flying in the air, containing the Sutherlands that he had managed to hijack for the operation. He had enjoyed seeing the look of utter disbelief and awe in Tamaki's face.

"With this, I can no longer go back..."

Lelouch whispered to himself, thinking back on everything before his deal with the collective subconscious. The faces of his dearest friends and allies flashed by in his head, as if telling him that it wasn't too late for him to stop.

However, that was wrong. The moment one slips on this mask, he forfeits his needs for the needs of those around him. The one who wears this mask becomes a symbol of hope for the people he encounters, becoming their messiah. In a way, he was the dark hero that had appeared to free them of their despair.

"I've already made my resolve. Yes, since long ago..."

Lelouch gave out his infamous, demonic grin as the car neared the transport. As he had expected, it was someone else at the head instead of Jeremiah, who was at the back with Villetta. The man in question had light hair with a red wing pinned to the left collar of his uniform, a sign that he was a Purist. If he recalled, that was Kewell Soresei, the one who suggested using Suzaku as the scapegoat in the first place.

He was going to enjoy making him out to be the very enemy of his own allies.

"Now, let the world know the face of the Man of Miracles once more!"

* * *

><p>Diethard Reed. He was a reporter by nature, in fact one could say that he was the best in the business. He was the Purists' go-to man when it came to the media, gathering public support and the likes. Though, if one were to ask him, he would respond that he was dissatisfied with this. Britannia didn't want the truth, Britannia wanted everything for itself. Britannia was cruel, and corrupt. That wasn't to say that he was any better, going through with this.<p>

Still, he couldn't shake the words of Jeremiah Gottwald before he got the camera crew set up for this whole thing. _'What did he mean by, 'I'll enjoy this?'' _the man wondered in slight confusion before seeing that the transport carrying Suzaku Kururugi had stopped.

"What's going on?"

Diethard frowned, seeing a disturbed look on Kewell's face while a well-hidden smirk had formed on Jeremiah's face. Instantly, Diethard realized that something was going on, something that only the Margrave knew. He quickly grabbed one of the cameras and adjusted it before leaving the van, squeezing past the crowd of people before setting foot on the street.

His breath stopped.

"I'll be damned..."

Driving right up towards the transport was none other than Clovis la Britannia's car. When he looked closely, he saw that it was a well-made fake built from recycled materials, catching bits of cracks along the windshield and duct tape along the rims. The driver was a woman, as expected, with crimson hair and a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, hiding her face from the world.

"How dare you defile the prince's car?! Come out, at once!"

Diethard rolled his eyes at Kewell's demands and focused back on the transport. That was when he saw it, the most incredible thing in his life.

The Britannian flag was reduced to ash in a mere matter of seconds, revealing an imposing figure dressed in a black cloak and bearing a regal black mask, his posture calm, cool, and confident, radiating an aura of complete defiance.

"**People of Britannia, I am... Zero!"**

Diethard felt the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Zero, as in nothing?"

"Well, you've had your fun, _Zero_!"

Kewell smirked as he raised his gun in the air and pulled the trigger. Diethard almost lost his grip on the camera as the ground shuddered from the impact of four _Sutherlands_ landing on their feet, all of which armed with rifles.

Kewell took aim at the mysterious man's head, the gun nice and steady.

"Now, take off that mask!"

The man named Zero raised his hand to his face, revealing that he wore a fine purple suit with gold trims, much like his cloak, and had on black gloves. However, as soon as his fingers brushed against the purple orb of his mask, it lifted itself up straight into the air.

With a quick snap of his fingers, the compartment behind him fell apart. Diethard's eyes focused on the strange capsule that stood behind him, black rods extending out from it. He saw that most of the Purists looked horrified by what they saw, all except Jeremiah, who watched the scene with a grin.

Was it possible that Jeremiah was in league with Zero? Now _that_ was a story worth examining. The Margrave of the Britannian military, leader of the very Purist Faction, was in cahoots with this masked man, who had just went up and openly opposed Britannia. It just couldn't get any better than this, could it?

Oh, how wrong he was.

"**I believe you know what this is, Lord Kewell. Care for a parley?"**

Kewell gritted his teeth, glaring at Zero in contempt before lowering his gun.

"Very well, what are your demands?"

"**This, for Suzaku Kururugi."**

Diethard felt his lips quivering. He could feel his body beginning to shake. This man was...

"Like hell I will! He's the one who killed Prince Clovis! I won't hand him over!"

"**Wrong!"**

Zero's response shocked many people, including Diethard, who focused the camera's lens on the mask.

"**Suzaku Kururugi is no killer. He is nothing but a scapegoat you used to gain power. After all, why wouldn't you? You couldn't find the real murderer, so you set someone up to take the fall. With an innocent man, an Honorary Britannian, convicted and executed, your reputation would remain intact. However, if that Honorary Britannian just happens to be the eldest son of Japan's late Prime Minister, you could do much more than that. You could eliminate Honorary Britannian citizenship in one fell swoop!"**

The Purists' eyes widened while the crowd gasped in shock. Diethard could scarcely believe what he was seeing, and yet here it was, happening right before him! This was... no, this couldn't be described in words!

"**However, if you still seek the true killer, then look no further! The true assassin stands before you, here and now!"**

Kewell's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you mean that you're...?!"

"**Yes, the one who killed Clovis la Britannia, the man who ordered the deaths of countless innocent lives..."**

The moment Zero looked at the lens of the camera, Diethard felt a giant smile plaster itself all over his face.

He had found it.

"**WAS MYSELF!"**

With that one declaration alone, the world had come to a complete halt. Everyone gasped in shock and horror, some even recoiling away while the Purists developed looks of pure, unbridled fury (all save Jeremiah), Suzaku stared at the masked man in shock, and Diethard was tuning everything out, focusing solely on the man who had begun to usher in a new era.

This was what he had been searching for, the very thing that made his life worthwhile! Someone that could bring an end to this charade! Someone that could bring an end to this hypocrisy! And here they stood for the entire world to see, standing in his full glory. _'This is all just one big performance to him!'_

* * *

><p>"The lives of countless Britannians for the life of one measly Eleven... I find that to be quite the bargain, wouldn't you agree?"<p>

God, how he missed doing this!

"This man is completely mad! Shoot him now!'

"Careful, you wouldn't want the world to know of 'Damson', now would you?"

He could see the look of relief on Jeremiah's face. After all, why wouldn't he be? The name of 'Orange' belonged to him, and no one else. It was the very name and symbol of his loyalty, hence why he continued to stand as Lelouch's Knight of Orange.

"If I die, it will all go public. Unless you want that to happen..."

Lelouch activated his Geass, and commanded all the Purists, with the exception of Jeremiah Gottwald, to obey him.

"**You will do everything in your power to let us go, including Suzaku Kururugi."**

The Geass of True Obedience took effect immediately, red rings forming around Kewell's irises. The Knightmares that were commandeered by Minami, Yoshida, Tamaki, and Sugiyama lowered their rifles, much to the confusion of the people.

"Right, understood. You there, release the prisoner!"

The soldiers complied, and undid the restraints on Suzaku's straightjacket. The Honorary Britannian was then escorted off the transport by Jeremiah and to Lelouch, who jumped off the car and walked toward his friend. He looked a bit better than the last time he had seen him in the original timeline.

"It appears they treated you rather roughly, Suzaku Kururugi."

"W-who are you-"

An electric shock from the collar ceased Suzaku's question. Lelouch scowled, giving a nod to Jeremiah. The Knight of Orange undid the locks on the collar, and allowed it to fall the ground. Suzaku rubbed his throat, taking a deep breath of relief.

"Zero, it's time!"

Lelouch took a quick glance at Kallen, and nodded. He offered his hand to his best friend, who took in albeit reluctantly. As soon as other _Sutherlands _were spotted, Lelouch wrapped his cloak around Suzaku and fired off the grapple of his gun, the three of them heading off. Before the enemy Knightmares even had a chance, Tamaki and the others let loose and opened fire on them, retreating back while Villetta regained her senses and could only gawk at the sight of _Sutherlands_ painted in the colors of the Purist Faction aiding Zero, taking their leave from the scene.

'_I have said it before, and I will say it again...'_ Lelouch grinned underneath the mask. _'Oh, how I have MISSED this!'_

"Now I understand just a bit more about what sort of person you really are, Zero." –Schneizel el Britannia

_**Half of Miraculous Birthday's next chapter is almost completed, so you can expect Zero to make his big debut. I'm being honest here when I say I am in complete shock of how much reception this story has received so far! You have no idea how much this means to me, you guys! I hope you will all stick around for the very end! By the way, the poll of who Lelouch should be paired up with will close when Chapter 10 has been posted. Best get your votes in now before they close!**_


	6. Stage 5: Unshaken Bonds

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 2: The Return of the Black Knights**

"I ain't fearing any man!" –Martin Luther King Jr.

_Stage 05: Unshaken Bonds_

"So then, Suzaku Kururugi... what do you think of your Britannian masters now?"

Lelouch stood atop a pile of rubble, staring at his friend who appeared to be still startled from what had happened. He couldn't blame him, after all, he had just been basically told that his death would shatter Honorary Britannian citizenship entirely, the very thing he had worked on.

Suzaku looked at him, his eyes calm yet blazing with intensity. Lelouch smiled thinly behind the mask. This was the Suzaku he knew, someone who wouldn't toss away his bonds or beliefs for anyone, not even if that person was his own friend.

The Zero Requiem was proof of that.

"I think it needs to be changed."

"And what about it do you think needs to be changed in particular?"

"The treatment of its subjects, whether they are Britannian or Numbers."

Lelouch stepped off his podium of stone, stepping toward his friend. Suzaku inched away a bit, hinting that the very visage of Zero was intimidating enough as it is.

"I see... you haven't changed all that much, have you?"

Suzaku frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tell me, what do you think of this so-called peace that is being held up today? Do you think it is a perfect ideal peace? Or a stagnant, decaying one?"

"I wouldn't call it ideal, but nor would I call it decaying. People can live normally, and Numbers can become Honorary Britannians. They can live out their daily lives, not needing to fear the troubles that await them. They don't have to worry about losing their lives in some war."

"I take it that's why you killed Genbu Kururugi then?"

Suzaku instantly froze, his eyes widening, and his pupils shrinking. Lelouch felt a grimace touch his lips, knowing how much this subject hurt his friend. He knew that, despite the fact that he had become the Knight of Zero, the death of his father still haunted him.

"H-how do you... know about that?"

"Genbu Kururugi called for a do-or-die resistance, a statement in which all of his cabinet members agreed with. Had this plan gone through, more than a measly 1,000 lives would have been lost during the final days of the Britannian invasion. In fact, it would be very likely that the death count would have climbed into the high hundred thousands. However, because of his death, which Taizo Kirihara had covered up to look like a suicide, the resistance within Japan had not even so much had fallen. Their military strength was never exhausted, and as such, terrorist activities didn't even so much as fall."

Suzaku's fists clenched together tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"And I agree with that... that's why I became an Honorary Britannian! So I could stop all this meaningless fighting!"

"And by achieving that, what would you do then?"

His question caught the Honorary Britannian off guard.

"Even if you quell the unrest here in Area 11, that does not apply to the rest of the world. Britannia will continue its conquest to control the very world itself. In time, the same suffering you see here would exist in other countries and regions."

"T-that's..."

"Tell me, Suzaku Kururugi... What would you do if you were presented the choice to kill the man who had earned the hatred of the entire world?"

Suzaku's eyes widened, clearly not expecting that.

"The death of that one man would bring peace to this world, the hatred he amassed in this world gone with but a simple pull of the trigger, or a single stab with a sword. However, if that person happens to be your best friend, could you still bring yourself to kill him, even though he has become what could only be described as a demon?"

Suzaku became quiet. Lelouch hated doing this to him, in fact there was a part of him that was questioning how he could do this, bringing up painful memories just to ensure that the person standing in front of him was either the Suzaku Kururugi from seven years ago, the Suzaku Kururugi of the present, or the Suzaku Kururugi that had become Zero.

Finally, he gave his answer.

"No, I wouldn't."

Lelouch's eyes widened.

"No matter how much hatred he had brought upon this world... I know he could change! He could divert that hatred without having to die! He has people waiting for him back home, doesn't he? Then why should I be the one to take him away from that?"

Lelouch felt something wet stream across his cheeks. It took him a moment to realize that he was crying. A small chuckle escaped his lips as his fingers brushed up against the mask, thus unwrapping itself off of his head. As soon as the mask was removed from his face, Suzaku's eyes became the size of dinner plates, his mouth hanging open.

"L-Lelouch?! H-how in the-No, why are you-"

He got no farther than that when he saw Lelouch's eyes take on a strange shade of red, and some sort of bird-like sigil appearing around his pupils.

"**It's time you recalled who you are, Knight of Zero."**

Instantly, Suzaku's mind was bombarded with memories that he knew were his, and yet not. All of them were vivid and real, some more heart-rending than others, and some bringing up heart-warming memories. It took him a while to gather them all and put them back in place before realizing who was standing in front of him.

"It's been a while, Suzaku."

Said Knight of Zero stared. His eyes were large, and his lips shook. It took him a while to finally speak, though his voice had become hoarse and croaked.

"L-Lelouch... I'm not... dreaming, am I?"

Lelouch shook his head. Before he could respond, Suzaku wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace while tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry... Dammit, I-I couldn't... I couldn't..."

Lelouch smiled gently, holding his friend as he slumped down to his knees. It reminded him of what had happened when he awoke Kallen's memories, the two having repeated sorry over and over while unable to stop the tears from flowing.

Truly, even after the Zero Requiem had been completed, their bond had not been shattered in the least. If at all anything, it was as strong as the day it had been forged.

* * *

><p>"So, the collective subconscious brought you back to the past?"<p>

"That's the gist of it. In exchange for accepting his offer, he gave me an improved Geass, as well as the ability to recall the memories of others, even those who died in the original timeline. I've awakened C.C., Jeremiah, and Kallen so far. You're the fourth."

"I see..."

Suzaku smiled briefly, placing his hands on his hips. While he was sure that Kallen was likely to have taken this story as crazy, and Jeremiah possibly believing him, Suzaku knew that his friend wasn't lying. After all, he had been to C's World himself, and was there to see the Sword of Akasha fall to pieces, all thanks to Lelouch's request for the march of time to continue.

"So then, this means we can save everyone?"

Lelouch nodded, his expression becoming serious.

"Yes. If we do this just right, we can prevent Shirley and her father from dying, the F.L.E.I.J.A bombing, the Special Zone Massacre: all of it. It's possible we can bring an end to the Ragnarok Connection much earlier than after the Black Rebellion."

"Well, I'm not holding my breath."

"I figured as much."

The two stared at each other long and hard before each gained a warm smile.

"It's good to see you again... Lelouch."

"You as well, Suzaku. How have you been?"

"Other than playing as Zero 24/7? Fairly well."

"No girlfriend?"

Suzaku spluttered.

"W-what? Where the hell did that come from?! That sounds like something C.C. would say!"

"Suzaku, I've been around the woman for nearly two years. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be long for me to pick up her habits."

The Honorary Britannian sweat-dropped and shuddered at the very thought of seeing Lelouch acting like C.C. Truly, nothing terrified him more than that.

"Just... don't have the obsession with pizza, okay?"

"Believe me, I'm not going that far."

Suzaku breathed a sigh of relief before smiling back at his friend. Truly, nothing had made him happier than to see him alive and well. Just as Lelouch had considered abandoning the Zero Requiem after learning that Nunnally was alive, he had second thoughts about going through with this plan when he slipped on the mask of the man he had despised for most of his time since becoming the Knight of Seven. Killing Lelouch was his worst regret ever, just as bad as not being able to stop Euphemia from acting out Lelouch's Geass.

It was just like he said, sometimes there were some bonds that you could never sever, no matter how hard you tried.

Wait... he?

"Something wrong?"

Lelouch noticed that his friend had a deep frown, as if trying to figure something out that didn't make sense. However, Suzaku shook his head and assured him that it meant nothing. Still, Lelouch's doubts hadn't vanished, but he left it at that. It wasn't his place to pry.

"Well, I had better get to my court martial. Last thing I need is the Purebloods cracking down on Elevens."

"And here I thought you would agree to join the Black Knights."

"Please, Lelouch, I know you better than that. There's no way you'd let me become a terrorist, especially after everything that's happened."

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh. Truly, it was good to see his friend back, alive and well.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kallen saw Lelouch walk into the ruined lobby, she smiled. The resistance that would soon become the Black Knights looked at the man as if he were a godsend from heaven, but noticed that the man he had just saved was not with him.<p>

"Hey, where's Kururugi?"

Lelouch shook his head.

"**He will not be coming with us."**

Their eyes widened. Tamaki's words were to be expected, in fact Lelouch knew what he was going to say long before the man opened his mouth.

"What the hell is that stupid moron thinking?! Talk about ungrateful! I mean, we just saved his ass, and he just' walks away?!"

"**Calm yourself, Shinichiro Tamaki."**

Minami frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she tilted her head.

"But, I don't understand. Why would Kururugi not join us? He knows first-hand now how cruel Britannia is, if that trial meant anything."

"**Because, if he joined us, then the Japanese, whether they be Honorary Britannian or those living in the slums of the ghettos, would pay the price for his actions. The Purebloods would have a reason to crack down on them, making their lives even more miserable. Not only that, but Kururugi believes that he can change Britannian from within, allowing them to accept change rather than force it upon them."**

Yoshida snorted.

"Yeah, the day that happens is the day hell freezes over."

"**I had no right to turn Suzaku Kururugi away from that path. Tell me, do you all know how Genbu Kururugi died?"**

Lelouch's question made the group look confused, while Kallen frowned. She knew the answer to that, as she learned about it from Suzaku on Kamine Island when he became Euphemia's knight. He had killed his father because he was practically asking for hundreds of people to die, telling them outright never to give in to them through blood and war. Kallen understood the logic behind Suzaku's actions, and pitied the poor boy.

"He committed suicide, didn't he?"

"**That was what the public had been told, as to avoid panic. His suicide was a sign of protest against the do-or-die call against Britannia, the last ditch attack that would have cost the lives of hundreds of thousands of lives. In truth, however, Genbu Kururugi had been killed."**

Ohgi was the first to react, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"W-what?! Someone killed him?! Sure, having people fight to their last breath against Britannia would have cost a lot of lives, but still...!"

"**Then you would be fine with that, knowing that several people would grieve and likely oppose their own country and side with Britannia?"**

Lelouch's words caused Ohgi to falter, unable to form the words to counter his statement. Sugiyama was the first to figure out what Lelouch had been saying in regards to Genbu Kururugi.

"Wait, you said he was killed, but he was the Prime Minister. He would have some serious protection... unless... Holy shit..."

Everyone, except for Kallen, looked at Sugiyama, who's face had gone pale before turning to Lelouch, who chose to confirm what Sugiyama had guessed.

"**Correct, it was Suzaku Kururugi who killed his father. He could not allow innocent lives, who had loved ones and family waiting for them back home, to be taken, thus he murdered his own father."**

Kallen said nothing while her friends looked horrified and shocked, unsure of how they should feel.

"**Kururugi believes that any method of peace gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything. That man is honor bound, thus I allowed him to go down his path. That does not mean his plan will succeed. It would take years for that to happen, and even then, how long would it last?"**

"Okay, I see your point..."

Ohgi nodded, however it took him a moment to realize something. Kallen mentally sighed, hoping that he had forgotten that little detail.

"Wait, what's Damson?"

"Yeah, you mentioned that, and boom! All those Purists let Kururugi go without another word!"

"How'd the hell did you pull that off?"

Lelouch chuckled before turning to Tamaki. Kallen realized what he was going to do, and grinned from ear to ear. _'This is going to be hilarious!'_ she thought, trying to hold back her laughter.

Little did she know that Lelouch was grinning under his mask as well.

"_**Shinichiro Tamaki, for the next 30 minutes, you will not speak a word."**_

Tamaki looked startled, about to retort...

Only to find that he couldn't form a single word. All he could bring out of his throat was groans and grunts, along with unintelligible sounds. The entire group looked startled and amazed by what had just happened, knowing that Tamaki would never agree to such a thing unless bribed or blackmailed.

"H-how'd you do that?!"

"You gotta teach me that trick!"

"Finally, somebody shuts him up!"

Tamaki tried to reply to their words, only to scream in frustration that he couldn't say anything. He glared back at Lelouch, who Kallen was sure that he was trying his best not to laugh.

"**Damson is nothing but a bluff I made up. As far as my knowledge goes, Damson doesn't even exist. What you saw just now is how I was able to control the Purebloods. My power, Geass, allows me to control anyone of my choosing, and will follow any order I gave them. An example was the order I just gave Shinichiro Tamaki just now. Until half an hour has passed, he will not be able to utter a single word."**

The group looked unsettled by this. In fact, Yoshida and Sugiyama looked a bit skeptical about it. A supernatural power that allows you to control anyone without doing anything? That was completely unheard of. Ohgi seemed to believe it, however, but he looked vastly disturbed.

"Zero, that power... Don't get me wrong, it sounds like it can come in handy, but..."

Lelouch sighed, hanging his head low.

"**You needn't say it, Kaname Ohgi. It robs a person of their free will, and would even force them to do things that couldn't bring themselves to do. Even I find this power to be disgusting. One slip of the tongue, whether as a joke or an example, I could make someone kill themselves, or even worse, start a full-scale massacre."**

Kallen winced, having seen the latter before. She knew just how much that hurt Lelouch, in fact she thought it was a miracle that he had even gone through with the Black Rebellion after that to begin with. He had just shot his sister, the girl who had wanted nothing more than to be with her brother and sister, after he had given her the order to slaughter the people she had sworn to help.

Even though he still wore the mask of Zero, Kallen could see the pain and sorrow that still lingered in his purple orbs.

"**However, so long as I carry this power, I will use it when I need it, no matter the cost. I shall do whatever it takes to destroy Britannia."**

His words pierced through the tension, causing everyone to stare at him as if he were a madman.

"**So long as Britannia exists, people will suffer the same pain that Japan has. If left unchecked, their conquest will bring nothing but a hellish existence. I intend to bring an end to this, even if it means losing my own life. My goal is not just to free Area 11 and restore Japan, but also to free those like it. And to do that, I must-no... I WILL..."**

Zero's voice rose for all to hear, who were now spellbound. Kallen couldn't help but smile as the true nature of Lelouch vi Britannia was revealed, despite the mask he wore over his face.

"**I will obliterate Britannia!"**

The Kouzuki Resistance had been rendered speechless. Minami stared at Zero as if he were a being to be revered, Yoshida and Sugiyama carrying similar looks, and Tamaki cleaning out his ears, as if making sure he still had his hearing. Ohgi looked the most affected out of everyone, looking at Kallen, and seeing that she supported him.

And so he made his decision.

"Zero... if you allow us... Would you let us help you bring that dream of yours to fruition?"

"**Are you certain? You know that my power can rob a man of their free will. What is to say that I will not use it on you as well?"**

To Kallen's surprise, the group hadn't budged an inch.

"We're willing to trust you."

"Yeah, I mean, I doubt a single alone can do what you just said!"

"What they said. We want to restore Japan, but we also want the world to see that Britannia can't just do whatever they want!"

Tamaki nodded in agreement, offering a thumbs up and a giant grin. Kallen felt tears forming at her eyes while Lelouch couldn't help but feel as if he had just been granted some of the most important friends in all of his life.

"**I thank you... Ohgi, Kallen, Tamaki, Yoshida, Sugiyama, Minami."**

* * *

><p>After Lelouch returned to Ashford Academy, having parted ways with everyone and informing them that he would contact them on a later date, he saw that Nunnally was waiting for him at the dinner table, C.C. sitting beside her.<p>

"Oh, welcome back, big brother!"

"Took you long enough. What were you doing, taking Kallen's innocence?"

Lelouch scowled, glaring daggers at the woman while Nunnally frowned.

"Miss C.C., what does that mean?"

"Oh, it means-"

"It means that we'll talk about it when you're older, Nunnally."

Lelouch grabbed the immortal witch by the arm.

"Sorry, but I need to talk with C.C. about something."

He didn't wait for his sister's response and pulled C.C. into another room. As soon as the door closed shut behind them, the same demonic visage that formed when Kallen had been introduced to the student council for the second time had appeared once again.

"What the hell was that?! I don't give a damn how old you are, do NOT talk about stuff like that when my sister is around!"

"Wow, you've really gotten yourself a sister-complex now, huh?"

"I do NOT have a sister-complex."

"If it isn't a complex, then what is it? Don't tell me you're actually one of those sisacons."

"Dammit woman!"

C.C. giggled when she saw that her teasing was annoying the late Emperor of Britannia greatly before he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. C.C. decided to stop with her teasing and took a seat on one of the nearby tables, crossing her legs while placing her hands behind her.

"So, how did it go?"

"Without a hitch. It appears that informing them of my Geass and my goals has not only earned Ohgi's trust, but also everyone else's as well."

"I see... Did you restore their memories?"

"No, I'm still debating whether or not to revive Ohgi's. From what you and Kallen have told me, his child died during childbirth. He would do whatever it took to get Villetta back, and I haven't restored hers."

"So, what? You'll bring back the memories of those who are influential to you?"

"No, I'm not that cold-hearted. I do intend to restore Tohdoh's however."

C.C.'s eyes widened.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"You told me that he actually broke down into tears when he learned about the Zero Requiem, so I doubt he would betray me again. Besides, I have far too much respect for Tohdoh-sensei to use him like that, at least not this time."

"And... what about Nunnally?"

Lelouch froze.

"You're still afraid."

"...I left her alone."

C.C. sighed, realizing that this was going to be another 'emo Lelouch' moment.

"Lelouch, we have talked about this-"

"No, C.C., I know what you're going to say, and it doesn't change the fact that I left Nunnally alone. I knew that she wanted nothing more than to be with me, while I wanted to make a world where she could be happy. I don't know whether or not she hates me for leaving her behind, or..."

"Oh for the love of..."

She was probably near beating some sense into him by this point. Why couldn't he see that Nunnally could never hate him? Even after that whole Damocles event, she knew that Nunnally could never; ever truly hate her older brother, who was the only living family she had left, as well as the most precious thing left in his life. If he could just see that...

Lelouch sighed, slumping against the wall with a hand over his face.

"I truly am pathetic..."

C.C. was about to retort when a familiar figure walked into the room out from the shadows, nearly causing the green-haired woman to fall off the counter.

"Dammit Sayoko! Quit _DOING_ that!"

Sayoko giggled into her hand before turning to Lelouch, who looked puzzled by her appearance here.

"I thought you went home?"

"I still have some things left to do. However, Master Lelouch, may I ask why you believe that Lady Nunnally would hate you?"

Lelouch had indeed restored Sayoko's memories, however as careful as he was, Sayoko was the only one among the Black Knights to have discovered the existence of the Zero Requiem long before Damocles. Lelouch wondered how the woman learned about it, and even C.C. didn't know the woman knew about the plan until after Lelouch restored her memories. Of course, her loyalty had only grown stronger when she learned that her master had returned to the past to rewrite the history that had been made by the hands of him and Suzaku Kururugi.

Lelouch frowned at Sayoko's inquiry, knowing full well the woman knew why he was afraid.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Young master, Lady Nunnally could never truly despise you. Not even when you had used Geass on her at the Damocles, she never hated you. In fact, all she could wonder was what possessed you to become the despised Demon Emperor of Britannia. On the day you had been killed by Sir Kururugi... the day you completed the Zero Requiem, Lady Nunnally grieved for your death for days on end, even asking that you be given a proper burial after she became Empress."

Lelouch's eyes widened, having not heard about this before.

"S-she... did that for me?"

Sayoko nodded and continued.

"You must understand, Master Lelouch, that no matter what you have done, no matter what you could do... Lady Nunnally would never curse your name."

Lelouch was quiet, his eyes locked at the ground for a good long while before smiling sheepishly. _'What a fool I've been...'_ he mumbled in his head before leaving the room. C.C. looked at Sayoko, apparently miffed for having her spotlight being stolen by the maid while said kunoichi just gave an amused smile.

When Lelouch returned to the room, he saw that Nunnally tilted her head, having probably heard bits and pieces of their conversation since she relied mostly on hearing than anything else.

"Lelouch? What were you and miss C.C. talking about? And was that Sayoko I heard?"

Lelouch took a deep breath, mustering what strength he hand and stepped in front of his sister, kneeling down and wrapping his hands around one of hers. This was another thing about Nunnally. She could feel the emotions of anyone she touched, as if she possessed a Geass of her own. Lelouch didn't know how she did it, but he knew it was a great thing to have, being able to sense what people were feeling.

"Nunnally, can I... ask you something?"

'_Forget your regret, and face it head on...'_

"What is it?"

Lelouch closed his eyes, taking a ragged breath before opening them again, revealing the cursed sigil of Geass to the world.

"**Do you... remember?"**

At first, Lelouch didn't know if the Geass would take effect. However, a few seconds after the words fell from his lips, he felt Nunnally's grip around his hand tighten, and her eyes twitch before slowly opening. As soon as she saw his face, tears began to fall from her face as her hand brushed against his cheek, as if making sure she wasn't dreaming.

Lelouch bowed his head apologetically, unable to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone... Nunnally..."

He hadn't expected her to leap out of her chair and wrap her around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as she cried hard, her tears falling to the floor. Her body shook within his arms, tears of his own streaming down his cheeks.

"Please... don't leave me again... big brother..."

"I won't, Nunally..."

He hugged her tighter, closing his eyes and giving a silent thank you to the collective subconscious for giving him this chance.

"I promse... never again..."

Truly, there was nothing stronger than the bonds between siblings.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, wandering through the empty streets of the ghetto was a strange sight, his steps staggering and unstable, looking as if he were about to fall flat on his face any second. It was a young man with wild hair colored silver, and eyes the shade of cold blue. He had on ragged clothes, looking torn at various places, especially at the arms and legs. It consisted mainly of a cotton white shirt that was obviously too big for him, as the sleeves went past his fingertips, and his jeans splattered with blood. There was also a blood splatter along the right side of his face, yet his face was devoid of any emotion.<p>

When his foot stubbed against a decent-sized rock, his body lurched forward, hitting the ground face first. He didn't feel any pain whatsoever, and his eyes felt heavy. He just stared at the ground before looking up to see a few startled Elevens rushing toward him, obviously panicked by the state he was in.

Despite all of that, he could only ask one thing:

'_Who... am I?'_

"Sometimes, there are bonds that are unbreakable, no matter how harsh their actions may be." –Unknown

_**I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you who that guy was, considering that he was asked to be brought in by popular demand! By the way, C.C. is coming up fast behind Kallen! I think it might be a C.C./Kallen for this. By the way, unless people truly do demand it, there will be no lemons in the story. That will be decided through another poll. Well, that's it for now. Updates will be very slow, as I will be focused on a game. Sorry~**_


	7. Stage 6: The Unknown Knight

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 2: The Return of the Black Knights**

"Finally, Lelouch... we can be together again!" –Euphemia li Britannia

_Stage 06: The Unknown Knight_

Suzaku felt relieved as he stepped out of the courthouse, stretching his arms in relish, taking a deep breath.

"I never want to be stuck inside of another cell ever again... Man, why couldn't Lelouch have restored Jeremiah's memories a bit earlier? I really didn't want to go through that whole mock trial again."

Contrary to belief, Suzaku Kururugi never really liked being made up as a scapegoat, nor did he like politics all that much either. Not to mention the fact that he had to go through the same thing twice sort of irked him. _'Still, if what Lelouch said is true, then we can save everyone this time. Still, other than Kallen and Jeremiah and C.C., I wonder who else he woke up?'_ Taking a second to think, he tried to bring up a list of people who Lelouch would try to bring to his side through his improved Geass. _'Ohgi and Villetta would be obvious choices, but because of what happened to their child, he might feel hesitant. Tohdoh-sensei is a given, he'll definitely help Lelouch to the best of his abilities. Xingke may also be a candidate. How in the world that man still lived through all that happened, illness be damned, is beyond me.'_

As Suzaku thought about the people that had the most impact from the Zero Requiem, he stopped to realize that, besides those who aided and helped the Black Knights, there were others. _'Cornelia is another possibility. Despite everything that happened, she still loved Lelouch like a sibling, and eventually joined the Black Knights after the Zero Requiem. Guilford grew a tremendous amount of respect towards Lelouch after the incident, so he's likely to help out as well. Commander Darlton, if Lelouch doesn't use him for personal gain, is also another likely candidate. Besides them, who else...?'_

Then, a thought struck Suzaku like a bolt of lightning. _'I had almost forgotten about the EU! The Black Rebellion had a large impact on the resistance there, hell if it wasn't for the fact that I was sent there, along with that son of a bitch Julius, the EU would have overpowered Britannian forces without a doubt.'_ Upon recalling the man, Suzaku scowled. _'The man may look like Lelouch, but he is probably a worse monster than Lelouch ever was...'_

Julius Kingsley, a tactical advisor that was made known to the EU during the turning point. Suzaku was sent to the EU not long after he was made the Knight of Seven, with his goal being to quell the resistance there and help the Order of Michael as much as possible. Along with him was the demonic incarnate Julius, who bore a striking resemblance to Lelouch. The moment the two met, Suzaku wanted to slaughter him, not simply because of his features, but also of his attitude. _'He was worse than the Purist Faction.'_ Suzaku thought bitterly. _'Moving away from that worthless excuse of a human being, I know a few people who would be willing to help Lelouch.'_

The people in question were infamous figures in the EU, the special unit known as wZERO, or the Wyvern squadron. It used to consist of several Japanese youths who fled to the EU after Britannia conquered Japan and renamed it Area 11. However, during an operation, one of the commanders made last minute changes and turned it into a suicide run. The only survivor of that operation was a young man named Akito Hyuga, otherwise known as the "Ghost of Hannibal".

Upon recalling his fight, Suzaku shivered.

"If he weren't under the effects of Geass, I could swear, that kid was a walking killing machine..."

Truly, nothing had terrified him more than his battle with Akito Hyuga and the rest of the wZERO. He hadn't expected such ruthlessness from them at all, especially the strength and power behind their attacks. Even in Sixth-Generation Knightmares, they were still powerful enough to force even an Eighth-Generation Knightmare such as the Lancelot Conquista back into a corner. How in the world he survived that encounter, he had no idea.

"Akito and the rest of that group would be influential... but in order to do that, we'll have to get our hands dirty."

Suzaku sighed, his fingers running through his curly brown hair.

"What a pain... This is worse than forming those damned strategies! Why did Lelouch have to make Zero out to be a tactical genius? If it wasn't for Xingke, then..."

"Out of the way please!"

Suzaku's feet stopped immediately, and his eyes snapped upward, catching a familiar sight falling head first toward him. _'Euphie!'_

"Look out below!"

Before she had a chance to hit the ground, Suzaku caught her quickly, wincing from how heavy the weight of the catch was. No matter how far you fell, catching someone from that high up still felt like murder on your shoulders.

However, the pain was more than worth it for being able to see the woman he loved again...

* * *

><p>Euphemia li Britannia. She was the third princess, and most likely the only pacifist among them with the exception of Nunnally. She was both kind and gentle, believing in the concept that humans, whether they be Britannian or Numbers, were equal. Her beauty was very well known, much like her sister Cornelia. Her hair was obviously of lighter color than her sisters; more pink than purple, and her skin a beautiful shade of alabaster.<p>

However, there were, at times, when she could be childish. This was among those times, as Cornelia had locked her up in her room, not wanting her to get any trouble ever since this Zero character had made his public debut. She still felt a bit disgusted by the actions the Purists had taken. Using someone with high standing because of his dead father to eliminate the Honorary Britannian system? That was cruel, even for them.

However, the moment she looked into the eyes of the man that had caught her in his arms, she knew that he wasn't anything like she expected. She expected to see bitterness, anger, and hate at the sight of Britannians. Instead, all she saw was a burning resolve and a iron-clad fire burning in his soft green orbs, as well as the wave of relief.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, thank you for that!"

The young man set her down on her feet. As soon as she got a better look at him, she recognized him immediately. He possessed curly brown hair and soft green eyes, dressed in a thin shirt and a long blue coat with the sleeves rolled up to the forearms, a bag slung over his shoulder. Naturally, he had on sunglasses, to avoid attention. After all, he had been named as the prime suspect in the murder of her brother, Clovis.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of catching what appears to be a damsel in distress?"

Euphemia blinked by Suzaku Kururugi's casual response, despite the fact that she was dressed in fine garments that could mistake her for a member of nobility. Perhaps he acted this way around every person he met?

"Well, you see..."

Euphemia looked up at the rope she crafted from her bed sheets, as if expecting Darlton or someone else to barge in the room and look down the window to see her there with Suzaku. Realizing the situation that would put them both in, she quickly made up a lie.

"There are these bad people chasing me. Can we go, please?"

She expected suspicion from the young man, but instead, she received a smile and a mock bow.

"With pleasure, milady."

* * *

><p>"You should have ordered Tamaki to keep his mouth shut for the rest of his life."<p>

Lelouch chuckled at Kallen's joke as he searched through the news reports like he had last time when he made his debut as Zero. There were surprisingly very little changes, however what he noticed was that there was one thing that stood out: Suzaku's reputation had just sky rocketed. Revealing the Purist's intentions had raised quite the media stink, mostly the station that Diethard worked in. Instead of people hurling excuses at Suzaku, like he had expected, he saw only reports that Zero had, apparently, been dubbed the Edward Snowden of Britannia for revealing such sensitive info. Now, everyone, including social security, was after him.

"As amusing as that would be, I'd rather not. Last thing we need is griping. Still, I never imagined Ohgi to accept me so quickly."

"Well, what do you expect? You did show the core members of the Black Knights your Geass. We could handle you being a Britannian Prince, but our loyalty being forcibly gained?"

"I concede to the point. By the way, it appears we'll be receiving a new Knightmare besides the _Guren MK-II_."

Kallen's eyes widened slightly as she peered over his shoulder, the screen showing schematics and instructions for how to control a Knightmare on the left side while the right had a familiar mecha painted blue with a strange left arm.

"Is that... a _Gekka_?"

The _Gekka's_ were like the _Guren_, purely Japanese built Knightmares equipped with hadron blasters in their wrists while using a chainsaw blade for close range instead of a stun Tonfa. The machine she was looking at was indeed a _Gekka_, but what surprised her was it's left arm.

"Hold up, is that a Radiant Wave Surger?!"

"Yes. It's the _Gekka Pre-Production Test Type._ It's a prototype for the _Gekka_'s that are piloted by the Four Holy Swords and the Black Knights during our second rebellion after I resumed my role as Zero. It's left arm is equipped with a Radiant Wave Surger, however according to the information that Rakshata Chawla sent me, it's built from spare parts. It's not as powerful as the _Guren_'s, but it can still destroy a Knightmare in a single burst. The question is... who should we give it to?"

Kallen looked thoughtful, trying to think up of a list.

"I doubt Minami or Sugiyama would take it. They said they prefer operating _Burai's _and _Sutherland_'s because their pretty simple. Yoshida and Inoue said that they like moving about on foot, despite the dangers. Ohgi said he prefers acting more of a second-in-command, and I doubt I have to tell what I think about Tamaki."

"Indeed. Tohdoh and the others prefer acting within the _Gekka_, and I doubt Tohdoh would trade the _Zangetsu_ for anything."

Kallen frowned deeper, tapping her fingers along her biceps. She tried to think of who could pilot a machine with the Radiant Wave Surger to the same level of efficiency as her, but all she could think of was Suzaku, and he was already using the _Lancelot_. However...

_-Wild hair the color of snow, eyes as blue as the ocean, and a smile as warm as the sun, standing off to the side as he and the rest of the student council were engaged in conversation, the scene itself heart-warming._

The half-Britannian blinked. Where in the hell had that come from? And... who was that?

"Kallen, are you alright?"

"Hey, Lelouch, other than Anya and Gino and Rolo, who else was in the Student Council?"

Lelouch frowned at her question, but complied.

"There's Milly, myself, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, Arthur and Nunnally who are honorary members, Gino and Anya, Rolo, you, and..."

Lelouch paused.

...wasn't there someone else?

"Now that I think about it... Back during the last school festival, I noticed that there was someone missing, but..."

"But?"

Kallen pressed. Lelouch placed a hand at his chin while his eyes drooped down. _'This doesn't make any sense. I know that it was just those that I listed off, and yet... Was there someone else? There wasn't anyone in the album photos besides Nunnally that was missing, and that was because Charles rewrote the memories of everyone in the school, and even transferred those who knew the Student Council. So then, who...'_

Frustrated, Lelouch sighed, running his thin fingers through his scalp.

"It's no use. I know there was someone else in the Student Council, but for the life of me, I can't remember. It's almost as if..."

"There's a hole, right?"

"Yeah. In fact, the group feels empty, as if it's missing someone."

"See? That's what I was getting at. When I tried to think of someone who could pilot the _Pre-Production Gekka_, this boy just popped into my head. He was talking with everyone so casually, like he belonged there."

"A boy?"

"Yeah. White hair, blue eyes, a thin build..."

Instantly, a boy matching those features popped into Lelouch's head. He was in the clubhouse, folding origami cranes with Nunnally and Sayoko, a smile on both of their faces. He had never seen Nunnally look so happy before, but from the way she gave it, she could tell she enjoyed spending time with the boy, who smiled happily like there wasn't a care in the world.

"What in the hell?"

"Lelouch?"

"That boy you mentioned... I think I know him."

Kallen's eyes widened.

"Wait, really?"

"I recall him folding cranes with Nunnally, but... I know we've never met before. So why is it that...?"

The more the two thought about it, the more it frustrated the two. Sighing in defeat, Lelouch threw his hands in the air and closed the laptop.

"We'll resume this topic later. Euphemia and Cornelia are making their appearances today."

"Speaking of that, isn't today the day Suzaku gets out of his hearing?"

"And the day Jeremiah got ambushed by the Purist Faction."

* * *

><p>"So, you arrived from the homeland?"<p>

"Actually, yes. Thank you for showing me around!"

Suzaku gave a routine smile as he walked alongside Euphie. It brought back several memories, mostly the ones before he became her knight, and before the incident at Kamine Island. There were surprises, one after another since meeting Euphemia li Britannia. In fact, Suzaku was sure that, had he never have met her, he was sure that he wouldn't have become so involved in the events that transpired the day Lelouch took up the name of Zero.

'_Now that I think about it, I think that was the day the Zero Requiem really started...'_ Suzaku thought wryly. _'Still, hard to believe we're redoing everything! ...Hold on, does this mean we have to go through Milly's shenanigans again?!'_

Suzaku paled at the very thought. _'On second thought, maybe I should convince Euphie to send me to another school... Anything but that cross-dressing ball! That was probably the most humiliating day in my whole life! Dear Kami, how in the nine hells did Milly manage to get Lelouch into a _dress_ of all things?!'_

"It was my pleasure. Sorry, but I don't believe we actually introduced ourselves. I'm Suzaku Kururugi. And you are?"

"I'm..."

Suzaku knew why she paused. Technically speaking, she hadn't made a public appearance yet in Area 11, so she couldn't exactly reveal who she was. Finally, after a good two seconds, she spoke up again.

"Euphie."

"A cute name."

Suzaku said without thinking. As soon as he registered his own words, his cheeks tinged red in sync with Euphemia's, causing the boy to splutter. _'Dammit, Suzaku! What the hell are you thinking?! You practically flirting with a princess!'_

It was at that very moment that he recalled something that made him visibly shiver. It was right before he left for his court martial after Lelouch had rescued him for the second time as Zero. The very sight of seeing that hannya mask was a new experience for him, and yet, it was still horrifying to be at the receiving end, especially with that 'pleasant' smile of Lelouch vi Britannia's.

'_If you do anything to break Euphie's heart, Suzaku, then do expect to meet something far worse than any Knightmare, alright?'_

'_He truly does have a sister complex...'_ Suzaku sweat-dropped. _'Or maybe he's one of those overprotective sisacons Kaguya warned me about?'_

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

Lelouch sneezed violently, nearly falling out of his chair.

"Is someone talking about me?"

* * *

><p>After running back into Arthur, Euphemia had requested Suzaku to show her to the Shinjuku ghetto. Knowing how stubborn she was, Suzaku complied with the order. The two received many strange looks from the residents, but the brown-haired youth noted that, unlike last time, some of the Elevens looked at him as if he were a hero rather than some traitor. <em>'When Lelouch made his debut as Zero, he only stated that I wasn't the killer. He never revealed the true intentions of the Purist Faction, so that's a deviation already, even if it is small.'<em>

"How awful..."

"Things had only just started to get peaceful, too. I still wonder what possessed the Viceroy to order a massacre against innocent people who had done nothing wrong."

"I wonder that as well. Clovis was always so gentle, and kind..."

Suzaku nearly left a scoff escape him. He knew the truth about Clovis from Lelouch when he had been named the Knight of Zero, the strongest warrior out of all the Knights of the Round. Clovis had done various experiments on C.C., doing extensive research on Geass and her immortality, desiring to claim the throne. It was actually one of the few times he had seen pure, white hot rage appear on Lelouch's face as it took both Suzaku and Jeremiah both to restrain him from barging into the World of C and inflicting the worse pain imaginable upon Clovis. He also remembered seeing how touched C.C. was by his actions, realizing that the young man didn't just think of her as a mere partner in crime, but also as a dear friend.

Suzaku smiled softly. _'I wonder how life would have been if I had known the reasons behind Lelouch's actions. Maybe then, I would have...'_ He always wondered what sort of life he would have led, had he chosen the Black Knights over Britannia. He had been obsessed with creating the world Euphemia always wanted, but to think he would do it through contemptible means, and in the worst way imaginable.

"Oh, look over here!"

"Damn, they used mortar shells... I figured they wouldn't."

A scowl came upon his face when heard those voices. He remembered this as well, seeing as how it was these people that had gone and vandalized his shirt. He heard a few new voices enter the fray as well, recognizing them as Tamaki, Sugiyama, and Minami.

"Euphie, wait here."

He didn't wait for a response before heading up the stairs to see Tamaki about to throttle one of the Britannian students.

"You racist pig!"

"That's enough!"

This time, Suzaku dodged Tamaki's rebuttal strike, swiftly moving to the right with a side step. Tamaki and the others look bewildered by his appearance, as well as his movements. Obviously, they knew he was a trained soldier.

"W-who the heck are you?"

The students flinched when they saw Suzaku glare at them from behind his sunglasses.

"You people need to leave. This is completely disrespectful."

"What's the harm? I mean, they're just dead Elevens-"

"They were innocent people who were killed for seemingly no reason at all. The dead deserve to rest in peace."

Suzaku removed his sunglasses, and his eyes turned dangerous.

"I may have thrown away my pride, but make no mistake, I don't _ever_ remember swearing my loyalty to brats who are just as arrogant as those who pull the trigger."

"W-wait, aren't you...?!"

Tamaki looked stunned, staring at Suzaku as if he were something frightening. As soon as he saw the look in his eyes, he and the other members of the Black Knights took a few steps back.

They weren't looking at an Honorary Britannian. They were looking at the Knight of Zero.

"W-why you son of a!"

One of the students grew angry and tried to throw a punch at Suzaku, however the fool seemed to have forgotten about his evasion of Tamaki's strike. He easily grabbed the fist long before it reached him, pulled the student forward, and threw him over his shoulder. The boy went flying through the air before his back slammed against the pavement harshly.

"I won't repeat myself. If you won't leave willingly, I will make you."

That was all it took for the other student to take the hint and run for dear life, grabbing his friend and making a run for it. Tamaki just stared at Suzaku as he left, returning to Euphie.

"Was that really necessary, Suzaku? You could have just-"

"Words do little, Euphie."

Suzaku cut her off coldly.

"I learned that the hard way. Someone taught me that words mean nothing without action."

Euphie's face softened, and stared at the boy in sadness. When she looked into his eyes, she saw a boy who had lost everything important to him, and was left a cold and bitter man. What little naivety she saw was scarce and fleeting, signs of a boy who woke up to a harsh reality.

"Oh, Suzaku..."

* * *

><p>It was a good long while before the boy began to stir, his eyes fluttering open and staring at the cracked, bleak ceiling above him. He slowly turned his head to the left, seeing bleak walls with the paint peeling off. The floors were tatami mats, a small table off to the side with fruit sitting inside of a bowl on top of it. Sitting beside it was a small photograph showing a happy family sitting underneath a large patch of shade near a tree.<p>

He slowly lifted himself up, looking down at himself. His clothes had been replaced with a black v-neck, and his pants replaced with loose gray sweats. He stared down at his hand, his skin slightly pale like snow, and his fingers scrawny.

"Where am I?"

As soon as the words left his lips, his blue eyes widened slightly, as if surprised by the sound of his own voice. Just then, the door opened to reveal a young man, the same in the photograph. He looked older than he did in the picture, his hair was longer and stretching down to his shoulders, and wore round glasses.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

The man smiled, walking over to the boy and taking a seat next to him, crossing his legs together.

"How you feeling kid?"

The boy said nothing, staring at the man in confusion before looking around the room again.

"Where... is this?"

"You're in the Saitama ghetto, it's a few miles outside the Settlement. Still, you looked like you went through all of hell and got spat back out. Seriously, you're clothes were all torn up. Were you involved in that Shinjuku massacre the other day?"

"Massacre?"

The man stared at the boy incredulously.

"You mean... you haven't heard? Before his death, Prince Clovis ordered a so-called urban renewal in the Shinjuku ghetto. Bastard slaughtered hundreds of people there."

At the very mention of the name Clovis, the boy showed emotion. A brief flash of anger reflected off of his blue orbs, and his fingers curled on the blankets, threatening to tear off the fabric.

"Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is Yoshi. What's yours?"

"...I don't know what my name is. I remember almost... nothing."

"Wait, you have amnesia?"

"Is that what it's called?"

Yoshi looked sheepish, bowing his head apologetically.

"Sorry. Well, how about you rest here for today? You must be pretty hungry."

Right on cue, a low grumble erupted from the young boy's stomach, causing him to blush while his hand came to his stomach. Yoshi laughed, standing up and heading back to the door.

"I'll take that as a yes! Supper will be ready shortly."

With that, the door closed. The boy without a name sighed, falling back down and his head flopping against the pillow before he closed his eyes, thinking about what little memories he had. He recalled being inside a small cramped space, monitors surrounding him, and men in strange white coats doing strange things to him. Something else also struck out to him, a strange building with lush green trees around it, very different from the metallic rooms he recalled.

A name popped into his head, and his hand reached up to the ceiling, as if reaching out for something.

"Ashford... Academy..."

* * *

><p>Jeremiah gritted his teeth as his <em>Sutherland<em> skidded across the ground before launching his slash harkens at a member of the Purist Faction, only for them to block with their lance.

"Stand down, Samuel! We did what we have to do to protect the royal family!"

Just like last time, the Purist Faction had decided to come after them, only this time, instead of four, there were eight. Kewell's Knightmare looked slightly worse for wear, but it was still operational. Jeremiah was doing a lot better, having predicted their movements ahead of time. However, dealing with more than last time was a bit more a pain.

"Shut up, Jeremiah! We're going to kill Kewell for allowing Zero to escape! Thanks to him, our image is ruined! But, if we get rid of him before Cornelia arrives, then we'll have restored our reputation! Stand down, and we'll let you off the hook!"

Jeremiah responded with a fierce roar, launching his _Sutherland_ into the air via slash harken and prepped his lance.

"Over my dead body!"

With that, he fell back to earth, the tip aimed directly for the opposing enemy. Before they even had a chance to retaliate, Kewell fired off a salvo from his rifle, crippling their left leg. The lance pierced through the shoulder, sending the machine down to the ground.

"Did you really think you could defeat Orange?! Don't make me laugh!"

Jumping back, Jeremiah unloaded his rifle and covered Kewell as he moved back from the onslaught, the two standing at each other's sides.

"Thank you, Jeremiah!"

"Don't thank me yet! We're not out of this, my friend..."

'_Dammit, where are you, Sir Kururugi?'_ Jeremiah thought, a bead of sweat streaming down his temple and to his chin. _'At this rate, Kewell and I are going to be skewered! Villetta, please get here soon!'_

Jeremiah regained his scowl as the six remaining _Sutherlands_ spun around the two, taking on a familiar formation.

"J-Jeremiah!"

"Hold your ground, Kewell!"

"Both of you are traitors to your country! Don't worry, we'll tell everyone you died honorably, sparing your families of such humiliation! Now..."

"ALL **HAIL** _**BRITANNIA!**_"

The _Sutherlands_ moved in unison, their lances ready to pierce them right through their hulls. Just as they were within reach, Jeremiah thanked the collective subconscious as six golden slash harkens repelled the Purists' attack. All of their attention shifted to the imposing white and golden figure standing atop the stadium, a pair of violet blades in each hand.

"That is enough! By order of Euphemia li Britannia, third princess of the Empire, all of you, stand down!"

"What?! The _Lancelot_?!"

"Hold on, did he just say-?!"

"Sir Kururugi! These fools have committed mutiny against Lord Soresei! I request your aide in dealing with them!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

Before any words could be exchanged, the _Lancelot_ leaped from its podium and high into the air, perfectly mimicking a White Reaper as it quickly moved towards the enemy, its slash harkens repelling theirs skillfully before the white knight slammed down on the ground and allowed its MVS swords to rip right through two of the _Sutherlands_, the upper halves of their mechanical bodies falling to the ground the exact moment the cockpits ejected.

"My god... they perfected the MVS'?!"

"Wait, Suzaku Kururugi's helping us?! But why?"

"Enough, Kewell! Take the help you can get!"

Jeremiah barked at his former comrade before engaging the enemy with Suzaku. What had once been a squad consisting of eight _Sutherlands_ had been brought down to three. Jeremiah rammed his stun Tonfa into one of the remaining Knightmares, knocking it off of its feet and slamming its foot down on the head unit. Kewell and Suzaku took the second. It tried to impale Kewell, but was stopped by the _Lancelot_'s Blaze Luminous shield. Kewell used the opportunity and leaped over it, firing its assault rifle. The salvo tore off the head unit and the left arm, leaving the Devicer with the only option to eject.

Only one Purist stood remaining, now completely afraid as it slowly backed away.

"Don't even think of using a chaos mine, Simon! Stand down, now!"

He really should have expected what happened next.

"Never! Death to those who betray Britannia!"

In a split second, before Simon had a chance to pull it out, the _Lancelot_ shot forward, using its twin blades to cut off the arms before performing a leg sweep, sending the _Sutherland_ to the ground face first. Just as the cockpit opened up, Suzaku aimed the tip of the MVS sword right at the Purist, who's face was splashed in horror and disbelief. He was about to brandish a gun when he saw Kewell and Jeremiah aim their assault rifles at him as well.

"Last warning, Simon..."

"Lord Jeremiah!"

If Simon wasn't dead in the water yet, he certainly was now. His entire face went deathly pale when he saw four _Sutherlands_ enter the scene, all armed to the teeth and rushing to the two disgraced Purebloods' aide.

"Lord Jeremiah, Lord Kewell! Are you both unharmed?"

"Yes, thank you, Villetta."

"Everyone, cease this fight at once!"

All Devicers' heads snapped toward one of the stadium entrances, seeing a young girl with flowing pink hair strut on it with a fierce gaze.

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, command you all! Do not engage in this meaningless fight anymore! You will all stand down, at once!"

Simon immediately bent down on his knee with a hand over his chest, obviously not wanting to risk the chance of defying the Imperial Family and possibly becoming skewered by the famed Witch of Britannia. Jeremiah, Kewell, Villetta, Suzaku, and the other Purists removed themselves from their Knightmares and descended down to the ground, performing the same action.

"We hear and obey your command, your highness."

"Forgive me, Princess, I was unable to..."

"It's fine, Private Kururugi... You did what you had to do."

Suzaku winced when he saw that sorrowful look on Euphie's face appear as she walked toward him.

"Now, more than ever, must we come together."

"Yes, your highness!"

'_I swear to you, Euphie...'_ Suzaku thought, the former Knight of Seven resurfacing from the past and a cold expression appearing on his face. _'I swear... I will protect you, no matter what!'_

"You wish for them to know the real you, yet you show them a false face." –Charles zi Britannia


	8. Stage 7: The Calm Before The Storm

**Now, before I get started, I have news for everyone. Unfortunately, I am suffering from what has been known as the dreaded 'flu', so updates for all my stories are going to be very slow. I am focusing mostly on this one, considering it has gotten so much attention in so short a time, but I am working on another story, in collaboration with **_**brave kid**_**. In addition to having school work, I am completely booked for the whole month.**

**Also, I have results! Because of recent events, I had to cut the poll a little early, so that means... the results ARE IN! Meistro, drum roll please!**

**The winner, with C.C. coming up from behind in second, is... KALLEN!**

**Do keep in mind that, have one more vote been made, this would be a freaking Kallen/C.C. fic. Kaguya had so little votes, Milly was close in third, and was practically tied with Shirley. I wonder why she got so little votes in the beginning though?**

**Also, to those who asked or have no idea who he is, the character I introduced two chapters ago is the protagonist of a Code Geass game called Lost Colors. He has Geass, like Lelouch, and depending on your choices, he can either join the Black Knights, the Britannian military, or stay a student at Ashford and possibly snag a girlfriend. Speaking of which, a poll is on my page, which will decide Rai's role in the story.**

**Anyway, that's enough A/N! Now, unto the eighth chapter of R-eset!**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 2: The Return of the Black Knights**

"I think I understand the man behind that mask of yours a bit more..." –Li Xingke

_Stage 07: Calm Before The Storm_

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Lelouch immediately felt rising anger burning in his chest when he saw the disgusted and horrified looks on his classmates' faces, especially on Nina's. Up until the events of the Zero Requiem, she had always been so scared of Elevens because of emotional and physical trauma that occurred when she visited the ghettos.

Honestly, how much of a hypocrite could you possibly get?

"What the hell is a damned Eleven doing here?"

"I heard that he was arrested under the suspicion of being Prince Clovis' murderer!"

"Yeah, but wasn't it that Zero guy who did it in the first place?"

"Yeah, they even said that he was made up to be the scapegoat just because his father was the Prime Minister of Area 11 before the war!"

Lelouch felt as if his nails were about to make his palms bleed. _'Not this time...'_ he thought before he raised his hand. He saw that Suzaku's eyes widened a bit, while everyone focused on him, including the teacher.

"Mr. Faust, if it's alright, Suzaku can sit beside me."

If the class wasn't looking at him, they certainly weren't now. Suzaku had a look of genuine surprise on his face before it turned into a small smile.

"Are you sure, Mr. Lamperouge?"

"Of course. He's a childhood friend of mine, after all."

The faces of everyone in class were priceless. He saw that Nina was completely floored and shocked by the fact that he was childhood friends with an Eleven, Rivalz looked as if he had just been slapped in the face, Shirley stared at him with large eyes, and Milly gave Lelouch that warning look.

"O-oh... is that so? Very well then."

The teacher nodded to Suzaku. The brown-haired Knight of Zero moved past the incredulous stares that were placed all round him before he took his seat next to Lelouch.

"You know, they are going to ask you about your past."

"I know. And I intend on telling them the truth."

Suzaku blinked, looking at his friend before noticing the pensive look on his face.

"I am tired of lying."

* * *

><p>"Okay, spill! How the heck do you two know each other?!"<p>

Lelouch sighed as he reclined in his chair while Suzaku quietly took a seat next to him. As he expected, the entire student council, save Kallen and Milly, had cornered him with curious looks on their faces.

"First of all, what I am about to say is not to leave this room."

Milly immediately caught on to what he was saying, and stood up.

"Lelouch-"

"No, Milly."

He cut her off with a stern glare.

"They have a right to know."

Milly looked like she wanted to protest, but she sighed and sat back down, crossing her arms over her chest with a humph. Shirley blinked, looking back and forth between the two before frowning in unison with Rivalz.

"Um, okay...? What's all of this about?"

"Rivalz, do you remember the story of how our parents died?"

His friend winced. The official story about Lelouch and Nunnally's past was that their parents were well versed in politics, their father a scientist, and their mother a businesswoman. They moved to Japan to discuss the growing concerns about Sakuradite, however a month after they arrived, the pacific war began, and their parents perished during the invasion.

"Yeah, you said that they were killed during the first days of the invasion, right?"

Lelouch nodded, and grimaced.

"That was the story made-up by the Ashfords in order to conceal the truth about me and Nunnally. In reality, our mother was murdered while we were still in the homeland."

"Huh? Wait, what? But, I don't get it..."

It was Shirley who said that, growing more and more confused while her eyes were developing into spirals, and steam pouring out of her head.

"Yeah, what Shirley said. I know that Milly's grandfather owed you guys a favor, but..."

"The Ashfords were close friends with my mother right up until her death. It was that incident that stripped them of their noble status. In fact, if it weren't for the Ashfords, our mother would never have become the Knight of Six or Two, for that matter."

As he expected, their eyes widened to the size of softballs. Even Kallen looked surprised, but quickly saw the look of contempt and scorn as he spoke about his mother.

"Whoa, back up! You're mother was a Knight of the Round?!"

"Let me put it to you this way, Rivalz. Lamperouge is mine and Nunnally's mother's maiden name. When she was married, she was renamed Marianne vi Britannia."

It was nothing but silence. Milly closed her eyes, as if understanding Lelouch's decision, Kallen sinking into the background, and Suzaku's hands balling into fists, recalling one of the last words that despicable woman uttered before she was engulfed into the World of C.

Rivalz's jaw was on the floor, Shirley was completely speechless, and Nina was a stuttering mess, unable to form any words whatsoever. Still, Lelouch felt slightly relieved to finally have that off of his chest. Up until he became Emperor, no one, with the exception of Kallen, Suzaku, and Milly learned that Lelouch was, in truth, a prince of Britannia.

"W-w-what... S-so then, you and Nunnally are..."

"Correct. Officially, Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia both died near the end of the Pacific War. After we were exiled, we were sent under the care of the Kururugi family. That's how me and Suzaku know each other."

Finally, Shirley snapped out of her state and spoke up.

"I-I don't get it! Why were you and Nunnally exiled?! I mean, the two of you are royalty, aren't you?!"

They never expected to hear Lelouch's tone go cold and icy. Nina shivered, feeling as if the air turned several degrees colder.

"Because, Charles zi Britannia doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself, not even his own children. After our mother was killed, I barged into the throne room, and demanded that justice be done. He waved it off, saying that it was the price of being royalty, and that he didn't want to see Nunnally, calling her a _weakling_. When I heard that, I told him outright and every person in that room that I gave up my claim to the throne. Do you know what he said next, Shirley?

"His exact words were, 'you are dead to me'. He said that he was the one who gave me a roof over my head, clothes for me to wear, and food for me to eat, and yet he spoke to me as if I was but an insignificant ant, telling me that I had no claim, and then told me that the only use me and Nunnally had at that point were nothing but bargaining chips in the civil war for Sakuradite. After that, we were sent off to Japan, where we were placed under the care of the Kururugi family. Suzaku was the first and only real friend I made. If it wasn't for him, my sister and me wouldn't even be alive today, and we would have definitely been killed. That's why I spoke up back there."

By the time he was finished, there were various reactions. Rivalz looked disgusted after hearing what sort of man the Emperor of Britannia truly was, Shirley looked at the boy in pity, and Nina looked down at her hands in shame for having thought of Suzaku as a monster in human skin.

"Lelouch... damn, I... I don't know what to say..."

Lelouch stood up from his chair, giving a small smile.

"It's fine, Rivalz."

He didn't expect his friend to shout back.

"No, it's not! I mean, your dad just practically told you that you didn't mean anything to him! What kind of monster _is_ that?! And calling his daughter weak?! What the hell?!"

Suzaku had never seen Lelouch like this before. He looked completely shocked as both Rivalz and Shirley were both telling him how sorry they were for such a terrible thing happening to both him and his sister while Nina stood up and immediately apologized to him, saying that she had thought of him to be a cruel person, but then stated that she was grateful for meeting the only decent Eleven in the entire world. Milly smiled at the scene, happy that his friends had chosen to still accept him rather than scorn him, and Kallen giggled at the sight.

Sometimes, there were bonds that, if strong enough, they would never break. Now that she thought about it, it was that young boy who taught it to her.

She blinked. Young boy? _'It happened again...'_ she thought, wincing as her hand moved to her chest. _'Why does it feel like that, whenever I think about him... I get sad?'_

* * *

><p>"I never thought they would react like that."<p>

"Lelouch, what did you expect?"

"Them to turn me away."

"Obviously, you don't hold your friends in high regard."

"No, he's more like... a pessimist."

"Shut up, Suzaku."

Suzaku chuckled slightly at Lelouch's indignant remark as he turned away, a faint blush on his cheeks. Alongside Kallen, they were walking down the halls of Ashford while discussing events in regards to Zero's appearance and Cornelia's being here.

"The Yamato Alliance is the next target, isn't it?"

Lelouch nodded.

"Last time, they couldn't follow orders any longer because of my blunder. Cornelia is _nothing_ like Clovis; she's a better tactician than he ever was. C.C. was right, I let my own pride blind me, and I lost to her so easily. This time, however..."

And there it was, his signature fiendish grin.

"I plan to win."

"So, are you going to involve the Black Knights as well?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Though, I'll only be needing you for this operation."

Kallen raised a curious eyebrow, wondering what exactly was going through his head right now.

"Ohgi and the others will be focusing on evacuating the citizens. You'll be the only one fighting. If we can do this correctly, we may or may not have the Yamato Alliance at our side."

"Last time, they were completely wiped out."

Suzaku pointed out to him.

"Plus, from what I've heard, they're pretty damn stubborn, a lot more so than the Blood of the Samurai faction."

"Then let's hope they don't have connections with Kusakabe, then."

Kallen cringed when she heard that name. Kusakabe was one of the influential members of the Japan Liberation Front, and possibly the man who made the JLF out to be terrorists because of his stupid stunt to prove that the Japanese weren't dead yet. He used the Sakuradite conference to his advantage, taking every person in the hotel building there, including Euphemia and three members of Student Council hostage.

Even though he was better at hiding his emotions, especially behind the infamous mask, Kallen could tell that Lelouch was livid. And she knew that, once the hotel hijacking happened once again, there was nothing that was going to stop him from becoming something worthy of his moniker when he was the Emperor of Britannia.

* * *

><p>After class had ended, Lelouch leaned against the wall behind him, looking lazily over the railing to see Suzaku chatting with Shirley and Rivalz. Ever since Lelouch revealed his true origins, the two had gotten along with him surprisingly well, most likely due to the fact that it was because of Suzaku that he and Nunnally were even still alive after what happened during the war.<p>

"So, the Blood of the Samurai has been completely wiped out?"

"Y-yeah. Listen, Zero, I think we should lay low for a bit. Ever since she arrived in Area 11, Cornelia's been taking down one faction after another. It'll only be a matter of time before-"

"Unfortunately, we do not have that sort of luxury, Ohgi."

Lelouch cut him off.

"I found out about this recently, but Cornelia is about to pull off a massacre within the Saitama ghetto, and it'll be just as bad as what happened in Shinjuku."

"Wait, what?!"

"Apparently, she thinks it'll draw me out of hiding. As I recall, Saitama is the Yamato Alliance's base of operations, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah, Yoshi is the one in charge! This is bad...!"

"Calm down. I have no intention of allowing innocent people to die. Inform everyone to gear up. We'll be leaving for Saitama by tomorrow. Make sure you do repairs on the Glasgow, and restock it's weaponry. I'll need Kallen for what we're about to pull off."

"R-right. What about the others?"

"Tamaki and Inoue will be in charge of evacuating the citizens before Cornelia arrives. Everyone else is to remain on stand-by."

"And Kallen?"

"She'll be fighting. Ohgi, I need you to tell everyone what their roles will be."

"R-right, understood."

"By the way, I wanted to ask something.

"W-what is it?"

'_Oh, for Pete's sake, Ohgi.'_ Lelouch groaned mentally. _'Grow a spine already. I don't ever recall you being this bad.'_

"Naoto Kouzuki... He was Kallen's older brother, correct?"

"...Yeah. He and I were good friends, especially before and after the invasion began. He helped with evacuation, so thanks to him, a lot of children were saved during the war. He was actually the one who suggested we fight against Britannia."

"And when he died, you were made the leader."

"W-well, yeah, but..."

"Ohgi, did you really not notice?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone looks up to you, seeks your guidance. I agree with them, you're fit to lead them. I'm sure Naoto Kouzuki would agree with me on this. If not him, then Kallen."

"Yeah, well, those two are so much alike, it was almost scary."

Lelouch chuckled.

"I can only imagine..."

* * *

><p>Cornelia li Britannia. She was Euphemia's older sister, and unlike her, she had no problems heading straight forward into violence. In fact, one could say she excelled in it, quickly turning the tide of battle with strength and wit alone. It was only natural that she had been named the Viceroy of Area 11 after news of Clovis' death reached her ears. There were many who had begun to pity the poor bastard who had taken the life of the third prince, as Cornelia had well-earned her moniker as the Witch of Britannia, and there was no one who was going to stand in her way.<p>

It was a few days before she would begin her plan to lure out Zero, but before that, she had things to do. She spoke with Kewell Soresei and Jeremiah Gottwald, the two men, along with various others, who allowed the masked man by the name of Zero to escape. Suffice to say, she was completely livid, but allowed the two to redeem themselves. She recognized Jeremiah immediately, seeing as how that he was Lady Marianne's personal guard, so she was a bit lenient with him, placing him with one of the troops for the Saitama Ghetto purge.

After that, she gave a stern yet gentle scolding to Euphemia after her little stunt, and took the time to meet the man who had defeated a vast majority of the Purist Faction that tried to eliminate Soresei and Gottwald. She had to say, she was surprised when she met the young boy. He was a Number, and Britannia's policy was to discriminate against them. The strong devour the weak, and might makes right. These were the fundamental laws of Britannia. And yet, when she looked into his eyes, she saw not a Number, but a warrior.

No, a warrior didn't even come close. What she saw was a man who had lost everything, and he'd be damned before he would lose it all ever again. His eyes blazed with iron-clad resolve, such that she had never seen before. In short, what she had met that day could only be described as a member of the Knights of the Round.

'_A Number becoming a Knight of the Round...'_ Cornelia thought, amused as she filled out the last of her documents. _'That will be the day. Still, his eyes... Lady Marianne and Schneizel both said that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and what I saw was a boy who was forced to look into the cold hard reality he had denied... It's almost frightening, in a way.'_

Her eyes wandered to a small photograph showing the two people who had been forever engraved into her heart. One was a young boy with raven black hair and purple eyes, and the other was a young girl with flowing hair like Euphemia, and bright hope-filled eyes. She grimaced, her fingers gently brushing against the frame as she whispered their names aloud.

"Lelouch... Nunnally..."

Clovis became the Viceroy of Area 11 not for political gain, nor to hog the Sakuradite for himself. Rather, it was because he wanted to find the two siblings who had truly been considered the Emperor's favorite children, seeing as how they were the offsprings to his favorite wife. Cornelia had never known anyone as beautiful and powerful as Marianne Lamperouge, truly worthy of her status as the Knight of Two and the fifth consort.

Regrettably, Clovis was never able to accomplish what he sent out to do, but he often sent letters to his brothers and sisters, feeling as if he were one step closer to finding their brother and sister, who he fervently believed to be still alive. There was one lead he had to look at before he was killed.

"Ashford Academy... founded by the same people who helped Lady Marianne ascend to her status to knighthood, and later into becoming an Empress."

Cornelia looked at the picture one final time before sighing as she stood, sliding the chair back into the desk and making her way toward the door.

"If they are still alive, like Clovis believed... then I _will_ find them."

* * *

><p>Lelouch had to say, meeting the Yamato Alliance in person rather than via radio was much different than he had expected. He saw that many of them were tense, yet stared at him in complete awe. Most of them looked to be very young, late teens to mid-twenties, some looking even younger than that. The leader had long hair that came down to his shoulder, wore thin-framed glasses, and looked at Lelouch in respect and admiration.<p>

It appeared that Zero's appearance was more well pronounced than last time.

"I thought Ohgi was joking when he told me you'd be coming to see us over the phone."

The leader of the Yamato Alliance admitted sheepishly, rubbing the base of his neck.

"Still, it's an honor to meet you. My name is Yoshi, I'm leader of the Yamato Alliance."

"A pleasure indeed."

Lelouch shook hands with the man.

"So, you said you had something to discuss with us?"

Lelouch nodded, taking a seat with everyone else.

"I'm sure you've already heard of Cornelia's arrival here in Japan."

Yoshi nodded grimly.

"It would be hard not to, seeing as how she tore down the Blood of the Samurai in a single firefight. She's definitely a worse monster than what we imagined."

"And every monster can be killed. And it is because of her that I am here."

Yoshi and a few other members frowned at Zero's words before he told them that Cornelia would be arriving in Saitama to draw him out by taking the lives of innocent people. Needless to say, there were reactions of fear and disgust.

"T-this information is accurate, then?"

Yoshi asked almost fearfully, swallowing the large lump in his throat. Lelouch nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid so. I have a mole placed within the military, and thankfully, he was transferred into Cornelia's service. By noon tomorrow, Saitama will undergo the same hell that transpired in Shinjuku. It appears me killing Clovis has stirred up the hornet's nest."

"Well, what did you expect? You killed a member of the Imperial Family."

"An action I do not regret. Yoshi, if you would allow me, will you allow the Kouzuki resistance, as well as myself, to defend Saitama alongside you and protect its people?"

The room went deadly silent. Yoshi stared at the man with large eyes, unable to form words until another member of the Yamato Alliance spoke up.

"Wait, you'd really help us?!"

Lelouch smiled underneath his mask. He had them.

"Indeed. I cannot sit back and watch lives be taken, especially when those people had a future ahead of them, a future with dreams. That is why I wish to protect this city, as well as its inhabitants. With your permission, Yoshi, my allies will do everything within their power to evacuate everyone within the ghetto to a safer location."

Yoshi finally snapped out of his stupor.

"I-I can't tell you how much this means to us... Yes, we'll gladly accept your help, Zero!"

"I thank you. As I said earlier, Cornelia will appear at noon tomorrow. A few of our numbers will deal with her main forces while the others will focus on protecting the civilians. The last thing we need is people dying on our hands."

Yoshi nodded with a fierce gaze.

"Couldn't agree more. So, what's the plan?"

Lelouch gave off a fiendish grin, one that even Kallen could see beneath his mask, as he told the group of his plans. The red-head smiled, knowing that this time, Cornelia wasn't about to one-up them this time around.

The Black Knights were back, and they about to change the world once more!

"Then make those lies become the truth." –Suzaku Kururugi

_**I apologize if the chapter was short, but unfortunately, I had school work when I finished this. By the way, if any of you are interested, please take a look at my other Code Geass fanfic "The Demon of Darkness", featuring Lelouch with a split personality. If any of you are fans of Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax, you'll figure out who I modeled him after. Well, adios!**_


	9. Stage 8: Crimson Fury

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 2: The Return of the Black Knights**

"When someone wins, the fighting will end." –Lelouch vi Britannia

_Stage 08: Crimson Fury_

Cornelia had to admit, she was impressed.

The plan itself was simple. She would recreate the same conditions that occurred in Shinjuku, starting a mass slaughter under the guise of eliminating terrorist activities, however in truth it was but a ruse to draw out a certain someone, the man who had taken the life of her brother. She would send out foot soldiers first, and when 60% of the population was wiped out, she would send out the Knightmares. It seemed perfect...

However, the slaughter had not occurred. Fifteen minutes had gone by since the operation began, and the reports were all the same. There had been sign of a single terrorist or even a civilian for that matter. It was as if they learned of the operation before hand and evacuated the area. Needless to say, whoever pulled this off had earned some of Cornelia's respect.

"This is quite strange..."

It was one of her Knights, Alexander Darlton, who spoke up. He bore broad shoulders and held a well-aged face, his hair short and rugged with a scar marring his mug. Beside him was the youngest of the two Knights of the Goddess of Victory, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose and long black hair tied back into a ponytail.

"I agree. We should have seen at least some sign of the enemy."

"Perhaps they learned about the plan beforehand?"

"How? All personal here were sworn to secrecy!"

Cornelia felt a ghost of a smirk appear on her face as she held out her hand.

"Send out the Knightmares."

Everyone's eyes turned to her.

"It's time we kicked things up a notch."

* * *

><p>Lelouch felt vastly uncomfortable in this suit of his, feeling rather constricted. It was the same sort worn by military foot soldiers, however it felt vastly tight, especially around a specific area. <em>'Remind me to give the one who made these things a piece of mind...'<em> he grumbled mentally before looking standing up, the camera built into his helmet catching sight of _Sutherlands_ running through the streets at high speeds. _'Perfect timing.'_

He pressed the small button on his collar, establishing communications with those laying in wait.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be, Zero."

Lelouch smiled when he heard Kallen's confident voice. Even if she was using an out-dated _Glasgow_, she was still a force to be reckoned with. The other resistance members chimed in as well.

"We're good to go!"

"Kind of nervous, but I'm ready."

"Let's send these Brits packing!"

Noting their enthusiasm, he gave out his first orders. _'Time for another game, Cornelia.'_

* * *

><p>"Squad 5 lost!"<p>

Cornelia's brow rose as a map of the city enlarged on the screen, revealing her soldiers encountering the enemy. It was only a matter of time when they would appear, but still, this was a rather quick response. Was it possible that they had anticipated them arriving? _'Or, perhaps they had Knightmares lying in wait...'_ Cornelia mused before a dark grin began to form. _'Either way, the fact that the enemy has shown themselves means that we're definitely dealing with someone skilled if they can push back my forces... Perhaps we're dealing with Zero after all.'_

* * *

><p>"Q-1, head left and fire your slash harkens two meters left and ten centimeters down."<p>

The floor gave away, destroy five _Sutherlands_.

"N-3, D-2, use the chaos mine. Throw it over the wall."

A barrage of bullets reduced two Knightmares to Swiss cheese.

"K-5, R-4, B-6, aim to the right and open fire."

The wall was torn to bits, revealing four _Sutherlands_ and two tanks destroyed.

"F-8 and G-2, detonate the bombs. Send them to the bottom of the ocean."

The bridge collapsed, taking every unit and reserves down with them.

"D-2, rendezvous with K-5, use route A-9. Q-1, head to point Z-0. N-3, B-6, provide covering fire for R-4."

Before the enemy had a chance to destroy the Yamato Alliance member, two new Knightmares appeared from behind and use their stun Tonfas, knocking the _Sutherland_ back and sending it the ground.

"I'm with K-5, what now?"

"Zero, I'm at point Z-0!"

N-3, B-6, R-4, meet with K-5. Gun down anything that gets in your way. Q-1, hold your position."

* * *

><p>"It's just like Shinjuku!"<p>

Cornelia looked at the three soldiers who were among the cowardly personal of Clovis' guard. As she expected, the conditions were indeed the same. Every move she made, the enemy countered with greater force. It was a bit nostalgic, almost as if she were playing a game of chess with either Lelouch or Schneizel, despite being so horrible at it. She preferred hands-on combat rather than leading from the back. Her brothers were true strategists. Compared to her plans, the two would think this to be child's play. It was obvious the leader thought the same way.

"What shall we do, Viceroy?"

"Call back all forces. No sense in wasting more lives."

Darlton nodded and gave the orders. Guilford looked at his Knight-in-arms before walking over to Cornelia, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Lady Cornelia, are you sure this is wise?"

Cornelia chuckled.

"Do you really have so little faith in me, Guilford?"

"N-no, that isn't what I-"

"Relax. Judging from the profile gathered up from Shinjuku and Kururugi's court martial, Zero appears to have a thing for the dramatics, and will no doubt appear. Not only that, he appears to rely on the tactic of camouflage. He'll most likely sneak in with the others, disguised as a Britannian soldier."

Guilford's eyes widened, realizing what the princess' plan was.

"That's why you asked to see all files of every soldier taking part in the operation. A sound strategy."

Cornelia waved off the compliment before watching the rest of the battle unfold.

* * *

><p>Lelouch chuckled, shaking his head. <em>'Unlike last time, dear sister, I am not so conceited. This time, you'll actually have to try and find me.'<em> he thought, amused before opening communications with Kallen and the others.

"Q-1, has the package been delivered?"

"Yes, but... How in the world did you get your hands on _this_?"

"Do you not like it?"

"Well, no, but... Okay, I don't quite like it. Just needs to be painted red, and we'll be fine."

Lelouch laughed heartedly at Kallen's remark.

"Don't worry, we'll need it only this once."

It was then that Yoshi joined in on the conversation.

"Zero, if you don't mind me asking... what do you intend to do?"

"Simple, Yoshi."

Lelouch gave off another fiendish grin.

"We're about to have a duel between knights."

* * *

><p>"Viceroy, incoming communication!"<p>

Cornelia frowned, lifting her head from her hand. Despite having allowed many soldiers with high marks on piloting a Knightmare command _Sutherlands_, none of the soldiers had any com-links or the codes to contact the G-1 Base. And yet, someone was contacting them?

Having a good idea who it was, Cornelia gave the OK. A large image appeared beside the map of Saitama, except it showed SOUND ONLY. However, all she needed was the voice to know who she was dealing with.

A flare for the dramatic indeed.

"**Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia, otherwise known as the Goddess of Victory... A pleasure to meet you."**

Cornelia scowled at his casual tone. Arrogant and dramatic, quite an irritating combination.

"Zero... So, you were here after all."

"**Why wouldn't I be? I do not tolerate one-sided massacres, especially meaningless ones. Still, if you wanted an audience with me, you could have simply asked."**

"An audience? With you?"

As Cornelia and Zero spoke, Guilford went over to one of the soldiers, who was quickly imputing commands into the console at a frightening pace.

"Can we trace it?"

"Already on it!"

Guilford looked over his shoulder and nodded at Cornelia. The woman hid her smirk. All she had to do was keep him talking, and then they would finally have his head on a pike.

"**Cornelia li Britannia, may I ask something?"**

"That depends on the nature of the question."

"**Why do you serve Britannia?"**

The question left Cornelia confused. Why would he ask such a question with an obvious answer.

"Because I am a child of the Emperor. Whatever he asks of me, I will obey. I seek to make Britannia a kingdom worthy of its name, and to make the lives of its denizens better. It is a goal shared by many. We also wish to show those without power the meaning of strength, so that they will understand and stand by us."

"**The strong devour the weak, and trample them underfoot. Might makes right, and power is absolute. Is that what you mean to say?"**

"Correct."

She didn't expect him to start laughing, as if her answer amused him greatly.

"**How naive. I expected a bit more, Cornelia."**

Cornelia growled.

"What did you say?"

"**In a world where the strong are absolute, where would your precious sister, Euphemia li Britannia, end up?"**

Cornelia froze.

"**She, like Schneizel el Britannia and so few others, believe that Britannia can be changed for the better, where those who have been stripped of their rights are equal to their suppressors. This concept is frowned upon, and some who believe Britannia should be ruled by those with power and power alone would not accept such a thing. In which case... wouldn't it be obvious they would treat her like they did with the people that you refer to as 'Numbers'?"**

"Viceroy, do not listen to him."

Darlton advised her.

"He's trying to provoke you."

Guilford scowled, his hands balling into fists before turning to the soldier.

"Have you pinpointed his location?"

"W-we can't! The signal is being routed through several Knightmares, all of them spread out through the ghetto! Even our own are among them!"

Cornelia's eyes widened before begrudgingly giving this masked man applause. His cunning was even better than she thought.

"**Well, I suppose I should cut to the chase. Tell me, Cornelia li Britannia, what are your thoughts on a duel?"**

The question left Cornelia smirking. _'Wrong move, Zero.'_

"A duel, you say?"

"**Correct, between one of your knights, and one of my own. My ace, Kouzuki, versus your Knight, Guilford. And to make things interesting, how about a bet?"**

Cornelia felt her smirk growing. Though she didn't know how skilled this Kouzuki person was, she was sure that they wouldn't be able to hold a candle to Guilford's skills. He wasn't like the others, he trained vigorously to improve and hone his talents for the sake of meeting her expectations. It was among the many reasons why she made the man her Knight.

"And what shall our wager be?"

"**If Kouzuki wins, you will leave the Saitama ghetto, and provide relief aide to its civilians."**

She was surprised. She had expected him to meet with her in person, possibly to use her as leverage or kill her.

"And if Guilford wins? What do I gain from this?"

His answer was not one she expected.

"**The truth behind the murder of Marianne vi Britannia, as well as the fate of Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia."**

In that one instant, Cornelia felt her blood run cold, her eyes wide, and her body rigid, even as she felt herself spring up from her throne. _'No, it-it couldn't possibly be that...'_ Her thoughts were in complete disarray. She held a large amount of respect towards Marianne, along with many other people. Her death, along with the banishment of her two children, had left Cornelia seething and cold, searching every nook and cranny for the ones responsible. All she really had to go on was that the murderer was someone who could infiltrate the Aries Villa easily and slip out practically undetected. Whoever they were, they were skilled.

And now, it seemed, she would have the answers she were searching for. She finally regained her voice after a long period of silence.

"And how can I trust this information is valid?"

"**Whether or not you wish to believe this information is up to you. The question is... are you willing to take the bet?"**

"...Very well. I accept your challenge."

Her eyes turned to Guilford, who stood much straighter at her fierce and fiery gaze.

"Guilford, I want you to prepare for anything. Do whatever it takes to win."

"Yes, your Highness!"

Cornelia nodded and turned back to the monitor.

"What are the conditions?"

"**We will both stay five hundred meters away from their battlefield, as to not disturb their duel. It will be one on one. Their battleground will be here."**

The map of Saitama glowed before a glowing red dot appeared at the very center of the ghetto.

"**Now, shall we see who wins? My champion... or yours? Either way, I'm looking forward to it."**

The communications ended there. Cornelia was dead silent, but if one looked closely, they saw traces of sadness in her eyes. _'Lelouch, Nunnally... could you really be...?'_

Much like Euphemia, she had begun to hold on to the hope of reuniting with her beloved siblings.

* * *

><p>When Guilford arrived, he saw that his opponent was waiting for him. To his surprise, the Knightmare this Kouzuki person piloted was <em>Gloucester<em> painted with crimson colors, its cape gone, and a large golden lance in its hand. Obviously, they had waited here for a while.

"So then... you are my opponent."

"You bet your ass I am."

Guilford blinked. The voice was unmistakably that of a girl's, possibly the same age as Euphemia.

"A woman?"

Obviously his remark did not sit well with Kouzuki, as the _Gloucester_ placed itself into a battle stance, its lance ready to impale him.

"Pardon? You have a problem with me being a girl?"

Guilford felt a nervous sweat drop from his forehead. If there was one thing he learned during his time as Cornelia's knight, it was that you were to never anger the fairer sex.

"No, it is not that... I am merely surprised. I am Gilbert G. Guilford, Knight of Cornelia."

"Kallen Kouzuki, the Ace of the Black Knights."

'_Black Knights?'_ Guilford wondered. _'Is that the name of Zero's organization?'_

"Now, if we're done talking... Let's get started!"

Guilford felt a smile appear on his face, a familiar feeling swelling up in his chest.

It was the feeling of facing a strong opponent.

"Indeed, let's!"

Guilford was the first to move. He fired off his slash harkens, aiming just before the feet. It was a feint, meant for the opponent to jump back and leave them exposed. As he desired, Kallen Kouzuki jumped back. Guilford seized the opportunity and sped forward, thrusting his lance forward. To his shock, he saw that his attack had been repelled by the red _Gloucester's_ slash harkens, diverting it away from it.

She took the opportunity and tried to impale Guilford with her lance. Thinking quickly, he let go of the lance and spun around, the lance barely grazing the shoulder unit before the purple Knightmare grabbed hold of the shaft and tried to deliver a hard right strike to the head.

Kallen Kouzuki anticipated this move it seemed, and used the red _Gloucester's_ free hand to grab hold of the oncoming strike. Both arms trembled while each tried to move against each other, one machine glaring down the other.

"An impressive display... You're quite skilled."

"Heh, you're not so bad yourself. Then again, I suppose there's a reason why Cornelia made you her Knight. But..."

Then, to his shock, Kallen Kouzuki let go of his Knightmare's hand. The punch missed her as she skillfully moved away and grabbed the head unit, practically pulling the purple _Gloucester_ off the ground and tossing it away. While still in mid-air, Kallen used this to her opportunity and fired off her slash harkens. Guilford bit back a curse as he looked around hastily for anything that could get him out of this. His eyes fell on a slanted building.

"There!"

He shot out his own slash harkens, impaling them to the wall before they pulled him away from the wired projectiles. He felt the machine shudder as its legs smashed against it before leaping off, moving quickly back to where he had let go of his lance. Kouzuki retrieved hers as well, obviously with the same thoughts as he did.

"Impressive! I didn't think an Eleven was capable of this!"

"Hmph! Japanese, Elevens, call us whatever you want! Just don't even think about underestimating us!"

Their battle was reaching its climax as both warriors charged forward towards each other, ready to impale their enemy. Just as they were within reach, Guilford fired his slash harkens again, this time managing to score the first hit.

The red _Gloucester_ had momentarily lost its momentum, leaving her open.

"You're mine now!"

Guilford pushed his Knightmare to the limit, ready to bring this battle to its close. However, his opponent had other ideas, and did the one thing that made Guilford pale.

They grabbed a hold of the retreating slash harkens.

"Don't tell me she's going to-"

With a swift tug, Guilford's _Gloucester_ was pulled forward. However, he was stubborn and refused to submit defeat easily, and readied his lance, ready to pierce through the enemy's hull. However, before he had a chance to ready it, Kouzuki charged forward and readied her own.

Time slowed down to a halt as the two lances were thrusted forward.

* * *

><p>Yoshi's jaw dropped while Tamaki gave a whoop, Sugiyama thrusting his fist into the air and Minami and Inoue giving each other a high five. The other members of the Yamato Alliance were in complete shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened.<p>

"D-did she just...?!"

"Boo-yah! That's what I'm talking about! Nothing can beat the sister of Naoto Kouzuki!"

"Nice shot!"

"Japan 1-"

"-Britannia nothing!"

* * *

><p>Cornelia couldn't believe it. She practically started at the image with a dumbfounded expression while Darlton scowled, his fingers digging into his palms. The entire room was deathly silent, no one daring to speak a word lest they incur the wrath of the Witch of Britannia.<p>

Lelouch smirked from his vantage point, clapping his hands for his ace's performance.

"Well done, Kallen. And with this, Cornelia, I call check-mate."

Guilford hung his head low in defeat as Kouzuki stepped back, as if mimicking an executioner.

"I... I have lost..."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Hell, I think this is the most exercise I've had all day."

His head snapped up to see the red _Gloucester _turning its back to him, mimicking a thumbs-up.

"When we get the chance, let's do this again sometime."

Despite himself, Guilford smiled, sighing as he conceded defeat. Cornelia was likely disappointed in him, but he still couldn't help but wonder just what sort of person Zero was, if he had someone like this at his side.

"The Black Knights..."

He muttered under his breath.

"Well, they certainly act like it."

* * *

><p>"<strong>It appears I win the game, Cornelia."<strong>

Zero's voice shattered the silence, and despite wanting to scream and shout that he was a dirty liar, Cornelia reigned herself in. Unlike most people, she actually had a sense of honor, so she was willing to allow him to revel in this victory just this once.

However, that did not mean she wasn't frustrated with herself. She finally had the chance to learn who killed Lady Marianne, as well as what happened with Lelouch and Nunnally, and now, the chance had just slipped through her fingers! _'I never expected the pilot to be so skilled... To think that she was able to match even Guilford!'_

"...Well, I am a woman of my word. Inform every soldier in the ghetto, we're pulling out."

"Yes, your highness!"

Darlton looked like he wanted to say something, but he chose to remain silent. _'He anticipated that Lady Cornelia believed that he was disguised as a Britannian soldier, and would try to blend in when they retreated... Just who in the world is this man?'_

"You've won this round Zero, but mark my words, next time, I _will_ defeat you, and you _will_ tell me everything you know."

Everyone flinched at how cold her words became, yet Zero remained unfazed.

"**I will hold that to you. Ah, but, before I go..."**

Cornelia scowled deeper.

"What is it now?"

"**Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister Nunnally send their regards."**

Before Cornelia had a chance to register his words, the communication cut off for the last time. As soon as his words sank in, for the first time since he became her Knight, Darlton saw tears of joy fall from her face as she fell back in her throne.

Lelouch and Nunnally were alive.

* * *

><p>When Kallen returned, she was greeted with cheers and smiles from everyone in her brother's resistance cell, as well as the Yamato Alliance. Everyone had gathered around her, giving her their thanks for saving everyone and others congratulated her for defeating one of Cornelia's Knights. Meanwhile, Lelouch, back in his Zero outfit, stood off to the side, watching the scene warmly before turning his head slightly to see Ohgi and Yoshi walking up to him.<p>

"We can't begin to thank you enough, Zero."

Yoshi bowed his head in gratitude.

"We're forever in your debt."

Lelouch smiled underneath his mask, waving it off.

"It was my pleasure, Yoshi. However, Cornelia will still do whatever it takes to eliminate all resistance within Japan. There is no doubt that she will try to take you out again."

Yoshi nodded, but his smile didn't fade.

"I know. I talked it over with everyone, and... if you'll let us... we'd like to join you."

Lelouch's eyes widened.

"Are you certain?"

Yoshi nodded again.

"Yes. Ohgi's already told me a bit about you. I'm kind of skeptical about this whole Geass thing, but I know that we can trust you."

'_I see...'_ he thought in amazement, looking at Ohgi who flinched when he felt Lelouch's eyes on him. _'So, he's already informed Yoshi about my Geass... Well, I had intended on telling them, but this works out. Now, we have a sizable group.'_

"Then I humbly accept your offer."

Yoshi's face brightened while Ohgi breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Zero, now that the Yamato Alliance is working with us, I doubt that we're just a resistance anymore."

"Indeed, we are not."

Lelouch agreed with him. Kallen noticed the three talking, and smiled, knowing what he was going to say.

"However, we are not simply a group who resist Britannia... we are the ones who will protect those who cannot protect themselves. We are their shield against the suffering, as well as the sword that cuts down their suppressors. That is why, from here on..."

Lelouch's voice grew slightly higher as he once again made this declaration:

"**We are... the Black Knights!"**

"Even messiahs must create their own miracles." –Zero (Lelouch vi Britannia)

_**Sorry I am late. Because of this damned cold, as well as school, I can barely look at my computer screen these days. Thankfully, because of encouragement from friends and family, I am still continuing this fic, along with many others! The Demon of Darkness will be updated as well, so expect some cold-hearted bastardness that is Lamperouge. Also, I would like to give my thanks to all who have given me their support, and I hope I shall continue to meet your expectations. I would also like to thank **_**DemonFireX**_** for introducing me to the world of fanfiction. I would never have bothered getting into the business without reading your wonderful fics! Also, congratulations for becoming a dad! I hope you and your family lead awesome lives! PEACE OUT!**_


	10. Stage 9: Knights of Justice

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 2: The Return of the Black Knights**

"We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones to stand in judgment over this world!" –Zero

_Stage 09: Knights of Justice_

Nunnally smiled as she looked out the window of the train car, her hands gently on her lap while the other girls chatted away. _'It's beautiful...'_ she thought, admiring the sights while a sense of dread crept up on her. _'Lelouch...'_

Today was the day when Lake Kawaguchi was the site of a terrorist hijacking... and the day Zero had announced the presence of the Black Knights to the world. She recalled the conversation between her and Lelouch, which was two days before the day itself.

And it was not pleasant.

* * *

><p>"Out of the question!"<p>

Nunnally cringed when she heard Lelouch snap at her.

"I don't care what Milly has to say, you are NOT going!"

"Lelouch, I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself!"

She glared back at her brother, and he glared back in tern, sparks flying between the two. Suzaku was laughing nervously while Kallen was inching away, having seen what sibling spats could do when blown out of proportion.

Jeremiah sighed and tried to play the role of the mediator.

"Lady Nunnally, please understand. Lord Lelouch doesn't wish to see you harmed. Lady Euphemia revealed herself to protect Miss Einstein from being abused by her captives, and asked to see Kusakabe personally. However, if word got out that one of the vi Britannia siblings, who were thought to have perished during the climax of the invasion, then that would put not only Lord Lelouch at risk, but also yourself."

Nunnally knew that Jeremiah had a point, but she wasn't budging.

"I still want to go."

Lelouch wanted to scream at her, and wanted to tear his hair out. Honestly, when did she become so... so... so... so un-Nunnally like?! What was happening to his adorable little sister?!

"Um, Nunnally, if you don't mind me asking..."

Suzaku spoke up nervously.

"Why do you want to go to Lake Kawaguchi? I mean, you already know what happened last time, so... why?"

"Because..."

She took a deep breath.

"I... I want to see what Big Brother... what Zero can do for myself."

* * *

><p>The argument had slowly died down after that, but she could still tell that Lelouch was not happy. She heard over the radio what had occurred during the incident, and she also heard Lelouch-no, Zero's declaration to the entire world. In a way, she felt both afraid and captivated by his words. She couldn't tell why Zero's face felt so familiar back then, but when she heard that Lelouch and Zero were the same person, it made sense to her.<p>

Only Lelouch could have such charisma and strength, while she had none. She also knew why he had put on the mask in the first place, and while she was touched that he would go so far, she wanted him to use more peaceful methods rather than use force. A part of her understood that action was needed for words, but even then...

"Beautiful, huh, Nunnally?"

Shirley's voice snapped said princess and Empress out of her thoughts and turned to a smiling Shirley, nodding in response.

"Yes, it really is."

"I'm kind of surprised that Lelouch would let you come with us."

Milly pointed it out to her. That was when Nunnally gave a mysterious smile and explained that, because of his protective nature, he would do anything to make her happy, so she practically had him wrapped around her little finger. Of course, that was just a little cover story to hide the fact that Lelouch was actually against the plan from the beginning.

Shirley giggled.

"Wow, I never knew you were so devious, Nunnally!"

"Just comes to show that she and Lelouch really are sisters!"

Milly chimed in before looking at the other person in the car.

"Well, what do you think, Rai?"

The boy she was referring to was the latest member of the Student Council. Nunnally heard about it from Suzaku, but apparently, he had fallen unconscious while Milly was talking with Lelouch about a favor. It had been about two weeks since then, but what really startled them was the fact that the boy remembered nothing about himself except for his name. When Milly heard about this, she decided to make him a member of Student Council.

Still, Nunnally couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen the boy somewhere before. Whenever she looked at him, she felt a great wave of sadness overcome her. She didn't understand why, but all she knew was that Rai had meant a great deal to her, and if the looks he received from Suzaku, Kallen, and Lelouch were any indication, it was clear that they felt the same way.

Rai was the same age as Lelouch with light silver hair spread all around while he carried cold blue eyes that resembled snow, and despite having the same lanky frame as Lelouch, his muscle tone was on the same level as that of Suzaku. He had on casual clothes he borrowed from Lelouch, seeing as he was staying at the Club House with them. It actually seemed to suit him, as it was mainly a white t-shirt with a blue hoodie and light khaki slacks.

Upon being called upon, Rai seemed a bit startled. Whether it was because of his amnesia or something else, he was actually very reserved and shy, but he was beginning to warm up to everyone, having been at school for three days now. While with his friends, he would carry a bright smile on his face, enjoying the activities, no matter how outlandish they seemed.

"S-sorry, what?"

Milly sighed, shrugging her shoulders and reclining in her chair, slapping a hand over her forehead.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes!"

Nunnally giggled while Rai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a wry smile on his face.

It was a shame that almost none of them knew what was going to happen in the next few hours.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap!"<p>

Lelouch chuckled when he saw the looks of pure astonishment and shock on everyone's faces as they stepped inside the rather luxurious and spacious vehicle. Seeing as how the Black Knights were bigger than they were before when first created, Lelouch had to get something a bit bigger.

"How in the world did you get ahold of this?"

Yoshi asked, looking amazed by the interior. The outside looked every bit the personal transport people would think of it as, carrying a tinted red with golden markings with the Britannian flag on the back of the transport, but the inside was even more incredible.

"Originally, I had planned for something smaller, but when you decided to join, I had to make a change of plans. This place will act as our hideout from now on."

Kallen crossed her arms, staring at Lelouch with a skeptical look.

"Did you use that Geass of yours?"

Lelouch shook his head.

"No, this time I did something a bit more... dark."

"Dark?"

Tamaki frowned.

"Dark how?"

"Let me put it to you this way, Tamaki. Had I exposed what the nobleman I received this from had done in the last ten years was, he would be given the death penalty."

Everyone was silent, but Kallen looked slightly relieved. Lelouch wanted to limit the usage of his Geass as much as he possibly could, so that it wouldn't turn into a runaway like it had last time. He wasn't sure if those rules applied last time, but he was going on the safe side.

"Man, this place has three stories!"

"Dude, it's even got a TV!"

"Hold up, is this a juke box?!"

"What the hell are you waiting for then?! Turn it on!"

Lelouch chuckled slightly as Yoshi walked over to him.

"Sounds like they'll be getting used to this place sooner than we'd thought."

"So it would seem."

"By the way, uh..."

Yoshi looked over at Kallen who was handing out boxes to everyone and getting ready to unpack.

"You're a student at Ashford, right?"

"Yeah."

"How's the kid doing? He told me had someplace to stay when I told him to get out of Saitama when Cornelia came knocking, so..."

"He's adjusting fine. He's actually making a few friends."

"That's good... I wouldn't want that kid getting into trouble anytime soon."

The conversation continued until Minami turned on the large plasma screen TV, which revealed what Lelouch had expected, and like last time, anger rising in his chest.

It showed Lake Kawaguchi under the control of the JLF. He turned his attention away from the screen as he took out his phone when he saw the caller ID.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Yoshi nodded, and allowed Lelouch to head upstairs and into his private room. As soon as the door was closed, Lelouch removed his mask and placed it on the table beside the small TV before he answered the phone.

"Lelouch speaking."

"L-Lelouch! Are you near a TV?!"

"Yeah, I'm looking at the news right now."

"Man, this is bad... I mean, the President and everyone else is there, even Rai and Nunnally!"

"They'll be fine, Rivalz."

"How the hell can you be so sure?!"

Lelouch cringed when he heard Rivalz snap at him.

"Nunnally's there, isn't she?! What if they find out about her?! They'll use her as a bargaining chip, and-"

"Rivalz, calm down. If they haven't made an announcement yet, that means the military is either keeping quiet about it, or the JLF hasn't found out about them yet. For now, all we can do is wait."

"B-but...!"

"Rivalz... have faith in them."

For a while, there was nothing but silence. Lelouch was worried he might have upset Rivalz before his friend came back, this time sounding much more collected.

"Y-yeah, you're right... Sorry for snapping at you."

"Don't worry."

With that, he snapped the phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket before slipping on his mask again just in time to hear someone knock at the door.

"It's open."

He turned to see Kallen entering, a worried expression on her face.

"Lelouch..."

He already knew what she was worried about. Last time, it had been only Milly, Nina, and Shirley at the hotel, and from what he recalled from a conversation between Nina and Milly, Euphie had exposed herself to save Nina from being abused by a JLF member when he heard her call him an Eleven. However, this time, Nunnally and Rai were with them.

Two princesses under the JLF's nose, and one of them had thought to be dead for the last seven years. There was no chance of allowing them to waste this chance.

"Don't worry, we'll save them, Kallen."

He assured her, but the worried look on Kallen's face hadn't faded.

"I know we will... but I'm worried, and it's not just about everyone..."

Her eyes flicked over to the screen, showing all of the hostages. Nunnally was being shielded by Milly while Nina clinged to Shirley like a lifeline, and Rai was glaring daggers at the men surrounding them. If looks could kill, the JLF would be dead a hundred times over.

She was worried about Rai, and she wasn't the only one. Lelouch felt his fingers curl into fists when he saw one of his dearest friend's face, and swore that he wouldn't allow what happened last time to repeat itself.

He wasn't about to let him down, not by a long shot...

* * *

><p>"Just who <em>is <em>this kid?"

It was Suzaku who said that as he, Lelouch, and Kallen looked at the unconscious boy's sleeping form in the vacant room of the Club House. It was when Milly called Lelouch out about a favor and her keeping quiet about him skipping out on gym class that the boy suddenly appeared, collapsing out from behind a nearby tree. His clothes looked to be in worse shape than he was, wearing a ragged black shirt and sweats. Now, mostly thanks to Suzaku and Lelouch, he was dressed in a simple white shirt and black slacks, as Milly had requested the two do so for the sake of modesty.

Of course, the reason Suzaku had said that was because of their conversation.

"This guy... he's the one I remembered seeing with Nunnally."

"Yeah, I've seen him before as well. He was with the Student Council."

"I remember him also. I remembered something he told me once, but... this is the first time we've ever met him, right?"

Lelouch nodded. His mind was in complete chaos, trying to find one logical explanation for these foreign memories. The boy showed no signs of waking up just yet, and yet, just by having the three of them in this room, he seemed to be very peaceful.

Just then, the door opened to reveal C.C. in an Ashford uniform, her hands behind her back.

"What's with the commotion?"

Suzaku looked down at the mysterious silver-haired boy. C.C. raised an eyebrow as she walked over to them, and once her butter yellow eyes fell upon his sleeping figure, her eyes widened, and her face turned pale. She shakily turned to Lelouch with a look of horror and shock.

"Lelouch, what is _he_ doing here?"

The raven-haired boy wondered what she meant by that, but upon hearing her tone, he immediately knew why she sounded so distraught.

"C.C., do you know him?"

The immortal woman's eyes averted his gaze and looked back at the boy. She sat down on the bed, one of her hands clasped around his. The boy made no move, but a flinch could be seen on his pale face.

"I should... I was the one who introduced him into the Black Knights."

The reactions were to be expected. Suzaku's eyes widened, Lelouch shot out of his chair, and Kallen stared at the woman as if she were insane.

"Wait, what?!"

"He was a member of the Black Knights?!"

"B-but that's impossible!"

Lelouch glared at the woman, not out of anger, but rather out of frustration. Yet again, another mystery had presented itself, and now he had the answers to them.

"Who is he?"

C.C. sighed heavily before turning to the group.

"His name is Rai. He's a half-blood, like Kallen, but he's also a member of the Imperial Family."

Lelouch's eyes went wide. _'A half-blood that's apart of the Royal Family?!'_ he gasped in shock. _'H-how is that possible?! There's no way Charles would interlope with someone who's Japanese!'_

"H-how can that be...?"

Kallen's response was shaky, much like Lelouch.

C.C. sighed, thinking that this would be a long story.

"I don't know the full details, but if I had to explain his past... I would say his is very much like yours, Lelouch."

Said prince of Britannia recovered from his shock and stared at the boy. Their past was the same?

"Because he and his mother were outsiders, the other members of the Imperial Family treated them harshly. However, V.V. came and offered him a contract, and he accepted."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched together tightly, fury revealed in his soft green orbs as he remembered the man who was responsible for starting the Special Zone Massacre in the first place, and also why Lelouch's Geass went out of control.

"So, he has Geass..."

C.C. nodded.

"Absolute Obedience, though it's a bit different from Lelouch's. Rather than eye contact, all he needs is for someone to hear his voice, and they will follow any command he gives them. However, because its auditory, he is also affected by whatever order he gives. Deaf people are immune, obviously. It also cannot be enhanced with microphones or speakers. Recordings are also useless as well."

"That sounds like it has more limitations that Lelouch's Geass."

"Indeed. Anyway, his Geass had been sealed away for some reason, but his time with Nunnally and the Student Council managed to break the seal, and as a result, he regained access to his Geass. However, he grew terrified of its power, as he knew that, one day, he would lose control over it. I kept an eye on him, and thought that the best way to do that was to have him join the Black Knights."

Lelouch absorbed all the information, nodding in understanding. However...

"Wait, what about his family?"

"An attack was launched on his village, and it was right at that moment that his Geass went out of control, and ordered everyone to fight back. They repelled the invaders, however... his mother and his sister were among the several casualties. They were his whole reason for living, and they were gone... He had lost the will to live, and sought his own death."

Lelouch winced, recalling his own actions back when he had thought Nunnally had perished during the F.L.E.I.J.A bombing and when he gave the Black Knights the answer that Schneizel wanted to hear, the words needed for their betrayal. He didn't care, honestly. He just wanted to be with his sister, for a world where she did not exist was a world he couldn't stand to live in.

"However, V.V. did not approve of his actions, and so he sealed him away in a Thought Elevator, where he was discovered by Bartley and Clovis."

Suzaku's eyes widened.

"Then, he was apart of Code R?"

C.C. nodded solemnly before she looked back at the boy named Rai with pity.

"While he was sealed inside the Thought Elevator, he used his Geass to erase his own memories of what had happened. However, when he regained them, he knew how dangerous his powers would be, and when he thought of everyone had made a bond with, he knew he couldn't place them in danger."

Kallen noticed the woman's tone steadily become heavy, and dared to ask the forbidden question.

"What did... he do?"

Her answer was enough to make a tear fall from Lelouch's face without even realizing it.

"He erased his own existence, and took the memories of him from everyone he knew with him."

* * *

><p>Lelouch closed his eyes, and steadied himself as he watched three <em>Gloucester<em> stand in front of him with their lances pointed at him, while two _Sutherlands_ rolled around from behind. _'The same as before... though, this time, there's much more on the line.'_ he thought grimly as he recalled what C.C. had told him about Rai's connection with them. _'Had he chosen to remain, then the Special Zone Massacre would never have happened... hell, there was a good chance that he would have chosen to join the military and fought alongside Suzaku instead, had he never regained the ability to use Geass... Indeed, our past is far too similar... That's why...'_

He opened his eyes again to see Cornelia emerge from her modified _Gloucester _with a fiery gaze. However, his own eyes beared a blazing determination. _'I won't let the past repeat itself!'_

"So, you're here to assist Kusakabe, is that it?"

Cornelia asked him, reading her weapon and aiming at him.

"Or perhaps you're here to help us? Either way, Clovis will be avenged here, Zero!"

Lelouch noticed that her finger was nowhere near the trigger, and felt a small smile appear on his face. _'Now that she knows I have information regarding me and Nunnally, she wants to capture me instead of killing me. Now the seed is planted, the question is how long will it be before it blooms?'_ he wondered before he responded to his sister's words.

"Cornelia li Britannia, which do you choose? Clovis la Britannia, who is dead and gone, or Euphemia li Britannia, who is alive?"

Surprised splashed against Cornelia's face. It was all too easy for him to read, after all, just as he cared about Nunnally, Cornelia cared about Euphie, possibly more so than he did about Nunnally.

"What?"

"It is within my power to rescue Euphemia li Britannia. The question here is... do you accept my help?"

Cornelia looked torn for a few moments before she lowered her weapon and gave the order. With a few taps on the roof of the van, the vehicle proceeded past her _Gloucester_. However, just as the two met the other's gaze, they made a brief exchange.

"My brother and sister... are they alive?"

"They are indeed. However, Lelouch vi Britannia has no desire to return to Britannia."

Cornelia was about to retort, probably about how he was being ridiculous and being a liar before he cut her off sharply and quickly.

"After all, after learning who murdered your mother and finding out that your father may have had a hand in it, why would you return to your home?"

He saw the look of shock in Cornelia's eyes before turning his attention back to the road, where he saw two JLF members stand at the building entrance with their weapons as still as wood, giving the man a salute.

However, this time, he had no intention of asking Kusakabe for his cooperation. This time... the man was going to die.

* * *

><p>Kusakabe couldn't believe what he had just been told over the radio. Not only did they have probably the best bargaining chip in the world, but they were also about to meet the one man that had managed to defeat Cornelia, and even her best Knight in single combat. The very name Zero rung out across Japan, both in awe and fear. Never before had he heard of such a man in all of his life, but now he was going to be meeting with him.<p>

It was about an hour before Zero arrived, and his image certainly intimidated many of the soldiers. A regal black mask with five prongs, granting it the appearance of a crown, a purple orb at the center, and noble attire fitting that of a king: a black cloak that hugged his body tightly with a high collar wrapping around the head, a purple suit with golden tailings along the legs and arms, a white cravat, and a posture that radiated confidence. Truly, this was the image of a man that could inspire hope in the hearts of those who wished for the destruction of Britannia.

"**General Kusakabe, of the Japan Liberation Front, I assume?"**

Kusakabe nodded, the grip on his katana tightening as Zero moved around the soldiers and stood in front of him in full glory.

"Correct. I must say, you're more... skinnier than I imagined."

"**Appearances can be deceiving, general."**

Kusakabe chuckled at that.

"Indeed. However, before we precede any further, take off that mask. It's disgraceful."

"**Very well, but before that, may I ask something? What is it that you intend to gain from this action?"**

Kusakabe gave a 'hmph', straightening himself out to look more inspiring. He certainly didn't want to lose a potential ally, especially one that showed such promise. After all, there were not many that could defeat the infamous Witch of Britannia.

"To gain attention, of course! We want the whole world to know that the Japanese are not dead yet, and we're definitely not about to bow down!"

Zero gave no reply, but judging from the shift in his posture, it seemed as if he expected the answer.

"**As I thought, you're beyond hope..."**

One of the soldiers grew angry at his remark and was about to raise his rifle at him before Kusakabe raised his hand to stop him.

"Explain what you mean, Zero."

"**Japan is long dead, and the Britannians have warped the nation beyond recognition. Look at Tokyo, which has become nothing but a roach-infested city of crime, hatred, and prejudice. Look at the ghettos, remnants of Japan's glory, left to serve as a reminder of Britannia's so-called 'superiority' and 'generosity' for allowing anyone to join their ranks in return for their loyalty. Look at Mount. Fuji, once a sacred site to be revered, reduced to nothing but a grotesque pawn for Britannia to use. The very memory of Japan is gone, however the people are not."**

Kusakabe could never have expected Zero's next choice of words.

"**Britannia is correct on one thing: evolution is continuous. People can adapt and evolve, they can grow past their differences and walk hand in hand. Few Britannians such as Euphemia li Britannia and Schneizel el Britannia, and even Suzaku Kururugi understand this, and want to change Britannia for the better. However, words alone cannot undo the damage, and even if you succeeded in driving Britannia back, the Japan you seek to regain will be nothing but a shadow of its former glory."**

"And what do you suppose we do?"

"**Create an independent nation... the United States of Japan!"**

The words themselves floored them. Kusakabe could barely believe what he was hearing. Create an independent nation? Could such a thing even be done? Before he had chance to think more on it, the door opened to reveal a soldier.

"Sir, we've brought the girl, as you requested."

Kusakabe grinned as the soldier moved aside, and a young girl entered the room. He failed to notice the small shake in Zero's form as his head turned to face the girl. She was young and frail, as evident by her wheelchair.

"Allow me to introduce to you, Zero... Nunnally vi Britannia, the last remaining heir to the vi Britannia bloodline!"

* * *

><p>Lelouch was angry.<p>

No, that was too kind a word.

Lelouch was pissed.

Again, that was too kind a word.

Lelouch... was livid. It took everything he had from activating his Geass and sentencing every JLF soldier in this room from killing themselves, but it did little to relieve his anger. _'You crossed the line, Kusakabe...'_

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. Nunnally vi Britannia had perished during the climax of the Pacific War. In addition, she and her brother were both exiled and were disowned."

Lelouch was surprised to hear Nunnally's tone. Clearly, her time as Empress had improved her mindset and strength of will, which completely astounded him. Perhaps she was no longer that little girl he used to coddle after all.

However, Kusakabe took her words in amusement and chuckled.

"Indeed, the blood of Cornelia flows through you. However, you are still a Britannian princess, thus you still have value! And with Zero joining us-"

That was where he cut him off.

"Like hell."

His words shocked them all while Nunnally watched Lelouch intently, as if wanting to judge his actions for herself. As she said before, she wanted to see what Zero was truly capable of.

"B-but Zero!"

"You took innocent Britannians hostage, under the pretext that simply because they were Britannians they were guilty of your harsh judgment. This I could understand. However..."

Finally, he allowed all of his anger flow through his voice, which sounded so cold the entire room felt as if it had dropped a few degrees.

"A few of those Britannians happen to be my friends. And you did the one thing that _really _pissed me off..."

Lelouch took hold of his mask and removed it, even revealing his Geass. Kusakabe's eyes widened in shock in sync with everyone else while Nunnally was surprised that Lelouch would reveal himself, but she could tell what he had in mind, and couldn't help but show a sad face.

"You went and tried to use my sister as a _tool_, just like how our bastard of a father tried to do before."

"Y-you're-?!"

And then, one single word sealed their fate.

"**Die."**

* * *

><p>Suzaku watched the yacht appear out from the flaming ruins of the hotel with a breath of relief, catching sight of Rai and Nunnally in the same lifeboat as the Student Council.<p>

"Thank God..."

There were few words that could describe how worried he was for their safety, especially for Nunnally and Rai. Ever since C.C. told them about his story, Lelouch had begun to treat the boy as if he were his true brother and not a distant one. He was also sure that, judging from the look on Nunnally's face, Lelouch was most likely livid for what they tried to do. _'They found out about Nunnally, so that's become a deviation.'_ he thought, wondering what sort of impacts this would have in the future. _'Not to mention, there's also Rai. Knowing Lelouch, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure that he doesn't have to use his Geass.'_

He reclined in the chair of the Lancelot, feeling a sense of nostalgia as he watched his best friend appear, with the Black Knights standing behind him. He noticed that the number was much larger than before. _'They must be the Yamato Alliance.'_

"**My dear Britannians, have no fear. I return the hostages to you, unharmed."**

* * *

><p>Cornelia felt her fingers digging into her palms as she glared at the image.<p>

"You bastard... if we attack you, you'll use them as hostages as well!"

* * *

><p>Lelouch felt a giant grin spread across his face as the spotlights behind the camera flashed, revealing all the members of the Black Knights present and accounted for, for all of the world to see.<p>

"People, fear us or rally behind us as you see fit! We... are the Black Knight!"

* * *

><p>"Black Knights?"<p>

Cecile frowned in confusion while Lloyd looked amused.

"How ironic, a group of terrorists calling themselves knights."

* * *

><p>"<strong>We of the Black Knights stand with those who have no weapons to wield, regardless of their nationality! The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them! It was a wanton and meaningless act, thus they had been punished accordingly."<strong>

Kallen felt a triumphant smile appear on her face alongside everyone else, Ohgi and Yoshi removing themselves from their bows and standing straighter. Here they stood with Lelouch, or rather Zero, in his full glory. _'You better be ready for us, Charles zi Britannia!'_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Just as the late prince, Clovis la Britannia, was punished for ordering the deaths of countless innocent Elevens, we would not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his deeds!"<strong>

"You heard me, keep the cameras rolling! Hell, put this through every TV in the world if you have to!"

Diethard barked into the small communicator on his ear, wanting the entire world to know the face of the man that challenged the authority of the entire world.

"Liable?! I'm taking full responsibility for this!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong! The only ones who should kill... are those prepared to be killed!"<strong>

Rai stared at Zero in complete awe, unable to tear his eyes away from the man. He could feel it: complete unwavering confidence, dedication in his goal, righteous fury towards those who abuse their power, and strength beyond limits. In just a few short seconds, this man had entrapped him in a state of awe and intrigue.

'_This man...'_

* * *

><p>Lelouch felt his strength rising by the second as, behind his mask, he stared back out at the world in defiance. <em>'My resolution is clear!'<em>

"**Wherever oppressors have abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless to stop them, we shall appear again and again, no matter how formidable our foe may be!"**

He swung his left arm out, the Yamato Alliance performing a picture-perfect salute. _'Watch me, Charles zi Britannia!'_

"**YOU WITH POWER, FEAR US!"**

His right arm stretched out, the resistance cell mimicking the actions of the Yamato Alliance. _'Watch me, Marianne vi Britannia!'_

"**AND YOU WITHOUT POWER, RALLY BEHIND US!"**

Finally, he announced this declaration to the world, eyes blazing. _'Watch me, world! I will show you... that I bow down to no one, not even fate herself!'_

"**We, the Black Knights... SHALL BE THE ONES TO STAND IN JUDGMENT OVER THIS WORLD!"**

"I've already made a deal with the devil." –Lelouch vi Britannia


	11. Stage 10: Time to Reflect

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 3: Nightmare**

"The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer." –Lelouch vi Britannia

_Stage 10: Time to Reflect_

"This is the weekly news report. My name is Wallace, and with me is Michael and Glenda."

"Our topics for today are, as usual, the weather, the daily occurrences within the empire, along with the now popular group terrorists known as the Black Knights. Michael, what can you tell us about these people?"

"So far, we don't know much about them. Some people believe that they're Elevens, while others think that they may be Britannians who don't quite agree with Britannia's Social Darwinism viewpoint. Of course, there is still the million dollar question as to the identity of the man behind the mask himself."

"Quite right, Michael. Zero first appeared in the Shinjuku ghetto, where the late Prince Clovis attempted to conduct an urban renewal. After he was murdered, the Purist Faction, led by Jeremiah Gottwald, was unable to find a suspect, and thus chose an Honorary Britannian by the name of Suzaku Kururugi as their target."

"Indeed. However, what was so special about Kururugi's case?"

"Suzaku Kururugi's father was the former Prime Minister of Area 11 back when it was known as Japan. According to the reports during the Pacific War at that time, he committed suicide as a form of protest against the do or die call against Britannia."

"A smart move on his part."

"Indeed. Shortly afterwards, Japan conceded defeat, and thus Area 11 was established. Back on track, Zero appeared during the transportation of Kururugi to his court martial. It was here that Zero declared that he was the true murderer of our beloved prince, and in exchange for a capsule containing what was thought to be poison gas, he asked for Kururugi. Lord Kewell Soresei initially refused, at least up until Zero threatened with something known as Damson. Wallace, how much do we know about this Damson thing?"

"So far, nothing has been released about Damson, however many people, even those in the Purist Faction and in the military itself belief that Damson is actually a codename for Lord Kewell, as they seem to believe that he is a terrorist. However, others believe that it may have been some kind of secret project that, if released, could possibly ruin the image of Britannia, or even the late prince himself."

"Thank you. Afterwards, Kewell obeyed Zero's offer, and gave up Kururugi. However, the Purists tried to open fire when four Knightmares, which were reported to have been hijacked prior to the transportation, stopped the attack and fled with Zero, Kururugi in hand. However, oddly enough, Suzaku Kururugi returned shortly afterwards to his court martial. Apparently, Zero had made him an offer to join his ranks, only to refuse."

"A model Honorary Britannian if you ask me!"

"Anyway, Zero reappeared once again in the Saitama ghetto when the new Viceroy, second princess Cornelia li Britannia, ordered a urban renewal, however like Shinjuku, Zero once again intervened, and worked alongside the resistance cell called the Yamato Alliance to repel the attack. It seemed that Zero and Cornelia had a wager, a representative of their respective groups facing off one-on-one, and the winning side earning benefits. It is unknown what Zero offered to the Viceroy, however Zero's conditions were that, if his representative won, the Viceroy was to send medical aide."

"Hm, it sounds to me like he might be an Eleven, or possibly a Britannian radical."

"Quite possibly. Zero's champion won, and the ghetto was left unharmed. Zero's latest appearance, however, has literally shaken the entire world when the Japan Liberation Front, a group consisting of rebellious Elevens, took several innocent Britannians hostage at the Lake Kawaguchi Sakuradite Conference being held at the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel. It was here that Zero seemingly rescued the hostages and denounced the JLF for taking them hostage, however he then stated that he would fight against both Britannians and Elevens alike if they abused their power and focused it on those that 'couldn't protect themselves'. This gives us more insight in Zero's true character."

"Right you are. It was also here that Zero unveiled his organization, which he called the Black Knights, a fitting title for their recent accomplishment and their attire. If you look at the picture, you can see several men and women on the yacht standing behind Zero, all wearing black clothing and visors to protect their identities."

"The Black Knights, as Zero stated, will protect the weak, whether they are Britannian or otherwise. No other news regarding Zero's appearance has yet to be revealed, however it is very likely that he may appear in the future once again very soon."

"Maybe, maybe. Now unto other news..."

Kallen ignored the rest of the news as she quickly bolted out the door, her schoolbag in one hand and a piece of cooked bread in the other.

"I'll be home later, mom!"

She called out over her shoulder, her mother standing by the door way with a smile on her face as she told her daughter good luck.

* * *

><p>Up until a few weeks ago, Kallen had been living with her stepmother in that household, at least up until she walked in on her mother about to inject herself with Refrain. Yukiko Kouzuki didn't even have the slightest chance to explain before Kallen took the Refrain, smashed it, grabbed her mother, packed their bags, and walked out of the house where Lelouch was waiting for her, as if he was expecting it.<p>

And then came the most memorable part of that little story.

"Lelouch? What are you doing here?"

Kallen didn't expect to see him, but there he was with Suzaku, both of them smiling before the former Emperor tossed the red-haired halfer a pair of keys.

"I figured it wouldn't be long before you got sick of this place, so I went ahead and got you an apartment right in one of the most luxurious parts in the Settlement. Don't worry about payment though, me and the landlord had a nice long chat."

Kallen stared at the boy in disbelief. He had used Geass, set them up with a nice living space, and he did it with a smile? _'He really is different from the Lelouch I knew from last year...'_ she thought before a smile came to her face.

However, the moment didn't last when a familiar, yet unpleasant form emerged from the door, her face splattered with fury.

"Kallen Stadtfeld, what is the meaning of this?"

She nearly took a step back when Kallen whirled around and glared at her.

"What does it look like? I'm moving out of this damn place, and I am taking my mother with me."

She didn't hesitate, not even so much as pause to consider her words. She wouldn't let her mother put up with this bullshit, not ever again. Her stepmother glared hard at her, and then noticed Suzaku and Lelouch standing there, looking a bit startled by the scene.

"Oh? Are these the boys you've been hanging out with so much? And one of them is that Honorary Britannian that was accused for murdering the prince. I guess you really can't fight one's own blood-"

"Shut the hell up, you old hag."

The woman blinked and stared at Kallen, whose glare was now on par with even that of the appearance of the _Guren S.E.I.T.E.N._

"Go ahead and call me whatever you want, hell tell the whole school about my bloodline if you really want to. But..."

And then she did the one thing she had been dying to do. She stomped toward the blonde bitch and delivered a hard right hook. The stepmother went flying, smacking her body against the ground, unmoving. Suzaku immediately took a step back while Lelouch looked as if he were contemplating the idea. Kallen's mother Yukiko, and the other hand, could not believe what had just happened.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother like that again, you bitch."

"You see, Suzaku? _This_ is why you never want to piss off women."

She was willing to let Lelouch's comment slide... for now anyway.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kallen, are you okay?"<p>

Kallen returned to reality, realizing that she had been staring off into space and saw a few familiar faces standing next to her, along with the one boy who had apparently been the talk of the entire campus alongside Shirley, Milly, Nina, and Nunnally. She hid her grimace, but she couldn't stop the pain. _'C.C. said that he erased his existence because he was worried about us being affected by his Geass...'_ she recalled the explanation from when Rai arrived. _'And to top it off, he's a prince, just like Lelouch! Actually, now that I think about it, he's like me, right? Then, does that mean the Emperor had an affair?'_

She wasn't even to consider what kind of hellish life Rai had gone through. Perhaps it may have been a good thing his memories were sealed. Being half-Japanese while also being a prince definitely pained a giant red target the size of the Chinese Federation on your back, and was likely the target of abuse of many nobles and other members of the family.

"Sorry, just occupied with some other stuff."

Rivalz chuckled, thinking that the reason why she was dozing off in class was because of her outburst from earlier. She still couldn't believe she made that mistake again. _'I have said it before, and I will say it again, this double life is a killer.'_ Kallen whined.

"You know, if you need tips about wanting to learn how to fall in sleep in class without getting caught, just ask Lelouch! He's a master at sleeping through class!"

Rai looked surprised by that piece of info, and looked at Lelouch, who held his chin in one hand while the other was on the desk.

"Is he sleeping right now?"

"What? You gonna check and see?"

"I guess..."

Rai walked over to Lelouch, about to poke him in the cheek when suddenly a demonic visage resembling a hannya mask appeared from behind him and growled at him, Lelouch's bangs obscuring his now menacing purple eyes.

"Do it, and you die."

"W-WAH!"

Rai fell backwards, taking a chair down with him while the entire class bursted out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Man, I didn't think Rai had it in him!"<p>

"No kidding. He's got balls, that's for sure."

Suzaku and Kallen chuckled, recalling the scene that occurred this morning during break period. However, as soon as she recalled what happened, she couldn't repress the shudder than ran down her spine. _'God, that hannya thing still gives me the creeps!'_ she shrieked mentally before the two resumed their true conversation.

"Ever since the lake incident, the Black Knights have been getting more and more reception, a lot faster than the first time around."

"So I've noticed. Cornelia's really gotten antsy, especially ever since Lelouch told her about what happened at the Aries Villa."

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask. Lelouch had two reasons for becoming Zero and fighting against Britannia, and that was to create a world where Nunnally could be happy and to learn who killed his mother, right? So, why did he look so disgusted when he told the Student Council about who he really was?"

At the mention of Marianne vi Britannia, Suzaku's face fell into a deep scowl, and his green eyes burned with anger.

"Because we learned that Marianne vi Britannia had been conspiring with Charles zi Britannia right from the very beginning. She had actually supported the decision to send them off to Japan to be used as bargaining tools."

Kallen stopped, her eyes wide with horror, but Suzaku didn't stop.

"You should have seen his face back then. I've never seen Lelouch look so... dead. It was almost like I was looking at a corpse. One of the reasons for him becoming Zero was to learn who killed his mother and why, only to find out that she was just as cruel as the man she married. It was almost terrifying to see Lelouch watch her vanish into C's World."

Kallen didn't say anything. In fact, she doubted she could say anything to that. To learn that the very person you fought for had thought of you to be nothing but a tool... she couldn't even have begun to imagine what sort of pain Lelouch had begun to endure, even though he had already chosen to follow a path of blood to create a world of absolute peace.

However, her thoughts were shattered when she heard a familiar riot, one she knew all too well, echo from behind the door into the Student Council room.

"Dammit, Rai, let go of me this instant!"

"Sorry, not happening. President's orders."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?!"

"Oh, come now, Lulu! It isn't that bad!"

"Not that- THIS IS HUMILIATING!"

Kallen looked at Suzaku, and the two sighed in unison. They opened the door to see everyone dressed in cat outfits, though Lelouch was in the process of a makeover with marker on his face and cat ears on his head. Rai was wearing a white cat suit with black spots along his left leg and right arm. Milly turned to the two and gave her greeting for the day.

"Good meow-ning!"

"I had almost forgotten today was the day Arthur was getting inducted into the Council..."

Kallen repressed a shudder when she remembered that the cat hunt had resumed again, this time the prizes being more... drastic. _'It was bad enough that Milly said that the one who caught the cat would get to kiss a member of the Student Council, but even make them do a cosplay of all things?!'_ She was so glad that it was Rai who caught Arthur this time, though she felt pity for the poor boy when she was subjected to the same treatment that she and Suzaku had gotten when Nunnally gave him a kiss on the cheek alongside her brother. _'Last time, it was Suzaku who caught the cat with Lelouch, but this time around it was Rai... It's kind of scary how much those two are alike. Although...'_ Kallen smiled a bit. _'They are brothers, technically speaking.'_

"Kallen, Suzaku, help me out here!"

Lelouch cried out in desperation, trying to worm out of his chair when Milly sat down on his lap.

"Dammit all woman!"

"Rivalz, tighten the rope! Shirley, help me hold him down!"

"Rodger that Madam President!"

"Sorry about this, Lulu!"

"Wha-You're siding with her?! Traitors!"

Suzaku chuckled.

"Lighten up, Lelouch. It isn't that bad, is it?"

"Go to hell, Kururugi!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Lelouch."

"Agreed."

For the next few hours, it was nothing but crude insults from Lelouch as he had been forced to be put into a cat outfit with make-up, a waterworks show from Rai (Suzaku had done this originally), and then a chorus of laughter.

* * *

><p>"I hate you."<p>

Lelouch stated flatly, never taking his eyes off the magazine while Suzaku cringed when Arthur bit into his finger once again. Honestly, why did this cat seem to think that he was his personal favorite chew toy?!

"I thought it was fun."

"Only you would think that, Rai. Also, Lelouch, lighten up, it wasn't _that_ bad."

Lelouch gave Suzaku a glare that told him to shut up, though it only made Suzaku grin while Rai chuckled, though that soon became a cringe when Arthur, after dislodging himself from Suzaku, decided to sink his teeth into his leg.

"Ow... Come on, why me?"

Lelouch gave the devil's grin as an answer to Rai's question/whine.

"Serves you right."

Rai managed to get Arthur off of him, though the cat seemed to be taken with him and curled up next to him, his head resting against the amnesiac's leg. Suzaku was mildly surprised by this, as the only person he had seen Arthur do that was with him while he was looking after him shortly after the Zero Requiem. Of course, that duty later fell to Cornelia, as when she learned that it was Euphie who named him, she decided to look after him herself.

It was then that Suzaku noticed that he was looking at the weekly magazine, which had a picture of Zero and the Black Knights standing behind him.

"Man, it's only been a week since they showed up, and they've become superstars."

"Eh? You mean... the Black Knights?"

"Doesn't surprise me. That stunt they pulled after they saved everyone had practically landed them in the spotlight. I, for one, am glad they showed up, that's all I have to say. Oh, by the way..."

Lelouch lost his expression and replaced it with one laced in worry as he turned to the white-haired half-blood.

"Rai, did anything happen inside the hotel? They didn't try anything with you guys, did they?"

Rai grimaced, and a brief flash of anger passed through his eyes.

"Well, one of the bastards tried to take Nina somewhere, but that was when Nunnally stepped in and told them to back off. I don't know why, but for some reason, they seemed to recognize her from somewhere, and then took her off."

'_I see...'_ Suzaku thought at the same time as Lelouch. _'They managed to recognize that Nunnally is one of the children of Marianne vi Britannia, and add to the fact that she was supposed to be dead, and you'll have the perfect bargaining tool for negotiations.'_

'_Cornelia, along with Euphie, Schneizel, and Clovis were the only ones that considered us to be true friends and not contenders for the throne.'_ Lelouch continued his friend's line of thought. _'Ever since I told Cornelia that we were alive, she's been using every lead to find us, and since Zero seems to know where we are, she's more focused on capturing him than killing him this time around. Not only that, but Zero also has information regarding the murder of Marianne vi Britannia, which is another reason to keep him alive. If she learned that Nunnally was one of the hostages, she would be willing to forfeit her pride and do everything in her power to save her and Euphemia. The bonds between family is almost scary, in a way.'_

"And what happened after that?"

Suzaku pressed, pushing any morbid or dark thoughts out of his head.

"Well, a while after that, these guys in black came, I think they were sent by Zero since they were wearing the same uniforms as the Black Knights. They said that they were here to rescue us, but didn't say anything more on the subject and told us to get the hell out of there. I think there was someone trying to get information out of them too... a girl with pink hair, I think. She was asking about Nunnally for some reason."

Suzaku and Lelouch briefly shared a worry glance.

'_She must have seen Nunnally.'_

'_That's not a good sign, Lelouch. What if she tells her sister? If that happens, you guys could be discovered much earlier.'_

'_For now, let's just stick to the script, and hope that Euphie was just worried about the girl in the wheelchair and not Nunnally.'_

'_I know, but... still...'_

"Hey, Rai."

Lelouch knew the answer that Rai would give to his question. C.C. had said that he had been a Black Knight, but even more than that, he was one of their aces, right on the same skill level as Kallen herself. Actually, there had been something that had begun to gnaw on his mind, which was the event that took place about a few days ago.

* * *

><p>"Wait, are you telling me that <em>Rai<em> was piloting that _Burai _in Nagoya?"

Lelouch couldn't believe what he had just heard. It had been four days since the incident in Lake Kawaguchi, and already the Black Knights had left an impact on the world. Like Lelouch had done before, the Black Knights became the ones that would defend the weak, eliminating local crime rings, drug dealers, gang dealings, and among other things that were using the people of Japan to exploit them. However, fame always came with a territory, it seemed, as someone decided to act as Zero and ordered an immediate slaughter of every Britannian in sight. Of course, the Black Knights became involved, and stopped the imposters in their tracks. However, he saw that there was a Burai amidst enemy ranks that was literally taking down one Knightmare after another, moving with incredible skill and finesse. He thought it was Kallen, having been seen in her school uniform and stopping them from shooting down the Burai.

However, his thoughts had been shot down, and were now replaced with shock. _'C.C. said that Rai was more than capable of piloting a Knightmare and using it to its fullest extent, but what I saw was on a whole other level...'_ he thought, completely stunned to know that it was Rai that took down all those Burais in one go.

"Yeah. You should have seen it, Lelouch! He operated that mech like it was a bike! I knew C.C. said he was good, but that was..."

Lelouch didn't have to say anything to let her know that he was also impressed by what he had seen. However, the events that played out seemed to gnaw at something in the back of his head, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hey, Lelouch?"

Said former prince snapped out of his reverie and looked back at Kallen, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Wouldn't it be better if Rai joined the Black Knights? It would be easier to look after him then, plus we could even monitor him in the process. We would be able to learn whether or not he awakened to his Geass."

Lelouch wanted to protest, but Kallen had a point. It would be easier, but...

* * *

><p>'<em>Wait, something's wrong here...'<em> Lelouch thought, though he kept a calm face on the outside as he spoke with Rai.

"What do you think about the Black Knights?"

'_When C.C. told us about him, she said that she was the one who introduced him into the Black Knights after he undid the seal on his Geass, and yet, Kallen was the one who made the suggestion in the first place. It's a deviation, much like what happened back at Saitama and when the Purists tried to eliminate Kewell and Jeremiah... Maybe having him join the Black Knights this way might be a good thing after all.'_

"I think they have the right idea."

Suzaku looked genuinely surprised while Lelouch half-smiled. It seemed that Rai was already a supporter of the Black Knights right from the get-go.

"People with strength should be helping those that can't fight, not torture them. While I may not agree with their methods, I can understand their goals."

"And what about Zero?"

Rai's answer made Lelouch face-fault, and Suzaku fell on the floor, laughing.

"He's a Prima Donna, or as Milly so colorfully put it, an attention whore."

Lelouch growled while his chibi self was doing anime-style tears, its small arms wiggling about while shouting that he was _not_ an attention whore, while Suzaku had to keep himself from rolling around with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"A-an attention whore... hahahahahaha! You hear that, Lelouch?!"

"Dammit all, Suzaku, shut the hell up!"

Yep, just another day at Ashford Academy.

* * *

><p>Elswhere, C.C. looked over her shoulder, making Sayoko frown.<p>

"Is something the matter, Lady C.C.?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like I'm missing out on someone giving Lelouch hell..."

The immortal woman sighed.

"I can't believe I missed such an opportunity."

* * *

><p>At another place in time, a large behemoth of a man stood on a platform that overlooked the false form of C's World. The man was large, his shoulders broad and his face staunch, his eyes blazing in glory while he bore a dignified air while possessing an oppressive nature, a form befitting that of an Emperor. He heard footsteps come up form behind him, but he didn't have to turn around to know who it was.<p>

"You called for me, your majesty?"

The Emperor of Holy Empire, Charles zi Britannia, turned to face the young child that stood before him.

"I have need of your strength... Alice."

"Contemptible means aren't worth anything." –Suzaku Kururugi

_**I AM BACK IN THE SADDLE BABY! And I am bringing you not one, not two, but THREE CHAPTERS! People of Britannia, fear me! The Demon of Anarchy has returned from Italy, and I intend to shake this corrupted world! AHAHAHAHAHAH!**_


	12. Stage 11: Curtain Call

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 3: Nightmare**

"The only ones who should kill... are those prepared to be killed!" –Lelouch vi Britannia

_Stage 11: Curtain Call_

"Refrain?"

That was the very last thing Kallen wanted to hear at any given point in time. It was a drug that stimulated the senses, or rather dulled them, and made you go into a memory relapse, back to the good old happy days of their lives. She had seen the effects before, far too often in the original timeline.

"Yeah, it's a drug that makes you go back to the past."

"Must be all the rage here in Japan."

"Yeah, well, who doesn't long for the days before the occupation, right? Oh, that reminds me, how's school life been treating you?"

"Pretty good so far. I think I found someone to join the Black Knights, but Zero's still thinking about it."

"You mean the kid that was operating the _Burai_, right?"

"Yeah, he's the one that Yoshi was looking after."

"You mean the kid suffering from amnesia? Damn, who is this kid?"

"I don't know. Anyway, call me when we're ready to get started."

"Sure thing."

Kallen closed the phone and sighed, taking a brief walk around the Settlement. At first, she used to hate this place, but after the events of the Zero Requiem, she found that beneath all of its corruption and muck, it was vibrant and full of life. Ever since reconstruction began to restore the parts of the Settlement after the F.L.E.I.J.A bombing, she had seen Numbers and Britannians interacting, and since the reign of Nunnally vi Britannia began, the world was moving to become a better place.

However, despite all the newfound joy in the world that he had created, Kallen couldn't help but feel that the world was empty without him. It was no secret that Kallen had developed feelings for Zero, however upon learning that Zero was Lelouch, she wondered if she was nothing but a pawn to him. Up until the events that led him to him forming the Zero Requiem and becoming the Demon Emperor of Britannia, however, her feelings had begun to resurface.

Yes, Kallen was in love with Lelouch, however she couldn't express those feelings. Besides, they were in the middle of the beginnings of a revived rebellion, how could she tell him how she felt? Then there was...

She shook her head. _'C.C. and Lelouch are just friends, that's all they are... right?'_ The more she thought about it, the more paranoid she became. It also didn't help with the fact that apparently the two were sharing a room. _'Wait, if those two are living in the same room, then... does that mean...?!'_ Kallen's face burned the exact same shade of red as the _Guren_ and let out a scream, shaking her head wildly. _'Nonononononononono! Get those damned images out of my head!'_

"Uh... Kallen? Are you alright?"

Kallen jumped and whirled around, nearly smacking into Rai in the process. He immediately took a step back, worried that he might have done something to piss her off while Lelouch, who was standing next to him, was frowning at the sight. As soon as Kallen saw him, her blush burned even brighter than before.

"L-Lelouch?!"

"Who else would I be? But, are you okay? You're face is red. Do you need to see a doctor?"

"N-no, I'm fine! Nothing wrong with me at all, a-ahahah!"

"Eh... are you sure about that? Maybe we should-"

"I SAID I'M FINE DAMMIT!"

Rai immediately took refuge behind Lelouch.

"Really, Rai?"

"H-hey, you're the one that can calm her down, not me!"

Lelouch sighed, shaking his head with a wistful smile before Kallen managed to get a better hold of herself, managing to shove images of Lelouch and C.C. out of her skull before they began walking around the city, killing time and the likes.

"So, what are you two doing around here?"

Kallen decided to ask, genuinely curious, as whenever Rai went around the city, it was usually to get a better feel for it, and most of the time, he was either by himself or with Rivalz and Shirley. Since it was Milly and Lelouch that found him in the first place, they were, technically speaking, his guardians, so they dealt with him however they could.

"Well, I was hoping I might find something that could help me remember something. Lelouch came along because he said he was bored, plus it was also to get away from... what did you call them again, Lelouch?"

Lelouch groaned, running a hand through his black hair.

"Demons in the body of women. I'd like to give whoever invented fan girls a piece of my mind."

Kallen giggled slightly, picturing the scene in her head. She could practically hear the ear-piercing screams of a mob of women charging down the halls in full speed while Lelouch was running for dear life.

"You know, if you ran that fast, you could ace P.E.!"

"Don't _ever_ bring that up. It's bad enough I have the teachers and Milly breathing down my neck about my grades!"

"Why not as Suzaku for tutoring then? I mean, you said yourself he was an exercise nut, right?"

"The last time I asked him for help, I felt like my legs were about to fall off..."

Lelouch scowled.

"He's worse than Tohdoh, and I didn't think it was possible."

Kallen shook her head with a sigh, though she eyed Lelouch's figure closely. He had a slim build, but no muscle whatsoever. Though she had gotten a good glimpse of his upper torso back during the failed assault against Cornelia during the JLF's last stand. He had little to no build at all.

Perhaps she and Suzaku could change that?

Just as she was about to make some more small talk, she saw a familiar scene taking place in front of her. She felt her fingers coil together, the nails digging into the skin of her palm as she watched five Britannians kick and beat a Japanese youth around.

The moment Rai saw it, his eyes widened before they narrowed in anger, a scowl on his face and about to trudge on in and kick the crap out of them until Lelouch put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't."

"Are you kidding me? This is completely unfair!"

"It's five against one, you wouldn't stand a chance against them."

Rai looked as if he wanted to protest, but he was unable to find the words, and begrudgingly backed down, taking a step back. The Britannians noticed them right away, and walked up to them.

"Don't tell me you guys are feeling sorry for this dead beat Eleven?"

"No, they couldn't be... Right?"

Lelouch gave a friendly smile to them as he stepped between them and his friends, his Geass emerging.

"Can't say I agree, but... **You're tired of beating Elevens now, aren't you?"**

The Britannians immediately fell under his spell, and after seemingly agreeing with Lelouch's statement, walked off, talking about going to the arcade. Rai watched them go in disbelief before looking at Lelouch.

"Well, they got bored rather quickly."

"H-how did you do that?"

"Hm? Do what?"

Kallen ignored their conversation and ran over to the youth, who was battered and bruised, most of his clothes soiled.

"Are you alright?"

The youth was about to say something when he saw the emblem on her uniform, and quickly put on a routine smile.

"O-oh, a Britannian student! W-what would you like?"

Kallen didn't bother to try and hide her sadness. This was how it was back before the Zero Requiem. Honorary Britannians, no matter how good they were at their jobs, were still seen as nothing more but Numbers. This boy was a victim of the racial difference between them, but the abuse had apparently reached the point where he began taking Refrain.

The youth noticed Rai and Lelouch walking over to them, though Rai looked more angry than relieved.

"Are they friends of yours? I can get them something too!"

Before Rai could reprimand him, telling him to stand up for himself, Lelouch came up.

"We'll have three hot dogs."

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable... What the hell was that?"<p>

Rai grumbled, taking a huge chunk out of his food while Kallen ate hers in silence while Lelouch seemed calm and passive.

"Who gave them the right to do whatever they wanted?"

"That's just how it is here in Area 11, Rai."

Lelouch told him.

"Though, if you were to ask me, Japan has been better off since the occupation started. The economic situation improved, and those that accept Britannia can hold down jobs and support themselves and their family."

"And?"

Lelouch looked at Rai who was staring at him expectantly.

"And what?"

"What does Lelouch Lamperouge want to do about all of this?"

Kallen blinked. _'This is the same conversation I had with Lelouch.'_

"He doesn't want to do anything."

"'He?'"

"Yes."

"Not 'I'?"

"Come on, Rai. Even I have some secrets."

After the three finished up their meal, Lelouch received a message from Sayoko regarding dinner, so he left the two and apologized to Rai for not showing him around long enough. Rai told him it was alright, and expected to see a feast fit for a king in a joking manner.

However, once Lelouch was gone, Kallen walked up to him.

"Don't let it get to you. By the way, I need to talk with you about something..."

* * *

><p>It almost seemed like a dream then. Ever since that day when he first laid eyes on Zero and the Black Knights, Rai had grown curious not only about them, but their goals. Ever since he arrived at Ashford, and later became something of a surrogate brother to Nunnally, he had seen how the world was. There wasn't any peace, no vibrancy or colorful ways that attracted the eyes of those who appreciated the beauty of this world. No, it was painted black and gray with only the eyes of the despised and the deceivers gazing upon their own work.<p>

It was as if the world had lost its colors.

Then, Zero had appeared and rescued them all, even declaring to the world that he wouldn't stand for the injustice of this world. Rai had never seen anyone stand against the state of the world before, not since he woke up on that bed only a mere month ago. He made several good friends then.

Milly Ashford, devil incarnate who loved to tease, yet beneath that demeanor was a kind woman.

Shirley Fenette, an airhead who had an obvious crush on a certain enigmatic raven-haired teen.

Rivalz Cardemonde, the joker of the group that loved the thrill of danger with his friend at his side.

Suzaku Kururugi, an exercise nut involved with the military, yet kind and caring.

Kallen Stadtfeld, a girl who had lived a false life, and fought to free those who suffered the same injustice that she had endured.

Nunnally Lamperouge, an angel if any had ever truly existed, and wanted to be with her brother above everything else in this world.

And lastly, Lelouch Lamperouge, an enigma if there ever was one, living a seemingly luxurious life without a care in the world, never putting any effort into things, but always looked so bored.

It was after another attempt to regain his memories, this time traveling with Kallen and venturing into the ghettos, that a group claiming to be the Black Knights mixed them up in an attempted slaughter against Britannians. They tried to escape, but whether by fate or just bad luck, Rai found himself in the cockpit of a Knightmare, a _Burai_ he thinks it was called, and managed to fight off the terrorists, knocking them down before encountering the real Black Knights, and watched as they promptly eliminated them.

Ever since then, Rai had always wanted to know more about them. And, somehow, he ended up becoming a member, and all because of an invitation from Kallen of all people! Kallen! The sickly frail girl that was rumored to have a crush on Lelouch! The frail girl was nothing but a mask, as the real Kallen -Kallen Kouzuki- was fierce and stubborn, a warrior through and through.

Rai looked around, seeing everyone geared up and ready to go. He looked down at himself, still wondering how Zero managed to get his measurements correctly. The black jacket was closed up until the collar, barely exposing his blue v-neck while his eyes were hidden behind the purple visor, and the cap sitting on his head. The dark gray slacks reached down to the heels of his sneakers, and strapped over his shoulder was a rifle. Kallen was sitting inside the cockpit of a red _Burai_, though there wasn't a rifle equipped. He highly doubted that it would actually need one, considering that they were dealing with second-rate thugs.

"Man, how long is he gonna make us wait?"

A senior member of the Black Knights complained. If Rai remembered right, his name was Tamaki. Besides him, there was Minami, Inoue, Sugiyama, Ohgi, and Kallen. They were apart of a resistance cell founded by Kallen's late brother, Naoto, and as he understood it, they were the first people that worked with Zero before he allied himself with the Yamato Alliance during the Saitama incident, where the Black Knights were officially born. Rai still couldn't believe that Yoshi was the leader of that particular group, considering it was him who found him on the streets.

'_I wonder what would have happened if Yoshi never found me...?'_ Rai thought before smiling softly. _'Heh, it's so strange... Here I am, a terrorist, and yet, I've made some great friends. Still, what Lelouch said earlier today bothered me. If he doesn't want to do anything, then what does he want out of life?'_

"There's the signal!"

Rai snapped out of his reverie immediately and grabbed the rifle, seeing the flashing lights. It was a signal from Zero.

"He actually made it in there?"

"Seriously, how many tricks does this Zero guy have anyway?"

Rai had a feeling that Zero had a lot more to show off, but that was just his personal opinion. Before he was about to move with the others, he felt a hand grab his shoulder gently. He looked to see Ohgi smiling at him.

"Loosen up a bit, okay? This will be your first real mission."

This surprised Rai for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah... Thanks, Ohgi."

* * *

><p>Kallen couldn't help but give out a whoop as the <em>Burai<em> burst right through the steel doors and ran over the drug dealers while gunning down any that managed to somehow evade her.

"Man, I've missed this!"

While she never had much fun before, she always had a great deal of satisfaction in dealing with drug dealers, especially the ones that dealed with Refrain ever since that incident where she found her mother. However, ever since she had learned the joys of piloting a Knightmare, especially ones with _Guren_ in their name, she felt a sense of adrenaline pump through her like a piston, forcing her along and showing her what she could do.

Once she dealt with the small fry, she tore down the doors leading into the dark storage area and activated the factsphere. Her monitor turned green, and showed several people lying on the ground, some acting differently than others. Despite where they were, they all seemed oddly cheerful, and spoke with such anticipation and/or joy.

It was forcing them to live a lie.

Kallen was relieved to see that her mother was not with them, and with that in mind, she immediately turned her attention to an oncoming white _Glasgow_ and fired her slash harkens, sending it to the ground. She couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"Not this time, jackass!"

Just as it was about to stand back up, Kallen rushed forward and delivered a strong right hook, the white machine flying through the air while the cockpit grinded against the ground harshly before it smacked up against the wall. Leaving nothing to chance, her _Burai_ lifted its foot and slammed down on the cockpit, crushing it instantly.

"Corrupted bastards."

She muttered under her breath, having heard Lelouch say that as well one time. She turned her _Burai_ to see her friends escorting the victims of Refrain out, though some seemed to be a bit difficult to work with, the hot dog stand seller in particular.

"What the? Hey, isn't that from the Knight Police?"

"The hell? I thought they weren't in on this deal!"

"**Corrupted filth. Even law enforcement supports actions such as this. This is just one example of how low Britannia truly is in this rotten world."**

Lelouch said as he walked past the group, Ohgi and Rai beside him.

"**Nicely done, Kallen."**

She didn't know why, but when she heard Lelouch praise her, she felt her face burn up.

"It-it was nothing."

"Nothing?"

Rai scoffed.

"That was amazing! It seemed to me like you knew he was coming!"

Ohgi laughed heartedly at that, his hands at his sides.

"Well, Naoto wasn't much of a slouch inside a Knightmare himself either! Guess I know where Kallen got it from!"

"Oh, shut up, Ohgi."

Rai laughed alongside the afro-haired man while Lelouch walked away, catching up with the rest of the Black Knights. Kallen couldn't help but feel a large smile come across her face as she watched Ohgi and Rai walk back together, having an exchange of words and jokes being tossed around. Even Tamaki joined in on the fun.

'_Rai once told me that this world had lost its colors, like it was just one giant patch of black, white, and gray...'_ she recalled, looking up at the black sky as her _Burai_ and her moved back to base with the rest of the Kouzuki resistance cell. _'But, when you have good friends with you... It feels as if the world was painted with bright colors, almost like a painting.'_

Kallen couldn't help but wish that moments such as these would last forever.

* * *

><p>"Class, we have a new student today."<p>

Nunnally looked up from her book to see a young girl walk inside the room. Like all the other students in the middle school group, she wore a long white sleeved shirt with a turtleneck collar and a pink blouse with straps leading over the shoulders, but what caught Nunnally's eye was her hair, which was tied back into two separate tails, and her posture.

'_She walks the same way Suzaku and Lelouch do...'_ she thought, curious as to why a girl her age would be performing a military cadence. Once the girl turned to the class, she gave a short bow before taking a deep breath and speaking out in a crisp, sharp, and clear voice.

"Hello. My name is Alice Halliburton. It's nice to meet all of you."

"You should know what this badass mother can do!" –Kallen Kouzuki


	13. Stage 12: Ace

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 3: Nightmare**

"This world lost its colors." –Rai

_Stage 12: Ace_

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Rai couldn't help but stare at it alongside the others, though in his case, it was more like admiring than ogling. Today, a shipment of brand new Knightmares had arrived, carrying weapons and equipment. He could hear the new recruits talking all the way in back where the _Burais_ were at.

"Hey, these are _Burais_, right?"

"Yeah, they're Japanese-modified _Glasgows_!"

"The Kyoto Group sent these to us... they believe in us!"

"It wasn't easy getting into the BK, though!"

"True that, but that just means we're the elite!"

Rai couldn't help but chuckle.

"Elite, huh? Funny, sounds like something a Britannian would say."

"Hm? You say something, Rai?"

"No, it's nothing. Still, man, what a beaut! I've never seen Knightmares like these before! And do you SEE their arms? Man, I don't know what's loaded with them, but I really wanna see what they can do in a fight!"

Tamaki howled in laughter as he wrapped his arm around the rookie's neck, both of them grinning.

"That's the spirit kid!"

The group chuckled at the scene before looking back at the two Knightmares. On the right was Kallen's personal Knightmare, though it was actually the first one she had piloted since during her days in the Black Knights when Zero's identity still remained a mystery to her. The _Guren_ was as powerful and intimidating-looking as ever, easily standing over a _Burai_ with its shoulders surpassing the head. On the left was a new Knightmare with a blue color scheme, and a similar arm design on its left limb. The design was very similar to that of the _Gekka_, but there were minor differences.

"So, this is..."

"**The **_**Guren MK-II**_**, and the **_**Gekka Pre-Production Test Type."**_

Everyone stopped to see Zero walking towards them and from out of the shadows.

"**I trust you've already heard of what both machines are capable of?"**

"Yeah, and I gotta say, I almost didn't believe it."

Sugiyama noted, crossing his arms as he looked at the _Guren_'s right arm, and then at the _Pre-Production Gekka's_ left.

"**The Radiant Wave Surger will be our key asset to winning the battles ahead. Kallen, Rai."**

When Zero called out their names, the two straightened themselves out and stood taller, addressing the man with respect. Rai was relieved of the newfound tension when Zero tossed something to the two. He caught over his head and looked at his hand to see a key of some kind, resembling a dark blue feather on a ring with a circular impression at the tip. Kallen's was similar as well, though it was painted red.

"**The **_**Guren**_** will belong to Kallen, and Rai will be the **_**Pre-Production's**_** pilot."**

Kallen smiled giddily while Rai just stared at the man with large eyes before looking back at the _Gekka_, which seemed to be looking at him. _'You mean... that beautiful beast is mine?!'_ he thought in excitement, already imagining what sort of chaos he could wreak on the Britannians with that machine before realizing that Zero was left with nothing but a _Burai_.

He wasn't the only one, as Yoshi seemed to share his concerns.

"Wait, Zero. Not that I don't disagree with your decision and all, but what about you?"

"**Hm?"**

"You're our leader, so we can't afford to lose you. Shouldn't you be the one to pilot one of them?"

"**There will be no need for that. I'm a commander, a strategist. Rai and Kallen are fighters, thus they've more than earned the right to pilot them. In a way, you could say that they are our Aces in the Hole."**

'_An Ace...'_ Rai thought, a newfound emotion rising within his chest. He looked back at Kallen, who made no objection to Zero's decision whatsoever, as if she had expected him to say that. _'Kallen understands Zero's decision, despite that he's left with a _Glasgow_, only with better operational systems. The reason she understands... is that we'll be the ones to protect him.'_

Protecting Zero... he had never once thought that he would ever be up to that kind of job. He looked at Zero, and for a moment, he could have sworn he saw a nod from the masked man. He looked down at the key in his hand, which seemed to burn warmly in his grasp. _'Protect Zero... It's kind of funny. We're knights of justice, and now here I am, a knight of a man who's the biggest mystery besides myself. It almost reminds me of Lelouch.'_

"Hey, Zero, you have a minute?"

Rai saw Ohgi walk past a few recruits, holding a folder with a frown on his face.

"We just got some intel from a Britannian that apparently wants to join us."

The group's eyes widened. Rai knew that it would only be a matter of time before Britannians would start to sign up, but he never thought it would occur so early. Zero took the folder from Ohgi and opened it, studying it carefully.

"You think it could be a trap?"

Ohgi asked, though he received a shake of the head.

"**No, the information is accurate."**

Rai raised an eyebrow.

"Um, sorry, but what info did we get?"

"**According to the intel I received from one of my spies in the military, and also from this, Cornelia is about to stage an attack on the Japan Liberation Front. Although, I am curious. How did he get this information?"**

Curious, Rai looked over the leader's shoulder, and saw that the intel came from a man named Diethard Reed.

"Diethard? That sounds familiar for some reason..."

"**It should. He's a well-known Britannian worker in the TV world. Up until the incident regarding Suzaku Kururugi's court martial, he was the Purist Faction's go-to man for anything and everything involving the media. He can manipulate information as much as he chooses and was also the one responsible for lining the streets with patriotic Britannians."**

Tamaki whistled.

"Damn, talk about a piece of work."

"**I can't help but agree. While I do find it odd that he would want to join the Black Knights, he would be a valuable asset. Considering his position, he can easily gain access to information provided by the military."**

Kallen didn't look convinced about the whole thing, but didn't say anything. Tamaki was pulled away by some recruits asking for help with the equipment, Inoue and Sugiyama tagging along for the ride. Ohgi and Yoshi excused themselves and walked over with the others, going to show the new recruits how to use the firearms, leaving only Zero, Kallen, and Rai by themselves.

"So, is this Diethard guy the only Britannian that wants to join, or...?"

Zero shook his head.

"**No, there are a few number of Britannians that also want to join. I had a friend of mine to a background check on all of them. Some of them are people who have seen the injustice of their country first-hand and want to change it, while others apparently have relationships with Numbers. Though, the reason the number continues to grow is because, while in the eyes of the people, we are called terrorists, and yet we condone their actions."**

Rai nodded, understanding the logic behind it.

"So, to them, we're what we called ourselves: knights of justice."

Kallen giggled.

"Now all we have to do is prove to them that we have the words to back ourselves up. Hell, who knows? If we do this right, we might even get to meet the Kyoto Group."

"Who?"

"**Ah, right. I had almost forgotten. Kallen informed me that you lost your memories. I'll explain then. Ever since the occupation began, there have been a startling number of Japanese who submitted themselves to Britannia, and among them were the Six Ruling Houses of Kyoto, an influential group back during the days of Japan. One of the heads of those houses is the CEO of a company that produces Sakuradite, the same material that acts as the main power source of the Knightmare Frames."**

"Okay, I'm starting to get it now. But, wait, you just said that they submitted to Britannia..."

"**Indeed, however those houses, which make up the Kyoto Group, did not sell their pride. Behind the Empire's back, they supply major resistance groups such as the Japan Liberation Front with ammunition, intelligence, and weaponry. As a matter of fact, the **_**Guren MK-II**_** and the **_**Pre-Production Gekka**_** are gifts from the Kyoto Group."**

Rai's eyes widened at that.

"Then, does that mean they'll be supporting us?!"

Unfortunately, Zero shook his head in an amused manner.

"**No, Rai. This is a test for us, one of which that we intend to pass with flying colors. Can I trust you and Kallen?"**

He didn't even need to wait for an answer, as Rai smiled proudly and performed a mock salute.

"You can count on me, Zero!"

Kallen laughed a bit while Zero chuckled.

"**Such enthusiasm... Very well then. Learn the controls of the **_**Gekka**_** as quickly as possible, Rai. This weekend, we're taking a little trip into the mountains."**

* * *

><p>Euphemia sighed heavily as she laid her head on the desk, her arms acting as a pillow while enjoying what little time she had before the next load came in. <em>'This is so unfair...'<em> she whined as she opened her eyes to see an enemy worse than Zero, the Black Knights, and even all the terrorist groups put together.

Paperwork. Mountains of paperwork.

Euphie was probably a strand of hair away from actually cursing at how much was on the desk, and on the floor was well. The stacks on the table could reach Euphie's chin when she was standing up, and the stacks on the floor reached to her shoulders.

"Cornelia... Why did you make me do this...?"

Euphie muttered before she heard a knock at the door.

"It's open..."

She closed her eyes before the door slid open with a hiss. However, as soon as her guest's voice reached her ears, she immediately opened them back up and stood straighter.

"Sorry for making you do all my work for me, Euphie."

"C-Cornelia!"

Cornelia smiled softly as she walked over to her sister, taking one of the chairs lying in front of the desk and taking a seat next to her dear sister.

"H-how was the meeting?"

"I let Darlton and Guilford handle it. I came to see how you were doing, considering I forced all of my work on you."

Euphie smiled at her sister's thoughtfulness, taking the time to enjoy small talk. Ever since they arrived in Area 11, they had little time to enjoy themselves, especially considering that the Black Knights had become active as of late. They had targeted corrupted politicians, crime rings, and drug dealers: any kind of exploiter of any sort was met with a quick end.

While Euphie did agree with their ideals, she still wished they could solve things with a more peaceful approach. Her mind raced back to the day when she first saw Zero, standing on that yacht and making his declaration to the world. He openly displayed his hatred against Britannia, and yet she saw from his strength and charisma and from the people that stood at his side that he truly wished for a better world.

When she thought back to the hotel hijacking, a memory came back to her.

"Sister, about what happened at the hotel that day..."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Cornelia's expression became somber and her lips curled in displeasure.

"I assume you're referring to Zero?"

"No, it's something else. While I was being held captive with the others, a girl was about to be assaulted by a soldier when a girl in a wheelchair told them to stop."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow, amazement and astonishment reflected in her eyes.

"A girl in a wheelchair? She has guts, I'll give her that."

"Yes, but that's not the important part. After she spoke up, one of the soldiers talked with Kusakabe over a radio, and then after that, took her away."

"Do you believe that she was from a noble family? If so, then she could be used as a bargaining tool."

"No, I think..."

"Euphie?"

"Cornelia, I think that girl... was Nunnally!"

As soon as she said that, Cornelia's eyes widened, looking ready to leap out of the chair.

"Y-you're certain of this?"

Euphie nodded strongly.

"There was no mistake! She looked just like Lady Marianne did, almost like a younger version of her! If it wasn't for her hair, she would look exactly like her! I even heard one of the soldiers say something about her supposed to be dead!"

Euphie expected Cornelia to be in tears, instead she saw her sister in deep thought, a hand on her chin before her eyes widened.

"Of course... so that was why he appeared!"

"Sister?"

"I only informed officers that I trusted, along with Darlton and Guilford, but back at Saitama, Zero made a proposal: a duel between Guilford and one of his men. The terms of the duel were this: if Zero won, we would provide food and medical relief for the people of the ghetto, however if I won, he would give information regarding Lady Marianne's murder, as well as her children."

Euphie's eyes widened.

"He knew about them?!"

"Yes, and after Guilford was defeated, Zero contacted us again to confirm my end of the bargain. Afterwards, his last words were, Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister Nunnally send their regards."

Euphemia instantly knew the message behind those words. _'He didn't just come to save the hostages, or to simply punish Kusakabe and the JLF for what they did... he was there to save Nunnally as well!'_

"If that's true, then...!"

Cornelia nodded.

"Indeed, it would mean that Zero is someone very close to Lelouch and Nunnally. Backing this up is what Zero told me just before he went to go meet with Kusakabe. He told me that Lelouch and his sister had no intention of returning to Britannia because he learned who murdered his mother."

"Lelouch knows who killed Lady Marianne?!"

"Lelouch is no fool. He could figure out easily that it wasn't terrorists that killed his mother, considering that the Aries Villa was one of the most heavily guarded areas in all of the Empire, possibly even more so than the palace. He would also know that the one who murdered her was the same as him: a Britannian. However, what Zero said also left me... disturbed."

"How so?"

Cornelia looked around the room, as if looking for anyone who might be listening before she leaned forward, and began to speak in a hushed tone.

"Zero also informed that the Emperor may have had a hand in his own wife's murder."

Euphemia's eyes widened at the accusation. If anyone heard her say this, then the consequences would be severe, regardless of whether or not she was a princess.

"B-but, why would Father..."

"As much as I hate to think it, it leaves me with clues regarding Lady Marianne's murder. Before her death, she asked me to reprieve all of her personal guards that night."

"Then... does that mean that...?"

"Yes, she was most likely planning to meet with someone, someone that she trusted as much as she did with the Emperor. Besides father, she trusted no outside of her personal guard. If what Zero said is true, and if Lelouch and Nunnally are indeed still alive... then it's more than likely that the murderer must be someone close to the Emperor, a confident perhaps."

Cornelia had no idea just how close to home she really was...

* * *

><p>Alice had never felt so nervous in all of her life.<p>

She was used to covert-op missions, much like Rolo was. She would pose as a child soldier, acting as a normal cadet with incredible talent and skill, and even managing to get close to her targets, all of which people who had gotten too close for comfort about the Order. Rolo got the easy missions while she was tested, all because of her Geass.

Unlike the Absolute Geass the other children had, hers was an Irregular Geass, an abnormal state that was very unusual and rare. On record, she was the tenth person to possess an Irregular Geass. While Rolo could stop one's perception of time, she could increase her speed, and if her Knightmare was equipped with a Geass Router system, she was nigh unmatchable on the battlefield. She, along with Rolo, was the most skilled out of everyone in the Order, chosen for important missions.

And yet, for all of her training, she never imagined that she would be the center of attention.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What's your type?"

"Where are you from?"

"What do you think of Ashford so far?"

"What are your parents like?"

"Who are you favorite artists?"

"Are there any boys here that you like?"

'_Dammit, can't you all just go away?!'_ she screamed mentally in her head, sweat falling from her face. _'Why did His Majesty ask me to observe the Ashfords? Wouldn't Rolo be a better fit for this? Unlike me, he knows how to socialize!'_

"Come on, give her some space."

Alice wanted to thank whoever said that as the students backed off with apologetic looks. She turned to see who spoke up, and her eyes widened. It was a girl about the same age as her with large eyes and long flowing hair, though her body was restricted to a chair with wheels.

"Sorry, it's been so long since we've had another student. My name is Nunnally, what's yours?"

The girl said with a bright smile, offering her hand. Alice was taken aback by the action. In all the time she spent under covert missions, she never once tried to get to know someone, and those around her didn't bother to try to get to know her. They all looked at her in contempt and scorn, but...

Not these people. They were genuinely curious about her, asking her questions that she didn't have answers to, and now, one of them wanted to be her friend.

She pondered her course of action for a while before she gave a slight smile and took her hand.

"Alice... It's very nice to meet you, Nunnally."

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

That was all he knew, all he trusted, really. It was all that would accept him, hold him tightly from the horrors that he lived through, cradling him from the harsh light of the truth. Back then, he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't accept the reality.

Ten years past, and now here he was, about to leave the darkness and take his first step into the light, eyes as cold as the darkness that raised him and hatred as dark as the flames of hell itself. He felt his eyes open to see the familiar scene of his room, barren and cold with only a bed and desk.

He stood up without a sound, looking at the photograph that was taped to the wall above his bunk. It showed him and his brother, back when he still lived in that god-forsaken lie. He eyed it with contempt before he took the combat knife from his holster and cut the picture in half, the face of his brother falling to the floor.

Satisfied, he gave a scoff and placed his knife back in his holster, fastening his uniform and strapping on his boots, tying his hair back before walking out the door, a goal fresh in his mind.

For a moment, any who saw him would see a deranged grin on his face, his fingers twitching, and red rings forming around his eyes. A voice was screaming in the back of his head, so clear and vibrant, almost like a symphony in silence.

And the voice said only four words, demanding a wish that he was more than happy to grant.

_**Kill Shin Hyuga Shing!**_

"I died once... I'm simply returning the favor." –Akito Hyuga


	14. Stage 13: Once More, Battle for Narita!

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 3: Nightmare**

"Acknowledge me as Emperor!" –Lelouch vi Britannia

_Stage 13: Once More, Battle for Narita!_

Rai felt a cold breeze blast by him, causing him to sneeze and clutch his jacket tightly, his pale skin developing Goosebumps. _'Dammit, why the hell is the mountain side so cold?!'_ he thought angrily, wishing he knew about this beforehand so that he could grab a more comfy jacket than the one he had on. _'More importantly, why did Zero leave us in the dust?!'_

"Hey, Kallen, have you heard anything from Zero yet?"

"No, nothing. How about you, Ohgi."

"Nothing here."

"So, any idea why we're all the way out here in the boonies?"

"Training maybe?"

Rai scoffed. Which idiot said that?

"Training? With Zero in another location? Really?"

"Kid has a point. Maybe we're digging up a hot spring?"

"If that's the reason why we brought these excavation tools, then hell, I'm all for it!"

A chorus of laughter erupted in the group, easing the tension. Rai already knew from the conversation a few days ago that they were gearing up for a fight against Cornelia. Zero brought twenty _Burai_, including his own unit, as well as the _Guren_ and _Gekka_. _'Excavation tools...'_ Rai's eyes went to the large pile bunkers lying in one of the trucks, then they fell on his and Kallen's Knightmares special arms. _'Radiant Wave Surger... Mountain... Wait, could he be planning to...?'_

* * *

><p>Lelouch shook his head in disappointment as he walked out of the small cabin, leaving the two soldiers to themselves.<p>

"Honestly, they're much less alert than they were last time. They didn't even notice me come in until after I spoke up."

He complained to no one in particular except for his confidant, who sat on a rock, admiring the scene in front of her.

"So, this is where the real deviations begin, huh?"

C.C. asked him without turning around. Lelouch nodded as he stood beside her, taking the time to look at the mountain and at the city below. _'Shirley's father is down there...'_ he thought grimly, his fists clenching tightly. _'No... I won't let her suffer, not this time.'_

"Yes. Back then; I was more focused on learning who killed Marianne than defeating Britannia. I was arrogant, and I made mistakes. The betrayal of the Black Knights was proof enough of my actions. Now, I intend on defeating Britannia, and this time..."

Lelouch gave off his fiendish grin.

"I have no intention of holding back."

C.C. couldn't help but giggle at the remark, causing Lelouch to stare at her in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"Spoken like a true demon."

"And who do I have to blame for that?"

Lelouch countered her statement.

"Just as you are a witch, I am a demon. You're cursed with immortality, just as I am cursed with Geass."

"Say, Lelouch..."

"Yeah?"

"After you defeat Charles and Marianne... What will you do?"

Lelouch paused to think; a hand coming to his chin while his eyes drooped down to the ground deep in thought. He had been focused on achieving all the necessary pieces to defeat Britannia that he never once stopped to think about what to do when everything was said and done. There were several possibilities that could be presented to him. He could continue being Zero and fight against the injustice that would linger in this world and strive to create the world he had made before, or he could remain a student at Ashford, live out a normal life and make a new life, starting a business and settling down to have a family.

"To be honest, I don't really know, actually. I have no intention of returning to my life as Lelouch vi Britannia, so only two paths remain before me. I continue to live as Zero and sever all my old ties, or I stay as Lelouch Lamperouge, a high school student."

"If you choose a normal life over this life... what would you do then?"

"Start a business, like Rivalz thought I would do, and start a family."

His words caught the immortal woman's attention, and she felt a devious smirk come to her face.

"Hoho... So, you intend on getting married and have children?"

"I suppose... Wait, where are you going with this?"

"Then, do you intend on doing the deed with Kallen?"

She gained the reaction she hoped for. Lelouch spluttered, his mask nearly falling out of his hands and his face bright red.

"W-W-WHAT?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"My word, look at that blush. Something tells me that you're really stricken with her. It's a wonder how you didn't lose your virginity to her last time."

"D-d-dammit all woman! You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?!"

"Maybe, maybe not. However..."

C.C.'s grin grew even wider.

"You didn't deny your feelings about Kallen."

Lelouch tried to form a retort, but was unable to. It was like this for a good minute before he scowled and turned away, muttering something about green letches and another Milly under his breath before his cell rang. He quickly whipped it out and pressed it against his ear.

"Jeremiah?"

"My Lord, we have an unexpected variable."

C.C. lost her teasing form and became serious, and Lelouch's gaze became steelier.

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Lelouch, were you aware that Lady Nunnally had made a new friend named Halliburton?"

"I did. I had one of the teachers do a background check, but they couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. According to her records, she was home-schooled up until her parents died, leaving her a sizable fortune, and moved from the mainland to gain a better education. Other than the large gap between the death of her family and her time away, there's nothing that strikes out."

"Well, my Lord, it appears that Halliburton has gone to great lengths to conceal her true identity."

Lelouch frowned, leaning against a nearby tree.

"What do you mean?"

"She is a member of the Britannian Military, and holds the rank of Second Lieutenant. Not only that, but she was also given one of A.S.E.E.C's special Knightmares, the _Lancelot Club_ I believe."

'Lancelot Club_?'_ Lelouch thought in confusion. _'As I recall, the only other models with _Lancelot_ in their name were the _Conquista, Albion, _and_ Ward._ Is it a new model?'_

"Do you have any information on it?"

"Unfortunately, no. The only thing I know about it is that it is considered to be the _Lancelot_'s sister unit, as well as the prototype for the Knightmare that Sir Kururugi pilots."

"I see, so it was the first _Lancelot_ that was created... Thank you for the information. Is there anything else?"

"Other than Kewell practically mentally scarred from the public backlash of Damson, no."

Lelouch smiled in an amused manner. Chances were, Damson would be the 'Orange' of this timeline, and while he already knew that Kewell would hold no loyalty to him, Lelouch was looking forward to seeing him die once again, and hopefully at his own hands. After what the man tried to do to Suzaku, he wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily.

"Very well. Contact me again if anything changes."

"Understood. All is for my lord."

With that, Lelouch snapped the phone shut, and slipped it inside his pocket. Looking at the mountains, he sighed as he slipped on his mask.

"Why can't things be so simple?"

C.C. giggled again before she left for higher ground while Lelouch moved up the mountain, seeing that the time for the battle of Narita to begin was coming soon.

* * *

><p>Suzaku stretched out his limbs as he stood outside the cockpit of the <em>Lancelot<em>, waiting for the maintenance crew to be done with the repairs and tune-ups. He felt nervous about today, considering the events that transpired here before. Last time, Lelouch had used the _Guren MK-II_ to bury most of the city, a result of him not realizing how powerful it was when he wanted to sweep aside most of Cornelia's forces. However, it was this very incident which showed Lelouch the consequences of his actions.

Shirley's father had been killed in the landslide. Lelouch knew the risks this time, so there was a high chance that he would probably hold back on the Radiant Wave Surger's strength. _'Either that, or he'll use that prototype _Gekka_ that he gave to Rai.'_ Suzaku thought with a small smile on his face. _'From what Kallen told me, he got a perfect sync rate with it, and even aced the simulator with a perfect score. I'm actually looking forward to seeing what the kid can do...'_

"Excuse me, mister Kururugi?"

Suzaku looked to his side to see his partner for the operation. He still could hardly believe that she was even a soldier, much less a child. She was Nunnally's new friend, Alice Halliburton, and according to Jeremiah, she was a skilled pilot, holding the rank of Second Lieutenant, meaning she held rank over him, a simple Warrant Officer.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was hoping you could tell me a bit about the _Lancelot_. I'm still unsure about the new machine they gave me, and when they told me that it was the prototype for this Knightmare..."

Suzaku nodded in understanding, and told her about the machine's capabilities and strengths, but also the flaws and weaknesses as well. Alice nodded in understand, and upon learning about the blades, she grew curious.

"So, they can cut through a Knightmare's hull?"

"Yeah. They're called Maser Vibration Swords, or MVS for short. From what Lloyd said, the _Lancelot Club_ has the same blades, but they can also turn into a double-sided spear."

"Ah, is that so?"

"By the way, how are you adjusting at Ashford? I'm still kind of new there myself, so I can understand if you feel overwhelmed. You wouldn't believe what happened on my first day!"

Alice giggled, holding a hand to her lips.

"I would like to hear more about that sometime."

"Yeah, no problem."

Just as Suzaku was about to walk off, he stopped himself when he remembered that Jeremiah had passed on a message from Lelouch to him. He felt a pang of envy and jealousy at the girl for not having to face first-hand the terror of that damned hannya mask.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I was told to pass along a message."

"Who's it from?"

"Nunnally's older brother, Lelouch. He said, if you hurt my sister in any way, I'll kill you."

Instantly, Alice's eyes went wide, and her frame shook.

"N-Nunnally has a brother like that?"

"Yeah, and believe me, he brings whole new meaning to the term sisacon."

* * *

><p>Lelouch sneezed.<p>

"You okay, Zero?"

Ohgi asked, but received a shake of the head.

"I'm fine, Ohgi... Though I felt as if someone was talking about me behind my back."

"Well, who isn't talking about you these days?"

Rai said over his shoulder, rereading the manual for the _Pre-Production Gekka_ once again.

"You're on every news channel, and to be honest, it's getting kind of annoying."

Most of the Black Knights laughed while the others just grinned. Kallen was among the latter while Lelouch gave a wry smile beneath his mask before observing the scene. The drills were digging deep into the earth. By now, they should have reached the underground water reservoir beneath the mountain. _'The _Guren's _Radiant Wave Surger has already proven itself, but if used to its full capacity, it's truly a danger to behold...'_ he thought grimly, recalling the damage it caused the first time around. _'However, the _Pre-Production Gekka's _strength has yet to be determined...'_

"Hey, Zero..."

Lelouch looked over at a pensive Ohgi. He barely managed to repress a sigh, seeing as how there were times when Ohgi questioned himself. He was never like this in the past.

"Do you think that we can really defeat Cornelia and save the JLF?"

"Ohgi, don't you have any faith in me?"

"What are you saying? I was the one who-"

Lelouch raised his hand to cut him off.

"It was a joke, Ohgi. I know that every person has their limits, and I fully intend to surpass mine. People have begun to see us as their messiahs, thus we must live up to their expectations by performing miracles of our own."

"Miracles?"

Ohgi frowned before everyone heard what could only be described as the drums of war being played all around them. VTOL's, tanks, Knightmares, every weapon used by the military was being deployed with the intent on destroying every last piece of the enemy.

"What the hell?! There's no way out of this!"

"Correct, and all of our escape routes have been cut off. If we want to get out of here, we will have to fight."

Lelouch's words caused everyone, with the exception of Rai and Kallen, to look at him in utter disbelief. Like before, Tamaki stomped up and glared daggers at him.

"Let me get this straight, you're telling us to fight freaking Cornelia?! Just because you beat her Knight doesn't mean we can beat the shit out of their whole army!"

"Correct. Every Messiah must perform a miracle, which is why we're about to create one ourselves. Now, can anyone tell me what the most frequent cause of death is in the mountains?"

Lelouch's question caused everyone to frown, as if wondering what he was referring to.

"Landslides, obviously, but-"

"Good, now, if we were to use the Radiant Wave Surger here and now on the excavation drills, which have dug deep straight into the water reservoir below ground, what would happen?"

It was Rai who answered.

"Easy, you'd create a landslide... Hold on, Zero, are you saying that-"

Lelouch grinned fiendishly. _'So, Rai had already figured it out before hand... Impressive.'_

"Holy... You planned all of this..."

Tamaki breathed, looking around. Everyone was in complete and amazement while Ohgi stared at the man in complete wonder.

"However, if any of you do not wish to partake in this, I will understand. But, know this: Since you joined the Black Knights, you were left with two options: live with me, or perish with me. If any of you believe that you can lead the Black Knights better than I can..."

To make a point, Zero whipped out his gun and held it by the barrel, offering it to anyone that wished to take his place.

"Then shoot me. Someone, anyone at all!"

There was nothing but silence. No one moved, and they could only watch the man as if he were truly a godsend from heaven.

Their answer was obvious.

"We acknowledge you as our leader, Zero."

"I thank you... Rai!"

Said half-blood stood straighter from within the cockpit, performing a salute.

"Sir!"

"Send every last one of these pigs packing. It's time to move out!"

A chorus of cheers erupted everywhere, and everyone grabbed hold of their respective weapons, hopping into Knightmares and loading up ammunition.

"We don't want to die here!"

"Yeah! We're going to make a miracle happen!"

"We're gonna be fine! We've got Zero on our side!"

Rai was engulfed by the cockpit of the _Pre-Production Gekka_ as it stood straight and moved over to one of the drills, placing its metal hand over its tip.

"Everything is in place. Rai, use Penetrating Electrode #2! Bury them all at once!"

Rai grinned from ear to ear as he complied with the order.

"With pleasure!"

* * *

><p>Alice gritted her teeth as she felt the ground beneath her shake, the earth shifting and moving below her feet while everything was sent into tumbling disarray.<p>

"W-what the hell is going on?!"

Her eyes shifted to see what could only be described as impossible: a giant wave of mudflow crashing down the mountain and sweeping up everything that came before it. Trees, giant mounds of rocks, and even _Sutherlands_ and _Gloucesters_ were swept along.

"A landslide at a time like this?!"

Her eyes narrowed, her hands curling around the controls of her new Knightmare. The landslide continued to sweep everything in sight before it finally settled near the outskirts of the city below the mountain. _'For a landslide to reach that point...'_ Alice thought, calculating all the possible tactics the enemy would be using. _'No, this wasn't naturally caused... it was artificially induced. But, what on Earth could have enough power to create a landslide?'_

Finally, one likely culprit came into her mind, and Alice felt a dark grin grace her small round face.

"So, he's here... As His Majesty commands, you will die here... Zero."

* * *

><p>Villetta couldn't help but gawk as she watched Knightmare after Knightmare fall before what could only be described as demons from the pits of hell, tearing through whatever got in their way. She and Jeremiah hanged back, deciding that distance was better than close up, and she felt grateful when she saw Kewell's cockpit gripped tightly by that blue machine's metal claw.<p>

As soon as the claw gained a good hold, the entire machine began to implode, the metal expanding into bubbles before it finally exploded. She silently weeped for her fallen comrade, knowing that Kewell wanted to redeem himself for failing to capture Zero. Ever since the public disgrace of the Purist Faction, he had been obsessed, and if it wasn't for Jeremiah, she was sure that Kewell would have died much sooner.

As she watched the flames lap at the blue machine, its metal claw raised for all to see, she felt a sense of dread and unfamiliar nostalgia enter her mind. Why did this seem so familiar? And also...

"Who are the Black Knights? Who are they, these warriors?"

* * *

><p>Tohdoh's eyes widened when he heard it.<p>

"Zero has arrived at Narita?"

"Yes, _taichou_. We received a message from General Katase, saying that they are there to rescue them as we speak. A landslide just occurred, and it's wiped out most of Cornelia's forces."

Chiba informed her captain. Tohdoh closed his eyes in thought, his arms folding towards his chest. Ever since Zero's appearance from Kururugi's trial, he had seen how the man had worked, and he had to say, he was impressed. From what he saw, Zero placed the lives of the innocent and the weak above all else, ensuring their safety before engaging the enemy. His strategies were complex, some more risky than others, but they were brilliant, and if played correctly, he could score big.

However, it wasn't just the brilliance or the charisma that made Tohdoh interested in the man. It was also his strength, his audacity, and the mystery of the man behind the mask. However, Tohdoh had a pretty good idea as to whom it was that was wearing the mask, and if his suspicions were correct...

"Chiba, inform Senba and Asahina to step on it. We must hurry!"

"Yes, _taichou_!"

Once Chiba moved from her seat, she grabbed the radio behind her and relayed Tohdoh's orders while the man couldn't help but feel a small grin appear on his aged face. _'To think that you would actually go through with your dreams of crushing Britannia, young prince...'_ he thought wryly. _'However, I see that you already have the means of doing so. However, I must see for myself whether or not you can truly make that dream a reality.'_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Charles stood on the platform of the Thought Elevator, admiring the world beyond the clouds, knowing the cogs that were hidden behind the clouds were there. Ever since the convergence was felt, he had checked every possibility that it was C.C., and Clovis, after having been killed, had confirmed his thoughts. He also saw that his son, Lelouch, was now rising against him, and was armed with the power to do so. Still, to think the boy would possess the power to make anyone do his bidding...<p>

"Hmph, as expected of my son..."

He muttered before he realized what it was he just said, and sighed. It seemed that he had grown a bit too fond of his children for his own good. He knew that was the reason why his brother had betrayed him, and he had every intention on making that bastard pay for what he had done. Still, Lelouch's progress was startling to say the least. He had half expected the boy to be arrogant like all of his children were, but to his surprise, he remained calm and level-headed, even somehow anticipating his opponent's moves before they were even made. It was this reason that he sent one of V.V.'s subordinates to Area 11, to keep an eye on the Ashford foundation, thus in turn looking after Nunnally, and possibly discovering the identity of Zero.

However, would that really be enough?

For once in his life, the Emperor began to wonder if Lelouch was a bit too smart for his own good. It appeared that he knew who was behind Marianne's murder, and had even stated as such when he spoke with Cornelia. It was obvious he was planting the seed of doubt, and yet, the question remained as to how Lelouch learned of it. He had ordered Clovis to take every precaution and cover up the incident to make it look like the work of terrorists. Obviously, though...

"Sounds like you're troubled, Your Majesty."

Charles repressed his scowl as he turned to the abomination that stood in front of him with all of his arrogance, that smirk plastered over his pasty skin.

"I was told that you had planned to send me to Area 11 to deal with Zero."

"Yes, however, after learning the situation in both the Chinese Federation, and in Africa, I have better needs of your services elsewhere."

The abomination smiled as he performed a bow before the Emperor.

"I am humbled, Your Majesty."

"Rise, boy. You are to deal with the insurrection in the Federation, and then eliminate all resistances within Africa. Do you understand this?"

The abomination stood back up, and Charles could swear that, behind that damned eye patch of his, his eye was gleaming.

"Of course. I shall not fail you... I swear this upon my name. Soon, the whole world will know the name Julius Kingsley!"

"You should know what this badass mother can do!" –Kallen Kouzuki


	15. Stage 14: Battle For Narita (Part 2)

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 3: Nightmare**

"I wish the world were a gentler place." –Nunnally vi Britannia

_Stage 14: Battle for Narita (Part 2)_

Lelouch had to admit, this was going much more smoother than he originally thought. The landslide stopped at the outskirts of Narita, not even reaching the city limits, burying only Knightmares and trees and wildlife, but not a single life in the city was harmed. He was pleased with the outcome, a smile gracing his face as he thought back to a memory that he wished he could forget.

It was seeing Shirley drenched in the rain, her posture slacks, and her eyes sunken and red from crying so much. He still couldn't believe what she had told him. Her father, the kindest man that she had ever met, the man she said that she wanted to marry when she was younger, had been killed in the landslide.

Joseph Fenette, Shirley's father, had been killed by Zero... by his hands did Shirley lose her father, and cause her sadness, sadness that a man took advantage of so he could reclaim what he believed to be rightfully his.

His memory flashed back to that man, that man who had caused suffering and pain to everyone around him. He caused Shirley suffering, trying to make her shoot him for revenge when she discovered Zero's true identity. He caused Nunnally suffering, taking her hostage so that he could get a shot at Lelouch for nearly trying to kill him. He caused Suzaku suffering, using his past as a means to rub salt in old wounds, causing him even greater pain that he already had.

Lelouch's face tightened, his jaw locked, and his eyes burned. _'I swear, Mao...'_ he thought angrily. _'If you even think of trying to go after one of my friend's this time, I'll do a lot worse than kill you.'_

"Zero, it's been fifteen minutes since the operation started."

Lelouch snapped out of it and activated his transceiver, having already been relayed information from his allies. Ohgi was making great progress; already had he managed to take out a good chunk of the enemy forces with Yoshida and the others while Tamaki was being reckless and fearless as always, tackling the main force with Sugiyama and doing what he did best: shooting down anything that got in his way.

Of course, it was Kallen and Rai that were really impressing him.

Whenever the _Guren_ was thrown into a bind, Rai would back her up with the _Pre-Production Gekka_ and knock them back, giving her room to breath and retaliate with equal force. The same thing went for when Rai was forced into a corner. The _Gekka_ he piloted was a prototype for the _Gekkas_ that were piloted by the Black Knights during his second reign as Zero and the _Zangetsu_ used by Tohdoh, as such, its abilities were slightly weaker, and its Radiant Wave Surger was no exception, as it was built from spare parts. Of course, if there was anything Lelouch had learned during his first time in this world, it was that the pilot was what made the difference.

When cornered, Rai would become the personification of the saying about a cornered cat bearing its fangs, as when someone nearly obtained the upper hand, he would outmaneuver them and deliver judgment, gripping hold of their _Sutherlands_ and then letting loose with the Radiant Wave Surger. Truly, this boy was among the many trump cards in Lelouch's deck.

His Knight, Suzaku.

His Queen, Kallen.

His Castle, Xingke.

His Rook, Ohgi.

His Pawn, Rolo.

And now, he had a new piece: The Bishop, Rai.

"Still, I mustn't forget that the most vital part in war is the human one."

Lelouch had to remind himself, recalling his first near victory at Shinjuku before Suzaku intervened in the _Lancelot_.

"In war, lives will be lost... But this time, I can't accept that."

His mind flashed back to his greatest mistake, and probably his only one and unforgivable sin. Even now, he could still hear the people begging out for him, blooding leaking from the bullet holes in their bodies, the Knightmares running around the ghettos and slaughtering whoever they say with Japanese blood in them. However, what truly horrified him the most... was his sister, who stood there holding a gun with a large smile on her face.

The Special Zone Massacre... That was a day he couldn't forget. No, it was more like he wouldn't allow himself to forget. As he thought back to it, his hand gingerly touched his left eye, where his Geass once manifested when he gained its power. That day would serve a reminder that every power came with a price, and those who carried Geass bore an especially frightening one.

"Not again... I will never allow myself to fall into the despair of Geass, not ever..."

* * *

><p>Rai gritted his teeth as he pulled back the <em>Gekka<em>, evading a Stun Tonfa before he shot back forward and stretched out the left limb, the metal claw of death taking hold of the _Sutherland_'s head before the cockpit ejected just before the entire machine was now a large mass of metal bubbles before it exploded. Rai smiled slightly in relief, thinking that the pilot was a smart one for doing what he did, taking an example from his comrades and getting out before things got ugly.

However, when he looked at the wreckages of the Knightmares he destroyed, he grimaced, and gripped his jacket, right where his heart was. _'I killed a lot of people up to this point, and all of them were people with families waiting for them back home...'_ he thought sadly. _'And I killed them... so why don't I feel anything?'_

He allowed a bitter laugh to escape him, the fringe of his bangs hiding most of his cold blue eyes, which were now brimming with sadness.

"Maybe I really am a heartless monster after all..."

He barely noticed an oncoming slash harken just in time to snap out of it and leap back, preparing for a strike and taking out the chainsaw blade geared up in the _Pre-Production's_ right shoulder, facing his enemy. Unlike the other _Sutherlands_, this one had violet red shoulders and joins, including the face panel that hid the factsphere from view. It had a Stun Tonfa read on one arm, and a rifle in the other.

"So, you are my opponent..."

Rai steeled himself, allowing his instincts to take over and positioned his machine- his partner -for battle. He could tell from the way the Knightmare stood that it was confident in its abilities, and the pilot fully believing in them. He took a moment to praise his adversary before charging forward with the intent on slicing him in half.

His opponent showed his nature as he evaded it and let loose with its rifle, forcing Rai to slam the metal claw down on the ground and burst away, thus escaping the hail of bullets before he resumed his attack, leaning in close and swinging his blade forward. The _Sutherland_ narrowed evaded the strike, the tip of the blade grazing against the torso before it launched its slash harkens.

Rai gritted his teeth, moving to the side before he saw the Knightmare coming for him. _'Shit!'_ he cursed and moved without thinking. He placed one foot back, reared the metal claw behind him, and pulled in for a hard strike. Because of the way the fingers were designed, the _Gekka_ and the _Guren_'s respective weapons could not close and become fists. He didn't activate the Radiant Surger, but he did deliver a hard palm strike, which sent his enemy flying.

However, they easily regained their balance and landed back on the their foot.

"Impressive... It would seem that Knightmare isn't just for show. What's your name?"

Rai raised an eyebrow, wondering why his enemy would ask for his name before he complied with a fierce snarl.

"My name is Rai, an Ace of the Black Knights!"

He knew it sounded presumptuous of him to think that he was already worthy of that level, when he knew he had so much to learn. Whenever he watched Kallen battle, he saw a woman who knew how to work a machine to its limits, but a lot more than that, she knew to place her faith in it. He remembered her saying once that her brother had told her that a Knightmare is a lot like a horse, as it chooses its rider.

This was the sort of connection he felt when he first set foot inside the _Pre-Production Gekka_. He felt... safe, warm, comfortable. It was as if the world was opening up to him, and showing him where he truly belonged. He wasn't just a foot soldier, he was a Devicer.

"Rai... I once remember an Eleven once telling me that the name itself literally meant lightning. From those movements, you certainly live up to your name. Is that, by chance, the name of your loyalty to Zero?"

Rai frowned, wondering what sort of nonsense the pilot was spouting before he felt his body relax. This man wasn't like other Britannians, he didn't have the same feel of malevolence that the others did... What he felt...

It was a familiar aura, like the presence of an ally.

"The name of my loyalty is Orange! It is the signature of the loyalty I bear for my lord! Now, come and face the blade of Jeremiah Gottwald!"

'_Jeremiah Gottwald...'_ Rai thought, smiling a bit. _'I'll have to remember that.'_

"Okay then, Orange, give me all you've got!"

* * *

><p>Alice didn't usually bother with small fry, but this battle was an exception. She looked at the controls in her hands as she moved delicately like a ballerina on the battlefield, gracefully avoiding bullet after bullet and deflecting their attacks with the Blaze Luminous Shield. Truly, this machine known as the <em>Lancelot Club<em> was indeed aptly named if this was its true performance. However, she wasn't about to stop here... she was after her target, the one that the Emperor, the man who Lord V.V. placed his faith in above all others, had entrusted her with.

"One of these _Burai_ Knightmares must have Zero..."

It was a reasonable explanation. From what she saw, this Zero was truly a force to be reckoned with, a true commander and tactician, perhaps even better than the prince Schneizel. His tactics were strange, but that was at the surface. When you looked past that, you saw layers and layers of complex variables and possibilities, each more difficult to understand or comprehend than the last. Zero's one flaw, however, was that he placed the lives of the innocent above others, prioritizing their safety first and foremost. Had he been a true warrior and tactician, he would be willing to sacrifice those lives, but when she considered the situation, she saw that perhaps Zero was not a heartless monster after all.

However, simply because he was doing an act of kindness did not mean she would allow him to live. So long as Zero remained, the world that Lord V.V. and Emperor Charles envisioned would not be made manifest. A world without lies was a world of peace, one that she herself desired. It would be a gentler world...

A world where her new friend could find peace as well. Now that she thought about it, if Zero remained, then wouldn't it also mean that perhaps Nunnally was also in danger? If that was the case, then...

She couldn't afford to waste any time. She had to complete this mission, and as quickly as possible.

As soon as she saw a breach in the enemy's formation, she took a deep breath and gave out a calm exhale, closing her eyes as she allowed the power she gained to flow through her being. She felt herself being pulled out of her body and tossed into a tunnel of streams, lights of different colors flowing by her before she reached its end. Finally, she opened her eyes, and the mark of Geass appeared on her forehead, allowing her bangs to part.

And so, the Black Knights were about to learn just what sort of power the one known as "The Speed" would bring.

* * *

><p>"W-w-what in the hell?!"<p>

Lelouch frowned as he and his unit made their way across the battlefield, having managed to cut down Cornelia's forces down to a mere 20%. Things seemed to go how they did last time, which meant it wouldn't be long before Cornelia would fall, and Suzaku was tossed into the mix.

Although, it seemed his earlier words went and bit him in the ass as he heard multiple screams of panic.

"Ohgi, status report, what the hell is going on?"

"I-I don't know! I've never seen a Knightmare move that fast before!"

Lelouch frowned when he heard that. _'Could it be that prototype Knightmare that was the basis for the _Lancelot_?'_ he wondered, recalling Alice Halliburton being assigned to A.S.E.E.C and dealing with the resistances the JLF put up. _'If so...'_

"Ohgi, calm down. Can you describe it?"

Ohgi's voice was heavy and he was breathing rapidly before he managed to calm down somewhat.

"It-it looks like that white Knightmare that appeared back in Shinjuku and at the Hotel Hijacking!"

'_So, it really is her...'_ Lelouch thought before scowling. _'Alice Halliburton... She's an unknown that needs to be dealt with, and quickly. I'm really sorry about this Nunnally, but...'_

"All units, be on guard! A new Knightmare has joined in, it's apparently the same model as the same one in Shinjuku! Intercept it if you can! If it gets too dangerous, eject immediately!"

There was a chorus of "Yes, Zero!" before Lelouch sighed, reclining in his seat as he ran a hand through his face and hair. This day was getting more lively by the day, and it wasn't even afternoon yet.

* * *

><p>Kallen smirked as she vaulted over the last remaining <em>Gloucester <em>before she grabbed the back of its head and gave it a dose of her special Wave Surger treatment. The cockpit was unable to eject in time as the machine expanded beyond what it was supposed to, the metal locking up, and falling to the ground before it exploded, leaving behind nothing but a metal carcass.

"Kallen, we've received word that a Knightmare similar to the _Lancelot_ has appeared on the battlefield."

Immediately, she perked up her ears and listened to Lelouch's report as she moved the _Guren_ to the next location, two others following suit behind her in their _Burais_.

"From what I understand, it's quite fast, going beyond normal limits."

"A new system? Or maybe an enhancement?"

"Either that, or a Geass. The pilot is Alice Halliburton."

Kallen's eyes widened. She knew the name Alice quite well, having met her before by chance when she passed by the clubhouse. The girl seemed nice enough, and enjoyed Nunnally's company. According to the girl, Alice was a new student that transferred due to some family problems back home, but she was apparently sociable around Nunnally, other times she would distance herself from others.

"Lelouch..."

"I know, but... We have to do this. It's possible that she knows who Nunnally and I really are, and I... I can't risk that chance."

Kallen bowed her head, offering a silent apology to Nunnally and Alice for what she was about to do before her eyes flared with a blazing inferno, and the _Guren _responding to her will.

"Hai, Zero-sama. I will eliminate the target."

She was hoping that she wasn't making the wrong choice here.

* * *

><p>Suzaku waited in the cockpit of the <em>Lancelot<em>, awaiting orders from command to charge into the fray. It wouldn't be very long before Cornelia would be on the verge of capture, or rather, at the verge of defeat. He ignored the idle chatter around him from the soldiers that passed by him, along with the conversation between Lloyd and Cecile.

'_To think that Alice was a soldier...'_ Suzaku thought, having recalled the girl's behavior at school and how fondly Nunnally talked about her. _'Nunnally was nearly heart-broken when she learned that I was a soldier, and it was even worse when I became a Knight of the Round. I wonder how she'll take Alice's being. Still, why would she hide her family registry?'_

He had received word from Jeremiah about a few minutes before the battle began, and suffice to say, he was still reeling from it. _'Is it possible that she's likely a divergence from the original timeline? I don't recall her presence here before, not even during the EU.'_

It was when he remembered his time there that the image of the monster named Julius popped into his head, and he scowled. _'If history does repeat itself, he'll still be around in this timeline, and depending on how things go, he might show up here, and that is one battle I'd rather not be apart of. His strategies are on equal level as Lelouch, but...'_ Suzaku's hands clenched tightly around the controls of the _Lancelot_. _'After his return as Zero, Lelouch wasn't willing as he was last time to sacrifice innocent lives... but that son of a bitch has the nerve to say that those who die in war are nothing but martyrs for a greater cause... I swear, if I meet him on the battlefield... I'll run him through.'_

There was no hesitation, no need to hold back. Julius was a dangerous man, a worse monster that Lelouch had been recognized as during his time as the Demon Emperor, and Suzaku would rather stoop to the same level as Luciano Bradley than allow that man to live. Julius Kingsley was going to die, there was going to be no mistake about that.

"Suzaku?"

Said Knight of Zero blinked, releasing himself from the tension and looking over his shoulder to see Cecile looking at him in worry, seeing how tense he looked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff is all..."

"Does it have to do with Zero?"

"No, though to be honest, I wish it was."

Lloyd chuckled slightly, leaning back in his chair while pushing up his glasses.

"I have to say, ever since you returned from your court martial, you've been acting very differently... Mind if I ask why you became a soldier?"

"Lloyd!"

"It's a fair question, wouldn't you say?"

Suzaku was quiet, looking down at his hands. Even now, he could still the blood that had not been washed away, the days of his time as the knight of the demon fresh in his mind. Part of him wanted to kill Lelouch for killing Euphie and for making her kill the people she cared about, and another part wanted to try and forgive him. However, the rest of him had something else in mind:

To make his dreams and desires come true... to grant the Geass of the World.

"At one point, I thought that I could change the system from within, and use my strength to save lives than to see them get killed. But... I was naive, and stupid. You can't change the world with words alone, you need to prove them with action. People don't want some sugar-coated sweet nonsense, they want results... If I had to become the grim reaper, so be it."

Suzaku looked back at the two.

"After all, I'm already a killer. You told me that once I got inside the _Lancelot_, my life would change whether I wanted it to or not. Truth is... my life changed long before that. All I can do is continue on this path without regret."

Cecile stared at him in both sadness and wonder while Lloyd grinned like a madman.

"Well, I had this nice little speech about how your way of thinking would get you killed one of these days, and instead you go and shoot it down... You clocked in at 94% back at Shinjuku, but at the hotel, you got a full 100%. I say we have the perfect Devicer!"

"You know, Lloyd, don't take this personally, but..."

Suzaku smiled sheepishly.

"If all you care about is your _Lancelot_, you're going to die a very lonely death. I'm pretty sure you're friend Miss Rakshata would probably be laughing at you for being obsessed with one little machine."

Lloyd spluttered, falling out of his char and down to the ground while Cecile giggled, trying her best to suppress the giggles as the maintenance crew of A.S.E.E.C began to laugh. As much as he enjoyed Lloyd's carefree personality, there were times when he wondered when the man ever thought about anything other than his beloved _Lancelot_.

It made him wonder if the man would ever get married.

* * *

><p>Rai couldn't help but compliment Jeremiah, impressed that a <em>Sutherland<em> was capable of going against the _Pre-Production Gekka_, though there was a part of him that wasn't so surprised. _'He's good...'_ he noted as he jumped back, avoiding a direct hit from the Stun Tonfa. _'And to think, he's in a freaking _Sutherland_!'_

"Most impressive!"

Jeremiah stated as the two placed some distance between each other.

"I was only informed about the one that defeated Lord Guilford at Saitama, but I never expected to meet another talented warrior such as yourself! To think that Zero had someone such as this at his side..."

"Oi, you done talking yet?"

Rai was beginning to feel rather annoyed with him, slightly temped to just blow him to bits with his Wave Surger before his factsphere caught something. He looked to see something literally tearing right through the forest with a terrifying speed. _'What the hell is-'_

"Wha-SHIT!"

He brought up his katana just in time to defend against a pair of crimson swords, the Knightmare forcing him back quite a ways while his feet tore across the ground. Rai gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at the enemy, and his eyes widened once he caught sight of the machine. _'Wait, isn't this the Knightmare that took out the Black Knights back in Shinjuku?'_ he thought, recognizing the design. It was very much like that of a knight, it's body pristine white with blue trims and a horn protruding on its forehead, and in each hand was a slim blade as long as its torso.

"No... It's not the same. It must be of the same make, if what Zero told us is true..."

He heard how strong the white Knightmare was, and that it literally took down every _Sutherland_ that stood in its way, despite the overwhelming numbers. Truly, if death had been made manifest, it would have taken the shape of the being that stood before him now.

However...

"I have no intention of backing down!"

As soon as Rai made his declaration, he felt a strange sensation wash over his right eye as the _Pre-Production Gekka_ placed itself in a battle stance, and glared hard at the white devil that stood in its way.

"Come on... Show me what you've got!"

* * *

><p>"So, you are my opponent!"<p>

Alice felt her Geass resonate, but she ignored the feeling as she quickly moved in, the power granted unto her by Lord V.V. expanding to the _Lancelot Club_ and increasing its abilities. She easily evaded the oncoming slash harkens before she launched into the air and whirled her mechanical partner around, slamming the blades down.

However, this blue Knightmare stood its ground, its blade grinding against hers. She could feel a sensation of unknown origin pulsating through its singular yellow eye as it knocked her back, sending her next to the _Sutherland_ piloted by Lord Gottwald.

"Sir Jeremiah, allow me to deal with this!"

"Understood! Be careful, Lieutenant!"

"Yes, sir!"

Once she saw Jeremiah's Knightmare take its leave, she turned her attention back to her enemy, who waited for her next move patiently. She felt a smile grace her face, her fingers tense, and her body straightening itself. If this machine was as impressive as it looked, then perhaps she could truly find a challenge.

"Have at me!"

Her opponent and their Knightmare accepted her invitation and fired off their slash harkens. Thanks to her Geass, she could easily dodge them while also moving closer to her target. However, as soon as she saw the Knightmare's posture shift, she realized that they had anticipated that move. Almost immediately, she brought up her MVS to deflect the attack, but the enemy was quite strong. Just as she had done before, she was forced back before stopping as she kicked off the ground and leaped into the air, firing off two slash harkens from the wrists.

The enemy fell for it. They knocked them back with their chainsaw katana, and were left wide open. _'I have you now!'_ She pushed her Geass to her limits, and bounced off the air. It was a nearly impossible feat to do unless you applied enough force and strength, however with the power of Geass, there were some thing that were made possible. An example being her entire fight, the _Lancelot Club_ moving at abnormal speeds.

As soon as she was within range, she prepared her blade to pierce the hull, glaring daggers at the blue monster.

"Now, DIE!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, crap!"<p>

Rai bit back a curse as he knocked backed the slash harkens, only to see the blue and white Knightmare, quite literally, _jump_ in mid-air and slammed back down to the ground right in front of him, the red sword reared back for a single strike. _'It was a distraction, but how in the hell can this thing move so fast?!'_ he thought, bewildered before he felt his eye burning up again.

He quickly reacted, and moved the metal claw in front of him.

* * *

><p>Alice had no idea what they were planning to do, but she couldn't help but give a slight dark smile. Honestly, were they idiots thinking that they could defend against a blade meant to pierce through a Knightmare's armor with some-<p>

"Wait, why is that arm different?"

Her question was soon answered as the tip of her MVS made contact with the metal claw's palm, and to her utter shock and disbelief... the blade was stopped. Not only that, but it was being forced back. Streaks of black and red electricity, along with some kind of pulsating from the base of the machine's claw, were managing to repel the blade. However, she realized it was doing more than that, as it was starting to deform into a mass of metal bubbles.

She scowled, her teeth grinding harshly against one another, and pushed her Geass to her limits.

"Why won't you just die-"

* * *

><p>Rai wanted to breathe a sigh of relief as he used the Wave Surger against the sword. According to the reports provided by Zero, those were Maser Vibration Swords, blades designed to pierce through even the thickest of Knightmare hulls. However, once he saw the Wave Surger literally forcing it back, he couldn't help but grin.<p>

However, that grin faded when he saw the blade start to push through the power emitted by the _Pre-Production Gekka's_ arm. He couldn't help but scowl, his face contorting in pain as he felt his eye literally bathed in fire.

"Dammit... I can't lose here-"

* * *

><p>Alice gasped when she felt her Geass collate with another.<p>

* * *

><p>Rai screamed in pain, clutching his right eye while glaring through the monitor. The Knightmare's advance had stopped, but even now, he could feel something. It was a strange feeling, it felt like it was calling out to him. It wasn't from this Knightmare, but from the person inside of it.<p>

"Who... are you?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Who... are you?"<em>

Alice's eyes widened, staring at the blue Knightmare with large eyes. _'That voice... Is it the pilot?'_ she wondered before she felt her Geass starting to react. Once again, her body was removed from reality, and tossed back into that tunnel of streaming lights. However, this time, the sensation was different... and she was not the only person here either. Her eyes turned to see a young boy with white hair wearing a black uniform. _'A Black Knight?!'_ she thought, bewildered and wondering why he was here as well before she saw his right eye.

Right there, planted on his cold blue iris, was a familiar symbol in the form of a bird in mid-flight as one would perceive it from a distance. The boy had Geass, and now she understood why she was reacting. Lord V.V. mentioned that an Irregular Geass and an Absolute Geass would react towards each other, however this occurred very rarely. But, to think that someone from the Black Knights would possess it...!

However, once she reached the end of the tunnel, a flood of memories began to stream into her mind, almost too quickly. She screamed in pain, gripping her head in pain as the _Lancelot Club_ retreated from the blue Knightmare, which had begun to flail its arm wildly.

Alice did everything she did to calm down, her breathing slowly returning to normal and her eyes regaining their luster, the pupils reverting back from their prick-like form. However, her Geass continued to react to the boy inside the machine, the _Gekka Pre-Production Test Type_ as she remembered from his memories. However, once she regained her calmness, she looked back through the monitor, and at the _Gekka._ She couldn't believe it, but those memories...

Could it really be...?

"That boy... Could that truly have been Prince Kaizaren?"

* * *

><p>Rai seethed in pain, gripping his eye tightly as he watched the <em>Gekka<em> react to his pain before it calmed down, placing itself away from the white Knightmare. _'W-what in the hell... was that just now...'_ he thought, unable to think properly. _'And... who was that girl? Is she the one inside that thing? She looks like she's Nunnally's age!'_

Once the panic and sensation from earlier began to subside, he felt it. He could feel a strange sensation, neither good or bad, flowing through his eye. He felt... strange. While in that tunnel, he could hear someone's voice, a young child, asking him if he desired power, the power to protect the family he had. Their words continued to echo in his head over and over like a record.

"_Do you wish to protect them? Your mother, and your sister? I propose a contract between the two of us: in exchange for the power that will forever change your life, you will help me in achieving mine and my brother's goal... Should you accept this contract, you shall be born anew, living in a different providence, a different time, a different live... The Power of the King will forever sentence you to a world of isolation. Do you have what it takes? The decision to create and destroy? What is your answer?"_

He remembered his answer, and then two words echoed back in his head, images of people standing before him, all shapeless in the form of black men giving a salute, the mark he saw on the girl's forehead appearing on their heads as well.

"Absolute... Obedience..."

He breathed out in wonder before he realized that his opponent, nor himself had moved at all since that strange phenomenon. He would have to inform Zero about what happened here, but right now... he had to deal with her.

Just before he was about to strike back, his transceiver sparked up to life, the voice of Yoshi coming through the other end.

"Rai, we need to pull out! Zero's given us orders! Where are you now?"

"Dealing with a Knightmare, it looks just like the one that showed up back at the hotel!"

"Wait, what?! Did they mass-produce those monsters already?!"

"No, it doesn't seem like it, but the damned thing is fast! I'll get back to you as soon as I can, I don't think she's gonna let me pass by so easily!"

"Alright, just... be careful!"

"Yeah, you too!"

* * *

><p>Lelouch shook his head, looking down at the crippled form of Cornelia's <em>Gloucester<em>, having lost both of its arms and losing one of its legs. As he expected, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords arrived and moved in place with his plan. Unlike last time, where he wanted to capture Cornelia, he was out for her defeat. If he were to take out the commander, then the army falls apart. Of course, likely at this point, the _Lancelot _would appear, and his worries about Alice had not gone away.

"It seems like to me that this is checkmate, Cornelia..."

Lelouch said with a hint of arrogance, which surprised him for a moment before he chuckled softly. It seemed that the part of him from the last time he did this had not disappeared.

"D-damn you..."

The _Guren_ stood near Cornelia, it's Radiant Wave Surger ready to take her down if she tried anything while Lelouch opened up the cockpit of his _Burai_ and stood up, one hand on his hip and the other observing her.

"What do you intend to do? Kill me? Or perhaps capture me and use me as a bargaining chip?"

"There was indeed a time when I wanted to take you alive, but I don't wish to kill you. That would break Nunnally's heart, and more than likely would Lelouch have my head on a pike."

His words caught the woman's attention, as her cockpit slid open. Slowly, Cornelia stood up to her full height, her eyes trained on him for a long while, as if determining something before she spoke up.

"Answer me... how do you know them? And why are my brother and sister friends with a terrorist?"

Lelouch paused for a moment. _'Ever since I revealed this information to her, she has been cautious around me, and now wants to learn everything she possibly can. And it's a lot more than that...'_ He noticed the look in her eyes. _'Euphie was probably the first to figure it out, but now... I need to choose my words carefully.'_

"Before I answer that question, allow me to ask you this: What do they mean to you?"

His question had left Cornelia frowning and scowling at the same time, her hands becoming curled fists, and her shoulders trembling. It was likely that she believed that he had either killed them and lied to her, or that he was toying with her.

"Don't ask me such a stupid question! They're my family, and I intend to protect them with everything I have left in my body!"

"Even against Britannia itself?"

His words left her stunned, though Lelouch was curious to know how far his sister was willing to go. _'Suzaku said that Cornelia was a possible ally in this new rebellion, however...'_

"Britannia declared war upon Japan, knowing full well that their crown prince and princess, albeit exiled, were there. They watched as the people who had sworn absolute loyalty to them tore and destroy Japan apart, not caring who was in there way. Their only true friend, a boy named Kururugi, was the only person in Japan they ever trusted, and if not for him, they would have died. Now, answer me truthfully... If you learned that Lelouch desired Britannia's destruction, would you kill him, and take his sister back with you while leaving his corpse behind?"

Cornelia did not answer.

"Nunnally vi Britannia desires a peaceful world, but above everything else, she only desires to stay with her brother, regardless of the consequences. Lelouch vi Britannia would gladly watch the world burn for her sake, and he would even rebel against Britannia to do so. They left them to die, thus I shall be the one to deliver Britannia's judgment."

And he had done so with the burning desire to create the world she wanted for: the world people longed for since the day he took up the name of Zero. Since the day he put on that black mask, the world turned to him for salvation, to be brought out from the chains of despair and into the light of hope. He was their messiah, their savior, their hero, but above all else, he was their king. Though he portrayed himself as the demon that desired to rule the world, the few that knew him chose to carry on his legacy, not as Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor, but as Lelouch Lamperouge, the one that destroyed the world, and remade it anew.

As Lelouch waited for his sister's answer, he heard a voice contact him through the radio transceiver built into his mask.

"Zero, we've got a problem! It's that Knightmare from Shinjuku! It's on its way!"

'_Like clockwork...'_ Lelouch mused, wondering how long it would be before Suzaku made his grand entrance.

"...So, that really is you behind that mask."

The late Emperor's eyes widened slightly before he looked at his sister, who had finally regained her composure. He could see the looks of both self-disappointment and relief, so long awaited relief that he could see that Cornelia was on the verge of crying. He couldn't help but smile softly. _'Figured it out already, did you?'_ he thought wryly as he closed his eyes. _'I'm starting to think that Suzaku's intuition is better than mine."_

"Lelouch, that is you, right?"

He gave her no answer, but when he opened his eyes, he allowed the true power of the King to flow as he gave Cornelia li Britannia a single command:

"_**Remember your true self, Goddess of Victory."**_

The moment those words parted from his lips, his Geass dived into her eyes, and red rings formed around the irises. The memories from before, during, and after the Zero Requiem filled inside of her down to the last detail before the rings subsided, and that relief was soon replaced with confusion.

It was tied in with the timing of Suzaku, blasting right through the cliff with VARIS rifle in hand, debris flying everywhere.

"You're highness, are you unharmed?!"

Cornelia blinked, turning at the large form of the _Lancelot_ in a dumbfounded manner befitting that of a fish before Zero slipped back into his cockpit and rolling away with Kallen in her _Guren_. His objective was met, and felt his demonic smile reappear before him.

"And with this, I call check... Charles."

* * *

><p>C.C. chuckled as she watched the battle unfold, seeing that Lelouch was truly far more terrifying than the last time he played his final role as Zero. He was pushing Cornelia back far more easily than the last time he had done so, but then again, this was back when she was an emotional wreck.<p>

"Quite the performance."

She looked over her shoulder to see a familiar figure leaning on the tree trunk she sat behind, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, this is a rarity. Don't you usually watch things from afar?"

The figure chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"I wanted to see what he was capable up close... and he does not disappoint."

"Are you going to go see him? I'm sure that would make the day."

"And risk getting shot? Not my cup of tee, thank you."

Once they turned to leave, C.C. stood up, twirling around in place with her hands behind her back.

"Will you continue to watch this rebellion?"

The figure stopped to turn around, a smile on his face.

"Why wouldn't I? Not every day you get to see a Britannian prince start a war against Britannia, especially a second time around!"

C.C. sighed, shaking her head. The person before her had lived far longer than she had, and more than that, he was absolutely bizarre beyond comprehension, absolutely spouting gibberish, nonsense, and random crap and sometimes running on and on for hours before stopping.

"You're a freak of nature, you know that, right... C?"

The man named C grin like a child before he vanished into thin air, thus leaving everything behind. Still C.C. had to admit, she would have liked to gotten to know him better. After all, they were both pizza lovers.

And there was no better way to make friends than eat pizza!

"War is a struggle between life and pride." –Cornelia li Britannia

_**C is a major character in the story, but he will not make very many appearances. Also, Alice Halliburton is a character from the spin-off manga Nightmare of Nunnally, which is set in an alternate Britannia, just pointing this out to anyone unfamiliar with her character. Please Like, Read, Review, and tell me what you think. ALL HAIL BRITANNIA- Whoa, shit! Goddammit Jeremiah, it a was a joke!**_


	16. Stage 15: Conference and Trust

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 3: Nightmare**

"All men are not created equal." –Charles zi Britannia

_Stage 15: Conference and Trust_

The moment Cornelia saw Euphie, she felt all of her emotions break and rush forward, holding her sister in a tight embrace and tears falling down from her cheeks, her face buried in her sister's shoulder.

"C-Cornelia?"

"E-Euphie..."

Guilford was shocked to see what was happening, but after recalling how close to death she was, he understood and nodded to the guards, who gave the Knight of the Goddess of Victory a salute and move back to their stations. Once Cornelia calmed down, she apologized for her behavior and wiped away her tears, though Euphemia still looked a bit startled by her older sister's actions.

"Cornelia, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, Euphie..."

Cornelia assured her.

"It's just... God, I... I'll talk to you later."

Cornelia turned to Guilford and Darlton, though the older Knight noticed the look of affection when she laid eyes on the spectacled soldier.

"Darlton, Guilford, please bring Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi and Corporal Jeremiah Gottwald to my office when they return."

"At once, your highness!"

With that done, the two gave a salute and walked off. Euphemia and Cornelia went their separate ways, however the famed Witch of Britannia felt her hands ball into fists, and her eyes burning. _'I do not know how time has reversed itself, but...'_ she though with grim determination. _'I have no intention of allowing neither Lelouch or Euphie to die... not this time.'_

Cornelia li Britannia had returned, and she was about to incite a rebellion against her own country with the sibling she could proudly call her brother. When she learned about the Zero Requiem, and the truth behind the SAZ, she couldn't help but blame herself. Would things have been different had she chosen to attend the Special Zone? Would she have managed to stop Lelouch from accidentally giving Euphie, the girl he had fallen for in his youth, the order to kill the Japanese?

The more and more she thought about it, the more her resolve grew. _'I make this vow to you, Lelouch...'_ she swore silently. _'I _will_ create the world that you deserve to live... And this time, I will thank you for everything you've done for those who saw you as nothing more than a demon.'_

* * *

><p>Lelouch almost lost control of his <em>Burai<em> when he saw a sight that nearly made his heart stop. Without even thinking properly, he maneuvered the Knightmare around the debris and scooped up the two people lying on the ground, hugging them closely as he avoided gunfire. _'Dammit, of all the times for damn Britannian soldiers to disobey Cornelia!'_ he cursed, trying to use the surroundings as cover. _'And to top it off, it's those damned Purists!'_

"Zero, where are you?! We've reached our designated rendezvous points!"

"I have two _Sutherlands_ chasing me, twenty miles from Ohgi's position!"

"What?! Shit, hold on, we're coming!"

Lelouch wasn't about to argue with Rai, a look of worry plastered over his face as he looked at the two people in the hands of his _Burai_. One was an older man with autumn-burned hair with broad shoulders, wearing a long brown suit and black slacks, a loose necktie around his neck with blood leaking down his forehead while a familiar girl with similar features was at his side, cradling him and sticking close to the machine as possible.

"Dammit, what are you doing here, Shirley?!"

He didn't understand what was going on. She wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be back at Ashford Academy with everyone else! So why?! Was she here at Narita and not back home with her mother?!

Lelouch quickly swerved to the left, using a nearby tree as leverage as he evaded a chaos mine, though it did nothing to stop his scowl at the two _Sutherlands_. _'They don't care about the fact that I have Shirley and her father with me! All they care about is killing Zero!'_ Lelouch thought angrily, leaping over a cliff while holding the Fenette family tightly. _'I've got to get them somewhere safe!'_

"Give it up, Zero!"

"You've got nowhere to run, filthy Eleven!"

Lelouch's scowl deepened as he sped down the slope, trying to avoid gunfire before he saw another _Sutherland_ painted in the color of the Purist Faction. _'God dammit, another one of them?!'_ he panicked. _'Tch, they have me cornered!'_

The _Sutherland_ raised its rifle, but it never fired. Lelouch had no choice but to stop the _Burai_, but made sure to keep his back turned to the other two Knightmares behind him. No matter what, he couldn't allow Shirley or her father to die here.

Thankfully, however, he heard the voice of the _Sutherland_ in front of him, causing relief to wash over him.

"Samuel, Brighton, stand down!"

"What?! Jeremiah, have you lost your mind?!"

"Yes, Zero is right in front of us!"

"You fools! He has two Britannians with him!"

"Bah, they're just sheep meant for the slaughter!"

"They'll be nothing but martyrs for the death of Zero!"

If Lelouch wasn't angry, he was now. Though his Geass was not active, his eyes burned red with rage, and his teeth smashed together harshly.

"You... You bastards!"

"Do you even hear yourselves?! Aren't we Purebloods?! Is it not our sworn duty to protect our fellow countrymen?!"

Jeremiah had questioned their loyalty and principles, but they did not listened. Instead, they howled with rage and aimed their rifles at Lelouch's _Burai_. However, before either one of them could fire, a blue blur rammed into one of them, a metal claw right over one of their heads. In mere seconds, a dark red light was formed at the base as the _Sutherland_'s body expanded into metal bubbles, falling backwards and becoming a flaming explosion.

The remaining _Sutherland_ was about to open fire on the _Pre-Production Gekka_, but was shot down by Jeremiah. _'Thank you, Rai, Jeremiah...'_ Lelouch thought, grateful for their help before his Bishop contacted him.

"Zero, are you unharmed?!"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your help, Rai."

"It was my... What in the hell?! Shirley?!"

"Do you know this woman?"

"Y-yes, me and Kallen both! She's our classmate! B-but what is she doing here?!"

"Were it not for that _Sutherland_'s untimely intervention, she and the man next to her would have been killed."

"I-I see..."

Lelouch looked back to Jeremiah's Knightmare, which was already on the move back to the G-1. Lelouch breathed a heavy sigh, leaning back against his chair. _'I could never have expected Shirley to be here of all places...'_ he thought grimly. _'Was this because of the deviations? If so, what caused it? More importantly, what was she even doing here?'_

He decided that such questions could wait, and went back to the rendezvous point with Rai, Shirley and her father in hand. Lelouch cast one last look at the wrecked _Sutherlands_ before he slipped on his mask, expecting an explanation from his subordinates.

* * *

><p>Suzaku and Jeremiah, after having been called back from the front lines, were escorted by Guilford and Darlton towards the Viceroy's office, though the two of them were confused, but each had a pretty good idea what Cornelia wanted from them. Jeremiah was slightly nervous while Suzaku kept his posture firm and straight, not a trace of fear within him.<p>

The only thing he was terrified of was that damned hannya mask behind Lelouch whenever he got really scare, and Cornelia when and/or if she learned that some poor bastard broke Euphie's heart. _'Kallen was right, overprotective siblings are the scariest...'_ Suzaku thought with a slight shiver before they entered the room. Darlton and Guilford were instructed to stay outside, as the Viceroy wanted privacy.

Cornelia's posture and eyes had changed. Before, she was strict and bearing a stagnant air of authority, ruthlessness clear in her eyes with a sense of danger, strength found in each of her actions. However, the Cornelia that stood before them was different. Her posture was calm, her eyes clear, and her shoulders broad.

"You wanted to see us, Viceroy?"

Jeremiah spoke quickly, his body straightening itself off. Cornelia was silent, staring at both of them with unknown intensity before she sighed, shaking her head.

"Okay, I'll bite... Just what on Earth did Lelouch do _this_ time?"

Jeremiah and Suzaku's eyes widened in sync. It appeared that the Knight of Zero's suspicions were correct. _'Originally, Lelouch wanted to plant a seed of doubt in Cornelia, however if she responded to his questions correctly, then...'_

"Princess Cornelia, if I may ask, what do you know about the Zero Requiem?"

He needed to be sure. If there was even the slightest chance that she missed out on a specific detail, then he had to take care of it. However, it seemed that wouldn't be necessary, as Cornelia gave a slight glare at the brown-haired youth.

"You know full well what that plan was about, Knight of Zero."

"Forgive me, but we had to be sure."

Jeremiah explained to Cornelia everything, from Lelouch's deal with the Collective Subconscious to gaining a powerful Geass and to his new plans to defeat Britannia. By the time he was done, Cornelia had a small smile on her face, chuckling.

"I should have figured... Despite what Lelouch did, he was probably the closest thing there was to an angel in disguise. Besides myself, who else has Lelouch awakened?"

"Other than myself and Lord Jeremiah, there is also Kallen Kouzuki, Nunnally, and Sayoko Shinozaki. He has plans to reviving Villetta's and Ohgi's memories on a later date."

"Hm, is that so..."

Cornelia hummed to herself, a hand on her chin while her head was dipped in thought, thoughts whirling about in her head before looking up at the two knights.

"Unlike what happened last time, I noticed two new soldiers, one piloting a variation of the _Lancelot_, and the other something very akin to the Knightmares the Black Knights used during their second rebellion, the _Gekkas_ I believed they were called?"

Suzaku nodded, and explained it to her. The mysterious girl named Alice Halliburton, who may or may not be apart of a deviation caused by Lelouch's strings of success, and Rai, who was a member of the Royal Family, and also an influential member of the Black Knights in the past.

Naturally, Cornelia was baffled.

"A half-blood that's apart of the Royal Family?! How the hell is that possible?!"

"We are unsure, Viceroy, but what we do know is that he believed that his Geass would cause harm to those around him, thus he erased his existence, as well as the memories of those who knew him."

Suzaku went on to explain Rai's situation. From what C.C. told them, his Geass was like Lelouch's Absolute Obedience except activated through voice commands, and was one of V.V.'s contractors up until the deaths of his mother and sister, causing him to become suicidal and seeking out his own end before being sealed away in a Thought Elevator, and erasing his own memories. The more and more Cornelia learned about him, the more she grew disturbed.

"I see... Little wonder Lelouch wishes to keep him out of harms way as much as possible. That boy's past is so similar to him, it's almost scary. Has he regained his Geass?"

"No, and Lelouch wants to keep it that way."

Cornelia gave a 'hmph'.

"No matter how much of a tactical genius my brother may be, there are some things he cannot stop. Even he must realize that."

As much as he hated to say it, Suzaku couldn't help but agree. He could only hope that Rai would never have to use his Geass, nor erase his existence.

* * *

><p>Shirley had never felt so scared in all of her life. She had come with her father into Narita because Lulu had other plans, saying that he was going to show Rai around the city some more, but he did promise her that they would go out on a date sometime soon. She took him for his word, and since she didn't have any plans this week, she agreed to come with her father.<p>

However, she never expected to be caught in crossfire between Knightmares. Her father had a bad head wound, most likely a concussion, and were about to be killed when a strange Knightmare, one painted in dark colors with a red head unit, grabbed them and were running away from purple machines, which she recognized to be _Sutherlands_.

It was after a long while that the machine set her down, and saw who the Britannians were fighting. There were several Knightmares that looked identical to the one that saved her, the only exceptions being those blue and red Knightmares with the metal claws. Everyone she saw was dressed in black jackets and caps with visors over their eyes.

As soon as she gently stepped off the metal hand, holding her dazed father up, the cockpit of the machine slid open with a hiss, revealing the pilot. It was a thin male, evident by the build, wearing a purple suit with a black cloak with high collars, and a regal yet intimidating black mask.

Shirley gasped in surprise. _'That's... Zero!'_

One of the people in black, a young man with a red headband and an afro style haircut, walked up to Zero as he stepped down from his Knightmare, though he was a bit surprised to see Shirley and her father.

"Zero, who are these?"

"**Britannians caught in the crossfire. The Purist Faction was going to kill them, along with myself. Nothing but a bad case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time."**

Zero's voice was strange, three voices speaking all at once with a mechanical tone. However, Shirley did notice that he carried himself in a similar manner that Lulu did, and his posture was the same. However, there was one defining difference between them: Zero held himself in absolute confidence with strength pouring from his very body while Lulu was calm, decisive, but lacked the strength. True, he had changed since he escaped death in Shinjuku, but he had stayed the same to a certain degree.

Before Shirley could say something, a man with facial hair and red hair grabbed her by the arm, holding his rifle to her.

"Hey, Zero, why don't we use 'em as target practice?"

Shirley's eyes widened in horror, staring at the man in shock as she struggled to get away. She was about to scream for someone to help when-

"**TAMAKI, LET GO OF THAT WOMAN THIS INSTANT!"**

Everyone jumped, and Shirley stared at Zero in shock. He sounded very fierce and angry just then, and his sudden shift in body language was obvious that he was not happy. The man, Tamaki, instantly let go of the woman, holding up both hands with a fearful look.

"O-okay, okay! I'm letting go of her! Yeesh!"

One of the other people, a woman with long hair, gave the man named Tamaki a heated glare, crossing her arms.

"Tamaki, are you seriously gonna act like those Britannians? Zero just got done saying that the Purebloods were about to kill them, despite the fact that it was Zero they were after. You really want to be like them?"

Suffice to say, Shirley was shocked. The Black Knights were nothing how the media portrayed them. In fact, they were the complete opposite, Zero in particular. One of the members, a young boy her age with white hair (he seemed rather familiar to her) gently brought her father up, lending him his shoulder and speaking in fluent Britannian as he helped him over to Shirley.

She stiffened when Zero walked up to her, his steps brisk and his stride stern, but his tone had changed.

"**Are the two of you alright?"**

"Y-yes..."

"**I apologize for my subordinate's behavior."**

Zero turned to Tamaki who squirmed under his gaze.

"**I will straighten him out later. Are you unhurt?"**

Shirley shook her head, but looked at her father. His skin was pale, and the left side of his head was stained red, his breaths short and his shoulders sagging. Zero turned to the long-haired woman.

"**Inoue, see to it that these two receive medical care. We're heading back."**

"What about after that?"

"**We let them go."**

Shirley stared at Zero, gob smacked while Tamaki looked as if he was about to protest when the white-haired Black Knight gave him a swift strike in the ribs with an elbow, thus silencing him.

"Zero... are you sure about that?"

"**Yes, I am sure. As I said, they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. I see no reason to hold them hostage when they have done nothing wrong."**

"I understand."

The woman named Inoue nodded and gestured for Shirley and her father to come with her. She gave one last glance at Zero, offering a silent 'thank you' before following the female Black Knight.

Had she not known any better, Shirley could have sworn that it was Lulu underneath that mask.

* * *

><p>"S-sorry about that, Zero..."<p>

Lelouch did not lose his glare at Tamaki, who was currently at the receiving end of the very same thing he had subjected Kallen and Suzaku to. Needless to say, all the Black Knights backed off, cold sweats running down their faces, the blood drained from their faces, and their backs pressed up against the walls of their makeshift base.

"Dude, what the fuck is that?!"

"Whatever it is, it's scary as shit!"

"I-it's a demon!"

"Demon my ass, that's a bloody monster!"

"Oh god, blood's leaking out from its eyes!"

"It's tongue is slithering!"

"Kami have mercy, is it actually hissing?!"

Kallen and Rai had taken refuge behind some crates, fearing for their very life. Rai looked the most effected by it, having placed himself into the fetal position and anime tears running down his eyes.

"Oh god, it's like what happens when Lelouch is pissed all over again!"

"I-I think it's even more scary than what Lelouch could do..."

"DON'T SAY THAT! I CAN HEAR IT CHANTING LATIN! MAKE IT STOP!"

'_Just what in the world are they talking about?'_ Lelouch wondered, not seeing anything wrong. He also was unaware of the hannya mask that they were talking about. Perhaps it was an effect of killing intent, like what Sayoko said it could be.

Either way, he wasn't about to let Tamaki off the hook. He did try to threaten Shirley with a gun, after all.

"I do hope you have a good explanation for your actions today, Shinichiro Tamaki."

"W-well, uh..."

"Need I remind you that the Black Knights act as the sword for those without power, regardless of their nationality?"

Lelouch reminded him.

"We protect whoever is a victim of injustice, regardless if they are Britannian. That woman and her father were no exception. The next time I learn that you did something like this again, you will be begging to become an Honorary Britannian by the time I am through with you. Am I understood?"

"C-crystal..."

Lelouch nodded, and the hannya mask faded. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Rai slowly peeked out from the corner.

"Is it... is it over...?"

He would have to ask them why they were so afraid. Seriously, what were they talking about? Since when does a hannya mask appear out of thin air, and show up whenever he's pissed?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Mt. Fuji, a meeting was being held between all the heads of the Six Houses of Kyoto. Every person in attendance, save one, were old with wrinkles along their skin. Each represented one of the Six Houses, but the two most prominent were the old man that sat behind the screen, and the girl that resided behind it. She wore traditional Japanese clothing fit for a princess of the realm, her black hair long and silky, and soft eyes matching even that of Suzaku Kururugi. The old man was bald and wore a pale haori over his shirt and slacks, a cane in both hands, which he held rather tightly.<p>

"I almost do not believe it... To think that the Black Knights could have defeated Cornelia's forces!"

"Indeed. They were even able to save what little is left of the Japan Liberation Front."

"Still, this Zero character is dangerous. His organization grows by the day, and his values are questionable."

"How do you mean?"

"Did you not hear him when he announced the presence of the Black Knights? They help any who is a victim of injustice, including Britannians."

"I believe that is a worthy trait. Zero is our hope, along with Tohdoh."

"However, even with the interference of the Black Knights, the JLF's strength has been severely reduced. It is very likely that..."

"Tohdoh may be on the run, but he is still strong!"

"With any luck, the Black Knights, as well as Zero, may offer their assistance."

"I still say that we cannot trust the man blindly!"

By this point, Taizo Kirihara, the bald old man with the cane, opened his eyes, which had remained closed throughout the conversation. His voice immediately brought silence.

"Indeed... which is why I believe we should meet with him personally."

"Lord Kirihara?"

"By speaking with Zero, we may in fact learn of his intentions. Also, I do not believe that Zero has not only the interest of Japan in mind, but also the interest of the world."

"How do you mean, Lord Kirihara?"

"Zero's actions have proved that he stands against Britannia, but I believe he goes beyond that. It may be that he wishes to defeat Britannia entirely, raze it to the very ground from which it was built upon."

"Hmph! If that is the case, then he is a fool!"

"A fool he may be, but he is dangerous nonetheless."

"If that is the case, who should meet him?"

"I will."

"L-Lord Kirihara!"

"I must object to this! It is simply too dangerous!"

"Do not worry. I shall have four _Burai_ stand guard when Zero arrives, along with two personal guards."

"Lord Kirihara..."

The old man looked over his shoulder, having heard the soft, yet eccentric voice of Kaguya Sumeragi.

"Please allow me to present at the meeting as well."

"If I may ask, why? You gave him the _Guren MK-II_ and the _Gekka Pre-Production Test Type_, which they used with excellent proficiency at Narita..."

"I wish to see for myself... whether or not Zero is worthy of receiving my blessings."

"He who shoots first will hit the mark." –Western Proverb

_**Yo guys, sorry for the slow update! I've been writing other fanfictions and working on them for a bit, so I apologize if I left you hanging. Anyway, the meeting with Kyoto is up next, and I'm sure you'll all be left speechless! After all, I can't let you guys hang, now can I? Also, I have sad news. Once again, I will be slowing down on updates because, well, tomorrow is my birthday, and now that I have a PS4, I can get started on inFAMOUS: Second Son, the sole reason I bought that console in the first place! Took me half a year to buy it though :/ I also have news for everyone! I am working on another project, and fans of Death Note, I hope you enjoy it, for Kira is back in the saddle, and he's gonna wreak more havoc than ever!**_

_**With that, I bid you farewell! PEACE OUT!**_


	17. Stage 16: Unveiling of the Savior

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 4: Divergence**

"Did you know that the Japanese are masters of swordplay? If you want, I can cut your face to ribbons." –Akito Hyuga

_Stage 16: Unveiling of the Savior_

Just as Zero had promised, after her father had been healed up, they were sent back home, where Shirley's mother ran over to them and held them tightly in a sobbing embrace. From the way her eyes were swollen and puffy, adding into account that her clothes were disheveled, it was apparent that she had been staying up all night, crying her eyes out.

In the small black car, which was driven by Inoue with Yoshida beside her in the passenger seat, Kallen breathed a heavy sigh of relief, sinking into the backseat.

"What a relief..."

"Yeah, no kidding. She's one of your friends, yeah?"

"Hai. Shirley is the one with the giant crush on that boy I was telling you about the other day, Lelouch."

"Man, I kind of miss being in high school, especially with the stuff that's going on at Ashford!"

"You and me both, Yoshida. Still, did you hear what happened with Tamaki?"

"You mean that freaky mask thing that Zero called up? I thought I was gonna shit my pants!"

At the mere mention of the hannya mask, the three Black Knights shuddered, recalling the terrifying visage. If Lelouch kept bringing that out every now and again, she was sure that, without a doubt, there would be rumors that Lelouch had something else besides Geass. However, what she wanted to know was how the hell he kept bringing that thing out without even realizing it?! Seriously, how the hell could you not see that?!

"Well, time to head back. We're gonna have a helluva day."

"You said it. Wonder what's waiting for us back at the base?"

Kallen smiled briefly, recalling that particular moment in the past. _'I wonder how things will go this time around?'_

* * *

><p>Rai breathed a heavy sigh as he placed the last box of rations and ammunitions down on the ground, wiping the sweat off of his brow.<p>

"There, all done..."

After the recent events back at Narita, Zero had given out orders that they would be sending relief aid to the ghettos and to the victims over at Narita, the unfortunate ones that were near the outskirts. Thankfully, no lives were lost, but there were several people injured. Truth be told, despite the hard labor, Rai actually enjoyed doing things like this. It helped eased his mind, kept him away from any morbid thoughts. And, after what happened during his fight with that Knightmare, the _Lancelot Club_, he really needed it. Every time he went back to Narita, his mind would always go right to the pilot, the girl with the mark on her forehead resembling a bird in mid-flight out in the horizon. _'Every time I think about her, I get this freaking headache...'_ he grimaced. _'How do I know her? And why does she have that strange mark on her forehead? And more importantly, why is someone Nunnally's age fighting? Don't tell me Britannia's resorted to child soldiers...'_

The mere thought made him sick, and his teeth gnashed together almost in a snarl. It took him a moment to recoil from his hostility, and shook his head. He needed something else to do, something that could keep his thoughts preoccupied elsewhere. With that in mind, he walked back inside the truck to see the Kouzuki resistance cell portion of the Black Knights, including Yoshi, all relaxing and chilling out, the TV blaring off about the news and their latest achievements.

"Oh, Rai. Perfect timing!"

Yoshi greeted with a smile. Rai nodded, a shy smile of his own appearing on his face. He had yet to repay the man for what he did for him back at Saitama, taking him in like that. Personally, Rai believed that, if he had never met Yoshi, he would never have met Zero, or came to join in the first place, despite it being Kallen that introduced him into the organization.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing much, other that you and Kallen are the talk of the town!"

Sugiyama cheered, holding up a bottle of liquor. Thankfully, however, he was not drunk. But, once Rai registered the man's words, he blinked and turned to Ohgi, who smiled back at him.

"Apparently, Kyoto praised us for using the _Pre-Production Gekka_ and the _Guren MK-II_ so well back at Narita."

Rai's face flushed, scratching his cheek in embarrassment while Kallen offered an encouraging grin, looking up from her magazine while Tamaki gave him a thumbs up.

"Hah, you hear that?! You two are the best of the best!"

"Well, I can't really call myself that yet. I wasn't even able to beat that _Lancelot _knock-off."

"If it makes you feel any better, Rai, I haven't been able to beat the _Lancelot_ either, yet."

"It was a tie! A tie!"

Everyone chuckled at Tamaki's enthusiasm before Ohgi remembered something and handed Zero, who had been quiet throughout the conversation, a small white envelop.

"**Oh? What's this?"**

"A love letter."

"**I'm terribly sorry, Ohgi, but I'm afraid I don't quite swing that way."**

The whole room bursted into laughter, Tamaki holding his stomach while Kallen was unable to restrain a fit of giggles. Ohgi looked appalled and embarrassed by that before clearing his throat, his cheeks tinged red.

"T-that wasn't what I meant! What I mean to say is, it's a letter from Kyoto. They're requesting a meeting from us by tomorrow."

Instantly, the room became serious, though Rai looked the most anxious. _'Kyoto... Does that mean the Six Ruling Houses of Kyoto finally acknowledge the Black Knights? We passed that test of theirs that Zero was talking about?'_

"Seriously? Hot damn!"

"So, they're finally recognizing us!"

"**I don't mean to sound the killjoy, but is this really necessary?"**

Ohgi looked confused for a moment before answering.

"Well, considering that this is Kyoto we're talking about, yeah, I'd say this is necessary. Not only would we get more financial and military aid, but also some relief and intelligence too."

At the mention of finances, Zero looked up from the letter. Rai could tell from underneath the mask that he seemed to be very confused and disturbed.

"**What do you mean by, 'get more financial aid'?"**

Ohgi cringed.

"**If you followed the budget plan I laid out for you, then there shouldn't be a problem."**

Kallen looked over at Tamaki, giving him the stink eye. He saw it almost immediately and scowled.

"The hell are you looking at me for?!"

"I think the reason we're low on money is because of Mr. Big Spender here."

"W-wait, you know about that?!"

Zero sighed, shaking his head.

"**Ohgi, please maintain our current budget with Tamaki from now on until further notice."**

"Wait, what?! That's supposed to be my job!"

"**Oh, really?"**

Rai didn't know why, but for some reason, he sort of felt sorry for Tamaki, a sense of dread creeping up on him.

"**If that's the case, the do please prove you're capable of managing our finances by taking out the Black Knights to dinner with your own money. And when I say the Black Knights, I mean **_**all**_** of them, including the new recruits."**

Tamaki's face was one of pure horror while everyone laughed.

"H-hey, c'mon...! No need to go that far!"

Rai grinned from ear to ear, deciding to join in.

"In that case, how about we go to that new sushi restaurant? What was it called again? Traje de Luchas or something?"

"Like hell we are kid! Do you have any idea how expensive that place is?!"

"**Ah, a fine idea, Rai."**

"WHAT?!"

"In that case, I call dibs on the salmon and clams!"

"Hey, Yoshida!"

"Nobody gets to touch my shrimp, otherwise they lose their fingers!"

"Wait, you're on in this too Inoue?!"

"Hm, I heard their combo plate with red herrings is delicious."

"Oh come on, you're with 'em too Minami?!"

"**I reserve the sea urchin and halibut."**

"WAIT, WHAT?! YOU TOO ZERO?!"

Once again, the room was filled with laughter. Rai felt tears at the corner of his eyes, holding his stomach so that he wouldn't fall over. At this point in time, he had long forgotten about that girl, her face gone from his mind for the time being.

It was strange to think it, but this place was just like home to him, just like Ashford Academy.

* * *

><p>"I knew it..."<p>

Alice muttered as she leaned back in her chair, staring at the screen in front of her. Hacking into the Ashford Academy's database was easy enough, so much so that it actually sort of worried her. If Zero could hack into it this easily, he could find Nunnally very easily.

And it didn't help matters when Alice, out of curiosity, looked up Nunnally on the info the headmaster had on her. She almost couldn't believe it. Nunnally was Lady Marianne's daughter, which meant that Lelouch Lamperouge was, in actuality, Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of Britannia. If Zero discovered this, there would be no doubt that he would use her as a hostage, or even a political tool at worst.

After making a vow to protect Nunnally, the only friend she made, she cross-referenced the boy she saw in the cockpit of that blue Knightmare called the _Pre-Production Gekka_, to the boy registered her at school. The boy's name was Rai, no surname due to amnesia. His blood tests revealed that he was half-Britannian and half-Eleven, not an uncommon thing to see, as there was the occasional half-breeds.

However, it was his Britannian heritage that interested her. She pulled out a small photo, old and wrinkled from being handled so long, from the small pouch she carried, and looked at the photo of the Black Knight Ace. They both had silver hair, and cold blue eyes.

There was no mistaking it. The Black Knight she fought was...

"Kaizaren von Britannia, the twelfth prince of the Holy Empire, and eighteenth heir to the throne... But why would a Britannian prince be working with the Black Knights?"

It didn't make sense to her. Though he was a half-breed, and had endured the hardships of being an outsider from the Royal Family, he had shown his fullest loyalty to Britannia, surpassing even some of his brothers, and matching in a battle of wits with even the second prince, Schneizel el Britannia, arguably the only person that did not see him as a threat, but as an honest-to-god brother. And yet, she fought him, and he was siding with someone who had practically declared war upon Britannia.

"According to the files, he is suffering from amnesia... Is it possible that he does not remember being a prince?"

It would make sense. If he was unaware of his heritage, he would simply think that he was someone ordinary, someone not born of noble blood or the likes. However, the chances of Zero knowing his true identity were high.

And she would be damned if she failed the von Britannian bloodline once again.

"I promise, Prince Kaizaren... I will protect you, and Lady Nunnally!"

And she would do whatever it took to achieve that... even if it meant slaughtering every single person that stood in her way.

* * *

><p>Back at the Black Knight's base of operations, the members of the Kozuki resistance were reminiscing from back during the days of being freedom fighters before ending up becoming knights of justice. To be honest, it was still rather surprising for Ohgi. Out of everything that could have happened, he never could have expected joining someone as powerful, or as mysterious, as Zero.<p>

"Man, to think that we'd turn into celebrities... I'm telling ya, if Naoto was here, he'd be shitting bricks."

"No kidding. Sometimes I can't help but wonder where we'd be if we didn't join up with Zero."

"We'd probably six feet under back at Shinjuku. He saved all of our asses, but I wish we knew who he really was."

"Do we really need to know who the guy is? I mean, seriously, he trusted us enough to tell us about that whole Geass thing of his, didn't he?"

"Sugiyama does have a point, Inoue."

"I know that, Minami, but even still..."

"Hey, Tamaki. Who do you think Zero could be?"

"Huh? Why're you asking me?"

"Well, he might be Japanese like us, but after everything we've seen, I could be wrong."

Ohgi wondered about who Zero was as well. In truth, he had several theories as to who he could be. The most obvious one was that he was Japanese like them, a victim of Britannia's cruelty and looking of payback. The least likely, but still possible, was a Britannian who truly believed that his country was wrong, and stood against it with all of his being. He had heard of radicals such as that before in the past, so he couldn't rule it out.

And Ohgi had been with Zero long enough to know that he didn't see them as pawns, but as allies and friends. If he hadn't, there would have been no way that he would inform them of his Geass, and his plans. What occurred back at Narita was absolute proof of his conviction. And then, of course, there was what he said, and what he had done.

"_**If you think you can lead the Black Knights better than I can, then shoot me! Someone! Anyone!"**_

"Regardless of who Zero really is, whether he's Britannian or Japanese like us, we can trust him."

Ohgi's voice brought everyone's attention to him.

"He's done so much for us... Now it's time we return the favor."

Everyone smiled, and nodded in agreement. Whatever was going to happen at Narita, they would support Zero all the way.

With everything that he had done for them, Ohgi would follow that man into hell if he asked him to.

* * *

><p>Shirley sighed as she allowed her back to rest against the assortment of pillows behind her, stretching her arms out before typing away at the laptop sitting in front of her. Since returning from 'captivity' at Narita, and having been sworn to never reveal anything about the Black Knights, Shirley had grown curious about the Black Knights, and scoured the internet for articles relating to them. She had no idea why she was doing this, but they had made such an impression on her.<p>

During her time while her father was recovering, she and that lady, Inoue, talked for a while. Shirley talked about Lulu and all of her friends at school, about what sort of people her parents were, and in return, Inoue told her about what Area 11 used to be like when it was called Japan. Shirley wished she could have seen it for herself. The sights Inoue told her about sounded so beautiful that there was a part of her that wished she had been born Eleven-no, Japanese, than having been born a Britannian.

Of course, it wasn't just Inoue she bonded with. Yoshi and Minami were very nice, treating her respectfully while also tending to her father. They did not show her any hostility, and apologized for their friend's actions, stating that Britannia had robbed them of most of their lives, including loved ones and families.

A part of her wanted to shed tears for these people, and demand how she could have thought the Britannians were better than them. These were not savages, these were people, and her home had stripped them of everything, right down to the very bone of their nation. Suffice to say, Shirley no longer felt comfortable being Britannian.

She stopped typing, and stared at the image in front of her. It showed Zero during his introduction of the Black Knights, his arms stretched out, and his voice blazing with confidence. Strangely, it felt familiar to her, not the scene itself, but the way Zero spoke. His movements, his actions, even his way of speaking...

"He acts just like Lulu..."

It made her wonder if this would how Lulu acted, when he wasn't busy playing the role of a student. For a moment, she wondered if Zero was really Lulu before shaking her head.

"As if they were the same person..."

And yet, she couldn't deny that she had the same sort of interest in Zero as she did in Lelouch Lamperouge.

* * *

><p>Lelouch wasn't nervous. Far from it, in fact there was a part of him that was actually anxious to see the old man again. Unlike last time, he chose to join the group without being inside one of the Knightmares standing guard during the meeting, in fact this was different. Yoshi was present with them as well, though Minami, Sugiyama, Yoshida, and Rai stayed back at the base in case something happened.<p>

"Man, how long is this gonna take?"

Tamaki grumbled, being in his grumpy mood as usual while Ohgi and Kallen remained silent. Of course, that didn't mean that Lelouch had to join them.

"Tamaki, do you really think that we'd meet the Kyoto Group so soon when we just departed about thirty minutes ago? Despite what some may think, the heads of the Six Ruling Houses are not lazy dullards, and are quite cautious."

"Sounds to me like you know of 'em."

"As a matter of fact, I do."

This earned surprised looks from Ohgi and Tamaki, though Kallen faked hers. She already knew the history between him and Taizo Kirihara.

"Wait, for real?!"

"Is that true, Zero?!"

"Correct, and if my suspicions are correct, we're dealing with that very same man."

Ohgi and Tamaki were placed in nothing but silence of awe before the car jolted. This surprised them a great deal, feeling as if the car was being moved upward rather than forward, thus confusing them. It was after it stopped and the driver opened the door that they all removed themselves from the vehicle.

The sight before them took away their breaths. Tamaki, eyes wide in shock and awe, ran over and looked out the window, seeing the Britannian Settlement far off in the distance.

"You gotta be shittin' me! This is Mount. Fuji!"

"Unbelievable... We're this far out?"

"It has to be. Those are the Fuji mines, right?"

"This is the same thing that started this damn war! You know what they do to trespassers here? They execute them!"

"To think that the Kyoto Group's influence extended this far... It's amazing!"

"It's disgusting."

Lelouch remarked with distaste. Yoshi, Tamaki, and Ohgi stared at the man in disbelief, having heard him just slander the pride of Japan.

"It used to be a sacred place of divinity. Now look at it, stripped of its purity and twisted to becoming a pawn of the Empire. It's nothing but an abomination."

"Well said, Zero. Truer words have never been spoken."

The window became black, and the room was dimly lit. Everyone whirled around to see two men in suits and sunglasses with pistols in their hand standing on either side of two people, their faces hidden away by a bamboo curtain. Lelouch knew who was behind the first, but the second surprised him. _'Lady Kaguya?'_ he thought, shocked. _'Hm, this is a surprise... First Shirley being at Narita, and now her at the meeting.'_

"You are correct in stating that Fuji had been robbed of its divine right and power, Zero."

Kaguya Sumeragi spoke in a soft, yet authorative tone.

"The Sakuradite, which is mined here, is what caused the Second Pacific War to begin with. I suppose you could say that Japan brought this upon itself."

"Forgive us for not showing us our faces to you, Zero, but I am sure you understand."

Lelouch gave a nod of confirmation, taking a few steps forward before halting, gesturing everyone to stay back. They frowned, but Kallen was the first to obey, and the rest soon followed.

"You must understand, Zero, that we cannot trust someone who will not show us their face."

"Which is why..."

All it took was a gesture of the hand, and four _Burai_ emerged from the shadows, aiming their rifles at Zero. Yoshi was about to make a move with Ohgi, but Lelouch held up his hand to stop them.

"Enough. The two of you will not interfere."

They looked as if they wanted to protest, but they complied. Kirihara gave a nod of approval, seeing that Lelouch was quite understanding of the situation.

"Now, which of you is Kaname Ohgi?"

"T-that would be me, sir."

"Mister Kaname, please remove Zero's mask."

Ohgi shifted, but just as he was about to move, Lelouch chuckled.

"There will be no need for that, Taizo Kirihara. Kaguya Sumeragi."

The two's eyes widened in surprise, and the men in suits aimed their guns at him.

"Anyone who recognizes them must not be allowed to live! Not even you!"

"Enough, both of you!"

Kirihara demanded. The guards begrudgingly nodded, and slightly lowered their guns.

"Zero... how do you know us?"

Lelouch smiled slightly beneath his mask, his hand moving across the smooth black surface as the helmet retracted.

"It would be hard not to recognize the two of you. Also, I have yet to repay my debt to you, Lord Kirihara... for looking after me and my sister."

Once the mask was removed, everyone was able to see Lelouch's face clearly. Yoshi was gob smacked, Tamaki's jaw hit the ground, and Ohgi could only stare in shock while Kallen seemed surprised that he would willingly reveal himself.

The guards immediately raised their guns once again upon seeing that Zero was a Britannian, however...

"Kehehehehehe..."

Everyone looked at Kirihara, who had begun to chuckle before it became a full-blown laugh.

"Hahahahah! I see now! So, the flower from eight years ago has bloomed at last?"

"Indeed it has, Lord Kirihara."

The guards, upon seeing that Lelouch and Kirihara had a history, lowered their weapons and stood back. As soon as they did, however, Kaguya dashed out from the curtain and rammed into Lelouch, wrapping her small arms around his waist.

The reactions were rather hilarious. Kallen developed a tick mark, Tamaki's jaw sunk deeper, Yoshi's glasses fell off of his face, and Ohgi took a step back.

"LELOUCH! Omigosh, to think that you were Zero! And you've gotten taller!"

Lelouch chuckled. As much as he hated to admit it, he rather missed Kaguya's antics.

"It's been a long time, Lady Kaguya."

Kirihara emerged as well, steadying himself on his cane as he walked toward them. The Black Knights immediately straightened themselves out, not wanting to show disrespect towards one of the heads of the Six Houses of Kyoto.

"May I ask something, Zero?"

Lelouch gave a nod, though he already knew the question the man was going to ask.

"Why do you oppose Britannia?"

"Because I must. Britannia is nothing but a disease, a cancer upon this world. Day in and day out, all they do is gloat about their superiority, flaunting it for the world to see. They torture those they deem inferior, and take what they want. So long as it exists, the world will remain stagnant, and will decay. That is why I fight."

Kirihara could only give a wild grin before turning to Ohgi.

"Ohgi!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"This man is a true enemy of Britannia. He hid his face from you all, and for good reasons! Should they know his face, they will target not only him, but also those closest to him, the Black Knights included! That is why his face must be hidden! I urge you to follow Zero. If you do, we shall supply you with medical aid, financial support, weaponry, and intelligence."

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard this. Tamaki grinned like an idiot, Yoshi was beyond relieved and ecstatic, and Ohgi smiled gratefully, bowing his head in respect.

"I-I thank you, Lord Kirihara!"

Lelouch smiled thinly once more as he gently removed Kaguya's arms from him.

"Well, I suppose we should be leaving then."

"Muuu~ Do you have to?"

"Don't worry. Knowing you, we'll meet again soon."

"Do you intend to embark on the path of blood, Lelouch?"

At this, Lelouch could only give his most darkest, most demonic smile he had ever created, the darkness of the room only adding to it.

"Intend to?"

He scoffed, finding the old man's words amusing.

"I already have."

With that, he slipped his mask back on, and turned around to leave, the Black Knights following behind him. Kirihara's grin only grew, a sinister gleam reflected in his eyes. _'Prepare yourself, and plead for mercy, Britannia...'_ he thought in glee. _'For the Black Prince has returned, and he shall show you none.'_

"Obey me, subjects! Obey me, World!" –Lelouch vi Britannia

_**Well, I am dead tired, I finished this at fucking 12 in the morning, and my fingers feel like they're about to fall off. I will say this now, because of recent reviews and questions, I am putting all other stories on hold for the moment with the intent on completing Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset. After which, I will move on to another story, and complete that, and repeat the process. Once this is done, I will resume Lucian of the Paradox, and after that, Miraculous Birthday. I am sorry if I disappointed you, but please understand that trying to update multiple stories at once is kind of hard for me, especially since I'm still in high school with a part time job to boot. Anyway, that's all for now.**_

_**By the way, as a sort of request, can anyone draw Lucian Kouzuki as he appears in Lucian of the Paradox? I used an image of Lelouch, but really, that doesn't convey the image I want people to see when they read about Lucian. Any help is very much appreciated. **_

_**Finally, next chapter will introduce two characters from R2, just a hint... though one of them annoys Kallen and Lelouch to no end. And with that, I am outta here...**_

_***falls asleep on the floor* (snooooooooooore)**_


	18. Stage 17: Unexpected Variables

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 4: Divergence**

"I wish the world were a gentler place." –Nunnally Lamperouge

_Stage 17: Unexpected Variables_

The moment the three saw them; they all had the same thoughts and similar reactions. Kallen scowled, Suzaku face palmed, and Lelouch groaned. At the head of the class, standing where Suzaku had once introduced himself a few months ago, were two students. One was a young man with blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, a goofy grin on his face, and dressed in a sleeveless blue jacket with a white undershirt, complete with white slacks. The second was a short girl with pink hair done in a pigtail style on either side of her head, wearing something akin to the middle school uniform but not quite the same. While the boy just grinned, she was furiously typing away on the phone in her hands.

"Yo, everybody!"

"Hello..."

The class stared at them, dumbfounded by their introductions while Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku were vastly disturbed. _'I hate it when Lelouch is right...'_ the Knight of Zero grumbled, not making eye contact with the blonde. Kallen just scowled and turned away, not wanting to pay attention to the moron while Lelouch bit his thumbnail. _'Damn, this is earlier than I thought. I guess Charles is either very desperate or very annoyed with the Black Knights' overwhelming success.'_

The teacher coughed in his hand, and introduced the two.

"Everyone, this is Gino Weinberg, and his companion, Anya Alstream. They will be attending our school as of today."

"Heya! I'm Gino, nice to meet you all!"

"Anya. Recording."

It took a few moments for their introductions to sink in, and one student shot up from his desk, eyes wide.

"H-hold on! Gino?! As in, Gino Weinberg?! The Knight of Three?!"

Instantly, the whole class was in an uproar. Only the three did not partake, mostly because of the fact that the two worst possible people in the school had arrived.

Gino Weinberg, as the student had stated, was the Knight of Three, and the pilot of the 8th-Generation Knightmare Frame _Tristan_, the only transformable Knightmare besides the _Shinkiro_ to date. He was aloof, cheery, and most of all, a goof ball that never took things seriously, mostly because of his upbringing. Despite his nature, his status as a member of the Knights of the Round was not for show, as he was brutal on the battlefield, and was damn near unstoppable in aerial combat.

Anya Alstream was also a Knight of the Round, and the pilot of the Knightmare known as the _Mordread_, which was befitting because of its brutal power with its hadron cannon. She was quiet and always recorded everything that happened on her digital diary, facebook, blog; anything she could write down her time in. Despite her quiet nature, she was simply withdrawn because of a lack of memories. Writing them down meant she wouldn't be able to forget them. Besides her Knightmare, there was one other problem.

She was the host of Marianne vi Britannia.

'_I had no intention of reviving Gino or Anya's memories, and the reason being because of _her_.'_ Lelouch thought angrily, his fists clenching as he remembered all the words that fell from the mouth of the woman he once called "mother". _'Marianne resides within Anya's body, and if she were to discover that this is not the same timeline from before, then that would throw quite the wrench in my plans. C.C. severed her connection with her, which means that Charles and Marianne grew disturbed by what was going on. No doubt that they've already discovered that she's here in Area 11, and worse yet, she's working with us. And now... she's here. Dammit!'_

This was not how Lelouch thought would happen... at least not for a while longer. As if dealing with Mao wasn't enough, he had to deal with Anya and Gino. Kallen and C.C. told him that they visited his grave whenever they got the chance, and Gino skipped more often than not. No doubt that they would get along with the Student Council (he already knew that Milly would make them join, it was in her nature) just as well as they had before.

Now, the real question was how to keep Kallen from murdering Gino because of the boy's stupidity.

'_I'll have to keep a very close eye on them.'_ Lelouch thought, not wanting all of his efforts to make a better world without the use of the Zero Requiem to be in vain because of his mother. _'Gino won't be a problem, hell the idiot won't even know that me and Kallen are Black Knights. Since he'll be working with Suzaku, he'll already know that he's the pilot of the Lancelot. Anya will as well, and so will Marianne...'_

For once, Lelouch wished Jeremiah had regained access to his Geass Canceller. Such a device would be useful, especially considering the power and effects of Marianne's Geass. He could get rid of her in one go, however because Geass Canceller had not been developed yet, there was no way to get rid of Anya's little... infection.

'_I'll have to plan this very carefully.'_

* * *

><p>Gino couldn't have been more ecstatic. Once the blonde bombshell named Milly introduced them into this thing called Student Council, they were immediately made Honorary Members, due to their status as Knights of the Round. Naturally, they were introduced to everyone.<p>

Shirley was a babe, though unfortunately for him, he always saw that she stole glances at the black-haired young man that Anya sat next to. It seemed that she had feelings for him, but oh well. It wasn't like he was looking for a love life right now anyway. Besides, no matter who girl he decided to hook up with, they would never be able to compare to _her_.

Rivalz was akin to himself in terms of personality, and as fate would have it, he set his sights on Milly Ashford, the Student Council president. Gino wished him the best of luck, seeing as how the woman was a divine goddess straight from heaven's bosom, the boy was likely to have some competition. Though, there was this nagging feeling that Milly liked to live dangerous... and not the good kind of dangerous.

Nina was this quiet little girl that seemed to blend in with the background, typing away on her computer, and judging from all the numbers and weird equations and whatnot, he was sure that she was working on something that a lot of people wouldn't understand. She was cute, but not hot or beautiful, just cute. She seemed to be incredibly nervous around him and Anya, but then again, the two were rather infamous.

Suzaku was, for a lack of better words, awesome. He was a Number, but Gino didn't care. When he found out that he was the pilot of the first ever 7th-Generation Knightmare _Lancelot_, Gino was ecstatic to know that he would be working with him. Of course, there was another reason he thought the young man was awesome, and it was clear in his eyes. Like him, he had lost someone important to him, and made up the resolve to never lose that person ever again. Needless to say, Suzaku Kururugi had earned Gino's respect.

Rai as pretty cool, though he had this mysterious air about him. When Gino first met him, he was surprised, as he was the older version of his best friend, Kaizaren. They acted pretty similar, except it seemed that Rai was pretty open and cheerful, while Kaizaren, or Kai as Gino called him (he was the only one allowed to call him that) was meticulous, calm, and above all else, imposing. You messed with his family, except some serious crap to go down.

Hell hath not fury like a royal named Kaizaren von Britannia.

Kallen was a babe, plain and simple. Sure, she acted plain and sickly and all, but he could tell immediately that she had this burning passion behind those cold blue eyes, a passion that only _she_ had. Naturally, he tried his charm, but received a badly injured foot instead. Her kind smile was replaced by an annoyed scowl, and stomped off. Of course, Gino wasn't about to give up so easily, especially from someone that hot.

And finally came Lelouch, the black prince of Ashford Academy. Gino could tell that he was ordinary man, from the way he spoke to the way he moved, this kid knew what he was doing, and was, at least to the Knight of Three, all sorts of badassness. Thus, taking a page from _her_ book, Gino christened him "Lelouch-Sensei", and begged to be his student.

The room erupted into laughter. Suzaku looked amused, Kallen tried to hold back a giggle at the boy's expense, but Lelouch looked put-off and startled. Anya smiled softly as she took a photo of the scene.

Gino could proudly say that he had fun with these guys. It made him wish that he was a high school student instead of a noble. Seriously, hanging out with these people was the best thing ever! After all, they threw a party for a freaking cat! That in itself was awesome!

Once they had some free time, Gino decided to try and start up a conversation with his comrade Suzaku.

"Hey, Suzaku."

"Oh, Gino. What's up?"

"Can you tell me what I did to piss off Kallen?"

Gino stabbed a thumb over at Kallen. She was talking with Lelouch and Nina in regards to the upcoming exam next week. Rai was with them as well, though it seemed that he was more indulged with Nina than anyone else.

"Every time I try to talk to her, she always tells me, buzz off flake. What does she mean by that?"

Suzaku sweat dropped, chuckling nervously.

"You just... remind her of someone. Someone that really got under her nerves a lot. You see, a good friend of ours had died, and when he found out about it, he would skip school every now and then to go visit his grave. He would always tell him what happened every day at school, and how Kallen and was doing."

Gino stared, slack jawed before adopting a giant smile.

"Damn, I would have loved to meet this guy. Sounds a lot like myself! So, about Lelouch-Sensei!"

"What about him?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Dunno. Just seems to me like he should have one. With looks like that, I'm surprised he doesn't have a gaggle of girls after him!"

At this, Lelouch broke away from his conversation, and a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"You do realize that I can hear you, right?"

"Eh, sorry, Sensei... But, seriously, you don't have a GF?"

"Weinberg, I suggest you drop the subject."

"Hm, maybe your one of those, what did she call it... oh yeah, a sisacon?"

At this, everyone in the room froze, and paled.

"Aw shit, he just said the forbidden word, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I think he did."

"D-does that mean... _it_ is gonna show up?!"

"P-please, Lelouch, for our sakes, don't do that!"

Gino raised an eyebrow, wandering what they were talking about when all of a sudden; an oppressive feeling came down upon them. Lelouch had this sickly sweet smile on his face, his eyes crinkled shut, but behind him was a terrifying hannya mask appeared, its eyes glaring with blood leaking down, and a tongue slithering out. Gino could have sworn he heard latin chanting too.

Rivalz and Nina took cover behind a barricade made up of chairs while Rai hid underneath a desk, placed in the fetal position with Shirley clinging to him, both on the verge of tears. Milly was sweating bullets, backing away while Suzaku and Kallen stood behind the door, which was on the other side of the room. Anya was slowly inching back, her face blank but her eyes radiated worry.

"Care to repeat that, Weinberg?"

Lelouch asked him in a polite tone. It was obvious that these people were scared of what was behind him, even Anya, who showed little to no emotion at all.

However...

"Whoa, dude, that is AWESOME!"

Cue the disbelief. The mask vanished, Lelouch blinking in surprise while everyone, excluding Anya, looked at the blonde Knight of Three as if he had just grown a second head.

"H-he's not afraid of that mask?"

"I can't believe it..."

"Is it-is it over?"

"I-I think so, Rai..."

"H-how can he not be afraid of that damned thing?!"

"It appears the Knights of the Round have no fear of death whatsoever..."

"How is it that he finds that damned thing cool?!"

"Tch, damn flake..."

Gino got on his knees and clasped both hands together, anime-style tears falling from his face.

"Please, Lelouch-Sensei, teach me your ways!"

"LIKE HELL HE WILL, YOU DAMN FLAKE!"

Kallen snarled, stomping back into the room. This caught Gino by surprise, as well as everyone else in the room. They had obviously never seen Kallen like this before.

"We don't need two damned hannya's roaming around!"

"Again, I ask, what are you talking about? I've looked behind my shoulder several times, and I have yet to see this hannya mask you speak of."

"Quiet, Lelouch!"

And just like that, Gino grinned.

'_This school... is awesome!'_

* * *

><p>Back at the base of the Black Knights, everyone could hardly believe what they were hearing. Ohgi and Yoshi were holding this meeting, as the two were among the only ones present at the time when they went to the meeting at Kyoto. Tamaki was back home, dealing with whatever he was doing.<p>

"So, wait, Zero's a Britannian?"

"Yeah, and he knows both Kaguya Sumeragi and Taizo Kirihara, two of the most influential members of the Six Houses."

"Man, whoever Zero is, he's a complete mystery. First we found out he's Britannian, and he knows two Household Heads?"

"I remember Zero saying that he hadn't repaid his debt to Lord Kirihara for looking after him and his sister. You think that maybe they looked after him for a while?"

"Could be before the invasion. I mean, I heard there were a couple of Britannians sight-seeing or visiting for diplomatic or relaxation reasons before the war started."

"Just comes to show that there are some Britannians that actually give a damn about us Japanese."

"Yeah. People like Zero don't come often."

"Did you found out anything else?"

"Yeah, he's Kallen's age."

"Wait, for reals?!"

"Zero's a kid in high school?!"

Ohgi nodded.

"Yeah, it surprised me at first too. But, I saw it in his eyes... I don't think it's just that he wants to save us."

Everyone looked confused, but Yoshi seemed genuinely intrigued as he leaned in. Ohgi saw it when Zero, or Lelouch as Lord Kirihara and Lady Sumeragi called him; spoke of his reasons for fighting against Britannia. He mentioned that he too was a victim of Britannia's injustice, and that he didn't want anyone to feel the same sort of pain that he and his sister felt.

But in those rich, extravagant purple orbs... were the flames of rage. A rage that burned so deep that Ohgi couldn't believe that it belonged to someone fighting against his own country.

"I think... he genuinely despises Britannia. He said something about not wanting people to feel the same kind of pain that Zero and his sister went through."

"So... basically, he's a sisacon?"

Sugiyama sighed.

"Great, just when he couldn't be more like Naoto... Still, gotta feel sorry for the poor bastard that goes and pisses him off by hurting his sister."

"You mean that freaky mask thing? Seriously, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. I have seen scary shit, but THAT?!"

Everyone shuddered, and all agreed on one thing:

Do. Not. Piss. Off. Zero. EVER.

* * *

><p>Once school had reached its end, Shirley sighed in relief and stretched her limbs, taking her school bag and walking with her friends up towards the school gate while her thoughts were elsewhere.<p>

No matter what she tried or did, the thought of seeing Zero again made her body go slightly limp. It seemed that, much like with her precious Lulu, she grew an enormous crush on the masked individual, which surprised and confused her greatly. It was bad enough that she could barely speak a word to Lulu, especially since his change from being a cold and distant 'prince' to a sociable and visible sisacon. However, there was still that nagging feeling in the back of her mind, the thought of Lulu and Zero being the same. It seemed illogical, but when she remembered who Lulu really was, the pieces just... fell into place.

Since her feelings came about, she scoured every source of news there was on the vi Britannia family, and also every article about Zero, specifically on him and not the Black Knights. The more and more she looked into them, the more she felt guilty. Still, the feeling did not go away.

If Lulu and Zero did turn out to be the same person, it would explain why Lulu skipped classes so often. However, when she recalled the new boy, the one who just seemed to fit right into place alongside Gino Weinberg, she felt a small smile appear on her face. Lulu didn't treat him so roughly as he had before; instead he treated him like a brother, protecting him from slander and fan girls and even showed him the ropes. He also made a point to ensure that he did not have to endure Milly's outrageous ideas.

Case in point being the dreaded cross dressers ball, which horrified her. She was forced to wear a playboy bunny costume, but Lulu, dressed in a wedding outfit, was absolutely beautiful, looking exactly like a girl. Suzaku, in a cheerleaders uniform, was downright horrifying, and Nunnally dressed up like a noble's spoiled daughter (which she found ironic). Nina and Rivalz were away on business of some kind with Rai, most likely Lulu's doing, and Milly dressed up in a tight nurse's outfit, which hugged her most dangerous assets.

Shivering from the memory, Shirley bid her friends goodbye and waved them off, heading toward the gate when she saw someone looking at her. It was a young woman with tanned skin, her silver haired tied back into a ponytail and her eyes golden yellow. Shirley stopped in her stride, seeing that this was no ordinary woman, suggesting her appearance. She wore clothes that were strikingly similar to the ones worn by the military, but had a black coat over her body. The collar was overturned, and held herself in a military cadence.

The woman nodded to her, confirming Shirley's suspicions. She slipped one hand into the pocket of her blazer, holding her phone with a finger over the 911 option as she carefully approached her. Upon closer inspection, the woman was very beautiful, possibly in the early to mid-twenties.

"Shirley Fenette?"

"Y-yes."

"My name is Villetta Nu. Can we... speak somewhere more private?"

Shirley frowned, but complied. The grip on her phone tightened as the woman led her away from the gates and into a black car. Once they were inside, the car began to move, evident by the hum of the engine.

"W-where are we going?"

Villetta gave the young girl a reassuring nod.

"We're heading straight for your house. While we're on the way, I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you recognize this boy?"

Villetta handed her a small photo that she removed from one of her coat pockets. To Shirley's surprise, it was Lulu in his casual clothes, a bag of groceries in one hand. Rai was right next to him, and judging from the way the picture was taken, the photographer was made inconspicuous as to not arouse suspicion. But... why did this woman have a photo of Lulu?

"We suspect that this boy may be a member of the Black Knights."

Shirley's eyes widened.

"T-that can't be! There's no way that Lulu would-!"

She caught herself too late, and immediately shut her mouth. Villetta's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know him?"

Shirley knew what would happen if she lied. Even still, there was no way that Lulu was a member of the Black Knights. He had Nunnally to look out for, after all!

"T-that's Lelouch Lamperouge, a friend of mine. We're members of Student Council. B-but, I know he's not a member of the Black Knights! There's no way he could be one of them!"

"As I understand it, you and your father, Joseph Fenette, were in Narita when the Black Knights began their attack in aiding the JLF and repelling the military. From what we also learned, you were both in the Black Knights' custody. Surely, you must have gotten a good look at their faces."

"N-no, all of them were wearing visors, and Zero was wearing his mask."

"If it isn't too much trouble, may I ask why you were in the custody of the Black Knights in the first place?"

Shirley hung her head low, and winced upon the memory.

"My dad... he banged his head against some debris really bad, and when we were about to be buried alive in some falling debris, this Knightmare, a _Burai_ I think they called it, picked me up while it was trying to evade some _Sutherlands_."

She didn't miss the dangerous glint in the military woman's eyes.

"Go on..."

"After this other _Sutherland_ came up in front and told the other two to stand down, but they... they wouldn't listen. If it weren't for those blue and red Knightmares when they showed up... I think they would have shot at us. They just called me and my dad martyrs for killing Zero."

"What?!"

Shirley jumped back when Villetta shouted. Her beautiful features were twisted into a scowl.

"Why those... I apologize for such a thing to happened. Do you know if that _Sutherland_ that stopped them mentioned their names?"

Shirley shook her head, much to Villetta's disappointment.

"After that, Zero brought us to where the BK were... One of them tried to kill us, but Zero got really angry, and told them to back off."

This seemed to gain Villetta's interest, losing her heated glare for a moment.

"Wait, he protected you and your father?"

Shirley nodded, her cheeks flushing at the memory.

"Y-yes... He said that after me and my dad were all healed, they would send us back. We didn't see where they were hold up because we were blindfolded, but when we got home..."

Villetta held up a hand to stop her.

"That's fine... Thank you for that."

The car stopped, allowing Shirley to step out, the front door of her house greeting her.

"Miss Fenette..."

Shirley looked over her shoulder to see Villetta bowing her head in apology.

"I apologize for my comrades' behavior. However, if you remember anything in regards to your friend's behavior, please let us know."

With that, the door closed. As the car drove off, Shirley's hands clenched together as they moved up to her chest, and her eyes drooped.

"Lulu... could you really be..."

No matter how hard she tried, the doubts remained. And every time she thought of Zero, she saw a black-haired youth in a black jacket standing beside him, a visor equal to that of his eyes hiding the upper half of his face.

* * *

><p>'<em>Dammit, I can't believe that bitch! How DARE she treat me like this!'<em>

'_Crap, crap, CRAP! Oh man, I'm gonna be late for my date! Jeez, Soma is gonna be pissed!'_

'_Honestly, where is that doofus? I thought he'd be here.'_

'_Oh man, look at that babe... Should I try to ask her out?'_

'_How am I supposed to find Mike out of all of these people?! It's way too crowded!'_

"Dammit... just shut up!"

The foreign man scowled as he turned up the volume on his headphones. Slowly, the beautiful voice of a woman filled his head rather than the multiple voices screaming all at once. A child-like smile touched his pale face as he moved about the crowd.

"Good job, Mao!"

"That's the way, Mao!"

"Be careful, Mao!"

"I love you, Mao!"

"Mao!"

"Just hold on, C.C..."

The foreign man said, uttering the name with tenderness and reverence. His sunglasses fell from his face slightly, revealing a deranged look in his orbs, revealing the sigils of Geass.

Mao couldn't help but giggle in delight, making way to the place where she would be. He knew she was here, he just knew it!

"Soon... soon, we can be together! Forever!"

"All men are not created equal." –Charles zi Britannia

_**And this is the part where shit gets real. Expect some serious crap to come. Also, in regards to Rai... who should I pair him up with? Villetta, Milly, Kallen, and Nunnally (as much as I want to do this pairing, Rai already has mental scars from that hannya mask, so I don't want any more trauma then there already is) are out of the question. Please, if you have any suggetsions, lay em on the table**_


	19. Stage 18: Vows

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 4: Divergence**

"He who shoots first shall hit the mark." –Western Proverb

_Stage 18: Vows_

Lelouch smiled beneath his mask as his hand clasped around General Katase's, a strange feeling welling up within him. It was strange, meeting with a man you killed just so that you would get a brilliant piece at your side.

"General Katase, of the Japan Liberation Front... It's a pleasure."

Katase smiled back as their hands removed each other, taking a step back.

"On the contrary, Zero. I should be saying that to you. If not for you, my men and I would have surely been killed."

"And yet, here you are."

"Thanks to you and Tohdoh."

Katase reminded him.

"But, this information you've gained... is it accurate?"

Lelouch nodded gravely.

"Yes. Tonight, Cornelia will try to eliminate the remnants of the JLF."

"I see... I can assume that you will help us once again?"

"Indeed. As a matter of fact, I already have a plan. You're vessel carries Liquid Sakuradite, correct?"

Katase raised an eyebrow, but he nodded.

"Yes, but as I am sure you are aware, Liquid Sakuradite is very flammable. One wrong move, and you will have one hell of an explosion."

"In that case, why not use it as a diversion?"

"Diversion?"

Lelouch allowed his fiendish grin to once again appear as he told Katase of his plan. _'With Gino and Anya here, things will certainly be different.'_ he thought, yet strangely, the idea of facing the Knights of Three and Six made him smirk. _'This will be very interesting.'_

* * *

><p>"Hot damn, this thing is awesome!"<p>

Suzaku couldn't but smile as he watched Gino fawn over the _Lancelot_ like it was this year's hottest new toy. Lloyd certainly seemed happy as he explained the features of the white Knightmare while Anya did what she always did: recording everything that was going on. He turned to the _Tristan _and _Mordread_, noticing that they both had slight differences. The _Tristan_ looked the same, however he noticed that a few parts were missing, and it seemed to be less armored. The _Mordread_ was also different, lacking its bulky form and the large shoulders that became the hadron cannon that could blast through enemy forces as if they were scrap metal.

"They must be prototypes for the 8th-Generation."

Suzaku noted idly to himself, crossing his arms over his chest while analyzing both machines. The _Lancelot Club_ was also present, and Alice was sitting on its shoulder, her head dipped low with her arms keeping her legs close. _'What could she be thinking about?'_ he wondered, walking over and raising his voice a bit.

"Oi, Alice."

The younger soldier lifted her head up, a bit surprised. Gingerly, she stepped down the body of the _Lancelot_'s sister unit and, once at the waist, jumped down in front of the Knight of Zero.

"Suzaku... what's up?"

"Nothing much. You looked like you were deep in thought. What's wrong?"

Alice's eyes widened a bit before she thought about something carefully, wanting to speak up but closing her mouth again. It was a good few minutes before she spoke up.

"Suzaku... If you're friend... someone you cared about was against you... what would you do?"

Suzaku's eyes widened a bit, not expecting the question. Of course, he knew the feeling well. It still seemed like a dream to him that he had been fighting against Lelouch without even realizing it until they met once again at Kamine Island. A part of him knew that it was Lelouch, but he didn't want to believe it. Perhaps Alice was undergoing that same dilemma, and had no idea what to do.

"To be honest, I feel like I know where you're coming from. A long time ago, I had to fight against my friend, and back then, I didn't even know it until near the end."

"What did... you do?"

Suzaku winced, his hands shaking slightly as he felt a cool wisp of air blow against his face, though it was not the same as the breeze of the wind. No, it was similar to the feeling of wearing that black mask, the same one he once despised.

"I... had to kill him."

Alice's breath hitched in her throat.

"Part of me wanted to scream at him for being such an idiot, while another wanted to forgive him... I was so confused that I didn't know what I was even doing before I realized what just happened. And, you know, the strange part is... he never once hate me. Not even when we were at each other's throats. I hated him, but he couldn't bring himself to hate me."

Alice was silent before speaking up again, taking his words into account.

"What happened after that?"

Strangely, a smile found its way into Suzaku's lips.

"I decided to live for his sake... and carry his dream in his place. He wanted to make a world where is sister could be happy, but in reality, she was just happy if her brother was right there at her side. She was able to move on, but she still misses her brother dearly. Strangely, she never did hate me."

This time, it was Alice who smiled, giggling a bit.

"Perhaps she knew that her brother could never hate it, and felt the same."

Suzaku chuckled at the response, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh, maybe you're right."

"Heeey, Suzaku!"

Turning around, said Devicer saw Gino running up to him in his Knight of the Round outfit.

"Man, that _Lancelot_ of yours is awesome! It's way cooler than my _Tristan_, and-whooooooaaaaaaa there's two of 'em?!"

Alice raised an eyebrow, pointing a finger at him and looking at Suzaku.

"Who's he?"

"This is Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three. Gino, this is Alice Halliburton, the pilot of the _Lancelot Club_."

Alice's eyes widened, and turning to Gino, she bowed her head. Gino, likewise, grinned like he always had and raised a hand in greeting.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Weinberg."

"Nice to meet ya, Alice!"

After introductions were made, they returned to their normal posture.

"So, Suzaku, what's this red thing with the claw? I really want to fight it!"

Suzaku chuckled. _'He never changes...'_ he thought wryly, seeing as how he held interest in the _Guren MK-II_ even back when they were still fairly new to each other. _'You know, Gino and Kallen would be a good couple... provided he doesn't do anything stupid.'_

"Well, it's that arm of its that you have to watch out for. I remember hearing that every _Sutherland_ it got its hand on exploded."

"Seriously? Hot damn!"

At this point, Alice joined in.

"There's also another one running around. It's blue, and has the same sort of equipment. The only difference is that the claw is located on its left hand instead of the right."

"Two of these things?! Oh man, this is getting exciting!"

"Lord Weinberg, may I make a request?"

Suzaku and Gino both looked at her oddly before she made her request.

"I would like to deal with the blue Knightmare... the one named _Pre-Production Gekka_ myself."

Suzaku's eyes widened. _'How the hell does she know about it?! More importantly, does she know the pilot is Rai?! Wait, if that's the case, then why hasn't she informed the military?'_ Then, a thought struck him. _'Could she be... related to him in some way? Does she know that he's a prince of Britannia?'_

And just like that, another problem presented itself. Lelouch was right, things were only getting harder.

* * *

><p>Diethard Reed could still hardly believe that he was standing here. Sure, he had a few guns pressed to his back, and some the Black Knights glaring at him in suspicion, but Zero stood atop a pile of rubble, his posture straight as an arrow.<p>

"**Diethard Reed, I assume?"**

"Yes. I have to say, it's an honor to meet you in person, Zero."

To be honest, he wasn't quite sure Zero would have an audience with him, but to his shock, the man had indeed accepted him into the meeting. However, many of the Black Knights did not share such sentiments. One of them a man with an afro-style hair with the same headband as a few other BK members looked at Zero with a frown.

"Zero, this plan is..."

Zero nodded, stepping down from his throne of ruin until he stood at the same level as the rest of them.

"**I am aware of the risks, Ohgi. However, this is one opportunity that we cannot waste. Besides, I've already met up with General Katase."**

This surprised many of them, but not Diethard. He followed the man's acts carefully, and he couldn't have found a better story to write than this. Zero was like a black godsend to the Elevens, his wits unmatched and his strength unrivaled. Every action the enemy made, he outmaneuvered with finesse like a master chess player, and counterattacked accordingly. It was almost as if he could predict every one of their moves.

Perhaps the Emperor recognizes his strength, and sent two of the Knights of the Round in response. Either way, he was going to have one hell of a story to write.

"**The Britannians will be under the impression that the JLF will be on a transport out of the harbor, carrying Liquid Sakuradite. To them, he's a sitting duck. However, what they do not realize is that Katase, nor any of his men, will be on that ship."**

The white haired teen, one of the youngest of the Black Knights, seemed to understand the plan almost immediately.

"I get it... once they get in close, we detonate the Liquid Sakuradite, catching them off guard!"

"**Correct! With their forces in disarray, we have the perfect opportunity to strike. Katase has also agreed that, should we manage to succeed, he and the remnants of the JLF will join the Black Knights!"**

Instantly, the warehouse was in an uproar. Even Diethard was in complete awe. _'Quite the turn of events...'_ he thought with a grin. _'What an extraordinary person you are, Zero! I can only imagine who it is that wears this mask that strikes fear into the hearts of so many!'_

* * *

><p>Shirley sighed, shaking her head while wondering what in the world she was doing here at the harbor, having followed Lulu, only to lose him. Ever since that woman, Villetta Nu, appeared, her mind was racing in a flurry of thoughts, and most of them were doubts about whether or not Lulu was really fighting against Britannia.<p>

She remembered his story, about who he really was, and how Nunnally had lost her eyes and legs. When she thought about Lulu being with the Black Knights, it had made sense to her. However, she didn't want to believe it, she had to confirm it for herself.

"Oh, Lulu... What should I do..."

Shirley looked down at the water, her reflection distorted by the ripples. Her parents had been worried about her, Joseph Fenette especially, but she reasoned with then, and told them that she was going to stay at a friend's house. Of course, that didn't convince them enough, but she managed to make them drop the issue with little fuss.

She looked over her shoulder to see a few warehouses, all of which abandoned. She saw what looked like _Sutherlands _gearing up for battle, along with men in military armor. She also spotted Anya and Gino walking towards two different Knightmares, one painted white with dashes of red and blue bearing two golden horns while the other had scarlet red armor.

She didn't know why, but ever since Narita, she developed something of a danger sense, and right now, it was telling her to take cover. Quickly, she took refuge in one of the abandoned warehouses. Already, she could hear the sounds of battle, despite the eerie silence.

Shirley prayed to whatever God was out there that Lulu wasn't apart of the Black Knights, for she could never stand the thought of seeing him dead before her.

* * *

><p>Lelouch sighed as he allowed the towel to cover most of his face, his back leaning against the cool metal of his Commander-Type <em>Burai<em>. After managing to convince the Black Knights without the use of Geass to allow Diethard to join, he had Yoshi and Ohgi, the only ones with common sense around here, to show him the ropes and get him started on the equipment. _'Though his primary use revolves around information,'_ Lelouch recalled the man's profession, as well as how easily he made Suzaku's Court Martial look like propaganda. _'He couldn't use a gun to save his life. The idiot didn't even realize his gun still had the safety on back at Damocles before Schneizel shot him.'_

Truly not one of his finer points, but hey, the man was useful.

"Zero?"

Said late Emperor looked over towards the entrance to the warehouse, seeing Kallen there like before. Unlike last time, she didn't look as surprised to see him without the mask, but the darkness of the warehouse obscured most of his face. Now, however, once she saw that his upper body was naked, her face went beet red.

Ever since reviving Sayoko's memories, the ninja had personally decided to make him physically stronger, despite his protests, and it didn't help the fact that Suzaku joined in on the bandwagon. Thought it had been a few months, he was slowly making progress, and his skinny frame, which had little to no physic at all, was beginning to develop abs and muscles. Of course, it was nowhere near what women went crazy for, but it was enough to make them drool much more than when he was naked.

Kallen was no exception. She quickly turned away, turning into a stuttering mess.

"Relax, no one else can see us. And no, I don't mean to sound like a pervert."

That calmed her down a bit, but her face was still red. Entering the warehouse and welcoming the darkness within it, she took a seat nearby the crate Lelouch was sitting on.

"S-so..."

"So..."

There was an awkward silence, though each side was different. For Kallen, she had no idea what to say thanks to the show of seeing Lelouch topless and revealing a developing set of muscles, and for Lelouch it was the conversation he had with C.C. _'What did she mean by settling down with Kallen? It's not like I...'_

His train of thought stopped right there, and a specific memory snapped into his head. That particular memory had caught him off guard, and caused him to burn. The memory that flashed in his head was when Kallen grabbed him by the face and kissed him right on the lips, something that Shirley and C.C. had done before. _'Could it be that Kallen...?'_

Now that he thought about it, the signs were obvious. Every action she made, every word she said, it was always there, that hint of affection that he never seemed to notice until now. Then, of course, there was the shower incident when he restored her memories. She hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder, saying sorry over and over like a mantra and refusing to let him go as if afraid he would leave.

Was it really possible that Kallen was...?

Wait, why he was thinking about her so much? Every time he had thought about her ever since C.C. brought it up, he would always get this heated feeling in his chest. _'Do I really... feel the same way that Shirley...'_

"Hey, Lelouch?"

The raven-haired revolutionary blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and turning to Kallen.

"Yeah?"

"When all of this is over... What will you do?"

Again, that same question. Lelouch closed his eyes, trying to think of the roads that would be open to him after he defeated Britannia once again.

"To be honest, I don't know."

He told her truthfully.

"C.C. asked me that very same thing back at Narita. Maybe I would settle down and try to live a normal life, leave all of this behind. Maybe I could continue being Zero and eradicate corruption from Britannia like we had been. Maybe I could continue my school life and live like a normal person, look after my sister, graduate, go to college, find a job, and live out an average life. Or maybe I could resume being Emperor. God knows I can't let Schneizel or anyone else besides Cornelia or Euphie take the throne."

"Why is that?"

"Schneizel would control the world with a false peace with the use of F.L.E.I.J.A, and my other brothers and sisters would control the world the same way Charles is doing right now. Euphemia would try and bring unity with peaceful measures. Cornelia knows better, and would go through diplomatic uses with military as last resort."

"Hm, I see..."

"What about you?"

"E-eh?"

"I mean, what will you do once this is over?"

Kallen was silent for a while, her blush returning to her cheeks as she looked away, her face turned against the moonlight. He didn't know why, but for some reason, Lelouch felt his heart skip a beat. With the way the moon was shining down on her, she looked beautiful, even more so than when he saw her for the first time in school under the guise of a sickly persona.

"I... think I'll continue being a member of the Black Knights."

Lelouch smiled softly. Of course she would, she preferred embracing herself for who she was rather than acting as a sickly frail girl that would marry some horrible nobleman for money because of her stepmother's say-so. Of course, this was no longer a problem, having chosen to leave the Stadtfeld household with her mother in hand.

"I've been through so much, and I'm sure that, no matter what happens, I'll continue being a Black Knights. At first, I didn't think you were serious about the whole knight of justice act, but after I while, I started to believe in it. Then, when I found out my mother was a Refrain addict; I devoted everything I had into making the Black Knights a success, like everyone else. I liked it, protecting people so that I wouldn't have to know that people didn't suffer like my mother had."

"And when you found out I was Zero?"

"I wasn't sure how I felt back then. At first, I thought that you were just using us for your own gains, but then I remembered how Nunnally was, how frail she was, and then it came to me that you were doing this for her sake. When I realized that, I felt horrible. I kept asking myself, wouldn't you do the same for Naoto? Wouldn't you use people for his sake?"

"Kallen..."

Said Ace of the Black Knights smiled sheepishly, looking down at her hands, folded neatly into a ball.

"It was about a few months before we found you that I kept on wondering what went through your head. What made you decide that you had to protect Nunnally by becoming a terrorist? What gave you the choice to take up the mask? What forced you into it? The more I thought about it, the more interested I became. And then, I guess, somewhere along those lines..."

And then it came out, the words he never expected to hear. The words that caused his eyes to widen, the towel falling to the floor, and his face turned directly towards her.

"I fell in love with you."

Lelouch vi Britannia was speechless. Any words he tried to form were nothing but a lump in his throat. His face perfectly mimicked the _Guren_'s, a brilliant dark shade of red. She felt the same way Shirley had, but was it really worth returning her feelings? Ever since he regained his memories as Zero, he had grown protective of his friends, and Shirley's death, added to that of Nunnally's supposed demise in the Settlement, had driven him over the edge, and when it seemed like Kallen was about to die with him, he shoved her away with awful words. Back then, when he thought his sister was dead and gone, he had nothing to live for... but Kallen did. If Schneizel kept his word, she would get to live a normal life, the life she deserved.

"Kallen, I..."

He couldn't stop himself. The words had just fumbled out on their own.

"I... I love you too."

Both teens were in shock, but Lelouch seemed to be irritated with himself, a small scowl hidden on his face. _'Y-you moron! Why the hell did you tell her that?! There's no way she would-'_

Any thoughts he had vanished when Kallen grabbed him by the shoulders and, for the second time, smashed her lips up against his. His eyes went wide, unable to process anything other than the smooth, velvetine feeling to her lips as her hands wrapped around behind his neck, pulling him closer.

"Ka-"

When he tried to speak, he felt her tongue slip into his mouth. Catching him off guard. The two fell back to the floor, Kallen lying on top of him. In the position they were in right now, Kallen would be straddling his hips, but she didn't seem to care.

It took him a while, but he finally allowed himself, just this once, to let himself open up one more time. He kissed back, his hands gliding around her back and pulling her toward him, as she had with him. They stayed like this for a long time before they finally parted. Their breathing was heavy, both of them panting while they stared at one another, violet meeting sapphire.

And then Lelouch said the four words he never dreamed he would say...

"Then make those lies become the truth." –Suzaku Kururugi

_**Yeah, I don't believe I had to tell you what Lelouch said. I will leave it to you readers to decide what exactly he told Kallen, but I'm pretty sure you all know what he said. Anyway, I'm afraid I have sad news for everyone... I have exams coming up. Believe me, I still intend to update, but between that, homework, and studying, updates will be limited.**_

_**Of course, that doesn't mean I am going to give up. I promise I shall live up to your expectations, my fans! Oh, also, I have a new story up titled "Forgotten Humanity". If you are a fan of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and High School DxD, I'm sure you'll love it. I will be posting a poll regarding the story. ALSO, A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**_

_**As it turns out... I overlooked a vote. Well, I'm sure you guys are gonna give me grief, but I will say it anyway. This story, as of now... is a LelouchXKallen/C.C. fanfic. You bastards had better be happy! And don't go giving me grief either! I had so many complaints that I went over all the votes and overlooked a review asking for C.C., ironically the last one needed to make this pairing official. Fans of C.C., you have you're wish. Now shut up and keep reading. That's all.**_


	20. Stage 19: Unmasked

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 4: Divergence**

"Go, and create your perfect world." –Julius Will Kresnik (Tales of Xillia 2)

_Stage 19: Unmasked_

Once the ship was under attack, Rai watched the battle unfold from the _Pre-Production Gekka_, bullets and bombs blasting away while Knightmares built for underwater operations began their assault from below, wanting to strike with stealth at their side. _'Unbelievable...'_ he thought, amazed as he recalled the plan Zero had created. _'I know we have a mole inside the military, but this is insane... It's almost as if he knows what they're planning beforehand, and strikes accordingly. Don't tell me Zero can read the future on top of controlling anyone he wants to?'_

Rai had been made aware of Zero's power, Geass, when he joined the Black Knights, but it was that same power that had caused Rai to remember his own power he seemed to remember how to use back at Narita. Of course, he told Zero and the Black Knights, but as soon as he finished, Zero had told him to use his Geass only if his life was in danger, and only then. Of course, Rai obeyed the order, knowing how dangerous the power was, as he recalled Zero saying that, should he make a single mistake, he could make someone kill themselves or even start a full-blown massacre. He sure as hell didn't want that.

"Hey, Rai, you okay?"

Rai shook his head once Kallen contacted him on the radio link.

"It's nothing. Just a bit nervous, I guess. Zero told us what to do, but still..."

"Have faith in him, Rai. He's gotten us this far, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he has... By the way, why did you look so happy when you came out of the warehouse?"

"H-huh?!"

Was it his imagination, or did he just hear embarrassment evident in her voice?

"You had this large smile on your face... What exactly happened?"

"N-nothing! Nothing happened!"

"Are you sure-"

"YesI'msureyoucanjustshutupyoustupidblockheadthickskinnedjerk!"

The communication came to an end, leaving Rai frowning. _'What exactly happened in there?'_

* * *

><p>Gino's eyes widened as he watched the ship become engulfed in a ball of pink. The waves crashed heavily against the encampment, soldiers being swept away by the current and Knightmares being knocked back, falling to the ground due to the strength of the waves. Since the <em>Tristan<em> and _Mordread_ were using experimental equipment, the Float System he remembered, they were safely in the sky, but the other Knightmares were being knocked down. The _Lancelot_ and the _Lancelot Club_, however, remained safely on the rooftop, having seen the threat beforehand with their VARIS rifle at the ready.

"Suzaku, Alice, you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine..."

"It seems that the JLF went out with a bang, literally... You people call this a 'kamikaze', correct?"

Anya piped in after that remark.

"Forces have been depleted by 35%. Remaining combatants consist of 50 foot soldiers and ten Knightmares, excluding _Mordread, Lancelot, Club, _and _Tristan_. Four _Gloucesters_ are still operable."

Gino smiled at his small companion. Though she was young, she was pretty on the ball, as well as a bit quirky. Then again, with the exception of Bismarck Waldstein, members of the Knights of the Round had a noticeable quirk to them. One such example was Luciano Bradley and his obsession with blood and killing his enemies, hence why he earned the moniker "Vampire".

Once Gino got a look around, he saw something speeding towards the port, using the waves as boosters. It only took him a second to realize what was going on before he sprung into action.

"Crap, Suzaku! We got incoming!"

"What?! Where?!"

"A boat! Heading straight for the port! It's gonna-"

It was too late. The boat smashed head first into a _Sutherland_, crashing it against the wall of the warehouse before the metal lid slid back, revealing _Glasgows_ with dark colors and modified head units, one of them carrying a crimson head with gold trims, obviously a Commander-Type. However, besides them were two machines he had never seen before, both in opposing colors and silver claws.

"The Black Knights?!"

* * *

><p>Cornelia smiled softly as she and her unit began the offensive, having already figured out what Lelouch's plan was. <em>'He wants to keep the script the same as possible, however when you have two Knights of the Round and an unknown running around, that makes it hard to do.'<em> the Goddess of Victory said in amusement as she easily evaded a swing from a Stun Tonfa and pierced the _Burai_'s body with her lance, impaling it into the wall. The pilot ejected before things got too heated. _'Smart move.'_

"Viceroy, it's too dangerous!"

Guilford advised, dodging a few streams of bullets before firing his slash harkens, knocking the rifles away and allowing the _Sutherlands_ to turn them into Swiss cheese. Cornelia giggled a bit, having heard this from him before. No matter how far you went back into time, Guilford always cared about her, and he sure as hell didn't treat her like she was another one of his women.

"You don't have to worry, Guilford. I won't die too easily. Besides, I have you with me, don't I?"

"W-well, yes, but-"

"Then you'll just have to watch my back. You can do something as easy as that, can't you?"

"O-of course, your Highness!"

"Good."

Cornelia smiled again before the warmonger inside of her awoke, and her eyes turned steely, her features stanch, and her posture battle-ready.

"All units, be warned! The Black Knights have arrived! It's likely they caused that tanker explosion! Our forces are cut thin! If you can, aid the Knights of the Round, including Warrant Officer Kururugi and Second Lieutenant Alice Halliburton! They are our best shot on dealing with them!"

"Yes, your Highness!"

'_Now, my dear brother...'_ Cornelia thought with a feral-like grin. _'Let's see how well you do.'_

* * *

><p>"Gah, leave it to Cornelia to make things harder..."<p>

Lelouch groaned as he and a small group of _Burai_ dashed into an alleyway, whirling around and providing cover fire for their masked leader. It seemed that Cornelia understood her plans, but she had gone a bit overboard, giving orders to help Gino and Anya alongside Suzaku and Alice, thus making things more challenging than they were.

Kallen was engaging the _Tristan_, Ohgi and Tamaki tasked with support while Rai had his hands full with the _Lancelot Club_ and the _Lancelot_. Alice's Geass was still unknown to him, but if he had to guess, he'd say it would increase the machine's capabilities, specifically its movements, thus moving at rates unheard of and impossible. Suzaku was likely holding out a bit, giving Rai some time to breathe... but Alice was not going to be that forgiving, he imagined.

That just left one last Knightmare.

"All units, be on guard. If what I've heard about the _Mordread_ is true, then we have our work cut out for us."

"Why? I mean, sure the pilot is the Knight of Six, but how dangerous could it be?"

Lelouch wanted to sigh at Sugiyama's stupidity, but then again, they hadn't seen what Anya was capable of with that scarlet monster. Though it was just a prototype, it was no doubt capable of tearing apart wave after wave of Knightmares. The only good thing about this was that it was not the _Mordread_ from last time.

"The _Mordread_ is equipped with a hadron cannon. Though I don't know much about the technology itself, as it is more Rakshata Chawla and Lloyd Asplund's field, it can, quite literally, punch a hole through even the thickest lines of defense."

An unsettling silence filled in afterwards. He didn't blame them. When he first saw the _Mordread_, his jaw dropped, and he couldn't help but feel terrified for his life. How it was possible for such a machine to carry that level of power was beyond him, however he wasn't going to stop.

"So long as you stay out of its range of fire, you'll be fine. Just focus on disabling it's propulsion system. Get rid of that, and it's a sitting duck."

"Hai, Zero!"

Lelouch smiled at their chorus of obedience, and exited the alleyway. They encountered a few _Sutherlands_ straddling towards the Knights of the Round, but they were shot down before they even had a chance to bring up their weapons. Slowly, he began to laugh as they moved down Britannian soldiers before an evil glint returned to his eyes.

He had missed this feeling...the feeling of showing Britannia that they were not as superior as they thought they were. When faced with someone stronger than them, someone more terrifying than what they thought possible, they began to cower like ants and seek shelter, only to be trampled underfoot.

This was the empire Charles zi Britannia, the man he once called a father, created... and he was going to take great pleasure in tearing it down, piece by piece.

Once the rabble was dealt with, Lelouch's eyes steeled once a scarlet red _Knightmare_ floating in the air with a gigantic weapon it its hands stared them down. A small bead of sweat rolled down his forehead before his eyes widened when he saw something red beginning to form at the weapon's barrel.

"Dammit- Everyone! Get out of here! It's about to-"

The cannon fired. The blast wasn't aimed for them, but rather at the ground in front of them. The force of the blast shattered the concrete, large chunks of debris flying into the air while the _Burai_'s were sent flying before crashing back down to the ground harshly. Lelouch was not as lucky, as his Knightmare crashed into a wall and emerged out from it, the body skidding across the ground. His body was sent into a tussle, banging against the walls within before everything came to a halt.

He could barely hear anything save the ringing of bells, and his vision was slowly darkening. His limbs felt heavy, but they were still capable of moving. A hand reached for the level and pulled, allowing the cockpit to slid open. He must have been hanging upside down, because the sky was the ground.

He could have sworn he saw someone familiar before he finally blacked out, his eyes closing beneath the mask.

* * *

><p>Shirley had to wonder how many times she was going to be put into life or death situations as she ran into an alleyway, covering her ears as she tried to block out the sounds of gunfire and explosions. First it was Narita, where Zero saved her and her father, and now here at the docks, where she was following Lulu out of curiosity and suspicion.<p>

It seemed that there was truth to the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'.

Once she fled the alley, she turned and stopped, her eyes widening at the sight of a _Burai_ lying on its side. It's left arm and right leg were torn apart by something, if the smoke and orange-tinted flowing metal were anything. The cockpit slid open with a hiss, revealing a familiar form.

It was Zero, except there was something different. He was hanging upside down with his belt on, and the mask was slowly coming off.

"Z-Zero?"

Zero turned to look at her, but he made no other movements. His body went limp afterwards, and the mask slid off a bit more, revealing messy black hair sticking to pale skin. Worried, Shirley ran over to him and undid the belt, allowing his body to fall into her arms. Once she pulled him out, the mask fell off, and finally got a look at the leader of the Black Knight's face.

She gasped.

"L-Lulu?!"

There was no mistaking it. Despite the blood that was rolling down the side of his face, she would never mistake his handsome face nor his raven-black hair. It shocked her beyond belief. Her doubts about Lulu being apart of the Black Knights were false after all... but out of those clear doubts came a startling truth.

It wasn't that he was apart of the Black Knights... it was that he was their leader.

Lelouch Lamperouge was Zero.

Shirley could hardly believe her eyes, but there was a part of her that understood it. A Britannian shot Nunnally and killed his mother, his father casted him aside, and his country attacked Japan despite knowing that he was there... all of it must have made him believe that he was alone in this world, that he only had Nunnally with him, that his own family had abandoned him, left him to die.

The more she thought about it, the more she understood.

"Over here! I thought I heard something!"

Shirley's head whipped to the alley where she came, and picked Lulu up, carrying him over her shoulder. She was thankful to know that he was as light as a twig, and ran towards the nearest warehouse.

She had to get Lulu out of here, and fast.

* * *

><p>Villetta bit back a curse as she climbed out of her <em>Sutherland<em>, taking a look at it more closely. It's arm was destroyed, the head unit half-blasted off, and its legs torn apart. The Black Knights had more firepower than she was willing to admit, and it had begun to piss her off. Seriously, how could they be so strong? How did they obtain such resources? And how did Zero know what they were planning?

It was when she thought about Zero that the boy she met in Shinjuku, the one named Lelouch Lamperouge, came to her mind. She looked up the name, and to her surprise, she found the name "Marianne vi Britannia" listed in the Search Results. As it turned out, Marianne's maiden name was Lamperouge as well, and as it turned out, there was another boy by the name of Lelouch, one with the same black hair and purple eyes.

A boy named Lelouch vi Britannia.

Once she discovered this, it didn't take her long to figure out that the boy was no doubt a prince of Britannia, and more than likely was he aiding Zero, hell it was even possible that he _was_ Zero, leading the revolution himself. It made sense to her. He must have felt betrayed when his country attacked Japan when they knew he and his sister were still alive, and if said sister died during the invasion, there was little doubt that he was filled with rage.

Losing a mother, and then losing a sister... that was a rage that could never be vanquished. Villetta sighed, shaking her head and wondered how she would explain this to Jeremiah. Knowing him, he would run to Ashford to find the boy and bring him back to Pendragon, kicking and screaming if he had to. He swore to himself that, if any of Marianne's children were still alive, he would find them and bring them back home. It was why he came to Area 11, after all.

"Lord Jeremiah... If Lelouch vi Britannia is indeed Zero, what would you do...?"

She asked herself, though she never expected someone to answer her.

And yet, they did.

"My my, how melodramatic."

Villetta immediately whirled around, unhooking her holster and taking her gun, the barrel aimed at the speaker. He was a foreigner with white hair wearing sunglasses and a pair of headphones, dressed in a short-sleeved coat and a red shirt. However, his face was a clear indication that he was in a very good mood today, evident by the large child-like smile on his face.

"Who in the hell are you?"

Villetta growled out those words, tempted to shoot the bastard. He was obviously from China, a spy perhaps. It was better to-

"-shoot me down right here and now?"

Villetta's eyes widened. How the hell did-

"-I know what you're thinking?"

Villetta stared at the man in shock. He was literally reading every one of her thoughts, all with a grin.

"W-who the hell are you?"

"Hm, let me see..."

The man drawled as if he were reading a newspaper, a hand on his chin before he cracked up, laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh man, you are rich!"

"W-what?"

"I've met a lot of women before, but you really are a piece of work! I mean, bringing Jeremiah's crush's son in front of him, saying he's Zero? Hoping you would get a promotion straight to Baron? Gotta say, you're greedy."

The gun threatened to fall from her hands.

"You treat Numbers like garbage, but in reality, you see them as humans. And yet, like everyone else in Britannia, you use them for what you want: stepping stones toward greatness. How many lives did you end in your quest to obtain nobility? How many families did you slaughter with a smile?"

"S-stop it..."

The gun fell to the floor, and her hands covered her ears.

"Come on, you know it's the truth."

Her body shook uncontrollably.

"Just like how you planned on bagging the kid and torturing him for information right in front of your little 'boyfriend' is the truth."

She didn't want to hear anymore.

"Shut up shut up shut up! Please, just stop!"

The man grinned wickedly as he walked toward her, offering a hand. She looked up, still shaking, and could only stare into his eyes, which held shining red sigils in the form of a bird taking flight.

"But, lucky for you... I know how we can rectify all of this."

The moment Villetta took his hand, she knew she just signed her soul to the devil.

"I'll destroy the world if I have to." –Ludger Will Kresnik (Tales of Xillia 2)

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but like I told you, I'm running a tight schedule here. Besides, with that cliffhanger I set up, I think I pissed off a lot of people. Anyway, next chapter will involve Shirley revealing her feelings, Mao showing up to screw things up like he always does, and Alice confronting Rai. How will this go? Well, I am the writer, so I know where this is going. A bit of a spoiler, but there will be a sequel to this story, which covers R2. The title is still pending, but for now, we're calling it **_**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-equiem**_**.**_

_**I'm sure you guys noticed the new quotes. They're from a game called Tales of Xillia 2. I fell in love with it the moment I played it, back when it was still released only in Japan, but the storyline itself is amazing. You're choices define you, and depending on what you choose, you either save the world as well as the girl you end up having to protect in the game, or you choose your brother, you're only real family, over the world, and the girl. I recommend playing it, if you haven't had the chance. Those quotes also tie into my other fanfiction, Fractured Reality, which is a crossover between CG and ToX2.**_

_**Anyway, that's all for now. See you guys later. By the by, HOLY FUCKING SHIT MAN! This story is getting more and more popular by the day! What sort of black magic is this?! Oi, Lelouch! You didn't use your Geass on my fans, did you?!"**_

_**Lelouch: *smirks like the devil he is* Maybe...**_

_**(face-faults) Shouldn't have asked when I knew the answer...**_


	21. Stage 20: Curse of Geass

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 4: Divergence**

"You should know what this badass mother can do!" –Kallen Kouzuki

_Stage 20: Curse of Geass_

Lelouch opened his eyes to a sight he'd never thought he see again. It was a familiar place of nostalgia, represented in a clear crystal lake without a shore, his feet standing against the water with flowers colored white and black floating aimlessly, pristine white pillars sprouting up from the water and reaching up towards the azure sky.

"The World of C?"

He frowned. What was he doing back here?

"_Ah, you've arrived."_

Unlike the last time when he heard this voice, Lelouch did not allow his Geass to surface, and calmly turned around to face the entity that had granted him a second chance. The collective subconscious' appearance had changed from a reverse Zero to a carbon copy of Lelouch with white hair and dark blue eyes. The outfit of Zero remained, however.

"The collective subconscious... You've changed again."

The collective subconscious chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. His voice was no longer that of Lelouch, Suzaku, and C.C. speaking altogether, but rather a singular voice: his own.

"_Forgive me, but what with your recent accomplishments, this form seemed to be most appropriate. And speaking of accomplishments, I must say, you've done better than what you had last time when you declared war upon Britannia for its crimes against you and your sister."_

At this, Lelouch smirked in victory, his arms folded over his chest.

"And I intend to do much more."

The collective subconscious laughed heartedly, smiling all the while.

"_As expected from the one who destroyed the world, and remade it anew. However, you must not be so conceited in your recent victories. After all, _he_ is already waiting for you."_

Lelouch frowned. He was about to ask who the being known as God was talking about before the water beneath him gave away, and fell into the ocean. He did, however, hear his benefactor's last message.

"_You know him was the one who bears the curse of the King."_

* * *

><p>Shirley groaned, rubbing her aching shoulders while she watched Lulu's sleeping form, his Zero garb folded neatly with the mask resting atop of it. It was much lighter than she thought it would be, almost like a paperweight. The metal was smooth, like glass, and even when her fingers brushed against the face, she felt as if she were stroking Lulu's face.<p>

Whatever he was dreaming about, it was not good. She heard him mumble things in his sleep, mentioning people such as Rolo, Euphemia, and a few others. He was even apologizing. His face was caked with sweat, and his forehead was hot. It was obvious that he had a fever, and that he was having a nightmare.

"Lulu... What are you dreaming about right now?"

Shirley muttered as her hand touched his. To her surprise, Lulu's fingers gingerly and slowly wrapped around hers. However, what shocked her, more than anything, was the tear that streamed down Lulu's pale cheek.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry... Shirley..."

Shirley didn't know what to think, but it seemed that whatever he was dreaming about, she was in it. Normally, she would be flattered or embarrassed, but Lulu was in pain, and the more he mentioned her name, the tighter his grip became, and the more freely the tears flowed from his cheeks.

"Oh, Lulu..."

It was decided then. She wouldn't leave his side, no matter what.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Zero?"<p>

Rai looked up from what he was working on to see Tamaki staring at him in confusion, looking around the area.

The Knights of the Round were much stronger than what he had given them credit for. The pilot of that white Knightmare, the _Lancelot_, had matched him measure for measure, but Rai could anticipate his moves and counter them accordingly. It was the _Club_ that had him working up a sweat. No matter how hard he tried, the damned Knightmare was moving too fast, and he could barely keep his guard up. It didn't help matters that the _Lancelot_ used these opportunities to its advantage, and nearly blasted him to hell.

Kallen had her fair share of problems, or so she said. According to Yoshi, Kallen was practically kicking the Knight of Three's ass like there was no tomorrow, delivering powerful strikes and quickly and precise blasts that could make even the Devicer inside tussle around. He was pretty sure that the Knight of the Round was likely dealing with a massive headache right about now.

* * *

><p>"Gah... my head is killing me! It feels like Kallen did a right hook to my face!"<p>

* * *

><p>However, his battle was anything but as easy. Dealing with two Knightmares was hard enough, especially ones that even Kallen had trouble with, but the problem lied with the <em>Lancelot Club<em>, as well as the pilot. The attacks weren't meant to kill him, he knew that from the way it moved and from the location of its attacks... it wanted to cripple the machine, to leave him vulnerable and easily killed with but a singe pull of the trigger.

And then came the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

The _Pre-Production Gekka_ had taken a beating, and yet it responded to the will of its Devicer, continuing to struggle against the two white Knightmares that had caused so much trouble for the Black Knights. The white and blue one, the _Lancelot Club_, was the one that truly earned his ire, having taken the offensive role while its brother attacked in a support-like fashion, though the blasts were meant to be crippling, enough to either knock him out or debilitate him.

Either way, he had to find a way out of this, and fast. If he could hook up with Kallen and take out one of the Knights of the Round, then they would be on the easy straight. They could take out the _Lancelots_ in no time... or so he hoped.

He barely managed to evade a strike from its crimson blade, an MVS Sword, before he countered with a swift strike to the abdomen. Once again, it moved with impossible speed, easily dodging it and placing some distance between them. He quickly took out the chainsaw-blade katana equipped to his shoulder, and placed the _Pre-Production Gekka_ in a combat stance fitting a warrior.

There was only silence. Even the original _Lancelot_ did not make a move. It was a battle between warriors with a bone to pick with each other. Once the first made the move, the second will follow, and the third will strike. Two on one seemed hardly fair in this situation, but Rai wanted the challenge. He wanted to prove himself to Zero, to make himself useful despite his lost memories.

At this point, fighting for people who suffered because of Britannia was more important than who he was.

"You're quite skilled..."

Rai's eyes widened when he heard the voice of the _Club_'s pilot. It was a girl's voice... and a young one at that! _'She sounds like she's the same age as Nunnally...'_he thought, teeth grinding while anger appeared in his cold blue eyes. _'So what? Now they force children to do their fighting?! What a bunch of goddamn cowards!'_

"Then again, if you are who I think you are, then this is no surprise..."

The opposing pilot's words made Rai falter. It took him a while to digest what she was talking about before realization dawned on him, and the grip on the controls loosened a bit.

She knew him.

"Who are you?"

There was a tone of desperation in his voice, that long lost desire to regain identity resurfacing in him, but the tension of battle did not leave him. In the back of his mind, he knew that the girl seemed familiar... but where?

"My name is Alice."

His opponent introduced herself before the _Club_ became tense, its legs spreading apart and the MVS falling into one hand.

"And I've come to take my prince back."

* * *

><p>'<em>Her prince...'<em> Rai thought in confusion after he told Tamaki that he wasn't sure where their leader was. _'What did she mean by that? Am I some kind of noble? Or a member of the Imperial Family?'_ Once he realized what the latter meant, he shuddered. _'I hope it's the former, and not the later.'_

"You doing okay, Rai?"

Said amnesiac turned to see Kallen walking toward him, her Black Knight's jacket tied around her waist, thus revealing her attire back when she was a member of the Kouzuki resistance. He saw traces of satisfaction and untold happiness in her eyes as she approached him.

He nodded back at her, gingerly stepping down the _Pre-Production Gekka_'s frame.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up is all. Dealing with two _Lancelots _is harder than you'd think."

He tried to lighten the tension with a joke, laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. It worked, as Kallen smiled a bit. Her body seemed to lose what little tension she had earlier.

"That's good. By the way, what were you and the pilot of the _Lancelot Club_ talking about?"

"Oh, that? Well... I think the pilot knew me."

Kallen's eyes widened, looking around to see if anyone was listening before leaning in. He frowned, but realized that this conversation was meant to be private. If any of the Black Knights learned that he had a connection with the pilot of one of the enemy Knightmares, it would cause suspicious and doubts, and thus leading to a witch hunt.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. She mentioned something about getting her prince back. Any idea what she was talking about?"

"Wait, hold on, did you just say _she_?"

"Yeah, she sounded young. I think she's just as old as Nunnally!"

Disgust filled her features, a scowl marring her graceful features. It was obvious that the thought of children partaking in war was not a pleasant thought for her.

"Sick bastards..."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, where's Zero at?"

"He has other business to attend. Contrary to what we think, I'm sure Zero has a life of his own other than leading a rebellion."

Rai chuckled, finding logic in that before he looked back at the _Pre-Production Gekka_, which sat on its knees with its blade sitting in its lap, the silver craw in front of it. To the Japanese, this posture was a sign of respect towards a better, a superior, a lord.

Once he recalled the battle with the _Lancelot Club_, Rai walked over to his Knightmare and placed a hand over the claw. A feeling washed over him, a sense of camaraderie between a horse and a rider. It seemed that his partner shared his sentiments.

"Next time."

He promised with a smile. He could have sworn he saw the machine's singlular yellow eye glow.

* * *

><p>When Lelouch awoke, he saw autumn-burned hair falling gracefully over his face, and a pair of soft eyes looking at him in worry. It took him a moment to remember who this face belonged to, and his eyes widened.<p>

"S-Shirley-Ah!"

Once he tried to sit up, his side erupted in pain, causing him to hiss through his teeth and his hand reaching towards his ribs. _'I must have broken a few from the impact of the hadron cannon..._' he realized with a scowl. _'And it wasn't even aimed directly at us.'_

"Lulu, are you okay?"

Lelouch nodded, and laid back down per his friend's suggestion. He was wearing the purple pilot suit that came with the cape and mask, but his bare torso was exposed with bandages wrapped around the abdomen and his right shoulder.

"Does it... still hurt?"

"Y-yeah, a bit..."

"...You really are Zero, huh?"

Lelouch said nothing, for all he felt was regret and dread. He had hoped that Shirley wouldn't learn about this secret again, but despite his efforts, they failed. She knew, but unlike last time, she had chosen to save him. What had happened to Villetta? Had Shirley shot her like she had last time and brought him here for safety?

"...I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"N-no, it's fine... I'm just so shocked that I don't know what to think."

Lelouch grimaced until he realized that his right hand felt warm. Looking down, he saw that it was being by Shirley's own digits carefully as if it were frail.

"I won't ask why you became Zero, but... Lulu... do you really have to fight Britannia?"

He wanted to tell her that there was no other way, that this was the only path available for him at this point. But...

"I don't have a choice."

"But why?!"

He cringed at Shirley yelling at him. She was desperate, he knew. She didn't want to see him dead, or worse, executed in front of everyone, including Nunnally.

"Because... if I don't continue being Zero, then people will know the same sort of pain that me and Nunnally felt."

His answer made her fall silent, as her bangs hid her eyes. The grip on his hand tightened a bit, but it was still so gentle. How ironic that it was her to look after him, when he had seen her die when he tried to look after her. How much pain and suffering had she been forced to endure because of him? How much had she lost because of his so-called 'revenge'?

"I knew it was pointless trying to convince you to stop, but... I guess that's another reason why I love you."

Lelouch's eyes widened in sync with hers, cheeks burning bright red as she shook her head vehemetly.

"N-no, that wasn't what I meant! W-what I meant to say was that-"

"I knew."

"W-huh?"

Lelouch gave a sad smile as he supported his body with his other arm, griping in pain as he did so.

"I knew that you loved me... and that was why I pushed you away."

Shirley stared at him in confusion, hurt beginning to form when she saw his eyes look so pitiful, so dead and full of regret that she almost let go of his cold hand.

"You deserve so much better than me, Shirley."

He didn't expect her to pull him towards her and wrap her arms around his frame, skinny as it was. He blushed a new shade of red when he felt his bare chest come into contact with her large assets, the same sort of feeling he got when he restored Kallen's memories in the shower.

"Lulu, you're the only person I can love."

His eyes widened again. This was starting to become a habit.

"You see... at first, I didn't really like you at all. You always distanced yourself from others, never tried to make friends, and didn't put any effort into school at all. But, one day, I saw you helping out an old couple who was getting blamed for a car accident. You resolved the whole thing, and the guy's car got towed off instead. And yet, you did all of that with the same bored expression."

'_Wait, she saw that?'_ he thought in surprise. _'The old couple... car accident... is she talking about what happened during our first year in high school?'_

"The more I wondered about you, the more I came to love you... So, why do you try to push people away when you know how they feel about you?"

"Because I'm scared."

He couldn't stop them. He didn't want to.

"Scared that... if I let someone get close... they'll die. I lost someone dear to me already, and I never want to feel that way again... I don't want to be responsible for the death of someone I care about. That's why... I can't return your feelings, Shirley."

When they pulled away, he expected her to be in tears, but instead, he saw a strained smile, and yet understanding of his decision.

"I get it... But, when you do find someone to make you happy... make sure she's the happiest girl in the world, okay Lulu?"

He couldn't meet her in the eye, but he put on a small smile as he nodded. After deciding to change the conversation towards other things, Lelouch placed his suit back on completely and put on the cloak. Shirley gave him the mask, but as soon as their fingers brushed against one another, Lelouch pulled the mask away from her hands while she recoiled, both of their faces red.

'_Oh, good grief, Lelouch...'_ the late Demon Emperor thought in self-annoyance. _'When did this turn into a soap opera?'_

"When indeed?!"

Lelouch froze. His face went pale, and his blood went cold. The voice came from the door leading into the side of the warehouse. Shirley looked worried, taking refuge behind him while Lelouch was frozen in place. _'No... no, not now! Why is he here?!'_

"So you know about me already?! That's flattering!"

Lelouch scowled, and anger resurfaced in his purple eyes. _'Hard not to hear about you, you son of a bitch!'_

"Oh, now that's just cold, Lulu~ Why don't you open the door? It's kind of rude to not greet your guest!"

Lelouch turned to Shirley.

"Shirley, go for the south entrance when I tell you."

She nodded, not questioning him. Mao sighed dramatically, though this made Lelouch more worried.

"Fine, in that case, we'll break it down. Miss, if you'd be so kind!"

Lelouch tossed Shirley to the floor as bullets went flying through the door, small holes forming and allowing small beams of light to pierce through the darkness of the warehouse. Mao entered with a deranged grin, and with him was...

'_Villetta?!'_ Lelouch's eyes widened in shock. _'Don't tell me he used his Geass to convince her?!'_ Mao grinned further at Lelouch's thoughts, cracking up as a result.

"So, you know about my Absolute Thought? That doesn't really make things all that interesting, you know?"

'_Go to hell, Mao!'_

Mao pouted, but it vanished just as quickly as Villetta aimed her gun at Lelouch, her eyes narrowed and steely. Fear was found in them, but also desperation. Whatever Mao said to her had really shaken her up.

"Lelouch Lamperouge... no, Lelouch vi Britannia. You are hereby under arrest for instigating a rebellion against the Holy Empire of Britannia!"

"So, what'cha gonna do you now, Lulu? You could always use your Geass, but..."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes dangerously at them, but it took him a moment to realize that Mao didn't know about his enhanced Geass. As far as he knew, it was still limited to eye contact. Once he knew Mao didn't know about that fact, the man frowned in confusion, so he ended his line of thought there. _'Dammit, if I use my Geass on Villetta, he'll shoot us down...'_ He tried to come up with plans of escape desperately, Mao grinning like a child as he did so. _'If I use it on Mao, Villetta will gun us down. If I use my Geass on them both, then-no, it wouldn't work. Mao would know what I'm planning and shoot me down before I even have a chance to use it!'_

"Well, no shit, Sherlock!"

'_Dammit, what other options do I have...?'_ Lelouch tried to think, but every possible way involved his Geass, and it would result in him and Shirley being shot.

...All except one.

'_I don't have a choice..._' he thought in defeat, wanting to use it on a later date. _'I don't have a choice!'_

He instantly looked at Villetta, and his True Geass soaked into his eyes. Once Shirley saw it, her eyes widened in shock while Mao was the most surprised. He hadn't expected Lelouch to have developed a mature Geass in so short a time, but the fool had no idea that his Geass had already become like his... at least before. Before Mao had any idea what he was doing, he focused his power on Villetta, and shouted as quickly as he could.

"_**RememberKanameOhgiChigusa!"**_

The Geass sigil flew into her eyes, and the rings formed afterwards. Surprise, shock, fear filled her face, unable to make heads or tails of what was going on before the gun fell from her hands. Mao sighed, shaking his head before he aimed his own gun at her and fired.

Shirley screamed while Lelouch grinded his teeth harshly, glaring at Mao in all of his hatred as Villetta fell to the ground with a deadening thud.

"Well, I'm not sure what you did, but-"

"**Don't chase after us!"**

His Geass activated quickly, and before Mao had any idea what happened, he was already under the influence of True Obedience. Before Shirley had any chance to ask what he just did, Lelouch grabbed her wrist and ran past Mao.

Once a few minutes passed, the Geass faded, and Mao blinked, looking around the warehouse in confusion before he scowled in anger, tossing his sunglasses to the ground.

"What the hell?! I thought his Geass needed direct eye contact! Tch, whatever! As long as he's with C.C., I don't care what it takes! I'll find you, and I'll kill you!"

Mao glared at where Lelouch had made his escape, and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"DO YOU HEAR ME, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA?! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, THAT BITCH, AND ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS AT SCHOOL! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"**I'LL KILL YOU!"**

"When someone wins, the fighting will end." –Lelouch vi Britannia

_**Aaaaaand CUT! Well, with that out of the way, we move on to the more emotional part of Code Geass, and God do I want to kill Mao. Seriously, he's more of a devil than Lelouch is, and that tells you something. Anyway, updates will be slower, but at the pace I'm going, I might be able to finish this up before the end of the year... hopefully.**_

_**Shirley fans, rest assured, she won't be left with a broken heart. Depending on public reception, Rai may end up with her, considering that she is one of Rai's love interest in Lost Colors.**_

_**I'm done for now, but I have one more thing to address. It appears that I have pissed off a lot of people because of the whole LelouchXKallen/C.C. pairing. Let me tell you that this was what the public wanted, and partially because of my mistake of overlooking a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Seriously.**_

_**AND WHILE ON THE SUBJECT! I have read fanfictions with great potential, and yet nearly all of them are left forgotten or dead. Know why? Flames. People practically telling authors that the pieces they wrote so hard being called 'shit' or 'it sucks balls' or the occasional 'go suck a dick' is really pissing me off. Let me address a message: "If you don't like it, then why did you read it? Moreover, why did you even leave a review?" If it sucks, then forget about it, Jesus Fucking Christ! Let me tell you in the words of Sweet Daddy D from Jeff Dunham: "I stay black, you stay white." I do not tolerate flames. I'm gonna let Luciano Bradley do whatever he wants to you. Ya understand?!**_

_**...aaaaaaaaand I am done with my rant. Thanks for listening.**_


	22. Stage 21: Before the Play

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 5: Spark of a Rebellion**

"I'm beginning to understand just what sort of person you are, Zero." –Schneizel el Britannia

_Stage 21: Before the Play_

It was already near sundown when Ohgi returned to the docks. Already, two days had passed since the battle, and things quickly returned to normal... at least for now, anyway. Zero had ordered the Black Knights to stay low, but he had also given out instructions in regards to a peculiar target. _'To think that there were other people besides Zero with Geass...'_ he thought grimly, recalling the conversation. _'Whoever this Mao person is, it's obvious that Zero is really afraid of him, and if he can read minds, I would be too. Well, at the very least, we've got connection all around the Settlement thanks to Zero, plus there's also that spy in the military Zero has, so it's pretty likely he'll set up some kind of story that will get the police involved.'_

Absolute Thought... that was what Zero called his Geass. When questioned about how Zero knew about this guy, he stated that Mao was his predecessor, and had Geass when he was a child while Zero gained his only recently, specifically during the battle in Shinjuku. Mao was fixated on the person that was close to Zero, the same one that gave him Geass, for whatever reason, and was determined to take her. The reasons for wanting this girl back were still obscured, but Zero informed them that it was due to mental problems back as a child, which were more or less focused on the woman, who Mao saw as a sort of lover or mother figure.

In a way, Ohgi pitied the poor man. Zero had told them that the woman with the power to grant others Geass had only given Mao his power of Absolute Thought so that he could fulfill her wish for someone to take her Code, the very thing that granted someone Geass, and kill her. At first, Ohgi wondered why someone would want that, but Zero stated that it was because those that carried a Code were given immortality, and while Zero himself did not know how long this woman had lived, it was obvious that she couldn't stand it any longer.

Just like Geass, this "Code" or whatever it was called was something that Ohgi wouldn't dare wish upon anyone. He understood the reasons why Zero wore that mask, so that those around him wouldn't be under the control of his Geass, but also to protect the people around him. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was just like Naoto in that regard, looking out for the welfare of others. Of course, he also noticed that the Black Knights, despite learning Zero's nationality, still followed him, especially Tamaki and Kallen in particular. Rai was still confused as to why a Britannian would be fighting against his home country, but he left it at that.

To be rather honest, Ohgi hadn't expected Tamaki to follow Zero around. He was always the one that was most distrustful towards Britannians, but surprisingly, he considered the man to be his best friend. His devotion towards their masked leader was second to that of Kallen, and though contrary to what people believed, Ohgi was not as blind as people thought. He saw the way Kallen acted around Zero, and he was sure that something was going on.

Though Ohgi trusted Zero, if he tried anything with Naoto's little sister, say break her heart or whatever, there was going to be hell to pay. He was her guardian after all. Still, Ohgi at least wanted to thank Zero for what he did for Kallen, as she told him about how she was living with her mother since moving out of the Stadtfeld household. Ohgi had a feeling that Yukiko Kouzuki, Naoto and Kallen's mother, was using Refrain, but he was overjoyed when he learned that Zero had set up a sort of rehabilitation center for her and people like her with connections to Britannians that actually wanted to change the Number System for the better. People like that were extremely rare, but Ohgi wasn't about to complain.

'_If Kallen trusts Zero this much,'_ the afro-haired man thought with a slight smile. _'then that means she knows him, probably someone from school... Now that I think about it, she said she enjoyed school a lot better than she had last time. I guess I should thank Zero for that, at the very least. Still, why am I here? It's not like there's...'_ He trailed off as he passed by a warehouse and saw bullet holes scattered all across a metal door.

"The hell?"

Ohgi frowned. It looked like someone shot the door before forcing it open, evident by the broken lock. It was possible that someone had been hiding out here, staying away from the firefight to recuperate, but the question here was, was it a Britannian or a Japanese?

He stepped inside, and immediately panicked when he saw a woman lying on the ground beneath a small pool of blood.

"H-hey! Are you okay?!"

He rushed over to her immediately and turned her over to her back. He was surprised to see that the woman was a Britannian, and judging by her uniform, she was a member of the fractured Purist Faction. He noticed that there was a bullet wound on her side, directly near where the lung was. Had the shot gone any higher, this woman would have definitely be dead in seconds, drowning in her own blood.

Ohgi bit back a curse, knowing that if he called the hospital, they would question why an Eleven was here with a wounded Britannian, especially someone in military personnel. Her skin, though a tanned dark color, was slightly pale, and had bags under her eyes. She groaned, signs of her waking up as she nudged her head slightly, golden eyes staring at him. Surprise at first, but to his confusion, it changed to a soft, loving gaze.

"Ka...na...me..."

Ohgi's eyes widened. This woman knew him?! But how?! Where did she know him from?! More importantly, how did a Britannian know who he was?!

Unfortunately, he couldn't get an answer from her, because her eyes closed again. Ohgi immediately made a decision, and slung over into his arms and ran out of the warehouse, heading straight for his apartment complex in the ghettos.

He wasn't about to let her die here, not on his watch.

* * *

><p>Tohdoh forced back a wry smile as he stood in front of the grave of Genbu Kururugi, the one that had earned infamy as the traitor of Japan before it fell. It had been a shame that people did not know the truth about his suicide, that his son had murdered him when he declared the 'do-or-die' act against Japan. He wondered back to his student, having seen Suzaku few and far in the last few years. The last he heard was that he joined the military under the hopes of changing the system. Tohdoh wanted to tell him it was useless, but when he saw the poor boy's eyes, he decided to remain silent.<p>

It had been his way of atoning. The chances of him dying in the process were high, and Tohdoh was sure that the boy had been counting on that.

Behind him, Chiba snorted in disgust once she saw the grave while Senba remained silent. Only the old man and Tohdoh knew the truth about Genbu Kururugi, and as per request of Lord Kirihara, they were to remain silent about the subject. _'It seems ironic that two of my students would be against each other...'_ Tohdoh thought wryly. _'Lord Kirihara said that we could indeed trust Zero, since he revealed his face not only to him, but also to his subordinates and Lady Sumeragi. Lelouch, if you are indeed Zero, then do you know that Suzaku is with the military? Was that not why you tried to save him during that trial rather than leave him at the gallows?'_

It was almost as if this were a play written by William Shakespeare, complete with the irony and drama and dread and despair that he always placed in his works. To be honest, he didn't quite know how such works could be written, but while people enjoyed them, Tohdoh detested them. They knew how to wrench the heart, and he wasn't one for sappy theatrics.

Shakespeare was, to him, a ham.

"I can't believe we're meeting here at such a place, considering that this is the grave of that damned traitor."

"Chiba, despite what the Prime Minister did, it may have been for the best."

"Oh? And what makes you say that, Senba?"

"If he hadn't committed suicide, how many lives would have been lost? How many families would have been left grieving for the deaths of their loved ones? Being enslaved, you could deal with, but the prospect of losing your child, husband, or wife? Despite how old I am, I know I couldn't stand that sort of pain."

Chiba remained silent, having seen Senba's point. Tohdoh couldn't help but smirk wryly at how easily the old man managed to defuse her anger, but that quickly faded once he saw shifting shadows in a nearby abandoned complex building.

He placed his hand over the hilt of his sword, earning attention from two of the Four Holy Swords.

"Senba, Chiba."

He warned them grimly.

"We have company."

* * *

><p>Lelouch breathed a heavy sigh of relief in his head as soon as he got off the phone.<p>

"It appears that Villetta, or rather, Chigusa Ohgi, is still alive."

Kallen's pent up worry was released, and a heavy sigh like Lelouch's earlier one escaped her, falling down to his bed. C.C. took a bite from her Pepperoni Pizza and looked idly by at them.

"Well, we should be thankful that Mao is a horrible shot. Speaking of which, how did you handle that one?"

Suzaku gave a confident grin as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the box, ignoring the glare the immortal woman gave him.

"Well, considering that I am on good terms with Euphie and Jeremiah, I was able to make a few calls. To the public, a man of Chinese ethnicity is on the run, wanted for the murder of the first degree, as well as three accounts of rape."

"Really? That was a bit less lenient than I'd thought you would come up with."

"Well, to be fair, Lelouch wanted him arrested for charges of destruction of property, manslaughter of the first degree, six accounts of rape, and the murder of military officers, but if that happened, we would all know who would get involved."

C.C. nodded, conceding to the point. If the crimes were too harsh, then there was a chance that one of the military soldiers would get involved. With all the success of the Black Knights, and the appearance of a long-lost prince of Britannia, there would be no doubt that the military would get involved, and if it happened to be that little brat Halliburton, that would cause a bit too many complications, especially about the fact that Mao had information on who Lelouch was.

"How's Shirley?"

Kallen asked worriedly. At the mention of the girl, Lelouch's eyes fell to the floor, a grimace appearing over his handsome mug as he sat down in his chair in a solemn manner.

"She's still shaken up by what happened... Nunnally is looking after her as we speak. Last time, it had been Shirley that shot Chigusa, and she could barely live with that guilt, alongside the fact that I was the one who killed her father... I'm not sure how she feels right now."

Suzaku nodded.

"Well, that's to be expected. Still, we were so focused on defeating Charles that we had completely forgotten about Mao."

C.C. shook her head and pointed this out to them,

"With all of the success you guys have been having, what did you expect?"

The three fell silent, and Suzaku sighed, shaking his head before finishing off the last of his pizza.

"This is too depressing... Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"There isn't much to talk about, Suzaku."

Warning bells sounded off in Lelouch's head when he saw her smiling mischievously. _'Oh boy, what is she planning?'_ he thought grimly.

He wished he hadn't asked.

"Then let's talk about the fact that Lelouch and Kallen are now an item. I still can't believe it took you two idiots two and a half years to actually confess to each other."

Kallen's face went beet red, Lelouch went stiff, and Suzaku's eyes widened, staring at the two, looking at one and then back to the other, perfectly imitating a fish out of water.

"W-wait, so you two are...? Wh-when did this happen?!"

"Just before the big battle. Though, I _did_ catch Lelouch looking up ring prices..."

At this point, Suzaku and C.C. were both looking at him. The prince scowled angrily at the witch, his cheeks flushed while Kallen buried her face in his pillow, trying to block out everything that was going on.

"Care to explain, boyo?"

"Lelouch, are you telling me that you-"

"Oh for the love of...! YES! I did propose to Kallen! I asked her, 'will you marry me'! There! Are you happy know, you damn witch?!"

"Oh, quite, but I must ask, do you intend to start a harem like with what Charles is doing? Every Emperor I've met so far always had one."

"Motherf-! Goddammit woman!"

C.C. giggled madly while Suzaku was speechless, not sure if his thought process was working correctly while Kallen wished a hole would just appear and swallow her. Anything would be better that listening to this right about now!

Suzaku finally snapped back, and for his best friend's sanity's sake, he decided to push the conversation and teasing elsewhere.

"So, if you and Kallen are getting married, what will happen? I mean, what you did at the beginning of your reign as Emperor earned you a lot of scorn from the nobility-"

He stabbed his thumb at Kallen. Her face was still red, and was currently glaring daggers at the immortal witch, who simply ignored the menchi beams and continued to eat her pizza without a care in the world.

"-but a Number as an Empress? That's going to piss off a lot of people, not just nobles in general."

"I think the better question is, who will take on what name? Lelouch Kouzuki? Or Kallen vi Britannia?"

C.C. brought up. Lelouch simply gave her a flat look.

"I'd much rather go by Lelouch Kouzuki than have Kallen take up the vi Britannia name."

"Still sore about that bitch you used to call your mother?"

"What do you think, Suzaku?"

"Sorry for asking. So... when's the wedding?"

And just like that, Lelouch's face exploded into a whole new shade of red, and Kallen buried her face in the pillow once again.

"WILL YOU LET THAT DROP ALREADY?!"

* * *

><p>Ohgi wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure as hell happy. Ever since that woman came into his life, he felt... strangely happy about it all. The woman didn't remember anything except her name. "Chigusa", a Japanese named, and yet she was Britannian. It was almost as if it were irony. She had no reason to trust him, and yet she acted as if she were his wife, fixing him the most tastiest dishes he had ever gotten his hands on.<p>

He was actually considering to marry Chigusa, what with the way she smiled at him, the way she said 'have a great day at work', the way she made him his food... She was like an angel. He told Zero about her, and he almost didn't believe what he told him.

"Look after her. She isn't a threat, that much is certain. Besides, sounds to me like the two of you were meant for each other. Just, please, do remember that you have a job."

'_At least he's got a sense of humor...'_ Ohgi said wryly, taking his chopsticks and about to dig into his food when General Katase walked up to him. As per request of Zero, they were similar outfits to the ones that had on as the Japan Liberation Front, only in darker colors. Once Katase saw his food, he smiled.

"Ah, you're wife made that for you?"

The chopsticks fumbled in his hand, and quickly closed the bento box shut.

"I-it's not what you think!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. Ah, wouldn't I give to be young again. You should treasure your youth, Kaname Ohgi. Take it from me, being old is not a pretty life. Especially the back pain!"

Katase laughed while Ohgi did the same nervously, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. Since Katase and the remnants of the JLF joined, the mood had been lifted slightly, and the man had integrated well. It almost as if he had been a member all of his life.

"G-General Katase?"

Instantly, the two turned to see four people they never expected. Said General's eyes widened in surprise, unable to believe what he were seeing.

"The Four Holy Swords... You're still alive?"

"That's what we should be saying!"

Asahina shouted before Chiba could blurt out. Urabe and Senba were the most calm, and the old man stepped forward solemnly.

"You joined the Black Knights."

It wasn't an accusation, nor a question. It was fact. Katase scratched the back of his head in shame before noticing something important... something very out of place.

"Where is Tohdoh?"

At the mention of the infamous Miracle Worker, the trump cards of the JLF became silent, all except Urabe, who's grip on his sword tightened.

"We... have a problem."

"The only ones who should kill... are those prepared to be killed!" –Lelouch vi Britannia

_**The great rescue of Kyoshiro Tohdoh is up next! Now that we're on break, I've got plenty of time to work on R-eset! Expect updates frequently! Although, unfortunately for me, I have to read a certain damnable book that is most foul! It's name of "Lord of the Flies", and I personally want to burn it. Unfortunately, it is mandatory reading, so I have little choice in the matter... Also, if you haven't already, check out my latest chapter of Death Note: Return from Purgatory! Kira's back in the game, and this time, he's playing for keeps! Peace out, and happy early thanksgiving!**_


	23. Stage 22: Tohdoh the Miracle Worker

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

_**R-**_**eset**

**Part 5: Spark of a Rebellion**

"People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit! We... are the Black Knights!" –Zero (Lelouch vi Britannia)

_Stage 22: Tohdoh the Miracle Worker_

Euphemia stared at the portraits, her gaze lingering on one for several seconds before reaching to another. All of them were beautiful by their own right, and some more magnificent than others. However, out of all of them, only one portrait stood out from the others. She could immediately tell it was done by Clovis simply by the vibrant color and the strokes.

The portrait was that of the vi Britannia family, Lady Marianne sitting in a chair with Nunnally sitting on her lap with a carefree smile. Lelouch stood off to the side, a small smile on his face while his hands remained at his side, and his posture stiff as a board. Even though six years had passed since the painting was forged, Clovis always did cherish the memories of his family, especially those he was particularly fond of.

"Sub-Viceroy?"

The pink haired princess snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Darlton. He had been tasked by Cornelia to look after her, and he was not alone either. Guilford was with him as well, truly a rare sight to see considering that he was Cornelia's knight.

Then again, ever since Narita, Cornelia had changed, and Euphemia wasn't sure to feel happy about this newfound change or confused. After all, it wasn't every day you saw Cornelia actually approve of one of Euphemia's knightly candidates.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness, is-is that wise?"<p>

Euphemia blinked, not sure if she had just heard her sister correctly. Cornelia, however, still looked at her commander dead in the face with a look of iron with a hint of annoyance.

"Do you question my reasons, Darlton?"

"N-no, it is not that, but... may I ask why it's Sir Kururugi that you want for the Sub-Viceroy's Knight?"

"Because of his talents and recent accomplishments. Not only that, but if what you say is true, then Zero will no doubt target Euphemia when we least expect it. He's quite a shrew opponent, that I will admit."

"Yes, but... an Eleven for a knight?"

Cornelia gave a strange, knowing smile as she glanced at her younger sister.

"I trust Kururugi to fulfill this task. Besides, I'm sure our darling little Euphie would rather enjoy having Kururugi as her knight."

Euphemia's face went bright red while Guilford chuckled at the sight. _'W-what's gotten into you, Cornelia?!'_ Euphie wanted to shout. Cornelia had been much more lenient towards the Numbers, but even more than that, she was more protective of her than usual. She didn't know why, but there was a part of her that rather enjoyed it.

"While I find it strange, I will not disagree."

Darlton stated, a hint of recognition in his voice.

"He has been fulfilling his duty to the best of his abilities. In addition to that, his skills are on par with even that of a Knight of the Round. He may one day be worthy of the title."

"Perhaps. Although..."

That was when a cold, chilling tone had made itself known into Cornelia's voice as her eyes narrowed dangerously at the prospect.

"If that boy does anything to break Euphie's heart, well... let's just say facing Luciano Bradley would be merciful."

Euphie's eyes widened, and one look was all she needed to know that Cornelia was not kidding around. She silently prayed to whatever god existed in this world to ensure Suzaku's safety, for his next encounter with the Witch of Britannia would be anything but pleasant.

* * *

><p>"It's nothing, Darlton... Just reminiscing is all."<p>

Euphie told him with a small smile before looking back at the paintings.

"Sir, by chance, was this done by my brother, Clovis?"

The art curator nodded curtly, smiling in pride for having an artwork of the late prince in his art gallery.

"Yes, though strangely, he only specified that he would give this painting, while all others were to be given to the Royal Family. As I'm sure you've guessed, this portrait shows Marianne vi Britannia and her children at the Aries Villa. I remember that Prince Clovis would often visit it simply to gaze upon it."

Euphemia nodded in understanding, knowing that Clovis, like several members of the Imperial Family, missed his siblings dearly. She couldn't stop a sad look reflecting in her green eyes as she stared at Lelouch and Nunnally. _'If they are alive... I wonder what they're doing right now?'_

* * *

><p>"Tohdoh was captured?"<p>

Lelouch smiled slightly as he put on his poker face. Just like last time, Tohdoh had been captured and chained, though this was the day when Suzaku had been revealed as the pilot of the _Lancelot_, and also Euphemia's Knight. Back then, he had been so shocked, so horrified, so distraught as to who was piloting the biggest pain in his side, but now...

"Yes, the Four Holy Swords are here as well. It seems like he gave himself up so that they could escape."

"Is that so? Hm... Ohgi."

"Y-yes, Zero?"

"Inform the Black Knights that tonight we'll be pulling off a Miracle that will make even Kyoshiro Tohdoh jealous."

"Wait, are you saying that we're going to-"

Lelouch smiled the devil's smile. Sometimes, he rather liked this Ohgi, seeing how quickly was he able to catch up.

"That's right. We're pulling off a jailbreak."

* * *

><p>Rai spat out his coffee and looked at Kallen with wide eyes. Standing with her was the old man, Katase, and one of the Holy Swords, Urabe.<p>

"Whoa, back up! We're going to do WHAT?!"

"You heard me, Rai. We're going to break out the Miracle Worker."

"Uh, Kallen, I'm not sure you noticed, but security is going to be tight as hell! I mean, sure, we've got the _Pre-Production Gekka_ and the _Guren_, but that's it! Everything else is just pea shooters and crappy _Burais_!"

Urabe cracked a grin with a nod of approval.

"I think I like this kid."

"You won't have to worry about that. We're going to get some extra back-up."

"Huh? From who? Kyoto?"

Kallen flashed a smirk.

"Rai, you remember how you're Knightmare is a prototype?"

Rai frowned, but nodded. It took him a few seconds, but his eyes widened in realization.

"Y-you mean...?!"

"Yup. We're getting our hands on a few _Gekkas_."

Rai's eyes widened again, unable to say anything until a look of uncertainty flashed by his eyes, and looked over his shoulder to see the _Pre-Production Gekka_ in sieza alongside its crimson counterpart. When he turned to the two, Urabe bursted out laughing from his next words.

"I am NOT trading the _Pre-Production_."

"Oh, I definitely like this kid! You don't got to worry 'bout losing your partner. According to your boss, the _Gekkas _will be piloted by us."

"You mean the Holy Swords?"

"Yep. So..."

Rai shrunk back a bit when he saw the dangerous grin on the man's mug.

"You want to have a little spar?"

* * *

><p>Alice groaned as she rubbed her shoulders, trying to erase the ache in them while she stood on stand-by inside the <em>Lancelot Club<em>. As per her orders from the higher ups, she was to stand guard at the prison where Kyoshiro Tohdoh was placed in. Considering his background and achievements, it was quite likely that any remaining JLF members, along with the possible of the Black Knights, would want to rescue him.

"Unbelievable..."

Alice muttered in disdain, looking at the small photo that she had taped to the cockpit. It showed a young boy with shining silver hair and dark, cold blue eyes that resembled the ocean waves, and a cheerful smile on his face as he sat beside a young woman with flowing hair of the same color, but her eyes were dark gray, and her features regal and equal to that of an ice sculpture, despite showing that she was of different nationality.

"Prince Kaizaren... Lady Kururugi..."

Alice's eyes burned, and her Code reacted to her. Once she realized what was going on, her fists clenched, and her teeth grinded against each other harshly.

"No... I can't let my emotions rule me. I have to focus on the task at hand..."

"I must defeat Zero... to ensure that no harm comes to Lady Nunnally."

It had been a strange thing, being friends with a princess. Nunnally had cheerfully enjoyed being around her presence, and talked with her about several things, some things that Alice had no answers or responses to. Her older brother, Lelouch, turned out to be every inch the person she had expected him to be, eyeing her carefully as if she were a threat, but showed her around the town. Nunnally enjoyed every second of it, though she apologized profusely if she was boring her.

Alice couldn't help but smile at the fact, cherishing those memories. It wouldn't be long before she would accomplish her mission... but what about after that? What would she do then? Would she return to the Order to stay with Rolo? Or would she remain here at Ashford Academy, enjoying her time with Nunnally?

The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if this would be her last chance to at a normal life. Either way, she had a mission to accomplish.

"If you do come here, Zero... Then know that this place will be your execution grounds."

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I'll be home late again tonight."<p>

"It's fine, it really is, Kaname."

"No, it isn't, Chigusa... I mean, what happens if I'm not there and-"

"Hahah, you're starting to sound like an old man. I'll be fine, I really will."

"If... you say so..."

"Be safe, and good luck with your work, Kaname."

Ohgi sighed in exasperation as he hung up, shaking his head. Yoshi chuckled beside him as they walked out of their special base, making their way to the rendezvous point.

"Finally got yourself a wife, Ohgi?"

Ohgi's face went bright red as he looked at the leader of the Yamato Alliance as if he had just told him that he was gay.

"N-no, it isn't like that! Honestly! First Zero, then General Katase, and now you!"

"Well, with the way you two were talking, it seemed like it to me. Besides, she does make you lunch everyday, right?"

"W-well, yeah."

"Then it sounds to me like you're well on your way to becoming a husband. So, when can we expect a wedding?"

"Oh for the love of..."

"I'm just joking. Still, a breakout of the infamous Kyoshiro Tohdoh? Man, Britannia is gonna be pissed."

Ohgi cracked a small smile at that.

"Ain't that the truth, brother?"

* * *

><p>Suzaku wondered how long it had been since the last time he saw his old teacher since he became Zero. There had been a few that knew the truth about Suzaku, but there were a few that still had trouble accepting it. In truth, Suzaku himself still wondered if he was up to the task. Zero wasn't just an idea, he was a symbol. The mask itself represented hope and peace, and the weight it beared was almost unimaginable.<p>

"It's been a while... Tohdoh-sensei."

Suzaku said without hesitation. Tohdoh sat on his knees with his arms bound behind his back, and his eyes closed as if in meditation. He seemed to be younger than his face let on, that much Suzaku knew. Perhaps it was because that he was back to the very beginning.

Tohdoh opened his eyes, and stared at Suzaku's own green orbs. It was nothing but silence until Tohdoh cracked a small smirk.

"You've changed."

"You can tell?"

"I can... It was the way you walked, and the way you stood, and your eyes: they all gave you away."

Suzaku gave a dry chuckle at his teacher's words before they exchanged small banter. Tohdoh was surprised that, despite his new occupation, he was able to attend school like a normal teenager, and had managed to reunite with Lelouch and Nunnally.

"So, they are doing well?"

"Yeah, and Lelouch is as much of a sisacon as ever."

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!"<p>

Lelouch sneezed violently before he could slip on his mask. He felt a scowl appear on his face while his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _'I am not a sisacon god dammit...'_

* * *

><p>"Haha why doesn't that surprise me? Whoever wants to marry Nunnally will have to be quite the gentleman to earn her brother's blessings."<p>

"I hear that."

Once they exchanged a few more words, Suzaku stood up, a small smile on his face.

"It was nice talking to you again. You know that they want me to execute you, right?"

"So I was told. Is this truly the path you want to walk, Suzaku? To change Britannia for the better?"

That was Suzaku's reason for becoming an Honorary Britannian in the first place. He wanted to make it a better place for Lelouch and Nunnally for the day they wanted to return back to their family, hoping that they would eventually let go of their resentment. Tohdoh thought the boy was foolish, but he held no right to turn him away from such a path.

"No... Not anymore."

Tohdoh's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Had Suzaku really just said that?

"I used to believe that... but that was back when I was naive. I know better now. Words won't change Britannia, all they want is results... results that matter. If I had to be a Grim Reaper, so be it. However, I never gave them my loyalty."

Suzaku's eyes had become cold and dark, memories of when Zero returned to the world after his one-year absence still fresh in his mind, along with the incident that helped him understand why Lelouch wanted results.

"As far as I am concerned... Britannia can go rot in hell."

With that, Suzaku walked away, leaving a stunned Tohdoh behind in his cell. The silence was deafening, with the only sound being Suzaku's brusque steps. _'Suzaku...'_ Tohdoh thought in bewilderment. _'What in the world happened to you?!'_

* * *

><p>Lelouch grinned like a madman once Tamaki and Sugiyama got reprimanded by a beautiful woman with tanned skin and platinum blonde hair falling down to her shoulders, wearing tight black jeans with a white lab coat over a red buttoned shirt that exposed a good portion of her cleavage, and a chakra on her forehead. In her hand was a pipe, and at either side were a man with a lab coat as well, carrying black suitcases.<p>

Rakshata Chawla, otherwise known as the Indian Sati. She was a brilliant scientist, both in the cell regeneration and engineering. She considered each of her creations a "child", and out of all of them, she was most proud of the _Guren MK-II_. When it came to creating Knightmares, Rakshata was your go-to woman alongside Lloyd Asplund.

"And who the hell are you?!"

"I happen to be these children's mother!"

Lelouch chuckled in amusement by Rakshata's words before he walked up to her.

"Rakshata Chawla, the Indian Sati... It's a pleasure."

Said engineer turned to the late Demon Emperor, smiling as she took his hand into hers.

"Ah, Zero I take it? I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Likewise. I've heard about you as well... especially about cell regeneration through cybernetics."

Rakshata gave the man a wry smile of amusement, just how she had done before.

"I hate talking about the past. Anyway, I've brought a little present for you. Think of it... as a gift."

The man to her right set down the briefcase, and opened it. Immediately, a metal rack extended from the empty space, revealing suits of some sort. They were skin-tight with gray cuffs and collars, bearing the insignia of the Black Knights on the left collar. They consisted of dark gray, red, yellow, and blue.

Kallen, naturally, took the red one, and the Four Holy Swords took the dark gray, Chiba taking the yellow suit, and thus leaving Rai with the blue.

"Um, Miss Chawla?"

Rai asked, uncertain.

"Is this... really supposed to improve my fighting performance."

That was when Rakshata cracked a grin.

"Of course not, silly boy."

"Eh?"

"It's going to increase your life expectancy."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Considering we're reaching the end, I intend on adding some battle music. This one is my personal favorite. Enjoy, and let hell ensue! VIVA LA REBELLION!)**

**[Insert "Indestructible" by Disturbed]**

As soon as the wall was destroyed, all of hell broke loose. Britannia didn't have any idea what was going on until they saw Knightmares bashing right through the smoke, and they were unlike anything they had ever seen. The first two were the _Guren_ and the _Gekka Pre-Production Test Type_, accompanying them were several _Burai_, one of them bearing a crimson head. Four of them, however, bore a similar design to the _Pre-Production Gekka_, except they carried a light gray color scheme, and lacked the metal claw. In one hand for each machine was a katana that carried a chainsaw blade.

These were the product of the data provided by the _Pre-Production_, it's true successors... the _Gekka_, piloted by none other than the Four Holy Swords.

Asahina howled in excitement as the machine moved about like water, evading gunfire and mortar shells from tanks like water before he unleashed his sword upon them, the blade cutting through the _Sutherland_ and leaving the pilot to eject. The youth didn't stop as he weaved to the left and shot forward with impressive speed, slicing the tank down in half.

An explosion followed afterwards.

"Man, these are SOOOO much better than those rundown _Burais_!"

Asahina said in awe and anticipation. He felt like he could take on a Knight of the Round right about now. Senba sighed with a shake of the head, but smiled nonetheless at the incredible power of the _Gekka_. Chiba grinned as she cut down three _Sutherlands_ without even so much as getting a scratch.

However, it was Urabe that was proven to be the most terrifying. No matter what stood in his way, come tank or _Sutherland_, they were all cut down without mercy. A feral smirk appeared on his face, welcoming the challenge. _'Man, if only Tohdoh-taichou could see us now!'_ he thought with a smile.

Rai growled as he angrily grabbed an attacking _Sutherland_'s head, the claws digging into the metal.

"DIE!"

With a single click, the Knightmare's armor began to expand into metal bubbles with sparks of red and black covering its body before Rai let go of it and moved on, not even bothering to watch its end as an explosion occurred behind him.

"I can't lose to these guys... C'mon, partner! Let's raise some hell!"

Kallen overheard this, and couldn't help but sigh at her junior's antics. She was his senior, after all... and besides, she had the better machine. A _Sutherland_ tried to slam its Stun Tonfa into the _Guren_, but it easily evaded the attack, vaulting over it and taking out its MVS knife, jabbing it into the cockpit and thus killing the pilot instantly. A second Knightmare came up from behind, but its torso was gripped by the metal claw on its right hand.

She smirked.

"Sorry~"

And with that, she activated the Radiant Wave Surger, and destroyed the _Sutherland_.

* * *

><p>Tohdoh smiled inwardly as he heard the sounds of combat outside the thick walls of the prison. He didn't need to guess who was raising hell, but he couldn't have been more proud as their captain. Truly, they were indeed worthy of their title as the Four Holy Swords.<p>

However, the same could not be said for him as the guard in charge of watching him aimed his rifle, cocking it back.

"They decided to hold your execution early. So... any last words, Miracle Worker?"

Tohdoh closed his eyes, willing to accept the fate given to him. _'Forgive me, General Katase... It seems I will be joining you soon.'_

"None... You may do what you wish."

"**In that case, I'll be taking your life, Kyoshiro Tohdoh!"**

Tohdoh's eyes widened as the wall collapsed, debris crushing the guard and smashing the Plexiglas that acted as the door to his cell. Moonlight filled the darkness of the hallway, and the metal hand of a Knightmare, a _Burai_, was extended out from the gaping hole.

And there he saw him, clad in his black cloak and the black mask, standing atop the shoulder.

"Zero..."

"**Tell me, is this where you will allow yourself to die?"**

Zero's voice cut him off for whatever he was about to say. He stepped off the shoulder and slowly walked down the arm and towards Tohdoh, each step slow and heavy.

"What does it matter? I have failed in my mission to save Japan... Besides, I swore my loyalty to General Katase, and he is..."

"**Alive."**

Tohdoh's eyes widened, snapping his head up to face Zero who now stood in front of him.

"**Contrary to popular belief, I am not willing to allow any life to be wasted, especially at the hands of Britannia. In exchange for saving his life, General Katase, alongside the remaining members of the Japan Liberation Front, are now members of the Black Knights."**

'_The General is alive?'_ Tohdoh thought, unable to believe what he was hearing. He knew that the General had gathered what remaining resources they had left aboard a ship and were going straight for a nearby hideout to replenish and plan for a counterattack, however Britannia caught wind and tried to eliminate them. And yet, here Zero claimed that the man was alive.

Even still...

"And what is that you want? Do you want me to join you?"

"**That all depends... do you intend to let everyone down, here and now?"**

"What?"

"**You were the only man to have managed to obtain a victory against Britannia, without the aide of any Knightmares whatsoever. Since then, they've called it the Miracle of Itsukushima, and in turn, they called you Tohdoh the Miracle Worker. The people of Japan see you as their hope, just as they see me as their hope."**

"**So, if you want to die, then do it when the name of Kyoshiro Tohdoh is old and tattered!"**

If Tohdoh wasn't convinced as to who Zero was, he was now. He smiled inwardly as he stood, staring past the purple orb of the mask, and closed his eyes in understanding.

"I see... so that truly is you. To think that you would one day begin your journey to achieve this goal of destroying Britannia."

Zero grasped his mask, and the metal behind his head retracted. Black hair fell onto his face, and purple irises crinkled in satisfaction.

"So, you knew..."

"It wasn't that hard, Lelouch."

"Then again, I am dealing with you. But..."

Tohdoh frowned when he saw Lelouch's eyes changed form purple to glittering red, and bird-like sigils curled around his pupils.

"_**You must remember the true Miracle Worker, Kyoshiro Tohdoh."**_

As soon as those words parted from his lips, memories began to appear within the old soldier. They were familiar, yet not at the same time. They showed him standing with the Black Knights, their rifles aimed at Lelouch without his mask, the look of despair hidden in his eyes. However, the most wrenching of them all was seeing Zero's blade emerged from Lelouch vi Britannia's chest, falling down to where his sister sat and watched in horror.

Once these memories settled in, Tohdoh closed his eyes once again, and his fists clenched together tightly.

Kyoshiro Tohdoh bore the face of regret.

"You should have just left me here to rot."

"Tohdoh-sensei... I chose that path of my own volition."

"Even still, it was because of our folly that you became the Demon Emperor, and that you gave up your own life to bring peace to this world."

"And yet, here I stand, raging a rebellion once more..."

Tohdoh opened his eyes, and they widened to see a genuine smile on Lelouch's face as he extended his hand to him.

"And so I ask of you, Kyoshiro Tohdoh... Will you stand at my side?"

Tohdoh was frozen in place for a moment, only to be later replaced by a demonic grin matching the man who stood before him.

"Oh what the hell... I've already sold my soul to the devil anyway."

"Hey, hey, just obey,

Your secret's safe with the NSA,

In God we trust, or the CIA?

Standing on the edge of a revolution"

–Nickelback, "Standing on the Edge of a Revolution"

_**And with that, Tohdoh has once again emerged, and Britannia shall face its demons once again. We're halfway there to the end, and I am on fire baby! Look forward to the next chapter, cause it's Kamine Island up next! And on another note, Nickelback's latest album "No Fixed Address" kicks ASS! Their song "Standing on the Edge of a Revolution" ties with Code Geass, no? Anyway, it's time we kicked things up a notch! By the way, I may be updating Lucian of the Paradox soon, but in the meantime, enjoy R-eset!**_

_**And with that, I am outta here! Demons Anarchy of Pride, signing off! VIVA LA REVOLUTION!**_


	24. Notice

Hello everyone. Sorry to disappoint you all, but this is not Demons Anarchy of Pride, rather his older sister. The reason I am writing this is to let you all know that my little brother won't be able to update for a very long time, and for good reason… he got shot.

It happened yesterday when he was out grocery shopping for us when some mugger came up on him. Luckily, his friend was there, but when the bastard looked like he was about to shoot him, my brother jumped in and got shot in the shoulder. The doctors say that his arm could be permanently paralyzed, but they're still sure. My brother always dreamed of being an author, and writing fan fictions was his biggest thrill. He told me all about the reviews and comments each of his stories received, and he loved every second of it. Sure, there were a few that bugged him, especially that one story concerning something about a Demi-fiend or whatever its called, but he still enjoyed it.

Anyway, he asked me to write this and inform all of you guys. Until then, I've been asked to keep an eye on his account. Plus, there's also this story project he's had in his head, and wants me to work on it. To be honest, it's a crossover fanfic, but one of the anime/game's it crosses over with is kind of, for a lack of better word, horrible. I fucking hate Persona.

Oh well, considering that idiot saved his friend's life, don't have much of a choice. Sorry to disappoint all of you guys. Take care of yourselves.


	25. I'M BACK! sort of

Hahahahahaha! I'm back! I'm back in action! check out my profile to see my latest story! OWCH!

...guess I should have said my arm still feels like shit. my sis will still be working on my stories, but for now, my latest story is just a sort of preparation for rehab. This is gonna be fun, and for now, please tolerate my sister!

Once again, I say this: Demons Anarchy of Pride is BACK FROM HELL!


End file.
